The Proxy
by Merry Monarch
Summary: Nice guy Dick Grayson has been dumped by his girlfriend, Babs. After a minor car accident with the beautiful redhead Kory, he offers her a compromise for his silence. She has to pretend to be his girlfriend in order to win back his ex.
1. You Want to What?

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Titans.

**Nice guy Dick Grayson has been dumped by his girlfriend, Babs. After a minor car accident with the beautiful redhead Kory, he offers her a compromise for his silence. The only problem is she has to pretend to be his girlfriend in order to win back his ex. And while it seems to be working, the last thing he expected was to fall head over heels in love with the proxy…no one ever said love was meant to be simple.**

**Kory  
**

"So what are they saying, Kory?" Bee asked from the other end of the cordless phone.

"Shh…I'm still listening," she whispered to her friend as she eavesdropped on her parent's conversation. She hid in the midst of the hallway adjoined to the living area.

"Luanne, please. She still isn't of age to stay here unattended." Myan, Kory's dynamic and high-minded father, insisted. She rolled her eyes at his annotation fearing her paternal figure would soon win the debate.

"Myan, she is seventeen years old. She is hardly a little girl. We need to start trusting her more. How else will she learn to do anything for herself?" she advised, pleading with her husband. Myan furrowed his red eyebrows at his wife's astute justification.

"Fine, but if anything happens…anything at all, let it be said-"

"Dear, please. You once forget that I remember all about your college years. Our sweet Kory is hardly the wild child you were." Luanne grinned, reminiscent of her husband's old untamed ways. His nervous smile caused a small laugh from his wife.

"Good," she clapped her hands together. "Then it's settled. We better start packing soon if we plan on leaving in a couple of days," she offered before taking leave to the kitchen.

The recent news was enough for Kory to rush up the stairs, overjoyed with excitement. Her buoyancy clearly visible, she was now in the safety of her own room and she exclaimed into the phone, "Yes, Bee! Can you believe it? Parent-free for two _long _weeks!" she danced up and down, shouting praises to her friend.

"Are you kidding me? Girl, you know what this means, right?" Bee asked.

"Party! Party! Guys! Guys!" they both sang while strutting their hips to their own beat. "One of our shindigs is long overdue," Kory chatted.

"I'll give you props, girl. You always do have the best ideas. Now all you have to do is think of a way to get rid of my parents for awhile," Bee joked. "Where are they going, anyways?"

"Well, some of my father's stuffy lawyer friends invited them for a two week getaway to their Aspen retreat," she said, gazing into her vanity mirror as she applied some fancy pink gloss onto her lips.

"Kory!" She turned to her door when she heard her name being broadcast all the way from downstairs.

"Hey, I gotta go. Mom's calling me. Probably to tell me they're going to abandon me for two weeks," she predicted. "I'll call you later." She hurried down the stairs, awaiting to hear the good news…

_These are going to be the best two weeks of my life! _

But little did she know fate had other intentions in mind for her.

* * *

**Gar  
**

"Garfield Logan! If I have to tell you one more time to get up, so help me!" Mrs. Logan chided from outside the door to her son's bedroom. "It's already ten in the morning!"

"I'm up Mom!" he announced, pulling the jade covers off himself. Wiping the sleep out of his eyes, he yawned tiredly as he removed himself from his bed. He opened the door to his closet and retrieved his clothes for the day.

"Dude, I could use some new threads." Shrugging off his choice of attire, he quickly exited his room and got ready for a bath.

After completing his normal routine, he descended to the kitchen where his breakfast was waiting for him. Mrs. Logan was by the oven preparing something other than tofu for herself.

"Hey, where's Dad?" he asked after seeing his vacant chair.

"Oh, he had to be at the animal clinic early this morning, sweetheart," she informed him, reverting back to her motherly dialect.

"He isn't going to make me work with him again this summer, is he? I'm still having nightmares about that one-eyed poodle."

"I doubt it or he would have asked you by now. Speaking of which, what do you have planned for this summer?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe get a job so I can save up for my moped. Unless, of course, you're feeling generous?" he teased, wiggling his eyebrows. Hearing her chuckle only confirmed his doubts at her opening her wallet anytime soon. "No really, some of us are going over to Kory's today."

He took a fast drink of his orange juice, pretending not to notice the content smile spreading across his mother's lips. Gar rolled his eyes, annoyed. She always did this whenever he mentioned Kory.

"Mom, don't start," he continued, pointing his fork at his mother as he tried his best to end the topic.

"I'm only wondering why you haven't asked her out yet? She's wonderful for you."

"Mom, we're friends. That's all we'll ever be. She's practically my sister."

No matter how much he repeated this, she never gave up on the idea of them together. Despite the fact that Kory was very beautiful and carefree, he never saw her as anything more than that of a friend. They had known each other since grade school and he wasn't about to let a quirky relationship ruin what bond they held together.

"Sister or not, I'm glad she's been there for you." Gar tried not to wince at her tone. "You know, through your whole _ordeal_." He heard the sorrow in her voice and tried to console her worries.

"Mom," he placed a hand over hers. "It's been over five years. Trust me, I'm fine now."

"I know you are. I'm just worried." Her hands fluttered and she nearly choked up. "I want you to be-"

"Mom!" he argued. He took a shaky breath at her concerned face. He quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, Mom. But don't worry, please. I'll be fine. I'm sure it's not going to happen again. I don't want to go through this everytime."

She viewed her son's reassuring smile and gave one to rival his own. She turned off the stove and traveled over to him with her plate.

"I know but you can't blame me for being a mother. I just don't want anything happening to my baby." She stood and moved behind his seat, giving her son a kiss atop his blonde hair. "I love you and I'm afraid, is all," she started, hugging him tightly.

He struggled playfully against his mother's grasp, "Well, don't be." Finally free, his smile never faded. One thing about Gar was he always looked to the bright side of things. Given any situation, he always remained a prankster, an optimist, a boy at heart. Another reason why he and his friends got along so well, especially with Kory.

"Now eat up before it gets cold," Gar warned, motioning towards her food. Mrs. Logan nodded, agreeing with her son, and quietly began scooping up her food.

* * *

**Dick  
**

Dick surveyed the extravagant restaurant, eyeing the tables of couples engaged in their own romantic parlance. He sat and waited at their reserved table, looking occasionally to the hostess's table for any sign of his girlfriend. He whistled softly to himself as he drummed his fingers on the white tablecloth, apathetically.

He had already become accustomed to her habitual tardiness, she was usually late for their dates.

But tonight should have been different.

Because tonight was their one year anniversary. Dick went through a lot of trouble to prepare a special night for them. Well, as special as anything could be to Babs. He never knew whether or not she ever appreciated some of the things he did for her. Lately, she seemed far more focused on her own life to deal with the straining of their relationship.

He sensed a figure approaching and looked to his left, but it wasn't her.

For the second time that night, an older waiter had made his way to his table with a couple of menus in hand. "Would you like to order now, sir?" he said giving him a haughty glance. Dick was about to bid himself some more time when he heard Babs speak up.

"Sorry I'm late."

Immediately, Dick noticed her little black dress, accented with a pearl necklace he'd given her years ago. Primped also was her roasted-cinnamon hair, in a chic bun. "My appointment took longer than expected, Dick."

He rose after seeing her reach their table and placed a hand behind her shoulder, giving her a kiss on the lips. "That's fine. As long as you arrived safely."

Babs eyeballed the restaurant with a quick sweep and was fully impressed. "Very impressive." She viewed the waiter lingering by, "Could you give us a minute?" she asked, and the waiter, with a shrug of his shoulders, was gone.

"Well, Dick," she nodded. "You really outdid yourself this time. After our last date, I was thinking we'd end up ordering into a clown's head," she teased.

Dick groaned silently at her lofty remark, looking away from her. _Why can't you be satisfied with anything I do?_ "Babs, I told you. I did make those reservations. It was their mistake, not mine."

"It was a joke Dick. You know…ha-ha," she back talked. "You used to have a sense of humor, if you can remember that far back," she muttered the latter statement faintly.

But Dick heard her quip and had thoughts of his own. _Funny. It conveniently disappeared after I started dating you. _Then he mentally slapped himself for even considering such a thing.

The restaurant seemed so vibrant and full of life as patrons laughed and dined, all except for their table. Dick decided a change of subject would help them try and alleviate their spirits.

"I was thinking," his lips curled up at the corners, "with your love for art, we could go to that new gallery that opened up. Bruce says…"

Words. Words. Words. That was all she heard. Babs watched nervously as Dick spoke. She was scrambling through so many emotions. She loved Dick but she just couldn't do this anymore. She was no longer paying any attention to his discourse as her mind drifted off into her own thoughts. She didn't want to hurt him, he was a great man. Her hands began fidgeting in preparation for what she would soon have to tell him.

"So what do you think?" he finished. He lingered at her hesitant countenance. He had an appalling feeling something was wrong. "Babs?"

"Look, we need to talk," she said, troubled.

"About what?" he asked, taking a sip of his water.

"I think," she began but paused and cleared her throat. "Understand that...you're a great guy. A really fantastic and sweet guy. We've shared so much together."

He knew something was wrong. For one thing, Dick wasn't flattered by her compliments. Nor did he enjoy being patronized, "But?"

"But I just think it would be best if we just," she nimbly stuttered, "...took some time apart from each other."

Upon listening to her words, he shook his head in utter confusion. He couldn't believe what he just heard. What felt like a brick stone making contact with his head, was in fact him apprehending her bidding. His longtime girlfriend had just suggested they break up, and on their one year anniversary of all days! A pang of hurt channeled through his body and onto his melancholic face.

He sat, stunned. Gawking at her, he began questioning slowly. "What? Why?" He asked but gave her no time to answer. "I mean, I thought things were going good between us? Weren't they?" he asked through shallow breaths.

Yes, so they were somewhat more distant than ever but he had never anticipated her dumping him. He felt their problems were minor enough to be worked out. But she'd taken drastic measures here.

"They were Dick but it's just that," she struggled to speak. "Well, we're both going to be starting college this fall. We're going to be away from each other."

"Can't we work through that? Lots of people have long distance relationships. And they work out well."

"That's not all," she frowned, looking down to their table, guiltily. "Dick, I've met someone," she hurried out the latter.

"You met someone!" he yelled, his depressive tone surely gone."What the hell does that mean!"

Gasps and peers surrounded them and Babs looked around to see the talebearing elites of Gotham inching their ears closer. "Will you keep your voice down?" she hunched down, whispering.

"Keep my voice down?" he asked bowled over, disregarding her request. "You tell me that you want to dump me only after cheating on me. And you want me to keep my voice down?"

"I didn't cheat on you," she claimed, her face was now growling.

"What the hell would you call it then?"

"I'd call it me meeting someone that I have a lot in common with. And quite frankly, I like him and he likes me," Babs retorted quickly.

"I don't believe this," he jolted in his seat with dismay while running both his hands through his ebony mane. "I don't freakin' believe this." He exhaled, leaning back on his chair as he was now fully aware at the spectacle their quarrel had caused.

"See it from my perspective. We're nineteen years old, Dick. We've already been together a year," her face fluctuating from concern to embarrassment then to nervousness. "I just think that we're missing out on a lot of things right now."

She went to caress his hands, which he had rested on the table, only to have him pull them away. Her consolation was the last thing he needed, nor did he want her pity. "I'm sorry. I really am."

"You're sorry! That's just supposed to make everything better," he emphasized by waving his arms around.

"No!" she implored staring into his deep blue eyes, eyes that she loved. "But I don't know what else to say."

"Don't know what else to say, huh?" he scoffed at her. "Well here's an idea. How about goodbye!" Dick rose from his seat and stormed out of the restaurant leaving Babs to meddle in her own puddle of guilt.

**Well guys this is my new story. Well it's a little blah right now. But I just needed to get the beginning out of the way. Unfortunately, I don't know how fast I'll be updating this seeing as how I just acquired a part-time job and everything else going on in my life right now. I hate work…ugh! Can't believe I'm the last of my friends to get one. But still I hope this story will be interesting for you all. And yes before anyone asks, I strictly despise the Dick+Babs pairing, you can't imagine how hard it was for me to write them together (so if the chemistry isn't there…don't blame me. It's basically what I feel their relationship would be like anyways.) It will be Dick+Kory even if they have to go through flaming hoops to get there. There must be drama in the game of love. Lately I've been feeling some doubt in this story, I just hope I don't end up deleting it. Take care and until next chapter…**


	2. Karefree Kory

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Titans.

**Kory  
**

The summer sun illuminated throughout Gotham City causing a sleepy Kory to flutter her eyes open, repelling its warm rays. She glanced over to her star-shaped clock radio and realized she had slept in.

"Ugh," she mumbled. "I'm going back to bed." She began snuggling back into her comfy lavender sheets until there was a knock at her door. Immediately, she knew it was her mother.

"Kory, honey." She knocked again. "Hurry. You have to get up. Your father and I will be leaving soon and you'll need to drive us to the airport."

Instantly, Kory's eyes shot open and she leaped out of her bed, remembering that today she would have her liberation. Her parents would be leaving for their Aspen trip soon.

"I'm up! I'm up!" she buzzed, excited. She opened her bedroom door to show her mother she was wide awake.

"Good," she nodded. "Now get ready. We have about two hours until our flight leaves."

Kory agreed, grabbing her purple robe off the hook on her door and quickly hurried herself into the shower.

Forty minutes later, she was downstairs in the living room, gazing up at her father from the middle of their brown suede couch. Stubbornly, she sat, arms crossed as she blew at her side swept bangs from sheer boredom. She tried her best not to coil her eyes at Myan's stern instructions.

_Rules, rules and more rules! Blah la la blah blah la la..._

"Now," Myan continued, raising an authoritarian finger in the air. "In case we haven't made ourselves perfectly clear." He stood before her with a disciplinarian posture. "No parties," he raised a digit, "…no boys," he raised another, "…and no staying up after midnight," he raised the last.

"So basically you want me to _not _have a life?" she taunted childishly.

"Exactly," he pronounced, grinning wildly. She could be so much like her mother sometimes.

"Daddy!"

"You're seventeen and in high school! Why do you need a life?" he countered with a scorning eyebrow.

"Myan," Luanne called as she signaled to her watch. He blinked back at her gesture and rapidly went to grab their suitcases, plus other belongings that were located near the door. Luanne and Kory were seated inside her Mustang as they watched Myan struggle to pile their luggage into the trunk.

"Daddy, hurry! Your going to miss the plane!" she shouted, ignoring the look from her mother, who sat in the back seat. It wasn't that she was in a rush to get rid of her parents. Heck! Who was she kidding? That's exactly why.

A panting Myan entered the passenger side giving his daughter a piercing glare. She smiled nervously at his icy stare. "Love you," she sweet talked.

During their fifteen minute drive to the airport, Myan constantly reminded her of the rules she was supposed to follow. "And if Koma comes by, she is not," he raised a finger again, "and I repeat not to touch that Jag. Is that understood?"

"Yes," she said for the upteenth time. "Will you stop being a worry wort? Everything is gravy. Trust me," she assured him, sporadically changing the station on her radio, much to her father's chagrin.

"Please pay attention to the road and slow down," he ordered. She gripped the steering wheel of her 17th birthday present in frustration. "And please leave the radio on a single station." She clenched on even tighter to the leather wheel. She couldn't drive fast enough. As much as she loved and adored her parents, she was mirthful they were spending some quality time alone and away from her.

Before she knew it, she was already pulling into the parking lot of the airport. "Ok, were here."

She exited her car and quickly joined her father in gathering their bags. "Sweetheart," called Luanne. "Are you in that much of a rush to get rid of us?"

"No. Of course not, Mom," Kory huffed, taking out the last suitcase. "I just _really _don't want you to miss this much needed vacation," she razzed lightheartedly.

Her mother, on the other hand, knew better. "Uh-huh," she smirked.

Despite the congestion in the busy terminal, they traveled swiftly and easily reached security. After sending their luggage through the checkpoint, Kory kissed them goodbye as they went through the gates that led them to their plane.

After seeing her parents out of sight, she blew a sigh of relief. She put her palms together in an imitative pray_. Thank you Lord_, she mouthed before wiping away a fake tear. Without haste, she ran to her car and drove back home.

* * *

**Dick  
**

Dick leaned against the wall of their personal gym. For him, it happened to be a convenience that Wayne Manor was equipped with such luxuries. Life had not always been easy for the overwrought teen. After the death of his parents at the age of ten, Bruce had taken him under his wing and presented him with a lifestyle that even now had never gained him much appeal. Of course, it did have its advantages.

He stared out through one of the rectangular windows that overlooked the city. He remained oblivious to his friend's exerting grunts echoing in the background.

Days had passed, yet he still couldn't fathom why Babs had ended their relationship so suddenly and without much consequence.

"Shake it…off, bro," Vic huffed as he lay on his back, lifting his two hundred pound weights. "So she…dumped you. Happens to...the best...of us. Just find…yourself another honey." Dick sighed and turned away from the window to face him.

"Vic, it's not that easy, alright. I loved her. You don't just get over someone like that."

Victor Stone, or Vic as his close friends would call him, mounted the weights back in the bench press holder. He sat up and wiped off his perspiration with a towel.

"Actually, Dickey. It is that easy," he answered back. The door to the gym opened and in came Wally, supplied with a turkey sub sandwich in hand. Wally West was another one of Dick's close friends since prep school. Although a joker upfront, he knew when a situation called for him to be serious. To Dick, he was like another brother.

"Man, you got the best eats around here," Wally reported with a full mouth of turkey. "What'd I miss?" he asked, seesawing his gaze at both friends.

"Romeo here, is still moping around like a sad little puppy dog whose owner just threw him into the pound. Knock some sense into him, will you?"

"Vic, I'm not you. I don't handle relationships the way you do," Dick disputed, crossing his arms in a display of his choleric temper. "So do me a favor and don't compare your life with mine. You're with girls for what," he brought his fingers up, counting, "two weeks and then you drop them."

Contrary to popular belief, Dick wasn't at all the playboy everyone made him out to be. Then again, being the ward of someone like Bruce Wayne could sure do a number on anyone's reputation. Sure Dick would date girls, but when he was settled with someone, he was and always continued to be a one woman man.

"For your information, I'm…well wait," he sat thinking to himself. "I think maybe you're on to something," he answered, questioning his own morality.

Dick gave him a pat on the back. "Let's just say, don't plan on receiving any 'Boyfriend of the Year' award anytime soon."

"Especially from Jinn and Sarah," finished Wally. "Speaking of which, I still can't believe you gave Jinn the boot like that." Wally's abrupt argument caused a few stares his way. Vic and Dick then glanced over to each other, stupefied.

"What an idiot," he murmured under his breath. Wally, who had the tendency to blurt things without so much as a thought, realized his verbal mistake. "Uh, did I just say that out loud?" He carried on taking quick bites into his sandwich, trying his best to hide from their skeptical peers.

"So I've been a little rusty with female population. It's because I haven't met my match, my flavor, yet. Sue me." Vic, still seated on the seat of the bench press, simply shrugged off their observations.

"Whatever," Dick mediated. "Can we focus here?"

"Focus on what?" asked Wally, who had now finished the remainder of his sandwich and was now growing thirsty.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe on me…Babs, on how I'm supposed to salvage what's left of our relationship."

"Salvage?" The friends echoed in synchronization.

"Guys, I need to get Babs back somehow. But first I need to figure out what I did wrong."

Vic stood. "What are you talking about? You didn't do anything wrong, man. It was all her."

"But I must have helped it in some way. What if I pushed her away or maybe…maybe I didn't tell her I loved her enough." He'd begun pacing the floor, blind to the odd stares he was receiving from the two."Whatever I did, I need to rectify it."

"Dick, how can you rectify a relationship which you constantly had to check a pulse to see if it was even alive," badgered Vic as he put his black muscle tee on.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Vic sighed as he caught sight of Dick's narrowed eyes directed at him. "It means you can whisper sweet nothings into her ear till kingdom come-"

"…and it won't make one difference," Wally finished for him.

"You guys don't know what you're talking about. You don't even know her."

"We knew enough. Besides, she never really treated us or Rachel that great."

This was news to him. He knew his friends weren't that keen on his relationship with Babs, they always felt she was a tad too controlling. But he sure wasn't going to stand by and have them speak negatively about her. "Here I thought you guys were supposed to be my buds-"

"Hey, we are your friends-" Wally added only to be stopped by Vic when he extended his arm across his chest.

"You're right, Dick. We are your best buds," Vic said to him. "And we'll support what ever decision you make. If you really want her back," he saw past Dick to see Wally, who behind Dick's back, adamantly shook his head. Though Vic ignored him, "we'll help you find a way to fix this."

Dick bumped knuckles with Vic, a sign of their faithful comradeship. If Wally's scowl was any indication, he knew he was in the wrong. But the idea seemed to satisfy Dick. Plus, it would momentarily put him out of his heavy-hearted condition.

"Vic, thanks," Dick beamed. "All we need now is to figure out how-"

"Well, if you ask me, you know what I think you should do?" Vic intercepted.

Dick gave a snort of fear. "I'm almost afraid to even ask," he joked.

"Do you want her back or not?" Vic demanded irately.

Dick prodded, knowing Vic's advice, specially when it pertained to women, was always one that should be taken with caution. But again, he was desperate. "What's your brilliant plan?"

"Find yourself someone else," he said with a winning smile. He heard the annoyed scoff that sounded and looked to see Dick rather annoyed.

Dick turned to head out of the gym, "Look, if you're not going to help me then-"

Vic put up his hands defensively. "Hold on, chill. Hear me out. It's all about jealousy, bro. It makes the ladies do some crazy shit sometimes. And what I've gathered from Babs is that she's the kinda girl that likes her shit focused. Am I right?"

"...Focused on herself, maybe." Wally smirked to himself but jolted when he looked up to see Dick's eyes snarling at him. "Only kidding," he chuckled nervously.

Dick gazed back to Vic, thinking of an appropriate answer. "More or less," he stressed.

"So what happens when some brand-spanking new hottie-boom-boddie enters the picture? You know, someone who has all of _your _undivided attention." Vic beamed, switching his gaze between his friends in the room, feeling his plan grow more brilliant by the second.

"Got me?" Wally said, scratching his head, while Dick seemed just as stumped. Vic examined the boys as if they were the biggest idiots on the planet.

"She freaks, man!" he shouted, bringing his hands up, frustrated. "Come on, don't you fools know anything?"

_This is his brilliant plan?_ Dick groaned and landed a seat on the bench press. He hunched over, resting his elbows on his knees, solemnly. "This is supposed to make her come back to me, Vic? Pretending to be interested in another woman?"

"Trust me. I've seen it before. In fact, it's worked for me a few times." Vic winked, admiring his own romantic escapades. "Damn, I'm good!"

"Actually, Dick," Wally spoke up, choosing to ignore the sight of Vic placing a kiss on his flexed bicep. "Vic might be a moronic goon at times, but he does kinda have a point."

Dick turned back to him, amazed. "Wally, you're going along with it?"

"Well, think about it. It's a perfect scenario. Girl dumps boy. Boy then finds a new, a more exciting love. Ex-girl goes green with envy. Now she wants him back for herself. Then bingo…she comes back to him," explained Wally, using his long digits to outline his plan.

"I don't know, guys. Do you really think this might work?"

"It's got to work," Wally persisted.

"It's foolproof. But what we need to do is find you some bait," stated Vic, pacing the floor. "This means you'll have to do some exploration, Dickey." He paused and looked back to him, "Know of any chicks that are willing to bite?"

"Well, I don't have a whole barrage of girls knocking down my door, if that's what you mean."

"That's because they don't know your single yet," Wally insisted, patting his back as he smirked stupidly. "But don't sweat it. We're going to change all that." He traveled over to Vic, both excited.

Dick looked on as his two friends conversed with each other, their words hushed, which was never a good sign with those two.

_I don't know what's crazier. This plan or the fact that I'm even going along with it._

_

* * *

  
_

**Terra  
**

Terra parked her gold Jetta just beside the gas pump at the Speedy Stop. It was the nearest convenience store to her house and she had become a regular there. She fixed her beach blonde hair after staring at herself in the rear view mirror. She gathered her purse and entered the store grabbing a bottled tea for her trip. After paying for her gas, she returned and injected it into her tank. While pumping, she stole a glance at the gas price sign.

"What? $2.93 for gas? Break my wallet, why don't you?" she complained to herself, or so she thought.

"Yeah, they're really killing us aren't they?" a voice answered from behind. Terra's head quickly turned to her right and her cobalt eyes focused on the juvenile grin directed at her.

Her eyes widened. "Gar?"

"In the flesh," he joked puckishly.

She inspected him thoroughly, from his green monkey print tee to his faded jeans. He wore his signature BB spinach green baseball cap which failed to cover the protruding ends of his dirty-blonde hair. She knew that cap so well. She had given it to him for his 15th birthday.

"I didn't know you were here. I mean, I didn't see you inside," she sent a quick nod in the store's direction.

"I was actually just filling out a job application." He brought the white sheet of paper into view.

"Oh," she said awkwardly, keeping a watchful eye at the pump gauge. She couldn't afford to exceed her limit right now. "I didn't know you were looking for one."

"Just something part-time. You know, for the summer. Until school starts again."

"Yeah," she nodded, again. "I just got one over at the movie theater down by Hive Dr," she informed, pointing her thumb in the opposite direction. Hearing a little ding, she realized she had finished pumping her fuel. It was almost as if she could feel his eye cast on her. She tried not to burn up from nervousness.

She replaced the pump back into the holder and turned back to face him. She peered into his pine-shaded eyes while nothing but an uneasy silence encompassed the pair.

"Well," he uttered, a smile leaving his lips. "I guess I'll let you go." He began making his way back inside the store.

"Wait," she stopped him. He tilted his head back to her, puzzled. "Are you going by Kory's today? She keeps raving how her parents are out of town," she fluttered her hands around skittishly, "and she was inviting some of us over. So are you?"

"She called me but I have to be errand boy for awhile. Tell her I'll call her later, alright."

"Don't worry. I'll tell her," she assured him, giving him a small smile before he turned and left.

She viewed his back as he continued to walk...away form her. Yet something told her she wasn't ready for him to leave.

"Gar?" she shouted.

He stopped and swung his head, one more time.

"Be careful."_ Be careful? Be careful! That's the best that I come up with? I'm such a dolt!_

After hearing his boyish chuckle, she immediately felt something familiar. She felt the something she felt years ago. His nostalgic baby face lingered in her mind. _I still love you. _

"Aren't I always," he reminded her and began trailing his way back into the store.

She grinned to herself as she opened her car door. Before she set even a foot inside, she heard him shout back to her.

"Terra!" he smiled, holding on to the store door. "You too!" Not long after that, he disappeared inside.

* * *

**Kory  
**

"Are you sure?" Kory urged, popping open a diet Cola and poured it into an ice-filled glass.

"That's what Kole told me," Bee insisted.

"And how does she know again?" she asked once more.

"She heard it from Toni, who heard it from Duncan, who heard it from the twins."

"Yeah, so apparently Leon has the hots for you too," Terra informed her. At the mention of Kory's new admirer, one of the many, she shrieked out in excitement. She had been waiting for Leon, the heartthrob Russian exchange student, to ask her out since he first transferred over to their high school.

"Be expecting his call today," Bee reminded her. She opened up the fridge and found there were no remaining sodas. "Hey, I need a filler up," she pouted as she held her empty glass up to view.

"There's more in the mini fridge out in the garage." Kory headed out through the back door that led to the garage, hoping to gather some more sodas. Unaware her girlfriends were right behind her, she grabbed just enough drinks, but jumped after hearing a loud whistle behind her, almost dropping the soda pop cans.

"Goodness!" she yelled at the girls. "Don't do that!" Kory brought one of the soda cans up to her forehead, its icy coolness giving her a calming effect. The girls laughed.

It was then when Bee's feet paralyzed, her dark eyes wide as they saw past the redhead. "Look at that." Bee sidestepped past her and walked up to a custom gold 1967 Jaguar XKE convertible.

Kory broke into a smile when she viewed Bee caress a finger down its flawless exterior. She appeared beside her, wrapping an arm around her. "That is Goldie," she said, playfully slapping her hand away. "Daddy's baby."

"Your dad named his car?" Terra joked. She, too, had guided herself over to mask in the extravagance of the Jaguar classic.

"He thinks that since sailors name their ships and pilots name their planes, why can't he be allowed to name his car." Yes, Goldie was quite a car but Kory wasn't going to spend her first day of independence relishing over her. "Oh, well. Come on, let's get back inside."

She had only stepped a few feet forward when she realized she was walking alone. They remained in their exact same spot as before. "Ladies?"

Bee said with a hint of mischievousness, "You know Kory, I've never ridden in a Jaguar before."

"Hey, neither have I." Terra chimed in, aiding Bee.

"Oh no," she shook her head firmly. "No way, no how, girlies."

"Look at her, girl." Bee grabbed Kory by the arm, pulling her just near the vehicle. "The poor baby's just withering away in your garage. Besides, your parents are gone. How are they gonna find out we took her out for a drive?"

"Trust me, he has his ways."

Bee hoped she would change her mind. Kory could be rather impulsive at times and it was impossible to know what she was going to do next. That was another reason why everyone loved hanging around her all the time. She was the epitome of entertainment. Heck, she could manage to have fun at an IRS audit if it came to it.

Terra who had remained quiet, finally spoke up. "It should be a crime letting something this sweet collect dust." She turned and leaned up against Goldie. "She's crazy beautiful. It's like she's even crying to us. 'Kory, take me for a ride. Kory, come smell my leathery goodness'. She's practically begging for us."

"Hey, Thelma...Louise," she called to them. "If my father even knew that I sat in her, he'd kill me."

Bee rolled her eyes, opting for another approach. "So much for the spontaneous girl we knew."

"That's lame, Bee." Kory etched closer to her face, whispering, "But you should know, peer pressure doesn't work on a girl like me." She winked and began heading out of the garage.

"What if we ride past Leon's house?" Terra asked, knowing exactly what to say. She looked to Bee, reading her quiet nod as this quickly caught Kory's attention. Well, enough to stop her dead in her tracks at least.

Kory pondered what she should do. In essence, she was something of a wild spirit and loved to do what her untamed heart desired. She spun around at her friends, who continued to gesture towards Goldie.

_And now it feels like joyriding with my friends._

"Climb in. I know where he keeps the keys," she ordered before retreating to her parent's bedroom to fetch them. Even inside she overheard the horde of cheers emanating from the girls.

Passing by her bedroom, "Hmm...quick wardrobe change."

She hurried to her closet, wishing to break in her new deep green fitted spaghetti strap top, even if it did reveal a little of her ample cleavage. She kept on her embossed jeans, which accentuated her toned curves perfectly. Kory looked into her vanity mirror and did a light touch-up of blush and gloss. She preferred a more natural appearance. She gathered her hair brush and did a fast disentanglement of her long but smooth garnet mane.

Finally satisfied, she traveled back to her friends who waited impatiently in the car. "Don't worry, girl. Take your time. We're in no hurry," Bee said sarcastically.

What was supposed to be a quick drive into town turned to an hours worth of driving. Their stops included their local hangout, The Raye Lagoon, after seeing some mutual friends seated outside the patio tables. Afterward, they did a quick stop at a clothing store, Pompeii's, and, of course, as promised, they drove past Leon's house..._twice_.

"Damn, boy!" Bee cried into her cell, laughing. "You know we'll make an appearance. Give us ten minutes." She closed her phone shut. "Girl, we have to book it to Duncan's."

After receiving a call from Mal Duncan, a guy Bee had dated months ago, they were notified of the party going down at his home at the moment. It was a backyard barbecue, where only the well-known seniors were invited. As shallow as it might sound, the girls were very well-known within their school.

Just as Kory had finally managed to find a parking spot in the congestion of the front yard, Gar came walking out from behind a fence that led to the backyard. With a plastic cup of an unknown content in hand, he greeted the girls and led them back to the patio where the party was taking place.

Kory hung there for about a half an hour before insisting she go home and park her father's car, permanently. She planned on returning to the barbecue bash in her own Mustang. Promising she wouldn't take long, she hurried away. Kory climbed into the Jaguar and began the trip back to her house.

During her short drive home, she sang along with the music in the car, dancing around as if she was at some amazing nightclub. She heard the tune of her cell phone playing and quickly went to grab it. Once she heard his voice, she clamored inwardly with glee.

"Hey, Leon!"

* * *

**Dick  
**

"Come on, Rachel. Just do this one thing for me and I'll never ask another thing of you again," Dick promised as he spoke to his neighbor over his cell phone.

He had finished arriving at Bruce's corporate building in midtown Gotham, the busiest part of the city. Chatting away, he entered the lobby to Wayne Enterprises, readying to leave behind a manila envelope for the secretary, by request from his adoptive parent, Bruce. He had forgotten a disc and a vital file at the manor.

Unfortunately for him, Alfred had been battling a cold for the past week and was unable to retrieve them. Dick, being the trustworthy ward he was, volunteered to deliver them personally. If only his conversation with Rachel could run as smoothly.

"No," she defied.

"It's just pretend. It's not like we'd really be doing anything," he informed her as he wandered through the halls, greeting employees with an occasional nod.

"No, Richard. And if _you_ had any common sense, you'd forget all about this senseless idea."

"I can't. It's the only way I see myself getting her back."

"Richard, you're my best friend and we've been neighbors ever since I can remember-"

"And you'd think that would count for something."

"Can I give you a little piece of advice?"

"Why ask? You will anyways," he said, entering an elevator.

"You are a caring and an honest individual. Which is why I know you'll understand when I say that," she hesitated, thinking of the best words, "even though you might not realize it now because you're hurting, you are much better off without Babs," she reasoned through the other end of the phone.

"How can you say that? I'm miserable."

"Examine your life over the past year, Richard. Now, I don't doubt that you both loved each other..._once_. But now, you're making each other miserable."

Dick scoffed. He wasn't in need of a therapy session now. He needed a fictitious girlfriend!

Rachel continued, "If you ask me, I think that perhaps it's because you and Babs are much to similar in many ways. There is nothing there to balance you both out. It's a wonder how you've manage to last this long."

"See, Rachel. I respect what you're saying but if you're not going to help me, then I'll just have to find someone else who will," he countered.

"Then you do that because I won't have any part in it. Even if it would be worth it just to see the look on her face."

To someone who stood outside of their circle, it would seem as if they were at odds end with each other. But these two knew each other inside and out. Forever and a day, they had been neighbors and they held a bond that most siblings wish they shared. They could never really be enraged with each other.

"Alright, point taken," he shrugged, defeated. "So you planning on coming over later?"

"Now that there won't be any Babs in sight? Sure. You see?"

He looked around, though there was nothing to look at. "See what?"

"How you're starting to reap the benefits of having Babzilla gone now," she grinned and hung up quickly before he could chime in with his own retort.

He snickered lightly at her remark, entering the clear double doors leading into Bruce's office.

After dropping off the vital document, including Bruce's disc to his secretary, he took the elevator down to the parking garage. Within a few feet away of his black Tahoe, he pressed a button to his car alarm, opening the doors automatically. He entered and continued on his way back home.

He thought back to his Vic's advice, pondering whether or not it could actually work.

_Maybe making Babs jealous is the ticket to our reconciliation. Maybe seeing me with another woman would make her see how much we loved each other._

Ok, to the outside world he sounded desperate but he loved her. Or at least he felt what he thought love was supposed to feel like. They had known each other throughout prep school. There had always been a sexual tension between them, yet it never went farther than that. It was only after graduation that he finally sought the courage to ask her out. She accepted.

Mutually, they both decided to take a year off before attending their preferred colleges, choosing to relax and backpack around the country. One year was a long time and even though they had their hard moments, they also had some pretty good ones at that.

But even now, their relationship had become more and more platonic than amorous. With her searching around for a college near Gotham City, and he choosing to go to a college miles away, they had grown more distant. He couldn't even remember the last time they actually were intimate.

Behind the wheel, Dick sighed. He looked up ahead and was coming up to a traffic signal. It was too late to run the yellow light and he slowed down to a stop. He waited for the for the green illumination to appear. This peaceful drive had truly cleared his mind, or he thought...

_What am I thinking? Rachel's right. I can't do this. I can't deceive Babs this way. She doesn't deserve it. Then again, she did meet someone behind my back. No! I'm not that kind of guy. I love her and I need to make her see that. I'd do anything for her. And no one could ever take her place. _

At that exact moment, he was broken of his thoughts as he heard the sound of screeching tires behind him. Before Dick could even react, he jerked forward into the steering wheel with the impact of the crash. He jolted in his seat as his vehicle was pushed slightly forward down the road. Although he had never been in a previous accident, he knew someone had just rear-ended him from behind. But judging from the intact airbag, he could assume it wasn't too severe.

"Damn it," he gritted through his teeth, unbuckling his safety belt.

As if his week wasn't hellish enough. The last thing he needed was to be in a damn car accident, especially when he wasn't at fault. He opened the door to his Tahoe and rolled up his sleeves. Yes, he was ready to give this person a piece of his mind.

**Wow…it took forever for me to get this out. Sorry about that but my job hasn't given me a lot of free time. But anyways, here is chapter two. I know this probably seemed a bit long and boring but it should start picking up now. And as pairings go, they might seem one way but you'll just have to wait and see. I was in a hurry to post this, so forgive me if there are any mistakes. **

**Oh and just in case you haven't realized it yet, I'm no longer writing under falyn anjel. I liked the sound of The First Angel better, especially since my name is Anjelus. (I still haven't forgiven my mother for that yet. She used to live in LA but seriously, who names their kid that.) **

**Well all I have to say is…you guys rock! I still can't believe I received so many reviews. And I noticed some loyal ones from my other story, nice to hear from you again: 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe…, samuraigurl1213, starfire92, Trixi, Tifa L. Strife, tvdramamaster, longhairedhorse, Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar, Dark's Soul Mate, White Fuzzy Ears, teen freak, RobinxStarfireLuvr, fanficprincess101, Princess-Korriandre, mazzystarluvsrobin, Skyler-A-Teloiv, sTaRfIrExrObIn, Starfire Grayson Anders, ToCoOLfOrU, starfangurl89**

**Thanks again, I just hope this one keeps you interested. Until next chapter…**


	3. Quid Pro Quo

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Titans.

**Dick  
**

Dick opened the door to his SUV and made his way out to the empty street. His eyes surveyed the intersection and, gladly, no one was around to see the wreckage firsthand. His felt a pang moving through his neck and he rotated it in a circular motion, popping it at the joints. He decided he wasn't hurt too badly, just a little shook up.

He traveled over to the rear of his Tahoe wanting to inspect what damage had been done. "Great," he uttered under his breath. Mostly his bumper's damage consisted of several insignificant dents here and there but a slew of scratches.

Dick marched over, observing what appeared to be a golden convertible in far worse condition. The whole front end was heavily crumbled as puffs of hot smoke wafted into the air. Visible was the dark paint that seemed to have rubbed off from his vehicle.

He shook his head. Wow, he thought. Right on cue, the sound of its car door opening heeded his attention away from the front of the mangled car.

"Excuse me," he started, nearing the opened door. "What were-" and out she came. What his eyes gazed upon was, without a doubt, _not _who he was expecting to have to deal with.

There before him stood a devastatingly beauteous of a woman. Her eye-popping features added to the notion that he must have been dreaming for only his mind could produce such a numinous creature. Studying her thoroughly from her feathery deep red locks down to the golden hue of her skin, he realized how foolish he must have appeared to any onlookers as he stood there amazed.

In simple terms, he was dumbstruck, in awe. But he shook his head, clearing his mind of any carnal thoughts when he heard her.

"No, no," she gasped, distraught. She brought her fingers to the rims of her mouth, covering her muffled cries. He saw her move closer to the front of her car, surveying the ill-fated fender. "No...no...no. This isn't happening," she panicked. "This is _not_ happening to me."

"Are you alright?" he finally spoke up.

She turned to see Dick standing there. "I'm so sorry," she said slowly, emphasizing every syllable as if her life depended on it. "It all happened so fast."

"Are you hurt?" Dick questioned again, concerned as he looked her up and down, trying to find any signs of injury. "I don't see a scratch on you but-"

"No, no. I'm fine," she answered, releasing a long breath. "It's just that I-I was talking on my ph-phone," she struggled to speak, "and I wasn't paying attention..." She gathered her head in her hands, not able to finish her explanation.

Dick could see she was visibly shaken.

"The n-next thing I know, I'm running into your car and I tried to s-stop-" she forced out finally.

He intercepted after hearing a small break in her voice. "It's ok, uh…"

"Kory," she mumbled. "I know I keep saying this," she regained her composure, "but I _really_ am sorry."

"It's alright, Kory," he soothed with a faint grin. "As long as we're both fine. That's what matters, right?" He watched a quick smile begin to form.

As she moved closer, he acknowledged the lustrous green twirling around in her irises and his eyes broadened. It was such a nostalgic color that his mind flinched. He was a youthful acrobat at the time, traveling with his circus family. A vivid picture of his parent's emerald green uniforms swaying in the wind as they fell to their deaths captured his thoughts. But gone was his flashback as he drew to her voice again.

"Thanks for not going ballistic on me," she said, her state improving slightly. "I've never been in an accident before and I'm a little terrified."

"Yeah, I wouldn't have guessed that," he joked, hoping again to see a glimpse of that smile of hers.

She snorted, "How are you so calm?" Kory patted her chest as her adrenaline still pumped ardently. She couldn't understand how he remained so composed through the whole ordeal, though she wasn't complaining. Anyone else would have ripped her hair out by now for destroying their expensive car.

But somehow Dick found himself placing his commiserating hands on her jittery shoulders and concentrating on her emerald pools of green. She was in such a frenzy that he tried his hardest to comfort her worries. "Kory, just relax," he advised. "I'm ok. You're ok. Ok?"

She nodded, turning to look at her father's car before looking directly back at Dick. "Ok," she uttered, releasing a long breath.

Pulling out his cell phone, "As for all this," he made a circular motion over the entire wreckage, "it's going to get fixed." He concentrated his eyes on his cell, pushing numbers on the dial pad, and soon waited for someone to pick up.

"Wait. What are you doing?" she asked, clenching her hands together nervously.

He side-glanced, "I'm calling the police. It's protocol when you get into an accident," he whispered, still waiting for the operator.

"What?" she asked worriedly.

But before Dick could answer, she reached over, bumping into him and slammed his phone shut, even as it still remained grasped in his hand. "No! You can't do that," she ordered.

She was so close that Dick's body cemented as he felt the warmth bouncing off her body and onto his.

"Why not?" he asked, a black eyebrow raised.

"Well," she stuttered. How was she supposed to tell him that she kidnapped her father's car for a joyride only to succeed in wrecking it? "It's not," she hesitated, looking away for a second, "...really my car."

He gave her a fast 'what the heck do you mean' look. "This isn't your car?" For all he knew she probably stole the convertible from some poor sap, though something told him that wasn't the case.

"Look, it's my father's car," Kory admitted, sounding terror-stricken. "But he doesn't know I took it."

"So you steal your dad's Jag?" She opened her mouth to reply- "Then you wreck it?" Dick tried his best to stifle a laugh at her predicament.

"I didn't steal it. I borrowed it."

"No," he stated, a tone reminiscent to a teacher correcting his pupil's bad grammar. "Borrowed implies you had his permission."

"Fine, whatever. The thing is, if you make that call," she pointed to his cell, "the police will have to make a record of it. Then _I'd_ have to report it to the insurance company. Who, in turn, will tell my father about it. And that can't happen," she stressed, moving closer to his face.

_Oh, this woman is some piece of work._ He stared down to her, enjoying their closeness. "Kory, won't he find out when he sees you bring it home in this condition?"

She turned away from him to gaze at the hunk of metal.

Dick sidestepped past her and squatted just in front of Goldie, running his fingers along the crumbled front bumper. "I mean, I don't think you can hide something like this."

"No. He's not going to notice a thing because he's out of town for two weeks," she exhaled a long breath. "But if he finds out I've wrecked his Jag," she ran a hand through her hair. "Let's just say that skinning me alive is the nicest punishment I could come up with," she panicked once again.

Dick turned behind him to see her body shudder with worry, making him surge with guilt. He raised himself and walked over to her. He felt a compelling urge to comfort her. It seemed that was what she needed the most right now. Even if the accident wasn't his fault, if Kory did get into any trouble because of it, her punishment would weigh heavily on his conscious. He didn't know why, he just knew it would.

"I really want to help you out here. I mean, there's no need to worry about my car. I just don't see how you're going to get your car fixed without your insurance company. Do you?"

"Good question." Kory traveled back to her car and placed a hand on her forehead, already downhearted with the sudden turn of events. "How much do _you _think something like this would cost to fix?"

He appeared just behind her, clicking his tongue, estimating in his mind on an unclear price tag. "I'm no pro here but I'd say maybe," he thought, "…800 bucks."

"$800!" she shouted. "I don't have $800!" She panted, pacing around in front of him. "Oh God, I'm dead. I'm so dead," she continued to chant repeatedly to herself before squatting before Goldie.

He empathized with her situation as he viewed Kory tug at the roots of her hair, acting out her frustration. Even if she had nearly murdered his bumper, something about this woman made him easily like her. Strangely, it seemed as if everyone was plagued with their own problems, as he quickly drew on his own.

_What's going on? Babs dumps me. I get into an accident... _

Like a bolt of lightning, he was struck with such a crazy thought. He shot a sharp turn down at Kory, who remained knelt on the ground in front of the fender, still debating what she was going to do.

_She'd be perfect! _

Again, he considered it but would she accept?

He squatted down beside her, "Listen, Kory. I think I might have thought of a way to help us both out here."

His statement caught her attention straightaway and she raised herself up off the ground, as did he. "Really?" she asked, hopeful that this gentleman would be the answer to her prayers. "How?"

"What if I told you I'd be willing to pay for your damages so no one, not the insurance company, the police, or your father had to find out about our little accident?"

"You could do that?" she asked, a mixture of curiosity and shock forming on her face. "What are you? ...some kind of a millionaire?"

Dick smiled a satisfied smile, "Let's just say I can." After seeing her grateful beam, he couldn't help but feel pleased with himself.

"That would be incredible!" Dick felt his body tense just as Kory scooped his arm into her hands. "And I'd pay you back! I promise!"

"Well," he felt his face redden, "this is where things get complicated."

She tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You see, that's not _exactly_ the kind of pay back I was hoping for." He immediately saw Kory's eyes widen with suspicion as she arched a brow warily, loosening her hold on him. Could he blame her? Even to him it sounded quite perverse.

She backed away a bit. "And what _exactly_ were you hoping for?" she questioned, fearing the worst. He was still a hot-blooded male after all, but she was, by far, not that kind of girl.

"Now before you go and start getting any ideas," he stated, bringing up his hands, "that's not what I had in mind."

"Alright," she moved closer, perplexed. "Then what did you have in mind?" She waited and Dick had yet to say anything except scratch the back of his neck nervously.

"Now," he chuckled, "your going to laugh at this."

Her eyes traveled over to Dick's, amused by his quiet laugh. "Am I now?"

"So here's the thing. I need to get back with my ex-girlfriend," he rushed out the latter desperately.

This caused a sudden expression change for Kory who blinked back at his demand.

"I see," she voiced with confusion, clearly not understanding the humor in this. What exactly was he asking of her? Shaking her head as she was still unsure of his request, "And I'm supposed to ask her if she can take you back or something?"

"Not exactly," he uttered, embarrassed of even having to bother her with this. And goggling at her beauty only made it harder for him to find the most appropriate words. "Long story short, my friends have this crazy idea that if I..." he paused, "_pretend _to have a new girlfriend, then maybe she might realize breaking up with me was a mistake and want me back."

Kory looked at him puzzled as she formulated his strategy in her mind. Dick noticed the upward curl of her lips as they formed a smile.

_Alright. It's official. She thinks I'm a pathetic loser._

Moreover, he could almost see her innocence radiate like warmth from the sun. And he felt strange because of it.

She cleared her throat. "Let me get this straight. _You_," Kory fingered his chest, "want _me_," she fingered her own, "…to _pretend _to be your girlfriend in the hopes of getting her back?"

"Basically...yeah." He looked on with a shameful grin as she still comprehended his offer.

But then out of nowhere, Kory immediately broke out in a fit of small laughter.

Sadly, Dick's face remained eerily lifeless, no sign of joviality or even emotion.

_Uh...why isn't he laughing with me?_ Her laughter fell away into a deafening silence until she realized...

"Oh my..." she gasped. "You're serious, aren't you?"

Dick's face fell and she tried her best to regain her composure.

"I'm as serious as a heart attack, Kory." He stared at her for several seconds, waiting for any response. "Well?"

Once again, she stood beside him. "Um…sweetie," she called, stroking his arm in a comforting motion. "Do you think you've thought this through enough?" she questioned before pulling away from him.

Unfortunately for Dick, she pulled away too soon as he was enjoying the feel of her satiny skin conjoined with his. Once again, that strange feeling began to resurface.

"Kory, I have thought this through and believe me...you're perfect." He sensed an immediate tension in the air as he watched Kory's eyes widen in surprise. "Uh, for this…this plan," he corrected himself.

"Well...what if I refuse then?" she challenged, bringing up her shoulders.

Dick turned around to look at Goldie before turning his eyes back to her, "Then I guess your father will find out just how you've turned his priceless Jaguar into a hump of steaming metal."

He quickly saw as she raised a brow. "-Especially after I'm sure he advised you not to drive it," he stated with a tone just as challenging as the redhead. Dick smiled a winning smile knowing all too well that was the case of her dilemma.

Before long, a cute smirk appeared on her face. "Such a nice guy," Kory joked.

"Hey, I _am_ a nice guy," he brought up his hands, "well...usually. But now, I'm just desperate."

Kory shifted her hip and cocked her head, almost offended. He quickly regretted his comment when he considered how insensitive it might have sounded.

"Gee, thanks," she mocked. "You're desperate so you choose me. You really know how to butter up a girl," she kidded with a playful smile, though her tone made it apparent she was only teasing.

Dick grinned. "You know what I mean, Kory."

How he was getting along with her so well, as if knew her by heart, he'd never know. He looked to his watch as he waited for her answer. It was getting late and he needed her to agree so the sooner they put their plan into effect, the better.

The sound of a diesel truck nearing up the road made Dick leave her side for a moment. Although wrecked, their cars were still parked beside the curb and he didn't need any further accidents to occur today. He traveled over to the driver who apparently had swayed his attention to their accident. They exchanged words for awhile before Dick had diverted him to a safer route.

From afar, she saw as the two men shared an interesting chuckle, which brought her back to Dick's compromise.

_Well, he seems harmless enough._ _A little easy on the eyes, too. _

"So?" he asked, returning back to her. Kory jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Have you thought about it?"

She looked at him from head to toe._ Wait! What am I? High?! I can't do this. I don't know a thing about this guy. Be his girlfriend? Not a chance!_

She bit her lip sadly. "Actually, I have."

"And?"

Instantly, a breezy thought occurred to Kory and she smiled sweetly. "And I have a totally better idea. I have this friend..."

Immediately, Dick shook his head, stopping her.

"I'm sure she could-"

"You." There was no way he was going to accept anyone she offered to help him. It was either her or nothing.

"But she's a blonde," she sang her sugary words to him. "Guys loves blondes, right?"

"You," he stood his ground.

"What about-"

"You," he ordered.

She stared deeply into his eyes. The virtue in them almost made her feel criminal for denying him.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just that..." she sighed. "I don't think I could do something like that."

He was aware why she might seem edgy about the whole thing but it still didn't stop him from feeling disenchanted about her decision. Dick mustered up a crooked smile, "I understand," and nodded at her. "I guess I was just hoping..." but he didn't bother finishing.

_Oh, sweetie. Don't look at me like that. _

"Well even so, it was nice meeting you, Kory." He went in for a handshake.

At the touch of his hand, Kory felt a pang of guilt swell up in her chest. "Listen, good luck and all with getting her back."

Dick turned to walk away but not before adding, "I hope you get your car fixed." He started reaching for the door of his Tahoe before shouting to Kory, "And I hope your father is an understanding man!" He did a casual two-finger salute and entered his vehicle.

_Oh, no! Daddy?! _

How could she have forgotten about him? Kory slowly looked to her father's car. Or better yet, _now valueless_ car and gulped loudly as she thought of his last words.

_Daddy? An understanding man?_

In a panic, she shot her head to the black sport vehicle, which began slowly backing away. "Hey! You! Wait!"

* * *

**Rachel  
**

Rachel slowly peeked open her eyes after a soft grunt came from the left of her. She sat up, tucking the navy blue sheets under her bare arms. Glancing sideways to his sleeping body, she resisted the urge to push away his snowy bangs that hovered just over his sleeping eyes. A peaceful hum echoed the room.

As easy as it was to hate him, she knew Malachi had his way of bringing her back to him. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't deny him a thing. She hated the idea of anyone having this hold over her.

She reached down, using the tip of her fingers to feel a touch of his pale cheek. Murmuring something just under her breath, he opened his eyes to find the dark eyes of the enigmatic vixen gazing at him.

He groaned, "What?"

"Nothing," she said, turning away form his icy stare. It almost made her feel as if watching him sleep was some sort of violation. "I like watching you sleep," she tried to explain.

Malachi raised himself up before slipping the covers off. "You're disturbed," he said under his breath, not caring if she caught wind of his words or not. "Shit," he grumbled, using a hand to block out the sun that fell to his eyes. "It's too fucking bright outside. What time is it, love?"

"I don't know." She turned behind her to the clock that rested on her night table, realizing they had slept in a morning long. "11:20," she answered.

"Bloody hell, Rachel. Why didn't you wake me?" he scolded in his eloquent British accent. Malachi made his way off her bed, stopping in front of his clothes that sat on the floor, to grab at his head, which throbbed.

Rachel smiled thinking how last night's drunken aftermath must have still been wringing in his head this morning because he spent the next few seconds rubbing the sides of his temples. He proceeded to dress into his black shirt.

"You alright? You seem a little bothered today."

Malachi squinted a glance to her, trying to figure out if her concern was genuine. Slipping a leg into his pant, "Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

She found herself rolling her eyes. "Well...do you at least feel like a small lunch?"

"No. I'm going to be late." He sat back down on her bed, hunching his back to help adjust his boots.

She seized the opportunity to wrap her arms around his stomach, whispering, "Will I be seeing you tonight?"

"I don't know, maybe." Malachi was obviously not interested in answering any questions as he hurried to leave. He shrugged, "It depends."

"And what might that be?"

"What's with the questions all of a sudden?" he asked in a raised tone and she backed away. He finished lacing his boots then stood again, this time in front of her. "I'll see you when I see you, Rachel. Let's not turn this into another fucking argument."

He walked over to the door, grabbing his leather jacket off the doorknob, where he usually hung it. He opened her door and was about to head out.

"Malachi?"

He turned, leaning on the edge of her doorway, an annoyed eyebrow raised.

What did she expect from him? To change and be a better man? A nicer lover to her? Even if she had an answer, she probably still wouldn't be able to explain it. "Nothing," she said, turning away from him.

"Hey, thanks for yesterday night. I'll call you later, love." Seconds later, he was out the room.

_Thanks for yesterday night?_ Inside her mind cringed and she felt nauseous. Rachel decided against getting out of bed, opting to lay back on her side, her hands resting underneath her head.

Most of Gotham City's blue blood society considered Rachel somewhat abnormal, or at least not what would constitute as tolerable behavior for someone with her means of wealth. Then again, she was Tristram Roth's daughter, which alone didn't say much seeing as people found him to be rather odd as well. They didn't imagine that this bitter apple had fallen far from the tree.

Rachel tended to be more reserved, not feeling the need to be read like an open book. It was safer for her this way.

True, she was good friends with her neighbor, Dick Grayson, and that alone took some time to form. Not long after, she learned to become accepting of his best friends, Vic and Wally who seemed to always show up at Bruce's home unannounced. It came with the territory, she supposed. However, she only had one female friend and that just so happened to be Vic's ex-girlfriend, Jinn.

As for Malachi, she found herself wondering why she even wanted to deal with him. Besides, no one knew of their secret trysts but Dick and it was only after seeing Malachi come and go all hours of day from the Roth mansion. But even Dick knew it was nothing more than a physical thing for Rachel's lover. He disagreed with Malachi's treatment of her and made it a point to tell him on more than one occasion, to which Malachi just waved off.

Rachel had constantly preached to Dick, made excuses for Malachi. That he wasn't always the cold and detached bastard he appeared to be. At least, not in the beginning. At first, it seemed Malachi was going to be the man who was going to take her away from all this. From her father, this town, from herself. He was going to fly her away to a place where she could begin anew.

There was no doubt in her mind that that his behavioral change happened once they became lovers. And lately, she found herself thinking back to Dick's advice. Perhaps, he was right.

_But then again, who'd want someone like me._

_

* * *

  
_

**Dick  
**

All Dick could do was stare as she stood a good ten feet away, conversing on the phone with someone, he wasn't sure who as she didn't say much. She turned when she heard his footsteps approaching, "I gotta go. Call me later," and hung up. "So how did it go?"

"The wrecker should be here in about ten minutes."

"Great," she exhaled a sigh of relief.

"I don't want you to worry about a thing, Kory. These guys are the best in town. When they're done with your father's car, she'll look as good as new," giving the Jaguar a soft tap on its hood. "I told them to put a rush on the order, so hopefully she shouldn't take too long to get fixed."

"I really appreciate this," she said. "I was thinking, if I'm going to be your girlfriend for awhile," she giggled. "Funny how I still can't get used to that."

Dick mulled it over for a second, "Hey, I'm not so bad."

"Hmm..." she pondered, looking him up and down. "Says you," she teased. "Oh, that reminds me," she stepped beside him and linked her arm with his as they continued to walk around, waiting for the wrecker to arrive. "Wouldn't we be more believable as a couple if I knew, oh I don't know..._your name_?"

Dick almost found himself laughing at his own stupidity. "Sorry," he apologized. "I can't believe I haven't told you. It's Dick. Dick Grayson," he greeted with another handshake.

"Dick, huh?" she smirked as her flowing bangs caused her to blink cutely.

Not surprising as he'd heard all the jokes before. You don't go through life with a name like 'Dick' without a few verbal punches thrown your way. "Go on."

"What?" she asked, bringing her hands up innocently.

"Give me your best shot because I've heard them all before."

"I wouldn't dream of it," she cooed, pinching his cheek as if he was a chubby five year old. "Dick is such a _cute_ name."

"Cute?" he squealed before Kory pulled away. "Well, that's a first," he joked, working out his reddened jaw.

She let out a sweet laugh. "Really, Dick. I like it."

_And I like the way you say it_. Dick cleared his throat, not believing the thought that had just crossed his mind. But something about her made him feel like a lovesick schoolboy.

A genuine smiled graced her lips for what seemed like the umpteenth time. "I definitely won't be forgetting you. Well _Dick_, I'm Kory Anders. And now that we know each other a little better, how are we going to do this?"

"How are we going to do what?"

"You're brilliant plan, silly," she reminded with a playful tap to his arm.

"Oh yeah," he swallowed. "That." He walked back to Goldie, Kory following closely behind.

"Well, I haven't really thought about _how_." His mind went blank as he mustered all the possibilities that would succeed in getting his ex-girlfriend's attention. At the moment, all that was on his agenda was getting Babs back by making her realize that she'd made a mistake believing they should take a break. After all, they belonged together and he knew enough about Babs to know what would get her tempers flaring.

_Yes, Kory is an incredibly gorgeous woman and once Babs sees me with her-_

He heard her shuffle her feet behind him and Dick turned to see Kory staring back at him, still waiting for an answer. "Any ideas yet?" he heard her say. But all the while, he remained silent causing Kory to come up with her own suggestions. "Look if it helps, let's just take this step by step. I mean, we have two weeks to do this, right?"

"I just hope that's enough time."

"Sweetheart, that's more than enough time for me to work my magic. We'll just show her how you've moved on to..._greener pastures_," she pointed to herself. "Basically concentrate on being the ultimate lovey-dovey couple," she mocked sweetly, making kiss noises which erupted a small laugh from Dick. "And believe me, she'll hate it."

Dick curled his lips at the idea of Babs going green with jealousy. "Wow, Kory. You sound like you've done this a million times," he said. "Should I be worried?"

"I'm a girl, Dick. Girls know what pushes other girls better than anyone. So trust me, I won't let you down. I mean, if you truly belong together, she'll put up a fight. Right?" she winked as she walked past him. She walked over to the Jaguar, apparently to confiscate her belongings before the wrecker arrived to haul it away.

He couldn't figure out how or why but to him, Kory exhumed this certain confidence about herself, suggesting to him he was in her safe hands. Suddenly another feeling, a little different than before, motioned in his body, only this time he felt a feeling of promise.

A cool breeze flew past him, "Something tells me you won't let me down," he whispered in the wind.

Kory slammed the door to the Jaguar, flinging her cherry-decked tote bag over her shoulder. "Purse, phone..." She made a mental note, not to leave anything important behind in the car. Anything forgotten would be hard to retrieve once the wrecker took control of Goldie.

She swirled around not realizing just how close Dick stood behind her, that she nearly bumped into him. "Sorry, Ro-meo," she sounded, doing a double take to where she left him, not sure how he managed to sneak up on her so quietly. "I didn't hear you."

"You got everything?" He attempted to search through the window to see if she failed to remember an item in the back seat.

She did a quick search inside her tote. "Pretty much."

There was an awkward silence as they stared at one another. Both were left with nothing to say until Dick noticed how Kory kept her gaze on him, too incessantly that he felt the need to ask, "Is something wrong, Kory?"

He was used to girls gawking at him. Not only was he well-known around Gotham City as Bruce Wayne's well-to-do ward, but he was also undoubtedly physically attractive. He wondered if Kory was plagued with the same kind of attention as well.

"No, it's nothing," she shifted her lips into a knowing grin. "Well," she started, "it's that, I think it's really fascinating what you're doing."

"What I'm doing?"

"You know, going to such extreme measures for the woman you love. Showing her just how special she is to you. It's almost..._orgasmic_."

This certainly was a very captivating girl, he thought.

An image of Babs back into his arms stumbled to mind and he answered, "She is," sending a look at Kory, who was the only one who could make it happen now. Dick was betting a lot on her.

The roaring sound of the wrecker's diesel, flashing its yellow caution lights, began making it way down the street to the accident site. It maneuvered its way behind Kory's car before an older, balding man in an light blue jumpsuit hauled out of the driver seat.

"Yo, Dick. This 'er, here?"

Dick waved to the familiar attendant as he made his way over to the mangled Jaguar and started hooking it to his tow truck. Yes, it seemed that he had good connections and from the looks of it, speedy too. Dick looked away from the service attendant to grab a glimpse at the redhead, "So then it's a deal?" he pressed by sticking out his hand, waiting for her to shake in order to finalize their agreement.

She seized it and shook it, only then did she tug at it, pulling him close to her in the process. She neared her lips toward his ear, whispering, "When I'm done with you, she's going to be groveling at your feet."

**Now guys, I know I've been taking awhile to update my story but bare with me. I work alot now and school is hellishly long. And sometimes I feel too drained to work on this but I'm trying. I know this might sound a little rushed but hey what can you do. Hopefully I'm not losing readers or even worse making this story so lackluster. But I do appreciate all the reviews that are left for me. It's kinda like a good pick-me-up for when I write. In case anyone was wondering Malachi is supposed to be Malchior. And yes Leon was supposed to be Red Star. Anyways I'm ranting again, so until next chapter…**

**And thanks to all my repeat reviewers, you all m/ And my new reviewers, your awesome: tuneia103, Secret-Clarity, -Glittery-Bubbles-, Ranjini**

**P.S: RobinxStarfireLuvr, you were right on the money…bonus points for you.**


	4. Emotions, They Stir

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Titans.

**Terra + Bee  
**

Bee looked around the crowd of dancing teenagers, most of which she knew from school, others she couldn't place. Little by little, they had gathered in and around Mal Duncan's living room. She seemed to care more about finding a particular blonde friend than the loud music and incomprehensible voices that called out to her.

She traveled down the hall which led into a smaller room. By the looks of it, it appeared to be a dining room filled with more teens. It seemed like this was the only place the others had to escape the wild noise and chatter.

It was there that she found her off in the corner, sitting alone at a long table, resting her chin in her hand. She followed her occasional glances to the couple relaxing near the over-sized wooden hutch, adorned with the Duncan's finest china.

With her shoulders slumped, she could almost feel the defeat off her every time Terra would raise an ear at the sound of a laugh. She had spent the past five minutes peeking over to Gar, his back towards her as he chatted away with some brunette. Every time she heard a giggle come from the girl, she couldn't help but coil her eyes out of displeasure.

Bee shook her head, "If you keep lookin' any harder you're goin' to give 'em the evil eye," she quipped, pulling up a seat by her.

"As if that was possible," she retorted.

"Terra-" the ebony beauty called.

"He hates me, Bee."

"Girl, please," she insisted. "Gar does not hate you. How could you even think that?"

Her eyes downcast, "Because I betrayed him."

"Will you stop with all this 'I betrayed him' nonsense? You didn't betray him."

"I abandoned him when he needed me the most. If that doesn't constitute as betrayal, I don't know what does."

"That's ancient history. And Gar," she sent a look over to him, catching him in the middle of his famous monkey imitation, "well, even though the boy doesn't act like it sometimes, he's more mature than that."

"I just wish I could go back and-"

"And what?" she waited. "There was nothin' anyone could've done for him."

"I just feel so guilty. I hurt him."

"Hey, it's natural to feel that way when you-"

"Love him?"

Bee could see her blue eyes begin to gloss, threatening to betide a few tears. "I _was_ gonna say when you're still feelin' for him."

Once again, Terra heard the sound of the girl's laughter and she turned to Bee as a way to deflect her thoughts. "Where in the hell is Kory already?" she questioned, a little too loudly out of sheer frustration.

"You know, I don't know," she turned around in her chair as if expecting the redhead to walk straight through the doorway at any moment. "She should've been here by now."

"Maybe she ran into some hot guy on her way back home," she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Leave it to Red to find Prince Charmin' on a simple drive home while I have my pick of any pigs in the barnyard," she indicated to the party.

Terra held out her phone, checking to see if the said girl had left any text messages. Bee took a drink from her cup, looking around the horde of partygoers, still failing to find any sign of red hair.

"Maybe I should call her," Terra suggested, pressing her speed dial. She couldn't help but blink back at the disapproving look Bee gave her. The blonde shrugged, "Just checking on her," she offered before standing up to head out of the room or at least anywhere that didn't lead to blaring music.

* * *

**Dick + Kory  
**

Dick tried not to react to the fact that it had been awhile since he'd last felt a sense of calmness.

When the collision wrecker had retrieved Myan's Jaguar to be taken to the shop, Kory was left without a ride back home. Of course, Dick had offered her a lift home. They traveled through the bustling metropolis, though they paid no attention to the sights or sounds but instead to each other's company.

"Kory, you are one crazy girl," he shook his head, his laughter slowly dieing away after hearing another one of her tales. "Do you know that?"

"It was a dare, Dick. You can't back down from a dare," she smiled, her pearly whites glistening from the sun's rays that had penetrated through the windshield.

Her philosophy, heck her way of being was quite interesting, he thought. "Doesn't change the fact that you're crazy."

"Yeah," she nodded with a single giggle. "Like a fox, right?" she side-glanced. Kory shifted her body in her seat for a better look at Dick. She positioned a hand on the dashboard while the other rested on the headrest.

Dick watched the road up ahead, for a moment failing to see how deeply she studied his profile. He snaked his eyes over to her, nervously. "Kory, wh-what'a you doing?"

"Just trying to figure you out," she grinned innocently.

Being the down-to-earth girl that she was, she had met countless people in her lifetime. She was usually a good judge of character when it came to people but there was just something about this guy that made her want to know more. Her curiosity struck at her like a lashing whip.

"What's there to figure out?" He smiled and laughed, but it was a visage. That much she knew._ This girl must have done a real number on him._

"Well, for starters, why this girl of your dreams," she paused remembering that Dick never actually gave her a name, "…what's her name again?"

"Barbara," he said. "Gordon."

"Barbara," she mouthed to herself. "She sounds like a librarian."

Dick curled his lips upwards, laughing on the inside. "Well, she _is_ smart."

"Yeah?" Kory looked over to him before grabbing her tote bag that lay on the floor of the seat. "Well, I'd have to question her intelligence if she let someone like you slip through her fingers," she pointed out, rummaging through her purse.

He was caught by surprise from her words. Did Kory know what she was talking about? She hardly knew him but- "Uh," he scratched his head, his eyes lighting up with pleasure, "...thanks."

"No prob," she waved off, pulling out a tube of gum from her purse. "Gum? It's cherry."

Dick opened his mouth to say something but stopped, raising a hand instead. "No, I'm good. Thanks."

It was only half a minute before Kory spoke again. "Barbara never gave you many compliments, did she?" she asked matter-of-factually, though it was more of a statement than a question.

"Why do you ask?"

Avoiding his gaze, she tossed her purse back on the floor. "I don't know. Curiosity maybe."

"Curiosity isn't always the best thing to have, Kory. Just ask the cat."

She pushed a red lock of hair behind her ear, "Still avoiding the question."

He shook his head a couple of times, then shrugged. "She used to. She just wasn't too _generous _with them."

She edged closer to him, her seat belt keeping her from getting too close. "Well, did she ever tell you what an amazing person you are?"

He felt a light warm tingle in his cheeks and he had to admit, it felt nice. "I'm amazing?" He resisted the urge to scoff. "Kory, you've only known me for a couple of hours. How do you know I'm not some homicidal jerk?"

Kory rolled her eyes at his inquisition. "Dick, I'm usually pretty spot on about people and trust me, your not a jerk, let alone homicidal."

He saw as her hand inched closer to his head and was about to wonder what she was doing until he felt her pull back at a strand of his midnight hair that had wandered onto his face. "So other than your obsession with cheap hair gel," she joked, making a face as if she had never experienced such a gooey concoction of hair product on her fingers before, "I know all I need to know about you," she finished, raising her shoulders in a carefree shrug.

He thought back to her original question, and just how affectionate Babs had been with him during their relationship. "You know," he lowered the volume on the radio, still looking ahead at the road, "there was a time when she used to tell me how great she thought I was," he softened his tone. "How I always made her feel alive. That I was the exact kind of person she needed," he swallowed hard at the memories.

Kory stopped her gum chewing just long enough to wonder, "But?"

"But I don't know, got me." She detected a battered sigh escape him. "Something happened and her feelings for me changed. After that it felt like she always had me walking on this tightrope. I must have fallen because here I am having to proposition you for help. Pretty pathetic, huh?"

"Not from my estimation. Life tricks you into believing that if you ride a love song, it's going to be a long, bumpy ride in a hot car with no air conditioning and a broken down radio. The sun..." she trailed on, seeing the crooked frown started on his lips, knowing her sententious aphorism was getting them nowhere. She silently undid her seat belt, hoping he didn't notice. In a flash, she propped her back against his chest, her head falling just under his neck, fanning herself.

Startled, Dick jumped back, "Wha-"

"Oh, Richard," she over dramatized in the same southern belle drawl as the heroine of those cheesy romance novels she tended to read. "The searing sun on your hot skin," she fanned some more, "sweat beading down your alabaster flesh-"

Dick shook his head, "Ok, I get it," his lips evolving into a grin from her teasing. "Love isn't always supposed to be such a smooth ride." When she didn't respond, he looked down to her.

"If it matters, Dick," Kory added, while placing her manicured fingers over his cheek, still resting in the same spot underneath him. "You're with me now and I'm telling you, you _are_ an amazing person..._with or without that beat-up Jaguar_."

Dick tensed, feeling himself at the point of breaking into a cold sweat. He kept his face tuned ahead to the road, only using his eyes to glance downwards a beat of a second when she continued to console him. He knew she was trying to be considerate, but he was blown away by such an innocent touch. A touch that, to her, probably meant nothing more than a simple handshake.

Could she feel his heart beat faster as she pressed against him? Even worse, he couldn't understand the reason behind his weird behavior. He was speechless. He was motionless. He couldn't dare look at her even if he longed to._ She's just being nice, idiot. Don't take it so seriously._

But Kory could feel his tension and she smiled. Not wanting to make him any more uncomfortable, she moved back into her seat, securing her belt once again. Maybe she would figure him out…maybe not. She did a mental shrug and glanced up the road to see where they were. Immediately, she caught sight of one of her favorite places to eat.

"Oooh! Oooh!" she sounded. "The Sandwich Box!" She pointed frantically to a nearby fast food joint as its neon sign came closer to view. "They have the most delicious pretzels there."

Dick gazed over to where she pointed and viewed a small but appealing restaurant.

"Ever been there?" she asked.

He shook his head no, "But there's a first time for everything." He began slowing down the vehicle. "Do you want to stop?"

But instead of answering him, she put her hands together and prayed a silent _yes_.

With a sharp turn, Dick pulled into the parking lot and up the drive-thru, its inviting menu sign being the first thing they came across. Rolling down his window, he took a quick glance at the selections and turned to Kory. Before he could ask her what she wanted to order, she quickly unbuckled her seat belt and crossed over to his window where she hovered over him on all fours, waiting to speak into the intercom.

He was not expecting her to zoom by him but when she did, he moved further back into his seat, allowing her some room. Kory was so close that he felt himself burning up from the forbidden sensual feeling that was making its way down south.

"What do you feel like, Dick?" she asked turning away from the menu to look at him, leaving a trail of her fruity shampoo in his senses.

"Um…no-nothing," he stuttered, feeling a flush of fervor. "I'm not really hungry." He tried looking away from the backside she had impulsively, but unintentionally, flaunted in front of him.

"You sure?" she asked, her attention on the menu again.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm sure." He exhaled a swift breath of air, feeling another wave of emotional arousal making way.

A light voice on the other side of the intercom called for their orders and Kory easily recognized the voice. "Donna? Babe, is that you?" she asked.

"Kory! It's been awhile," came the voice again. A combination of fuzzy noises in the background and a cheap speaker made her barely audible. She wondered, "Having the usual?"

"Yeah, but this time make it two, will you?" Kory answered, ignoring Dick's request.

"Got it," said Donna. "Just drive up."

Kory returned back to her seat as the SUV rolled up by the window, where a pretty woman was already waiting. Her black hair was pulled into a ponytail which helped in giving her a youthful appearance. She fiddled with the wireless headset that rested just over her red cap. She greeted, "Hey, Kor." Her sky blue eyes sent Dick a surprising look, "...and someone I've never met." She jerked a head, indicating Dick, "Who's this?"

Kory moved closer within view of Donna, placing a hand on Dick's chest while the other rested on the steering wheel. "This gorgeous guy that you see before you is Dick."

"Hey Dick, nice to meet you. I'm Donna," she waved.

"Likewise," he returned, grinning back at her. There was a call behind her and she left, reappearing seconds later with two medium sized pretzels enveloped in napkins, plus several mustard condiments.

He made a move to pull out his wallet, "How much?"

Donna gazed on, not expecting him to offer to pay. "How much?" She handed Dick over the salty goodness, looking over to Kory. "Didn't you tell him?"

Even he seemed surprised as he handed Kory her snack. The redhead mischievously held a finger to her mouth, almost as if she was guilty about something. "It's food de freeness," she revealed in a whisper.

Dick eyed Donna again, "Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to get in any trouble."

"Are you kidding?" She twisted her neck in Kory's direction, "I'm always giving her free food."

"If it wasn't for Donna, I'd practically starve," kidded Kory, who had already begun taking bites into her mustard covered pretzel.

They heard Donna's name being shouted behind her and she fiddled with her headset again, "Sorry, Joe. I'm on it." She shook her head, "Well, another day, another dime." She took a final glance at Dick, weighing him in her mind. "Yep," she nodded to Kory, giving her approval. "He's a keeper," she winked before swishing the door shut.

"She seems nice." Dick said as he drove away from the window and out of the lot of the restaurant.

"She's the greatest."

Dick made sure it was clear before steering back onto the road, on route to Kory's home. "So how do you both know each other?"

She finished the last bite of her pretzel before she could talk. "My older sister."

Wanting to hear more, he finished his snack and took his napkin, wiping his mouth, nodding after the news of her sibling.

"They've been best friends since grade school." Kory was in the midst of another bite, "Well, up until my sister decided to steal her boyfriend, Terry."

"Damn," he uttered. "That sucks."

"I love them both to death but," she paused, "...let's just say that my sister has issues."

"Well, who doesn't have issues," he looked to Kory, "I mean...really? Who doesn't?"

"Issues or not, I've tried to get them to mend their friendship but I guess it's a lost cause. They've gone their separate ways. Actually, Donna is planning on attending the police academy soon."

"Hey, at least," but didn't finish when it had sunken in what Kory had just mentioned. "Wait, did you say _older _sister?" Dick eyeballed her. From the youthful look of Donna, how much older could her sister be than Kory?

"Yeah, why?"

"Huh?" he gazed at her, letting her image sink into his mind for, what he would strongly deny if he was asked, the umpteenth time today. "Exactly how old are you?" The words left his mouth before he realized how much women tended to hate answering that dreaded question.

But Kory smiled cheerfully, "Seventeen."

It was almost automatic when he slammed on his brakes. "Seventeen!"

She had managed to hold on to the edge of the dashboard, both hands pushing against the momentum of the stopping vehicle. "Dick!" she scolded.

Realizing his mistake, he thrust his foot on the gas before any cars traveling behind him would feel the need to rearrange his fender yet again.

"I'm sorry," he composed himself, using his rear view mirror to gaze behind him. "I'm sorry about that. But...seventeen?"

"Something wrong?"

"Kory, don't you look a little..."

She tilted her head towards him, very eager for him to finish his thought.

He brought his hands up, "Oh, I don't know..._mature _for seventeen?"

Kory giggled at the amount of uneasiness in his voice. "Is that a problem for you, gorgeous?"

"I'm nineteen. Do you know what that means?"

"What?" She touched his arm, trying to kill away his apprehension. "That's only two years difference. It's nothing to get worked up over."

"You don't have a problem with it?"

"Of course not. Why should I? It's not like we're _really _together, right?"

"Well, no," he affirmed. Their age difference could hardly be considered a crime and if _she_ had no problem with it, he thought. "I guess if you don't think it's a problem..."

Kory opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. Her eyes narrowed at a print of paper that protruded out of the open top compartment in the overhead console. However, only the far corner was visible and she made a reach for it, stopping to ask Dick, "May I?"

His eyes traveled to her hand and he slowly nodded. "I forgot it was there."

Right from the touch, it was obvious it was a photo and she brought it down to view, her green eyes widening. They turned to Dick, then back to the photo.

A picture of happier times, the photo was of him donned in a custom black tuxedo. His arm was draped around a woman, another redhead to be precise. Her hair set in a French twist, though hers wasn't as intense as Kory's fiery locks. As oppose to the gentleman's broadening smile, hers seemed distant and her blue eyes, distracted.

_Ah...this must be her. _

This woman was what some might call, a classic beauty. Her off-the-shoulder gown seemed just as demure as the woman who wore it. Behind them the sun was setting, emphasizing the twinkling of the city lights and what seemed to be a grand fountain, encircled by a floral garden.

"She's a stunner." But he didn't respond. "And the guy's not bad, too."

To this, Dick smiled. Before she could move her jaw muscle to utter another compliment, "Yes," he said.

She looked at him. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, that's Babs."

_Babs must be what he called her._ It was something Kory had already guessed and she focused on the couple's image once more. "How old is she?"

"She's my age. I've known her since I first moved to Gotham. And we went to school together."

"How long were you together?"

He answered tersely, "One year."

"Dick, can I ask what happened between the two of you?"

"Well…" There was hesitance in his voice.

"I know it's none of my business but it might help if I knew what happened. I'd have a better idea on how to handle this...her," she corrected, shaking the picture.

He shook his head, "I understand. I just don't like," again he shook his head. "Never mind," he finished bitterly. "Babs thought we'd needed some time apart."

"Time apart, huh?" she mumbled, gazing back down at the ex-girlfriend's face. Not for one second did she believe that one.

"She thought we were too young to be tied down, I suppose." He thought back to their breakup, to their argument at the restaurant. "We're going to be starting different colleges soon and I know there are more interesting things out there than me."

Kory wrinkled her face, confused as to what he meant. "What are you talking abo-"

"She met someone else, Kory."

_So that's how things are. _"Ouch."

"Yeah, big ouch," he said with a sting.

"Unfortunately for some, they don't realize a good thing when they have it. And maybe," she paused, "...maybe she's just confused right now."

He turned to her, contemplating if what she said was just something to say to the brokenhearted or was she speaking from personal experience? Whatever the issue was, he really didn't feel like discussing his own. "Well," he thought, steering the subject away from him. "What about you? Haven't you ever been in love?"

"Me?" she looked to him and he nodded. By the long gulp she took, he knew she was caught off guard.

"Actually," she thought, shaking her head. "I've haven't had the fortunate experience of being in love."

An immediate image of a young little redhead role playing in her makeshift castle, dressed in her pink princess gown, topped with her own shiny tiara, waiting for her young prince to whisk her away from the clutches of her evil stepmother, popped into his mind. Everything about Kory represented the storybook fairytale and he found it hard to believe someone like her had never been in love before. "Ever?" he pressed.

"Ever," she insisted. "Well, there was this once," her voice softened. "I thought it was love. Heck, I would've done anything he asked me to."

Dick felt something within him stir and didn't know how to respond to it. "But you two aren't together now, right?"

"It was a long time ago, Dick." She took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. "Like I said, people have trouble realizing what is it they want. And as it turned out, he didn't feel the same way."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be," she waved off. "But I promise one day, when I _do_ find my Mr. Right," she said with a smile, "he will be so loved."

Dick leaned further back into his seat, feeling a little envious of the future contender for her heart. He wondered if maybe one day there would be someone in his life that would ever proclaim the same feelings for him.

A favorite old rock ballad came on the radio and he turned the volume slightly up. Within seconds, Kory began mouthing the lyrics, her body moving with the instrumental beat. He smiled as he knew she hadn't realized he'd been staring at her off and on.

"What?" she grinned, knowing she had been caught.

He pondered, "I don't get it. What is it about you?"

"Don't rack your brain about it, gorgeous. Women are supposed to keep a certain amount of mystery," she blew a mock kiss and smiled before staring out the window.

* * *

**Babs  
**

Babs was busy typing away at her laptop, her cordless phone just in between the crook of her neck. "I just feel so bad for him, Helena. You should have seen his face at the restaurant. It nearly killed him."

"You had to do it, Babs," came another voice in the room. Dinah, Babs's close friend and confidante sat on her bed, legs crossed and eager for her to get off the phone. She flipped carelessly through one of Babs's computer magazines, only looking up when the conversation peaked her interest. "Did you intend to keep stringing him along?"

Babs looked over her shoulder, "Well, no," she answered her. Dinah gave her a hard look, one that said, 'get off the phone'. "Helena, I'll have to call you back." It was a couple of seconds until she said, "Yes, I know. I will, bye."

"You feel guilty, Babs. It's your conscious getting to you."

"Don't you think I know that?"

Her concentration on her work was beginning to dwindle and no sooner she saved her document and closed her laptop shut. She groaned, leaning back into her computer chair. "I don't know, Dinah. Maybe I made a huge mistake."

"After everything, you're having second thoughts now? What about uh..." she snapped her fingers, her mind trying to muster her new beau's name again, "...the new guy?"

"I'm not sure about him either. Lately he seems to be, I don't know…distracted or something," she exhaled tiredly. She raised herself off her chair and walked over to her bed where Dinah still sat. "I'm confused as to what I want."

"Of course you're confused. Your both going to different colleges this fall. And Dick will be gone from Gotham most of the time. What kind of relationship would that be? Life just seems much simpler without the complications of being tied down."

"Maybe you're right."

Dinah shrugged, turning through another page. "Besides, don't worry about Dick. I'm sure he won't be lonely for too long."

Babs narrowed her eyes. "Why would you say that?" she asked, her voice suddenly taking on a more resentful tone.

"Hello," she closed the magazine, "did it escape you that he lives with Bruce Wayne? The man has women coming and going through that mansion all the time."

"Dick isn't Bruce," Babs reminded.

"No, he's not. But he _is_ devilishly attractive and rich, like Bruce. Which let's admit, winds up these bimbos. You can practically smell them sniffing around his trust fund like a pack of wild hyenas. Naturally, he's going to have plenty of selfish women who want him."

"He still loves _me_, Dinah. He's not going to go off and marry the first bimbo he sees, alright?"

"Calm down, Cujo. I was only suggesting-"

"Well, don't. Our relationship is something that no one, not even you could understand."

"And yet, you listened to Helena and dumped him thinking you'd be better off alone. Why should it matter to you who he chooses to date now?"

Just then there was a knock at her door. "Come in," she said, choosing a seat beside Dinah. The door opened to reveal Bab's father.

James Gordon, or Jim as he had been known all around the precinct, had long been Gotham City's outstanding police commissioner. The aging detective wore his badge well, half the time bringing much of his work home with him. With the class of criminals that occupied Gotham, Babs remembered countless nights when her mother would sit by the phone, dreading the one call that would tell her she no longer had a husband. Now with her mother gone, that job fell upon Babs.

The balding, gray-haired gentleman stepped through the threshold, prompting the ladies' attention. "Is anything the matter? I thought I heard arguing."

"Oh, no. Everything is fine, Dad."

"Hi, Mr. Gordon," Dinah greeted with a wave.

"Hello, Dinah. It's nice seeing you again," he nodded in her direction. "How's it been?"

"Oh, pretty much the same, Mr. Gordon. How about you? Still keeping this town safe for the rest of us?"

He chuckled a humorless laugh. "_Trying_ is more like it. In a city like Gotham, that's almost an impossible feat." He turned back to his daughter, "Dear," he called, bringing out a small white envelope from the breast pocket of his gray trench coat. "I wanted to let you know that we received our invitation to the charity dinner Bruce is funding this weekend."

Dick had informed of her of Bruce's newest fundraiser but couldn't remember when or where it was to be held. "Is it this weekend?"

"Oh, this should prove interesting," Dinah muttered with some wonder at the thought of the old lovers reunited under the same roof. She felt a dull jab come from Babs, who felt her cheeks flush.

James ignored them and continued, "Dinah, can I please speak to Barbara alone for a minute?"

"Oh, sure thing." She rose off the bed and hurried to Babs's dresser, retrieving her belongings. "I'm late for a meeting anyways." She reached the bedroom door, "I'll call you later," and slipped out.

Babs waited until she heard her footsteps trotting down the stairs before asking, "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"It's about this charity dinner. I know you and Dick had a bit of a falling out but Mr. Wayne has invited us nonetheless." He stressed, "Barbara, I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Dad," she mumbled, her expression becoming annoyed. "I'll be fine."

James stared at her, wondering if she was being truthful or tolerant for his sake. "Now I know you're both adults and your separation was a mutual decision..."

Babs nodded though in the back of her mind, she hated lying to her father. James had enough problems dealing with murderers, thieves, mobsters and about every other assailant under the sun on a daily basis. Did he really have to be burdened with the news of the bust that was his daughter's personal life, too? She felt it was best to leave out all the intricate details of their breakup.

He handed over her invitation and she skimmed through it. "It says we're allowed one guest," she stated, looking up at her father.

"Yes, I believe so," he shrugged, not truly remembering. "Why? Are you bringing someone along?"

"Do you think it would be fine if I did?"

"I don't see why not."

"You don't think it would be in bad taste, do you?"

"Barbara, he's an understanding guy." He, being Dick. "He'll respect any decision you make. There won't be any hard feelings."

"Alright," she read the invitation again. "Then I'll go."

"Good. Now that that's settled," he reached her door, "Just be sure you and your date are ready promptly at seven," he instructed. "It's being held at the Argus McKinley Hotel and I don't want to waste any time. I promised Bruce I'd be there to show my support."

"Am I not always on time?"

He grinned and stepped out the door.

Babs gazed once more at the invitation, still firmly in her hand and flopped onto her bed. She sighed, "I wonder if he'll even want to see me?" With the tips of her fingers, she ran a couple over the thick sheet, feeling the words, embossed in gold. "Oh, Dick what have we done?"

* * *

**Jinn**

She hated to think it but Jinn could see how some might choose to speak about Tristram Roth in the manner they did. He made it no secret that he hated company. He barely minded Rachel's friends over, not that they chose to visit other than Dick. The Roth household was usually pretty empty except for the maid service that came weekly to tidy up the place. But he let no help live there.

Jinn found this odd but never mentioned it on behalf of the fact that Tristram was quite intimidating and the less you spoke about him, the better. Some would say Rachel inherited some of his obscure traits. She wasn't a social butterfly and as Jinn came to realize, very reserved.

Jinn leaned forward from her position on the sofa, flipping through the channels of the plasma television for the past ten minutes. She could hear Rachel's voice echoing behind her, still on the phone with her father.

She looked back to the television, "There's nothing worth watching anymore," she gritted through clenched teeth as another crappy reality show began to air.

She raised the remote to switch to yet another channel when the doorbell chimed. It was evident that Rachel either didn't care enough to answer or hadn't heard. Either way, after the second chime, Jinn got up to get the door.

She raised a brow after seeing who was on the other side. "Hey, Wally," she greeted with little enthusiasm.

"Hey, Jinn. Is Mr. Roth here?" he asked in a hushed whisper, taking a peek over her shoulder before entering.

"No. You're safe," she answered, striding back the couch, leaving him to close the door behind him.

"So where's he this time?" He shut the door behind him.

"Now, let's see. What did Rachel say? Switzer- no. Sweden? I don't know. It sounded with a swi-" she shrugged as she sat back down on the couch.

"And where's Rae?" he asked taking the seat beside her.

"Don't let her hear you calling her that or she'll make you regret it," she warned.

"Call me what?" Rachel asked, joining them in the living room to put the phone back in its base.

"Nothing," he sweat dropped. "Nothing at all." They knew Rachel's temper was not one to be tested.

Jinn seemed to be fighting a smile at Wally's tremble, "So what'd he want this time?" she questioned Rachel, referring to the call she had received.

"What else? Making sure I wasn't out whoring myself to all the available sailors in downtown Gotham."

Jinn sunk back further into the sofa. "Cute, Rachel." She held her sarcastic smile firmly in place.

Rachel had shot Wally a questioning look, wondering why'd he shown up unexpectedly. "What's wrong? What are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit a friend, jeez?"

"You can, Wally. It's just the simple fact that you almost never do."

"At least, not without a bodyguard present," Jinn chuckled, referring back to his fear of Mr. Roth.

He pointed a finger at her, "I'm in a good mood so I'll that one slide." He directed his attention to Rachel, "I went by Dick's but he's been gone for over an hour."

"Maybe that's because he's off to to find that _proxy girlfriend_ of his."

"Oh, yeah," Wally nodded. "The_ plan_..." he said, drawing out the the sound.

Jinn looked to him. "What plan?"

"Wally, it's ridiculous," Rachel ignored her. "It'll never work."

"Hello?" she called out, desperate for someone to fill her in on the news. "What plan?"

"Hey, it's gonna work."

"What Plan!"

Both bickering friends looked to Jinn, surprised when she stood with her arms crossed.

"Remember when I told you Richard was depressed because of his breakup with Babs?" Jinn nodded. "Well, thanks to the advice of two nitwits," she tilted her heard in Wally's direction, "he's off to find some woman to pose as his girlfriend, thinking that's going to somehow bring her back."

Jinn shook her head, "I don't follow."

Rachel brought her hands up, "Exactly. It doesn't make any sense."

"No. I mean, Dick should've been back by now, don't you think? Surely it shouldn't take too long for him to find another Barbie 2.0."

Rachel opened her mouth to protest but her phone had rung again, interrupting her. "What now," she gritted, reaching for the cordless phone and removed it off its base. She had managed to get a single word out until she became suddenly hushed. It was quite clear that she preferred to take the call in private and disappeared out of the room before anyone could ask questions.

Jinn coiled her eyes, mouthing angrily, "Malachi...jerk." It was obvious who was on the other line and it angered her to see Rachel falling into the same old pattern with him. She side glanced to see Wally gazing at her. "So Dick isn't home, huh?"

"No."

"And you're trying to stall here at Rachel's until he gets home?" she said with a devilish smile.

He crossed his arms behind his back, growing nervous. "No," he stated, "well maybe."

Jinn smirked. "Wally, what's the real reason you're here?"

"What? I told you why," and he looked up once Rachel appeared back into the room.

"Hey, whatever. I'm gonna go raid the fridge," he grumbled, breezing by Jinn's implications. He left the girls to converse with themselves, mostly because he was uncomfortable if the discussion moved towards frivolous girl stuff. They sat back down on the couch and Jinn moved her head off to the side to see if he was out of sight.

"What?" Rachel asked when she saw the relentless look of mischief on her friend's face.

"You do know Wally likes you, don't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said he likes you," she whispered.

"Has everyone around me lost their minds?"

"Don't get angry, Rachel. It's obvious with the way he looks at you."

She huffed, "Jinn, for the last time," she rose off the couch, standing just in front of her. "Wally doesn't have those kinds of feelings for me. Trust me on this."

"Keep talking until you're blue in the face all you want. I know what I'm talking about. Don't you see how he's always trying to make you laugh?" Jinn added.

"Are you sure it's _me _he's always trying to make laugh?" She gave her a more attentive look before she headed to the kitchen to join Wally, leaving Jinn with an confused expression on her face.

_What the hell did she mean by that?_

* * *

**Kory**

Dick was quiet as she continued to reveal, well...pretty much her whole existence up until now. Not only was she very enlightening, he thought, but the way she spoke about her family made him wonder if this was how a family was supposed to feel about one another.

"Ok, where was I?" she thought out loud. "My father is a corporate lawyer, working for Bryan & Marks. My mother just got back into interior designing. My brother Ryan is in college on a football scholarship now."

"You have a brother?" He seemed surprised.

"Yeah. The only boy, too. So you know he's spoiled rotten. And there's Koma, my older sister."

Dick raised a brow at the unusual name and she knew he was pressing for an explanation.

"She's named after my great grandmother," she answered. "She's not too crazy about her name, either. Right now, she's attending that school of the fine arts in downtown Gotham, on Connolly Blvd."

Dick nodded, familiar with the location.

Unlike Kory, he didn't have much to say about himself. What else was there other than he, Bruce and Alfred? As much as he cared for them, and were the only family he had, they weren't that interesting a topic. His childhood wasn't something he wanted to have to explain, so he chose not to speak much about his life, which was perfect as Kory didn't stress him for much information.

He was now down her street and he slowed down his vehicle, taking in the scenic and quiet neighborhood. He viewed the houses to his left and right, many styled in courtyard designs with manicured landscaping, and most seemed built for larger families. It was like something you'd see out of one of those shiny, happy people commercials.

In his mind, he counted the numbers on the homes, looking for hers. _4989...4995...5010_

"Ooh, right here," she pointed and he stopped at the curb of a red brick, two-story home accentuated with a vibrant green, well-kept yard. He saw a red Mustang just outside the two car garage and wondered if anyone was home. Kory reached for her tote bag and slung it around her shoulder, readying to leave. She sent Dick a soft gaze as she held the door open. "Well, thanks again for the carriage ride."

"No problem. Thanks for agreeing to help me."

He saw as Kory began digging into her purse and came out with a purple marker. She used her mouth to remove its cap and held it in place. "Ok, here's my number." She then reached for the palm of his hand and began jotting down some numbers. "You can reach me here anytime. So whenever your ready to tango with your dream girl, you just call me," she instructed with a warm smile.

He gaped at his palm, almost immediately memorizing her number. "Anytime?" he asked, wanting to be sure.

"Morning, noon or night," she winked as she hopped off his SUV, closing shut the passenger door. Before stepping inside her home, she waved goodbye to him. Though she couldn't tell, she thought she saw a hint of a smile before he took off.

As she entered the living area, she tossed her purse onto their beige sofa, finally able to consume the quietness of an empty house.

_No parties, no loud crashes. Nothing but...peace._

Soft footsteps emanated from upstairs and she quickly looked up at the sound of a female voice. "Kory? Where have you been?" The unexpected presence of her sister, Koma, stunned her into complete silence. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Now Kory loved her sister but as everyone who ever got to know Koma, would soon realize, is that she did have her days. "Hello," she called again. "Did you forget how to use your vocal cords?" And judging from the look of aggravation on her face at the moment, she was guessing today was one of those days.

_Oh, crap!_

"Didn't Mom and Dad fly to Aspen?" Koma quizzed, crossing her arms as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Kory gasped. "_When_ did you get here? I didn't see your car outside."

"I parked it in the garage."

It all made sense now. Her sister had obviously seen the Jaguar was gone. If she found out about the mutilation of their father's prized car, Koma would hold it over her head until the day she died.

_What the heck am I going to do now?_

**Hey guys, here's another chapter for you all. My bones ache but I still managed to get on with this story, just cause I have the best reviewers around. Well I don't know about everyone else but I decided to make Kory a little 'touchy-feely' mainly because emotion is something I think Dick needs. And I liked making her a little spunky with some passion to her. So much more still needs to happen, but I'll get there soon enough. It's just kinda hard grasping all the character's story into this. That's a good question, would you all rather I focus solely on Dick+Kory or do you enjoy the addition of the other character's story into this? **

**Now is the time where I thank my lovable loyal and new reviewers who so effortlessly write a little encouragement for me, thanks! And here are my new readers: Skoellya, BlondeEarthGoddess183, ComixFan1224, MissCooties, BonitaChickia…props to everyone. Until next chapter…**


	5. So I Guess It's A Date

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Titans.

**Kory  
**

Koma walked up and plopped herself down on the loveseat neighboring the couch. Her pitch dark hair collapsed onto the cushioned seat as her coal eyes looked suspiciously at her younger sister. "I do live here too, you know."

"So what? Mom and Dad ordered you to check up on me?"

"Can you blame them? They probably figured you might've burned down the house by now."

"Koma, can you keep the quips down to a minimum? I'm not in the mood today."

Koma raised an eyebrow, "What's with you? You never pout this much."

Anxiety rose to the pits of Kory's stomach, especially since Koma always had such an impeccable way of showing up at the most inopportune time. "Because they always send the guardian of the watchtower to keep tabs on me," she answered, crossing her arms. "I'm seventeen. I can take care of myself."

Koma scoffed, "And I'm eighteen. What's your point?"

"You don't get it. You already have your freedom. You're going to college. You have your own dorm. You're living life with no inhibitions."

"Kory dear, you're perception of life is jaded. Life is never that easy. I know mine ain't." Koma snuggled deeper into the couch, indicating she had no intention of leaving anytime soon.

Realizing this, the redhead exhaled softly as she placed herself down next to her sister. _Just act casual and maybe she won't mention anything about the car._

"Don't worry," she swatted Kory on her arm. "I won't be staying long. I _too_ have a life."

"It's not that," Kory stated tiredly as she tilted her head towards the ceiling in a daze.

Watching her sister, Koma sat up on the couch, feeling trepidation creep up. She wasn't acting like her bubbly self. Koma waved her hand, trying to summon her out of her trance. "Hey!"

"What?" she shooed her away.

"Not to deter the subject or anything but like I was saying, I talked to the parental units yesterday."

"And?" she stressed, dreading where this conversation was heading.

"They said, and I quote, 'we flew up to Aspen'," she stated once more, though Kory could sense the hint of questioning in her words.

_Great. So much for casual._ "They did fly to Aspen," Kory confirmed.

"I can see that, dope brain," she quipped, to which Kory replied with an exaggerated roll of her eyes. "So where the hell is Goldie?"

'Goldie' was what Myan decided would be the name of his precious Jaguar. To this day, his daughters never understood why men felt the need to name their cars, boats or any other of their fine possessions.

"What do you mean?" she asked, becoming increasingly nervous at the mention of the car that remained stranded at some auto garage._ Just play along, maybe she'll…oh, who am I kidding? She's going to go apeshit on me. _

Koma raised herself off the couch. "Kory," she warned, placing a hand on her hip. "I parked my car in the garage and it wasn't there. I even-" Koma paused realizing her sister hadn't the faintest idea about the absence of their father's vehicle. "Wait, you didn't know it was gone?" Her voice was laced with dread and before Kory could answer, she started again. "Damn it, Kory! Someone must've stolen it!" The first thing she did was reach for the phone in a panic. "I have to call the cops!"

Kory's eyes widened and she rushed out of her seat. "Koma, hold-"

With the phone still in her hand, it rang, starling the girls out of their place. They exchanged an ominous look of apprehension. Koma hesitated at first but answered, "Hello?" She paused, "Dad, hi." She quickly averted her eyes back to her younger sister, who's heartbeat began racing ever faster. What was she going to tell him?

_Hang up the phone, Koma!_

"No, Dad. We're fine. Yeah. Well, that's great. You both deserve a good vacation." Koma stared up to the ceiling as Myan spoke about what they had planned for their day. She was unsure of what to tell him, or how for that matter. "Actually Dad, there is a problem," she said finally. "No! No, I said we were fine. It's about-"

Kory approached her before she could finish her sentence. "Please don't," she whispered, her face inches away from Koma's. Her eyes begged at her to do the same. "Please don't tell Daddy about the car."

"What?" she mouthed. "Why not?"

"Because it wasn't stolen," she confessed so quietly that Koma had to strain to hear her. But when she viewed her jaw stiffen, she knew Koma had heard more than enough.

"Dad, hold on. Kory's buzzing something into my ear." Koma placed her hand over the phone which denied him of their conversation. She exhaled long and hard. Her black eyebrows furrowed fully, "What did you say?" It wasn't a question. It was more of a heeded warning.

Kory shut her eyes, mortified. "It's gone but it's not stolen," she gulped with every ounce of fear she could muster.

There was bizarre calmness about Koma, that it worried Kory when she remained silent. Instead, she returned her attention back to her father who was still left hanging on the phone. Myan's muzzled voice could be heard through the earpiece, demanding to know what horrendous news she had.

"About that problem, it's nothing really. Just that Kory," Koma waved off her sister's apprehensive gaze as she moved about the room, trying to escape Kory's earshot, "...let's just say she can be a bit impulsive. And frankly, she's driving me crazy, Dad."

She was obviously trying to unnerve her before she would bring down the hammer. Subconsciously, Kory bit at her sculpted nails, a habit that usually occurred when Koma was on the warpath in search of her. She couldn't catch much of their conversation, but cringed every time her sister sent her a cold stare. It wasn't until after their goodbyes, that Koma ended the call, as well as her fictitious sweet ambiance. She stomped over to her.

_Here we go. Get the bipolar pill ready. _

"What the hell did you do now, Kory?" she clenched through her teeth. "Where is Dad's car?"

Kory was well aware of her volatile behavior and decided to safely walk backwards as a way to evade her. "Just listen to me, Koma. Let me explain what happened. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing. And it happened so quickly that I-"

"You what?"

"I kind of…well, I rear ended someone," she attested, still continuing to escape her sister's wrath.

"What!" she gasped, suddenly stopping her chase. "Where's the car now, Kory!" she demanded, again following her around more fervently as she tried to get away.

"Will you calm down? It's getting fixed." She fumbled with a vase as she crashed into a nearby table.

"Calm down?" She looked to her as if it was the most asinine thing she'd ever said. "Calm down?! Are you crazy?! Mom and Dad are going to go ballistic when they find out. But what do you care? They're going to find a way to blame _me_ for this."

"No they won't because they won't find out. They won't be back for another two weeks and for sure I should have Goldie back by then," she reassured with a nervous grin.

"How?!"

"This guy I met is going to help me fix it. Actually, he's the one I crashed into," she added with a faint-hearted smile.

"This is supposed to make me feel better? Who is this guy?"

"His name is Dick."

"Dick?" she echoed, shaking her head. "Are you kidding me? His name is Dick?" Things were so tense that she could feel a sardonic laugh rising. "So you're relying on a neanderthal, beer-bong-passing frat boy to get you out of this? Oh yeah, that's just like you, Kory."

"Please, ok. I'm already stressed enough as it is and I don't need you adding to it."

"You don't need me adding to it?" Koma exasperated. With all the words that she could have said, this sent her pulse racing into a simmer. Without thinking, she lunged at her sister, who in the process protected herself behind the couch.

"Look, Koma. I know you want nothing more than to tear me apart, limb from limb, but just hear me out. As long as we both keep our mouths shut about this, everything will work out fine. All we have to do-"

"No, stop!" Koma shouted, placing a stern hand in front of herself. "_We_ aren't going to do anything. _You are_!" she pointed a finger. "This is _your_ damn mess!"

Kory sighed dully. "I never meant for any-"

"Stop it, alright! No explanations! No reasons! I don't want to hear anything come out of your mouth, just get it done!" She turned to walk away but rounded and looked back at Kory with resent. "You've done a lot of stupid things in your life, Kory. But this..." she couldn't bare to finish her sentiment.

Kory's eyes had begun to welt, but she couldn't bring herself to cry. "I'm sorry, Koma. I guess I wasn't thinking," she said with a shameful frown.

"You guess!" she said, running her hand through her dark locks. "You never think…about anything! It's just like that day all over again! When will you learn to stop being so stupid!"

Kory's mouth dropped slightly at the horrific memory and her hurtful words. When Koma turned to face her, immediately her heart sank. Kory's bottom lip began trembling but still she refused to cry.

"Kory..." Koma tried moving closer to her, apologetically. "I'm…I'm sorry."

"You promised." Her shattered whisper was barely audible as she darted towards her bedroom, not wishing to be reminded of her thoughtlessness anymore.

Her sister made an attempt at stopping her but ceased once she reached the bottom of the staircase. "Kory!" She gazed up the stairs hoping she'd respond. "I didn't mean it!" She heard Kory's door slam shut, deaf to her warped version of an apology. Koma mumbled to herself bitterly, "Well, that certainly went well."

* * *

**Gar  
**

Gar opened the door to the archaic bookstore, the chime of the bell going off as he entered. Out of the dozens of applications he filled, he had one callback from the owner who was looking for a part-time cashier. He walked up to the counter and found an older girl with a reddish-brown boyish bob, a pierced eyebrow and deep red lipstick decorating her face, thoroughly reading her book.

After a few seconds of waiting, he cleared his throat causing her to tilt her head slightly upward.

"Can I help you?" she asked, visibly agitated from having been drawn away from her novel.

"Yeah, uh…sorry to bother you but I need to see Mrs. Meyer. I have an interview today."

"And you would be?"

"Gar Logan."

"Gar?" she repeated, deciding if the name suited him or not.

"Logan."

"Logan?" she echoed. "Hold on," she sighed, "let me get her for you." She slipped behind a red velvet curtain just behind her but took her time returning.

Gar waited patiently, looking around as he took in the whole conception of the bookstore. It was a little drafty and intimidating, resembling a place you'd expect to find a gypsy fortune teller who was about to read your future conducting her business. He turned behind him when his nose picked up on an aroma of green tea incense. Yet he failed to find anyone nor anything out of the ordinary. He stared back to the curtain, still waiting.

_What the heck, dude? Are they having a séance back there?_

He moved closer towards the counter, catching a glimpse of the book the girl was reading. "Love of the Crucifixion?" he read. His eyes bugged to the size of saucers, "What the heck kind of bookstore is this?" He shuddered as he backed away from the book, almost as if its weirdness was something contagious.

It was then that he saw the velvety curtain being lifted as the girl had returned, though the owner was not with her. _Great! Turned down already._

"Ok, Garfield," she said, skimming through his job application. "You're hired."

"Hey, how did you know-" he was about to ask, stunned on her knowledge of his real name.

"Read your application," she answered, bringing up her clipboard. "My name's Orchid, by the way." She held out her hand for him to shake.

"What happened to the interview?" he asked in mid-shake, motioning to the curtain.

"_I_ was the interview. My mother owns this place," she explained, waving about the store, "and from the looks of it, you'll do. You can start next week on Monday. Be here at 10 AM sharp. Delilah won't stand for tardiness."

"You mean, I got the job? Cool!" Gar fisted a hand in the air but quickly regained his composure. "Seems like my good looks do come in handy, huh?"

A small blush crept onto Orchid's cheek, something he thought couldn't be possible for the seemingly tough girl. He looked sideways, following her eyes as they stared off to his left, distracted. It was then that he noticed someone had stepped up beside him, only about three feet away.

"Orchid, did you get The Crow's Manifesto in today?" she asked.

"Oh," she snapped her fingers. "Let me see if those came in." She traveled away from the counter and moved over to some shelves out of sight.

Gar gazed at the profile of a girl who appeared to be in her late teens. Her deep violet hair contrasted gracefully with her pale milky skin. She had an essence of whimsicalness, he thought. But he must not have realized just how long and continuous his stare remained on her.

Turning to face him, "What?" she questioned in a bothered tone.

_Ok, maybe not so whimsical._ "Not-thing," he mumbled, turning his attention away from her. He decided he'd made enough of a fool of himself in front of this mysterious girl. Raising his voice, "I'll be seeing you, Orchid," he said, hoping his farewell reached his new colleague_._

"See you, _Garfield,_" she replied with a little snicker.

Gar rolled his eyes and groaned with embarrassment. _No point in trying to impress her now. _

Walking behind her, he couldn't help but take a quick peek from behind. He was still a hormonal growing teenage male after all. It was expected of him, right? At least that was his excuse. The door chimed again, indicating he was now gone out of the store.

The baffled girl looked around the bookstore, assuming it was free of any roaming eyes for the moment. She walked up to the glass door just in time to see Gar's retreating back carelessly parading down the sidewalk.

* * *

**Dick  
**

After his long ordeal, Dick finally reached the spacious circular driveway that led up to Wayne Manor. Turning off the ignition, he sat there clearing his mind of all the unforeseen circumstances that played out that day like a violin. Whether it was from its dramatic chords of the accident to the soft melodic notes of the surprising girl's laughter, it all made for a beautiful symphony.

In a mere hours, he managed to get himself in a minor car accident, meet one of the most astonishing females and now managed to end it with a genuine smile on his face.

From the time he dropped off Kory at her home, she was a constant reminder that perhaps there was still some sense of sincerity in his obscured world. She was a pleasurable character, he thought. He chuckled again at her mannerisms, however fetching and assorted they were.

_Nah. Who am I kidding? She's probably just another pretentious queen. I've become quite used to dealing with those._

Releasing an exhausted sigh, he exited his rugged SUV, still rubbing lightly at his neck. The pain was pretty much gone now. He took one last look at the scrapes on his bumper but the beam on his mesmeric face spoke volumes. He should have been raging mad though it was the farthest temperament he was feeling.

He shook his head, again re-evaluating the redhead's character. _No. She can't be a pretentious queen. But she is...something._

He made his way into the mansion. Entering the huge foyer, he decided to go and check in on Alfred, whose cold seem to be dwindling down to just a runny nose. Dick had been worrying about the old-age butler as far as he could remember. He considered him to be the father that Bruce could never be. Not to say that Bruce wasn't a great man, he revered him. _Ethical. Smart as a whip. Loyal. _Many would say that he was partly the reason why Dick is the man he is today, and perhaps they would be right.

Upon entering his quarters, Alfred sat upright as Dick brought him another helping of chicken soup, thanks to the assistance of their trusty microwave. He set the tray of soup on the end table.

"Thank you, Master Dick. I feel rather unjustly having you care for me," he said, the guilt in his voice straining to be heard with his British raspy accent. Dick helped him into an inclined position while fluffing his flat pillows, and chose not to hear any of it. "Don't worry about it, Alfred. Let someone watch over you for a change."

He sat back comfortably on the bed as Dick brought over the tray, placing it over his legs. "So how are you feeling?"

"Rather well, it seems. I decided to try and make the most of my ailment. At least I've been able to answer all the calls. In fact, you received a message from Master Bruce just earlier?"

"Message?"

"Oh, I suppose you haven't been informed. That charity ball for the new hospital wing in Gotham Memorial is back on again. It seems Master Bruce will be funding the rest of the project himself. It is set for this Friday evening at seven in the McKinley Hotel." Judging from the confused look Dick gave him, "I know it is rather short notice but-"

"Are you kidding? I think you underestimate our guests, Alfred. This should be a good opportunity for the crooked politicians to make their rounds within the elitists of Gotham. Not to mention, an elegant meal and booze to top it off...and _none_ of it on their dime. You won't be able to swing a dead cat without hitting someone in the ballroom."

"I take it you're not too thrilled with the extravaganza?"

He shrugged. "Meh. You've been to one, you've been to all of them."

"Well, not all guests will be attending with ulterior motives, Master Dick." Dick smirked as Alfred too knew the lack of validity of his statement. "For example, Commissioner Gordon and Barbara have already RSVP'd their invite for the dinner." Just then, the butler side-glanced over to Dick wishing he had not mentioned the longtime family friends. He knew that Dick wasn't handling their breakup in the best of terms.

"Oh," was all Dick could say. He dug his hands into his pocket, "So Babs is coming to this, too?"

"But, of course. They made reservations for three."

"Three?" Dick echoed, wondering who the third guest could be, as if he didn't already know. He narrowed his eyes knowing full aware that Babs would be bringing along her new beau.

"It appears that way, Master Dick."

Naturally, the last words Kory uttered before leaving his vehicle came to mind. This would be the perfect time to put their plan into action. A sly smirk fell on his lips and he turned to Alfred, who was busy slurping his soup. "Alfred, will you be needing anything else before I go?"

"No. No, you've attended to me just fine. Thank you, again."

"Alright. I'll be in my room if you need me. I have some things I need to take care of before this ball."

He hung around just enough to see Alfred nod politely before heading out the bedroom door. "And stay in bed," he scolded, peeking in before shutting the door behind him. He was able to reach the bottom of the staircase when the resonance of the phone in the drafty living room sounded, causing Dick to make a beeline for it. From the tired expression engulfed on the sickly butler's face when he left him, he didn't want any disturbances bothering the poor man.

"Hello?" he answered. With one listen, he automatically regretted even picking it up as he detected her distinguishable voice.

"Dick? Oh, I'm so glad I caught you," he heard her say.

Agitation had sunken into his bones, "Helena. It's you." He stared around the room, anything to take the focus off the fact that he was speaking with Helena Bertinelli. Never mind she was one of Babs best friends, Helena had long been pining for Dick since their prepubescent days. All she really desired was a better life for herself and Dick Grayson, ward and heir to the Wayne fortune was going to be her golden ticket.

"You're such a hard person to reach, Dick."

He was forced to listen to the woman's ramblings of condolences on his reported breakup with Babs, though he highly doubted her concern. Dick knew her too well. She was a huntress and he was the hunted, he thought.

Despite wanting to hang up the call, he deterred the subject away from the latest gossip around town. "So you've been trying to reach me, you say?" As if he really cared.

"Yes. I received my invitation to Bruce's banquet today."

Dick shrugged, "That's good. So are you attending?" He knew exactly what she was suggesting but he sure wasn't going to take the bait.

"Why, of course. Far be it from me to deny our guests the grace of my presence," she laughed, to which he rolled his eyes. But then an awkward silence lingered until he heard an embarrassing cough on the other line. He figured Helena must have gotten tired of waiting for him to respond. "I was wondering, is there any chance of us maybe attending together?"

_Thank goodness for Kory. _He breathed a happy sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry, Helena," he said, trying to hide the alleviation in his voice, "but I already have a date for the banquet." It had been more than several seconds and she had yet to respond, that he began to worry. "Helena? You there?"

Quickly, she cleared her throat, realizing her mistake. "Oh, yes. I was about to say that's…_good to hear_," she finished, a little resentful that Dick had possibly passed up the chance to date such a perfect specimen of a woman. "So who exactly is this lucky lady? Anyone we know?"

_'We'_ meaning, is she someone in our social circle of snooty debutantes?

"No, I don't believe so. She's someone I'm dating," he answered ambiguously. He wasn't about to divulge any more information than needed, especially to her.

"I see," she huffed. "A girlfriend? …so soon after Babs?"

"Well, Babs dumped me, so I don't see the problem. Besides, if you met her, you'd know exactly why I snatched her up when I did." Dick couldn't help but grin broadly as Helena, once again, cleared her throat from their disconcerting conversation. It turned out he was very much enjoying this phone call.

"How charming she must be," she remarked, followed by her infamous condescending laugh. "Yes well, I certainly look forward to meeting her. As I'm sure Babs will be looking forward to it as well."

Dick didn't have time for her games. "Thanks. I'm sure she'll love meeting you. Who knows? You might even become good friends."

"I high-"

"What's that, Alfred? You need more soup?" he interrupted, raising his voice against her babbling over the phone. He could only imagine had he not intercepted with a lie just how long she'd have kept him on the phone. "I've got to go, Helena. Alfred is sick and needs me."

"But I-"

"We'll talk again later. Goodbye."

* * *

**Kory  
**

Kory took off the ear buds to her black Ipod, swinging them off to the side as she flipped through her music list for a preferred song. Her eyes were glassy, but not from crying. She was hurt, mainly because Koma had promised never to bring up the incident around her. Kory stared at her door, wishing her big sister would walk through ready to laugh at how foolish their argument had been.

_Well, maybe it wasn't so foolish. I mean, I did wreck Daddy's car and all. She did have a good reason for wanting to rearrange my face. _

She glanced off to a picture she kept framed atop her chest of drawers. It was one of those black and white pictures, the kind taken from those old photo booths. Luanne usually forced her girls to wear the same ridiculously frilly dresses, the kind one would die from shame if anyone ever caught sight of them.

Thinking back, their relationship was so much simpler when the two still played dress up together. Koma was her big sister, her protector. She always looked out for Kory, even when she was being a pain in her neck. But in recent years, they matured into two completely different women and Kory's spontaneity today was fine evidence of the strain their sister-ship had taken.

But now, she needed to let Koma cool off before she would pursue her again. She knew her sister wasn't really livid with her. Koma was trying to make her accept responsibility for her decisions, however careless they were.

Kory scooted further into her pillow, her head resting against the headboard. Over to her right was her cherished white ferret, Silkie, sleeping soundly. She smiled. Kory couldn't believe just how important Silkie was to her or how her parents agreed to let her keep him. But then again, how could they refuse?

She went to pet him when her cell phone rang, startling her. "You got me," she answered.

"Kory?"

"Yeesss," she drew out the word. "Who's calling?"

"It's me, Dick." Judging from the break in his voice, he was nervous about something.

"Hey, sexy," she greeted. "Didn't get enough of me earlier?"

"Well, I..." Struck speechless, he struggled with how to answer. "I was-"

Kory, sensing his tension through the phone, giggled. "I'm only messing with you, Dick. What's shaking?"

"Oh," he relaxed. "Not much. I just got home and I received some rather good news actually."

"Ooh..." She raised herself up, intrigued by his call. "Do tell."

"So Bruce is having some kind of charity-event-ball thing this Friday."

"Uh-huh."

"And well…" He didn't know how things could get any more embarrassing.

Kory guessed, "She's going to be there, am I right?"

He breathed out, "Yeah."

"Wow, this _is_ good news. No, this is _great_ news. Gorgeous, this is exactly the kind of opportunity we need for our plan to work." Dick couldn't understand the excitement in her voice. "It couldn't have come at a better time, too."

"There's something else. She's RSVP'd for a guest."

"You mean the new guy?"

"Who else could it be? She sure didn't waste any time grieving for us, did she?"

"Look, Dick. With your beauty and my unmistakable charm, we're going to give those stuffy elbowrubbers at that gala something to talk about." Before he could reply, she wondered, "Hey, does that mean I get to wear a tiara?"

With a toothy smile, he said, "Maybe just a little too formal for what we're planning Friday night."

Before she could laugh, a frown formed. "Friday..._night_?" Her plans for Friday already called for a romantic evening with Leon, something she had been dreaming about since he first arrived to Gotham. "You mean this Friday night?"

"Why? Is something wrong?" He paused for a moment. "Can you make it?"

She questioned in her mind on how to solve two dates at once. _No. I can't screw up this bargain. __Daddy's car...Goldie needs to get fixed. After all, there won't be a happy date with Leon if I'm not alive to enjoy it._

Beginning to worry, "Kory?" Dick questioned again.

"You know what, don't worry about it," she suggested, because there was really nothing she could do about her date with Leon. "It's nothing I can't reschedule."

And their conversation continued on for another hour before Dick realized just how much of Kory's time he had monopolized. But what surprised him the most was the overwhelming feeling of delectation when Kory would glee in laughter during one of his remarks or stories. In fact, it frightened the hell out of him to feel this way.

Rubbing his sweaty palms on his pants, he needed to shake away this odd feeling. "I didn't realize how long I kept you on the phone. I'm sorry, Kory."

"It's really not a-"

"Anyways, I should've checked on Alfred by now."

"That's right, he's sick. Well, tell the ol' stud I sure hope he feels better."

"Ol' stud?" Dick gave a little laugh at the idea of their Alfred as a bachelor. "I'm sure he'd be happy to hear that sentiment. Oh, I'll call the body shop first thing tomorrow and keep you updated on your car," he said, remembering not to forget mentioning the latter.

Moments later, the twosome were left in an awkward fleeting silence.

"Dick?"

Her voice was softer than he had heard her speak before. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

He couldn't stop his modest grin if he tried. "There's no need to thank me."

"Yes there is. You practically saved my life today. I don't know where you came from but...thank you."

"So I'm your hero now?" he asked, surprised with his sudden dash of boldness.

"No."

She heard a low 'oh' through the phone. "You're more like my…" she thought about what word would suit him best, "-my superhero."

"Superhero?"

"Think about it. You _saved my behind_ today. I'd be planning my own funeral if it weren't for you. I have to _look up to you_, you being tall and all. And I'm sure you _look great in tights_. Yep. All the qualifications of being a superhero." After hearing his small chuckle, she thought it would be best to end the call before she made another coquettish remark, one that was sure turn his face a beet red. "Alright, handsome. Looks like I'll talk to you later."

She shut her phone and held it in place, gazing at it. If only her thoughts could somehow get through to him. _I promise, I'll get her back to you._

* * *

**Koma  
**

She sat before her vanity mirror, her face in her hand as it rested on the table. She scrunched her face in a scowl. "How could I have said that?" She groaned as her face fell into her forearm, wishing she hadn't lost her temper. Koma never meant to bring up one of Kory's worst recollections, but her frustration got the best of her.

_Why does she always get herself into these kinds of situations?_

She loved her sister, which is why she was protective of her. Growing up, Kory always seemed to garner attention everywhere she went, a lot of it unwanted. People would glance around and ultimately she was this bewitching soul looking like an innocent-eyed doe springing around in the wilderness. No one could keep their eyes off of her. She exuded so much sublimity and poise, she thought.

Not to say that Koma wasn't a stunning beauty. In truth, she had many admirers, just like her younger counterpart but lacked the free spirit that came naturally to Kory. It wasn't that she was jealous or envious, she just didn't understand her sometimes.

"Ugh!" she moaned, standing up and away from the vanity stool. She traveled to her closet and opened the door, grabbing various colors of paints and several paintbrushes. She looked under her bed for a small blank canvas, remembering how her mother always stored a fresh one for her personal use whenever she would come home.

Sitting Indian-style on her bed, she slipped open a small tin of red paint. For her motivation, she used her emotions, her turmoils, the desire for love that didn't consist of a steady stream of disappointments and she would let it spill onto her work.

Just as the brush could hit the canvas, there was a soft knock on her door. She sighed, "What?"

She raised a brow when the door slowly opened, though no one entered. Well, no one human anyways. The only thing visible was a forearm snaking its way inside through the door, holding onto something in its hand. Koma covered her mouth, trying to resist the wide grin already forming.

When she saw Silkie being held in a gentle grasp, she knew Kory was up to one of her adoring stunts. She used him as a puppet, or mediator if you will, when she mimicked her voice to sound like that of animated puppet. "Kory wants to know if it's safe to come in."

Koma said nothing, only looked on. Her anger had long subsided but she made a mental note. Maybe not understanding her younger sister was exactly why she loved her.

"She feels really bad, Koma," came the lively voice again. "We ordered a pizza, just the way you like it. You're not going to make a poor old ferret beg, are you?"

"Oh, just come in already."

**So what do _I _think about this chapter…meh! I tried to do the best I could with what free time I had. I'm not too crazy with fillers but I needed to start building up the plots for the future chapters. So right now we know something is wrong with Gar and Kory…but what? **

**Now I'm really anticipating the next chapter…war of the redheads, anyone? And you haven't seen the last of Helena. Don't you hate it when you start dating a guy, then all of a sudden you get enemies you never knew existed. Well Kory will be able to relate. Damn it, Dick…what trouble are you getting her into. **

**Just on a side note, even the littlest things mentioned might play a factor in outlook of this story. **

**Now for the loyal reviewers who leave me feedback (and you know who you are)…I love you all. You guys rock harder than any meteors in freaking space. And I had some newbies: Stars lil girl, hannehbuns, T., cutiepie101, Crimson Black…thanks guys! You're awesome, now until next chapter…**


	6. Battle of the Redheads: Take One

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Titans.

**Kory  
**

She tossed in her bed, cursing at the bothersome light that illuminated her room. Kory didn't need her alarm to summon her out of her slumber, the loud tapping outside her bedroom door was beating it to it. She groaned, the last thing she wanted now were visitors.

Yesterday proved to be a busy day for her. After receiving some reprimand from her friends for not returning to Duncan's party, she was forced to tell the girls about the whole charade with Dick. It wasn't surprising when Bee warned her of Dick's "real" intentions, while Terra laughed it off. They promised not to mention their negotiation to anyone, mainly because of the guilt they felt when they pressured her into taking Goldie out in the first place. In the end, they just hoped she knew exactly what she was getting herself into.

"Kory!" called Gar, followed by another tap on the door. She smothered herself with her pillow, trying to drown out his voice. "I'm coming in so you better be decent!" He knew she had the tendency to sleep in nothing but her undergarments and the mere thought of his almost-naked best friend was an iffy one for him.

Giving up on getting any more sleep, she sat up in her bed, yawning. "Gar, shut up and come in."

"Nice 'tude, sleeping beauty," he teased as he walked through the door.

"A-ha-ha-ha. Nice humor." She rearranged her ponytail which she managed to dishevel through the night.

He took off his green baseball cap and rested it on her nightstand, revealing a mess of wavy blond hair. He made himself comfortable on the purple beanbag chair she kept by her bed. "So have you heard?"

"What? That you're the destroyer of peaceful sleep." She yawned, emphasizing her point.

He ignored her comment. "That I'm a working stiff now."

"Great," she began. "Now let's see how long you manage to stay one." She gave him one of her bright-as-a-bulb smiles and got out of bed. She needed a change of clothes and began digging around in her walk-in closet.

"Your vote of confidence in me is noted," he replied sardonically. "So don't come crying to me when you need a loan." Before she could come back with a retort, he asked, "Now tell me again about this thing your supposed to be doing tonight."

Quickly, she peeked out past the closet door, wondering who spilled their guts about Dick's party. "Who was it, Bee or Terra?"

"Bee. She doesn't trust this guy and I have to agree with her," he suggested, his protectiveness not going unnoticed. She closed the door to the closet, causing him to turn away as she was still in her revealing undergarments. "Will you put on some clothes already? Sheesh."

"Oh, relax," she said, throwing her clothes on the bed. Kory opted for a simple pair of athletic shorts and an old Gotham High t-shirt, something temporary until she could get into the shower and spare Gar any further embarrassment. "Listen, I need your help. Dick is taking me to this big fancy-schmancy gala tonight."

"_Cause we're movin' on up..._" he sang, the theme song fresh in his mind.

"Shut up, Gar," she interrupted, sounding as stressed as she felt. She changed the subject back to the gala. "The thing is I'm not sure how to act in a room full of self-absorbed snobs who just want to talk so they can hear themselves speak."

"Simple. Just act like Veronica Carlson after having her new Italian suede boots ruined by grape soda." He nodded, "And I say that from personal experience."

Kory struggled to get her shirt on, making a face when he mentioned the most stuck up girl in their high school. "I'd rather be boiled alive in a sea of oil."

"Why don't you try acting like yourself. That'll piss them off more than anything." He blinked back at her death glare. "What?" he shrugged. "It's a compliment."

"Oh," she remembered, rushing back to her closet. "I wanted the best looking ensemble," she mentioned from inside her closet. "So Bee came over yesterday and..." She reappeared with an over-sized garment bag and a huge smile. "I need to know what you think. Be honest."

She undid the zipper and brought out a beautiful strapless full length gown in a classy basic-black satin. It was impressive with its a-line skirting and special detailing at the waistline, displaying an exquisite pattern of beads which formed a belt circling around the dress. It was bound to bring attention to Kory's curvaceous figure, she thought.

"So," she inquired, "what do you think?"

"It's uh...it's black."

"And?"

"And...it's nice?"

"That's it? That's all you're going to say? Gar, this is an amazing gown. Heaven would be impressed with this gown."

"What am I supposed to say? I'm a guy. Talk to me if you need advice on video games, cheat codes or scary movies. Not fancy party dresses." He shook his head. "Looks like that set you back a pretty penny. Where'd you get it?"

"It's on loan. Bee's mother let me borrow it. She knew I fell in love with it when she came to one of Daddy's corporate parties he hosted. So I have to be _very _careful with it." She put it back into the garment bag slowly, careful not to get the zipper stuck on the gown, then back into her closet for safe keeping.

There was an echo of a laugh coming from downstairs and she turned to Gar. "Someone downstairs?"

He grinned slyly at Kory, "Did I forget to mention I brought Leon with me?"

Her green eyes reamed with shock and she swooped over to her bedroom door, opening it just enough to listen. "Gar," she whispered, "why didn't you say anything? Leon's been downstairs the whole time?"

"Hey, _he_ insisted on waiting for you downstairs." Just as she was about to head out of the room, another fit of laughter sounded, only this time it included a feminine chuckle followed by what appeared to be a girl's voice.

"Wait," she listened in closer, "who's downstairs with him?"

"That would be Koma. Who do you think let us in?"

Kory exchanged a look with Gar. She focused her ear on their conversation below. She couldn't believe that the pair seemed to share some sort of chemistry. Bewildered, "But they're hitting it off," she told him, trying to understand Koma's sudden interest in Leon, or any man for that matter.

"Probably a little too well, if you know what I mean," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I mean, she and Leon?" Kory shook her head, "No way," still not picturing the two having anything in common. "Koma doesn't like _anyone_. Well, anyone of the opposite sex. Not after what Jeffrey did."

"Give me a break. It's because he's _foreign_," he spurned, not understanding the big whoopee about why women go crazy for foreign men. "Hey," he paused, "I wonder if women in other countries go crazy for us, Americans?" he pondered.

"_Or maybe_ she's just ready to start trusting men again," she suggested otherwise, killing his theory. "But why Leon?"

"Doesn't that bother you? I know you have a thing for him."

"I do, but if it helps her to start realizing that not every guy out there is a cheating dog, then I'll step aside. As much as I like Leon, I love my sister even more. Besides, I think she really needs this more than I do."

Gar seemed doubtful, but he told her, "I might not understand why you do the things you do, but you have a heart of gold."

She squealed in blissful excitement when she was met with even louder laughs from the two downstairs. "Alright, Gar. It's time for a little fun."

Gar sighed, already knowing what was running inside that match-making head of hers. "Oh, man," he whined, "what are we going to do?"

She grabbed his hand, leading them out of her bedroom. "Will you just come on?"

"You know what, Kory? It's your _little fun_ that has you going to this stupid ball in the first place."

* * *

In her parent's bedroom, she looked into the full-body mirror and dusted off any imaginary lent from Mrs. Beecher's black strapless gown, blowing a sigh of relief. She turned slightly to the left, catching a glimpse of her backside. It hugged around her just the way she had hoped and emphasized her body in all the right places. Her mother's chandelier earrings accentuated her petite ears while the matching diamond necklace that draped around her neck added some classic glamour to her gown.

It had been a little under an hour ago since her friends had helped in putting the final touches of her makeup. Kory decided the smoky effect for her eyes would deem dramatic and sultry, which would highlight the green of her eyes. She felt at the black silk headband, making sure it was set firmly in her hair, which was styled into an updated French twist, and her bangs side-swept off her face.

She smiled into the mirror, satisfied.

The sound of the doorbell chimed and she moved to the window, seeing Dick's Tahoe parked in the driveway. "He's here," she anticipated, running back to the mirror. "He's here." She dabbed herself with one of her mother's expensive perfumes.

Before heading downstairs, she gave herself one last look before turning to her pet ferret who laid on her parent's bed. "Here we go, Silkie," she exhaled. "If he likes what he sees, then Momma's going to be one happy girl. If he doesn't-" The doorbell chimed again and she tried her best to hurry down the stairs in her gown.

For once, her father wasn't around to embarrass her with one of his tedious interrogations about where and with whom she would be going. She reached the front door and opened it to find Dick, in the midst of putting up his cell inside the pocket of his tuxedo, already trying to explain why he was ten minutes late.

"I'm sorry I'm late, but…" he stopped when he looked at his date for the first time that night. He stared incessantly, not even trying to finish his explanation. He stood there silent, tongue-tied from the sheer immersion of her appearance.

"What?" She gazed down to her gown, fearing she had over-dressed for the gala. "You said it was formal, right?"

"No," he shook his head."It's that…you look enchanting."

She smiled a toothy smile. "Thank you. I aim to please." She watched as he walked closer, noticing how different he looked in his tuxedo. "And you, Mr. Grayson, are incomparable."

They linked arms, both with big smiles on their faces as Dick escorted her down the path and to his car, awaiting what the night would hold. Just as she was about to hoist herself up to the passenger seat, he stopped her. "Hey, Kory?"

She turned around. "Yes?"

"I'd just like to say, thanks. If there's anyone I'd rather be by me…it's you."

She glanced at him, touched by his sincerity. "Don't ever feel like you have to thank me. I wanted to do this." She placed a hand on his shoulder, "I mean, even if Daddy's car wasn't at stake, I wouldn't think twice about helping you."

If there was ever a time she looked more beautiful, it was now. The sun was setting slowly and its rays were making its way down onto the splendid beauty before him, casting a dreamlike glow upon her.

"So prince charming," she tapped a finger under his chin, "let's go find your Cinderella."

* * *

**Dick**

Dick hated elevators, especially crowded ones that stopped every ten seconds to pick up new passengers. Kory remained beside him, tilting her head near his ear. "Are you alright? You seem nervous," she whispered as softly as she could.

"I just want things to go well," he answered in an equally low hum.

Kory smiled one of those smiles that would make you think you were the most important person in the world. Again, she whispered, "Don't worry." Her hand rested on his chest while the other ran a couple of fingers clear up and down his back as they waited, and he gave her a look of appreciation. "Everything's going to be fine."

He returned the sentiment and nodded. His eyes looked around the elevator, catching sight of Mr. Mitchell Ashbrooke, the Vice Chairman of Finance for the Metropolitan Bank of Gotham. Old enough to be her father, the man studied Kory's physique even as his wife stood by in an oblivious stupor. It wasn't until he gazed up to Dick's cold stare that he immediately looked away.

He must not have paid attention to the motion of the elevator stopping but viewed as people quickly shuffled out, indicating they had finally reached their floor. "Showtime," Kory sang, tugging at his sleeve as they headed out.

Once inside the ballroom, they were met with a string orchestra and hordes of guests, some drunk on their fifth of liquor, some dancing to the graceful piece being played. Kory was struck with excitement at the parade of life to and fro, leading Dick through the crowd. "This place is amazing." The men wore their tuxedos gallantly, while the women by their sides were gracious with every step. Unfortunately, the pretense would stop there once the guests opened their mouth to speak total nonsense.

Dick guessed that he would have seen her by now, but had yet to see any sign of his ex-girlfriend's arrival. An ominous feeling crept up his spine, possibly from the guilt of continuing their charade. "Kory, maybe we shouldn't do this tonight. I think-"

"No," she insisted. "Honey, it's just your nerves. This will work but you can't quit now. Just remember what I told you." She straightened his collar, even when he seesawed his gaze as he turned to look for Babs. She reminded him of the rules again. "If you talk to her, keep it short. Less is more. _Always_ leave her wanting more. And remember, the ball is in your court now. If she thinks you're still interested, she'll use it to her advantage."

"Her advantage? I don't think Babs plays that way."

"Dick," she stressed, hoping he would be smart not to fall for any of his ex-girlfriend's tricks tonight, "I'm going to say this in the least...harshest way I can. You gave this woman total reign of your relationship. You did everything she wanted you to and-"

"Our relationship wasn't like that, Kory."

She stared, unsure of how exactly to respond to his offense. "Look, love just doesn't work that way."

"How does it work then?"

"It's like," she thought, "like...like a beating heart. It needs health and it needs balance for it to survive, or it'll die like everything else."

He waited a moment to analyze her theory before asking, "Tell me, do all girls really believe in these distorted games?"

"All girls? No. Definitely not all girls. But from the high-end selection of socialites we have here tonight?" Her eyes did a big scan around the ballroom, "Mostly. Now go." She turned him around to face the dancing guests. "Mingle and find your dream girl," she whispered in his ear.

He walked away from her, looking back a few times to catch her playfully shooing him into the crowd. He wasn't sure about leaving her to mingle with the partygoers. Albeit, some were actually very pleasant, yet some Dick wished he could just avoid for Kory's sake. Yes, he was already used to their behavior, but he wasn't' fond of the idea of Kory having to interact with some of the sullen people or the notion of any euphemisms that might be thrown her way.

After catching up with some familiar faces and a drink later, he made his way towards the other end of the ballroom. He placed an empty goblet on the tray of the nearest waiter, "Thanks."

To him, it seemed that everyone, coming and going, seemed to have their minds set on something. He felt left out, as if he really had no reason to be there. He couldn't explain as to why his eyes fixed on her, or how she managed a comely smile on her face. Kory was enjoying herself, he could tell. As was her company, who seemed taken with her among minutes. After all, he lived through the experience himself days before. He was aware of the effect this young woman could have on a given person.

He saw a small hand wave directed his way. Though he felt displeased with having to separate himself from her, he smiled and waved back.

Not long after, he felt a pat on his back and he turned to find Bruce stepping forward, standing shoulder to shoulder with his ward. He held a slight grin on his face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Wanting to see if you were enjoying yourself, Dick."

He shrugged, "No more than usual at these functions. You know that."

"That's what I was expecting to you to say."

"How about yourself?"

"Content," Bruce answered with a small nod. He did a quick survey of the area. "I think I invited too many guests. It's impossible for me to find Ollie and I need to speak with him concerning a certain _matter_ before the night is over."

"Last time I spoke with him, ol' man Findley came up behind us suggesting that it was the city's strategy all along to partner with the state in increasing..." he waved off, "something and whatnot. I don't know, I drowned it him out."

"Well, it was his choice to run for mayor." Almost immediately Bruce motioned with his head up ahead. "Speaking of the devil himself." He headed out to Ollie's direction but backstepped, leaning in to Dick's ear. "It wouldn't hurt you to work the room a bit," he advised before leaving Dick to stand alone.

It was then that he viewed Kory walk around the couple she was conversing with and began making her way back to him. That was until she stopped in her tracks after feeling a tap on her shoulder by none other than Roy Harper. He felt his throat tighten at the sight.

Now Roy was a good friend, as friends go. They were the same in many ways, which is probably why they were just as competitive with everything there was to be competitive about. Yet they were mildly different. Roy was a recovering alcoholic and heroin user, but with the help of his friends and mentor, Ollie, he remained clean and sober for six months and counting. But that wasn't what worried him. He was a self-proclaimed ladies' man and that was the minuscule reason why Dick's stomach began unsettling, especially after seeing Kory emit a small laugh.

She was too nice and smart a girl to get caught up in Roy's playboy web. Dick didn't expect for their chat to go on as long as it did, but then again, he didn't expect to become protective of her in such a short time either. Another feeling he wasn't too comfortable with.

He knew he had to intervene before Roy pulled his signature "oh, wait...you seem to have something on your cheek," move, which then would end in a sultry stroke of her cheek. In essence, it was only a reason to touch the poor girl. He shook his head at Roy's idiocy and made his way to the pair.

"Dick," he thought he heard but saw no one familiar in the crowd around him and continued on ahead. He stopped after feeling a gentle touch on his arm.

* * *

**Babs  
**

She caught a glimpse of the grandiose clock that hung in the middle of the ballroom for the fourth time that night. Her date was late again and she was left to deal with the whispers from guests, some of who had already questioned her on the status of her date. She wondered how she must have appeared to everyone and the thought made her lips tighten into a scowl.

She watched a steady stream of people coming and going all around her, but it was one guest in particular that caught her interest. Babs had to do a double take; he looked so becoming standing there donned in his classic tuxedo, his hair set perfectly in place. She used a moment to laugh to herself. Despite being raised by a lothario like Bruce Wayne, he never did acquire his need for expensive suits, or other pursuits of pleasurable activities. He retained his modesty, a trait she felt must have run straight through his Romanian blood.

The last thing Babs wanted was for things to be uncomfortable between them. She could only imagine how hurt Dick must have felt that day at the restaurant. She thought against acting on Helena's advice but she had to admit that they were growing apart and both wanted different things. Still, she couldn't deny the strong feelings that lingered, and seeing him now didn't help alleviate her decision.

Babs turned away the idea at first but ultimately decided that engaging in a hearty conversation with Dick would be in good gesture. Besides, Bruce had just left his side and he stood alone a good twenty feet away.

"Dick," she called, though with the noisy chatter and string orchestra playing in the background, she doubt he heard his name.

It seemed that his attention lay elsewhere, especially when he began walking towards its direction. Before he could escape, she tried calling a bit more louder. "Dick!" She got close behind him, grabbing at his arm before he could get too far out of reach.

At the sudden touch of his arm, he turned and formed a small grin, "Babs."

"Dick, I'm glad I ran into you," she smiled, eyeing him up and down. "You look terrific."

He took hold of her hand and kept her at arm's length as she did a slow twirl, allowing him to take in her gown. "Don't you look beautiful tonight," he complimented.

She gazed down to her own navy chiffon gown and undid the matching sash around her shoulders. "Thank you, darlin'," she tried in her best Transatlantic accent. "You always were a gentleman." She teased him with a swat of her sash but saw that he was preoccupied with something in the far distance.

She followed his gaze but all it led to was Roy Harper and a redheaded woman, presumably the playboy's date. "Look at him at work." She clicked her tongue, shaking her head. "The man never gives up. And she's not much better."

Dick raised an eyebrow and she suddenly wished she hadn't said that. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, I don't mean to be rude but...come on, Dick. With a nickname like 'master romancer', who really expects Roy's dates to have an attention span higher than a rock."

"I've spoken with her and she seems extremely nice."

"Oh, Dick. You'd walk through fire before speaking ill of anyone."

"Speaking of which," he said, switching to a more interesting topic, "when do I get to meet your date?"

"Oh, him...he's late," she excused, fidgeting with her diamond bracelet. "Just one of the drawbacks of dating a collegiate boxer."

"Oh, so he boxes. That's interesting."

"Can you believe he's never lost a college match?" she mentioned, waiting for him to be impressed. "..._And_ he's led his team to the NCAA team title," she added.

Dick wanted to chuckle. It seemed like Babs was trying a little too hard to faze him with her beau's athletic abilities. "Sounds like you've found yourself a winner there, Babs."

She leaned in a little closer to him, whispering, "Don't look now but that girl is coming this way..."

"Hey, gorgeous," she joined the couple, giving Dick a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you."

Too shocked to speak, Babs looked to Dick, who saw the opportunity and seized it. He said, "Didn't seem like it, the way you were hanging on Roy's every word like that."

Kory gazed over to Babs, giggling. "He always does this." She placed a hand on his chest and leaned in closer to him. "He pretends to act jealous."

'_It's not an act_' he mouthed playfully to his ex-girlfriend.

"Don't worry. I promise to make up for it later." Inches away from his cheek, Kory whispered, "And if you're lucky, I'll only bite a little."

Babs fixated her gaze on Kory's lips, on their proximity to his face and used all her strength to not scream out in horror.

Kory looked back to Babs. "Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself."

"No, here," Dick offered. "Let me." He held a protective arm around Kory's waist as he introduced the two. "Babs Gordon, this is Kory Anders." Babs was on the verge of smiling until he added, "My girlfriend."

Kory smiled and brought up a hand, "Nice to meet you, Babs. Dick has had nothing but great things to say about you." She blinked cutely from what bangs flowed in her face.

"You...you, too." She was thoroughly confused but enveloped her hand just long enough for a quick handshake before quickly letting go. "Sooo..." she drew out the word, "how long have you two been dating?"

"Actually," he exchanged a look with Kory, "we just sort of _ran into _each other some days ago." Kory giggled at the hidden meaning of Dick's words.

The sound of her laughter was like nails to a chalkboard, Babs thought.

"There was this instant attraction between us, you know?" Kory explained. "Have you ever had that with someone? Where right there and then, you just _knew_ they were meant for you?"

Babs looked to Dick before looking back to her, "As a matter of fact, I have."

Kory placed her head gently on his shoulder, "Well, that's us."

Babs, in opposition, grounded her teeth at the thought of her anywhere near Dick. Her defensive disposition was trying to take over.

He glanced into Kory's pools of green, smiling affectionately. "Actually, I was about to tell Babs how just about everyone here simply can't keep their eyes off of you."

She turned to Babs, thinking of more invented signs to show for her affection for Dick. "Isn't he just the most adorable thing you've ever seen?" She moved in and kissed his lower jaw softly.

Now Dick knew this wasn't the right time nor the right place, but every time Kory touched him with her lips, that spark she created, it was overwhelming. He never had this kind of stimulation with Babs and as she stared at him now, it plagued him to feel this way. He also wasn't comfortable with the look of hurt in her eyes. A wave of guilt came over him and he decided it'd be best if they part ways now. "Oh, before I forget," he looked to Kory, "Bruce wanted to introduce us to some of his colleagues." Not that he was lying, Bruce did mention it to him when he first arrived.

"Oh, anything you say, honey." She chose to hold his hand.

"Babs, it was nice running into you," he said. "Maybe when your date arrives, you can introduce us."

She compressed her body. "Yeah, sure."

"Well, enjoy the rest of the party."

"Again, it was great meeting you, Babs," Kory said before giving her back to Babs, following Dick as he led the way.

She stood there with her champagne glass in hand, without any choice but to watch the two lovers stroll away. As if Kory's chattering giggles weren't enough, the simple motioning of her arm around his taut waist almost made her go into convulsions. During their conversation, she knew she'd almost would have lost it if Dick hadn't summoned her away.

Footsteps were heard behind her and she noticed her good friend, Dinah, had walked up beside her. "_Who_ was that?" she asked, indicating the couple with whom she had just spoke with.

"That would be Kory," she emphasized through clenched teeth. "His new girlfriend."

"Wow."

Babs turned to her friend, "What does that mean?"

"Nothing. I was only-"

"What am I? Chopped liver?"

"Stop it. You know that's not what I meant. Besides, you know Dick. It's never about looks with him."

"You're still not helping here."

"Hey, why should you care about Dick or his new girlfriend? You've got a guy, remember?" she reminded her.

"Really? Where is he then?" she waved around the ballroom.

"He told you he would be late. He has an important match tonight."

Babs sighed. "He knew I needed him here with me and he couldn't even be bothered to skip one stupid match. It's like I don't even matter to him," Babs complained, raising her voice more than she should have.

"You knew this when you started seeing him."

"At least with Dick, he was always there when I needed him."

"Newsflash. You dumped him, remember?" Dinah turned to the direction of the couple. "And it looks like he really likes this girl."

"No, he doesn't." Babs shook her head. "Clearly, he's still hurt by what I did to him, and he's using her as a way to get back at me. It's so cliché, it's sad."

"You don't know that."

"I think I know Dick just a little bit better than you. He may look happy with her, but he's not. Who knows? Maybe I'll fix this, or maybe I won't."

"And where does your hunky boxer fare in all of this?"

"I don't know," she flustered. "He's so amazing, Dinah. He brings out this side of me that I didn't know I had. Something that Dick hasn't been able to do for a long time. He's everything that I was missing with Dick. But seeing him now, I just don't know. I can't decide who I want. Can't I have them both?"

"No," Dinah warned sternly, "so you better decide soon." The woman looked over to the dancing couple, "because any sooner and those two will be on their way down the aisle."

* * *

**Dick  
**

Kory squealed with laughter once they were out of Babs' earshot. "You were fantastic!"

"Me? What about you? I think you should be in the standing for an Oscar award. I mean, did you see her face?" he joked.

"Are you kidding? I bet she's still thinking of ways to maim me." She took a fast look behind her.

"Babs might be a little on the vengeful side but I wouldn't count on it."

The orchestra changed to a soft romantic waltz by Schubert. With the change in music, Dick paused suddenly and watched Kory, which caused her to blink back with a puzzled look before she felt him gather her hands for a dance. "Come here," he said just below a whisper.

"Ooh, are we dancing now?"

For the first couple of minutes, Kory swayed with Dick during their waltz, both in sync in their movement. So soft, gentle and romantic, she resisted the urge to lay her head along his shoulder. As she rounded in step, she received a clear view of Babs and her friend for a quick second before she turned again. They continued around the dance floor following in a line of dance, but even with their backs towards them, Kory knew the women kept a close leer on them as they waltzed and she quickly gathered an idea.

Smirking playfully, "Green envy at two o'clock."

"Huh?" Dick stopped dancing and tried looking over his shoulder, trying to gather what she was talking about.

"Don't look!" Immediately, Kory pulled his face back. "They're checking us out, but I have an idea." She gathered his face in her hands. "Now, I'm going to need you to do something."

"Sure, what?"

Nonchalantly, she ordered, "Kiss me."

"Wh-what?" he stuttered, looking directly at her with an apprehensive stare.

"Plant one on my lips." She knew he was a little nervous but easily persuaded him. "Come on, honey. Don't be nervous. You knew it was bound to happen in our little charade."

"I'm not nervous. I've done this plenty of times."

"Oh, an expert," Kory returned. "Good. Show me."

Dick swallowed a small gulp but after seeing her confidence about this, motioned himself closer to her lips until she placed her index finger over his mouth, "-and try not to fall in love," she teased with a wink.

He moved in quickly until there was no space between them. His dauntless lips occupied hers with a tender pace that he found Kory melting into it as well. Oh, how amazing it felt that it instantly escalated into something more passionate and meaningful.

Had the orchestra not stopped their musical number, soon followed by a horrendous applause, there would have been nothing to stop them. They quickly pulled apart and Dick, lost within the kiss itself, uttered what came into his mind. "That was _unbelievable_." He spoke in almost a trance but no sooner cleared his throat, correcting himself. "I mean _believable_. It was believable."

Thankfully for him, she hadn't heard him mumble his mistake. "You weren't kidding." Still dazed and confused, she lifted her hand to her lips, not expecting to have had such a kiss. "You _are_ an expert." Now Kory had been kissed many times before, heck she even kissed Toni once on a dare, but never quite with such a torrent of promise.

She looked around the ballroom, thumbing to her left. "I've got to go."

"You want to leave?"

"No to…the…the ladies' room," she managed to say, still choked up on their kiss. "I need to go freshen up a bit."

He nodded, trying not to look as embarrassed as he felt. "Alright. I'll be at our table when you get back."

She signaled a go-ahead and turned, heading away from the center of the dance floor. Dick was about leave to take his seat but heard her shuffle her feet back.

She had returned, "It's the other way," she stuttered and ambled in the opposite direction.

He grinned with a teasing nod, wondering if she was just as stupefied as he was. He watched her leave before heading to their table.

* * *

**Helena + Kitten  
**

Helena puffed her face with another application of her powder. "I'll be glad when this night is over."

"Exactly," Kitten said, staring at her reflection in the ladies' room mirror. "Mr. Bethany tried groping me during a dance. The old pervert." She rubbed a finger over her lips, resetting the color of her lip stain. "Oh, did you see that atrocious woman with Dick tonight? Who is she?"

"From what I hear, they've been dating for awhile," Helena answered. She opened her clutch bag and took out a crimson lipstick. "Probably started seeing her while he was with Babs."

"Can you blame him? Babs seems like such a bore."

"Kitten, you're talking about one of my dearest friends." She halted from putting a fresh coat of lipstick after seeing her friend direct an offended look her way, "I didn't say I denied it."

Quickly the two burst into laughter. "What was he thinking of bringing someone like that to such a classy event?"

"It wasn't what he was thinking _of_, as oppose to what he was thinking _with_." The ladies made a playful push against the other, abstracted by their humor. Helena put away her makeup and gazed at Kitten through the mirror. "But best of all, did you see the look on Babs' face?" She brought a hand to her mouth, trying to stifle an arrogant chuckle. "I loved it."

"You're so bad, Helena. But you don't actually think he's serious about that woman, do you?"

"Of course not. It's absurd to even think it. She's not even in our class, darling."

"Neither was Babs but he still dated her."

"Honestly, Kitten. Did you not see her hair? A typical hair chameleon. That has got to be the worst coloring job I've ever seen. And do not get me started on those eyes."

"Contacts, no doubt. No one has that color." Kitten reached into her purse and pulled out a twenty dollar bill along with small wrapper which contained some white powdery substance. She rolled up the bill into a thin cylindrical shape.

"But what's worse are those breasts." They chuckled, agreeing. "I suppose the doctor couldn't get the D's placed in there correctly," she finished with a loud laugh. "I'm sure they've seen more cutting than a butcher knife. It's a shame," she said, wiping away the excess lip color that had made its way past her lips. "You always do get what you paid for."

Kitten nodded with a giggle before leaning down towards the counter, inhaling the powder that was lined in a small row. Afterward, she sniffled and rubbed away what was left under her nose. "Doesn't Dick realize she's only after his inheritance?"

"Well, whatever. He could have had me for free." She could feel her anger flare at the thought of Dick's rejection, or how her affection for him had went unreciprocated all these years. "She looks like a common prostitute," Helena ridiculed.

"Now that's not fair, Helena. At least prostitutes have the decency to ask for the money upfront."

The two women laughed again but stopped in unison once the sound of a bathroom stall opened. They exchanged a look at the patter of unexpected heels hitting the floor, wondering why the other hadn't bothered to check if they were alone. The women remained silent as the butt of their insults casually walked over and stood in between the two. Kory turned on the water faucet and proceeded to wash her hands with the sanitizer, all insults now foreign to her ears.

The two socialites continuously held the most fearful countenances, choosing to avoid looking in the mirror and away from each other. Other than the running water, it was so eerily quiet that Kory found herself missing the echo of their obnoxious laughs. She gazed up to the mirror, taking in both their reflections simultaneously. "Please ladies, don't stop on my account."

But the two remained silent, too demoralized to speak. Kory seesawed her gaze at the two speechless women who were too frightened to move an inch. She finished rinsing her hands and proceeded to dry them with a hotel monogrammed hand towel. Kory knew she wasn't going to get a peep, much less an apology out of these debutantes.

She turned and leaned against the black marble counter, crossing her arms as she stared coldly at the pair. "Oh, come on," she urged. "Dish some more. I just love girl talk, especially from two of the most cunning and loosest women I've ever had the unfortunate experience to meet." Still they said nothing. Kory scoffed at their cowardice with a smile. "And obviously scared shitless to say anything to my face now. Though I've never _ever _colored my hair," she looked to Helena, "and my eyes are genuine as they get." She looked to Kitten, "And my breasts," she said, cupping them over her dress in front of them, "are above average C's and yet, I didn't hear Dick complaining about these girls last night. Might be due to the fact that he was too busy moaning all night to say much."

Her face broke into a wide grin at the sight of the pair of socialites' opened mouths, obviously offended by her brazen gesture.

"Well. I. Never!" gasped Helena.

Kory stepped forward, affronting Helena whose body quivered from the intimidating redhead. "You think I'm going to hit you?" Kory's defying eyes never faltered, steadily watching as the other dark eyes blinked back in fright. Helena's frightened stare was answer enough. "Honey, that's _beneath_ me. Just the same as you are under the bed sheets of every man that comes your way."

"Leave her alone!" Kitten squealed, on the verge of tears.

She rounded on Kitten and slowly made her way to her. "I'm sorry, Kitten was it?" The blond heiress had made the mistake of opening her mouth but she wasn't about to make it again. She said nothing, only nodded. "I'd take it easy with the fairy powder there. Its aging effects are already taking its toll on your face, dear."

Kitten gasped, bringing a hand to her face. She looked into the mirror and tried to view what imperfections the woman was referring to.

"Well," she clapped her hands, "I don't know about you gals, but I've had such a field day chatting with you. But we'll have to save the rest for later. You see, I have an unbelievable _Dick _waiting for me." She released an exaggerated giggle before pushing the door open and headed out.

Stunned by Kory's remarks, Helena pointed to the door frantically. "Can you believe that…_that trollop_?!" shouted Helena. "The horrible things she said to me!"

Kitten, still looking into the mirror, wrinkled her face as she was about to cry. "I don't look old!" she whined. "Helena, do I look old!?"

Ignoring her friend, she crossed her arms. "She's not getting away with this."

Kitten was about to reply but stopped at the sound of another stall opening. Helena quickly turned to its door wondering who had just heard the embarrassing details of their confrontation.

"This certainly is a first." Out appeared one of the outcasts, Rachel Roth.

Helena took a moment to recover from her shock before saying, "What do you want, witch on wheels? Shouldn't you be brewing dead rabbits in a cauldron somewhere?"

Rachel simply ignored her. "Dick's date just insulted you in the most indiscreet way and you bourgeois bitches said nothing. Well, she certainly meets my approval." Rachel sneered, leaving the two confused debutantes to ponder what on Earth just happened.

* * *

**Dick  
**

The dining tables were aligned in no particular order in the back of the grand ballroom and Dick had a time looking for their designated table as he skimmed through the name plates that were placed.

Not long after, an announcement had been made by the emcee that dinner was soon to be served. Gradually, the guests found their way to their own tables, leaving Dick to wonder why Kory still hadn't arrived from the ladies' room. Familiar faces had pulled up their chairs at Dick's table and he greeted them with a swift, "How are you tonight?" He had only hoped she'd find her way to their table soon. He would take an occasional glance to the direction of where his date had disappeared to, hoping to see any sign of red hair. And he did, only it wasn't the one he was expecting.

"Do you all mind if we join your table?" Babs' fingers folded around a chair and began pulling it out, though it was meant for another guest. But it was the man who joined her that caught Dick's eye. He didn't know what to expect upon meeting Babs' new beau but he knew he wasn't expecting this.

"We'd love for you to join us, Ms. Gordon," replied Mrs. Whimsley, wife of the former chief of cardiology at Gotham Memorial Center. "But I do believe that is Mr. McKenneth's seat."

"Yes, but Mr. McKenneth requested a seat at our table and asked us to exchange our reserved seating for his."

He didn't pay much attention to what was being said because his eyes were stuck on the couple like glue. Dick couldn't help but look him up and down, trying to figure just how much the man differed from himself. He was about three inches taller and had about fifty pounds on Dick. But it was his face that disturbed him.

For sure he was a boxer. Dick noted as the man, perhaps without thinking, lightly touched the scar above his right eye with his finger as though it were some sort of strange enigma he couldn't solve. After taking their seats, the man relaxed in his chair, resting a hand on the table as his fingers drummed along the white tablecloth, while the other pulled at his necktie, clearly not comfortable in his tuxedo.

Quite words and whispers were inaudible as the table talked amongst themselves, taking sporadic peeks at Babs' date before averting their gawks away due to the uneasiness of his bruises. There was a significant amount of tension between the pair, particularly when Dick heard the lovebirds' voices in a low hum but somehow he managed to catch most of it.

"I can't believe you blew me off again," she murmured under her breath. "You knew I wanted you to attend this ball with me."

"And I told you it was a championship game. I had to compete, so drop it." He felt at his lip, hoping the ointment he applied was working to heal the cut he received earlier in the match.

"Couldn't you have fixed yourself up before you left? You're embarrassing me in front of my friends. Everyone is going to think you were in some kind of street brawl, like a common thug."

The man strummed his fingers on the table with more force, perhaps to try and drown out Babs' scolding. "Do you actually think I care what your friends think about me?" He leaned in closer to her, whispering, "I didn't even want to come here, remember?"

And it was true. This was the last place he wanted to be right now. Rather than celebrating his team's win tonight with friends, beer, and a pizza, he was stuck in a room filled with stuffy old coots and lame debutantes. He looked around his table but paused for a moment at the sight of Dick, who kept a stifling gaze on him until he looked away when a woman appeared by his side.

"Sorry I'm late." The redheaded beauty leaned in and gave Dick a kiss on the cheek, then took her seat beside him. "You won't believe these melodramatic bimbos-"

Babs' date had barely raised off his seat, his gray eyes fully focused on the girl who had just sat down at their table. "Kory?"

She turned at the sound of her name. "Oh. My..." Kory brushed back her bangs, thinking her eyes were deceiving her. "Xavier?"

**Yeah that's right, I'm still alive and kicking. Sorry about the long update but yeah, you know how it goes. And now Xavier has entered the picture, what could this possibly mean…hmm? I'll just say that he and Kory will have an interesting relationship…I hope. **

**Now is the time where I thank my readers, all the loyal ones along with the new reviewers, who so graciously wrote a little something which encourages me to keep writing: nadiagirl, Stormy Midnight, xXxQuothxXx, plexus, lauren1991**

**All of you, repeat or new, are equally awesome and I can't thank you guys enough. Oh and nadiagirl, in case you're reading, I hope the first chapter was to your liking. Until next chapter…**


	7. Confrontations and Comebacks

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Titans.

**Xavier  
**

He froze in shock, a mazed expression still on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Wait..." Babs rose out of her seat somewhat, finger-pointing at Kory, who shared Xavier's shock. "You know her?"

Ignoring his date's scowl, he continued to stare at Kory in marvel. "She's Ryan's sister."

Babs realized she did indeed share a slight resemblance to Ryan Anders, Xavier's longtime best bud and college roommate.

Xavier moved around their table to get closer, reaching out his arms to embrace Kory in a hug, and she followed suit. "I never thought I'd be seeing you here tonight," she finally spoke. Their hug lasted only a couple of seconds before she pulled away, only to be met with his battered wounds. "Ugh," she groaned, feeling at the cut just above his eye. She never did grow accustomed to the aftermaths of his boxing matches. "I never could get used to this."

Dick looked to Babs, watching realization emerge on her face as well as her impatience with Kory. He looked back at the two friends, whose attention remained solely on each other, with an appalling feeling that there was something more to them than just meager acquaintances. He directed a confused 'what's going on' gaze Kory's way as she peeked over Xavier's shoulder. Immediately, it dawned on her why she was there in the first place and she focused back to her mission, excusing herself to retreat back to her seat.

Xavier returned to his seat besides Babs, "So cutie, you never said why you were here."

"She's here with me," Dick answered for her. He found himself bracing an arm on the rim of her chair, a territorial gesture that was so unlike him that it scared him. Why though? What caused him to show such a display of possessiveness for her?

Caught in the midst of a laugh, Xavier paused. "What?" He glanced at Kory, who nodded.

"Yes," she stuttered. She leaned in closer to her date, understanding that she still had a job to do that night. "I'm here with Dick." But if she knew Xavier, he wouldn't be very understanding.

"Is that a fact?" Xavier questioned as he leaned back in his chair, like a general who was just informed of his army's defeat. "Sorry. That just sorta took me by surprise."

"It's not really that much of a surprise. I mean, Kory and I are together after all," Dick informed him.

Xavier jerked his head abruptly to him, "Together?" Xavier turned to Kory, "You two? You're seeing each other?"

She shut her eyes for a short second, avoiding his incredulous stare while hearing a few whispers come from around the table. She turned to the two elder couples at their table who continued to watch the spectacle unfold. "Shouldn't you be enjoying your crab cakes?" And they quickly looked down to their appetizers.

She knew she had to face him, had to keep up with the façade, especially as Babs and the rest of the table seemed just as interested in knowing the answer. Kory rearranged her expression with a small grin on her face. "Yes. Dick and I just started dating." Looking into Dick's deep blue eyes, she said, "I know it's only been a short time but sometimes you just know when it's right."

"When it's right?" Xavier echoed. His deriding chuckle, along with the pompous shake of his head, did little to ease the tension already clouding the air. "You know, it's funny you feel that way because Ryan never mentioned you even having a boyfriend."

"I don't always mention _everything_ to my brother," Kory defended.

"I guess I can understand your secrecy. Seeing as how he doesn't allow _just anyone _to be with you." He stressed certain words, aware that Kory would get its hidden meaning. He directed his attention to Dick, who had placed the palm of his hand just above Kory's on the table. In a more condescending tone, he said, "So, Dick," he called, "being as how your Kory's new love buddy-"

"Xavier…" Kory intervened with a threatening glare, "stop."

Xavier brought up his hands innocently. "What am I doing, sweetheart? I mean, we're all friends here." He looked around the table before focusing his carnivorous eyes on his fresh foe, "Aren't we, _Dick_?" You would've had to have been numb to not feel the brutish intent of his words. His lips curled upward at the subtle flinch of Dick's eyes whenever he delivered his obvious pet peeve of a name. If anything, it gave him pleasure seeing Dick's uneasiness with him.

"Sure," Dick gritted, already unfeeling of this gentleman. "However, I think you should lay off a bit. You're making Kory feel a little uncomfortable."

A smirk on his face as he flicked his fingers on the table, Xavier scoffed and gazed up to Dick. "Don't kid yourself by acting like you know anything about her."

Kory side-glanced to Dick, shaking her head with a sigh. She had a firsthand knowledge to the extent of Xavier's cockiness, specially when it came to other guys trying for her affection.

But Babs intervened, "Will you both stop behaving like children?" She leaned in to her date, uttering under her breath, "You're supposed to be _my_ date, remember? Now start acting like it," she huffed.

"I'm just messing with the kid, doll. Who's fault is it if Chuckles can't take a joke?"

"You're not joking around. You're acting like a fool."

"He's the fool," he indicated to Dick probably louder than he should have, catching everyone's attention. He turned to Dick again, asking, "What is it they say about debaucherates like you?" Dick looked his way, knowing the question was directed to him. "Wines, dines and sixty-nines?"

Kory leaped out of her seat and around the table, storming over to him. "We need to talk outside."

"I'd love to, gorgeous, but I'm having a little of fun with-"

"Don't make me get a leash." She tugged at the sleeve of his tuxedo, lifting him off his chair.

"Ok," he singsonged, remembering just how serious she could be when she wanted to. "I suppose I could use a smoke anyways."

Babs began rising out of her seat. "Wait, Xavier-"

"Alone!" Kory reprimanded, shuffling Xavier out with her, causing a reddened Babs to quickly sit back down, embarrassed from the stirring of a few people who unfortunately caught wind of their ongoing drama.

* * *

**Dick  
**

"That was weird," said Rachel, who pulled up Kory's vacant chair. "And to think I was going to miss coming tonight."

"You saw that?"

"I'm the next table over. What do you think?"

"Great," he mumbled.

"Who was that guy?"

"Babs' date," he sent her a look, as did Rachel, to which she responded by sticking her nose in the air and turning away.

"Whoever he was, it didn't seem like he cared very much for you, Richard," she stated, ignoring Babs' gesture.

"Yeah, well...I'll be sure to return the favor."

Babs chose this moment to intervene. "And what about your date? She just up and left with him and you do nothing?"

"They're talking, Babs. What am I supposed to do?"

Babs narrowed her brows, "Forgive me, but that woman doesn't have a considerate bone in her body."

Rachel edged closer to the table, keeping her dark eyes on Babs. "I don't think you're one to talk."

Babs' head snapped at Rachel, eyes furrowing madly. "Tell me, Rachel. How has being a social leper been working for you?"

"About as much as being a demanding witch has been working for you."

Dick listened to the women squabble until finally speaking up. "Ladies-" he mediated to deaf ears.

"Me? ...a witch? Ha!" Babs added with an arguable laugh. "Look in the mirror. Shouldn't you be flying off in your broomstick to meet with your coven?"

Dick was beginning to feel a slight throb in his head. "Babs-"

"Wow, Babs. You've finally discovered humor. And it only took you nineteen years," Rachel insulted in her stoic timbre.

"Can you two control yourselves?" Dick pinched his forehead from the mounting argument that was erupting. "This happens every time you two come across each other. Is it so hard to just play nice for one night?"

"Tell her." Babs pointed to Rachel. "She's been antagonistic to me since day one."

Dick looked to his friend, thinking to himself when did he become the resident referee of the group. "Rachel?"

"Why am I always to blame, Richard?"

He turned his head over to his ex-girlfriend, tired of their incessant quarrels. "Babs-"

"Naturally, you take her side. Just as you always did when we were together."

Dick rested his elbows on the table, bringing his head into his hands. He was frustrated with how their plan had now taken a surprise twist. Who would've expected Babs' new beau to be an acquaintance of Kory's, or at least he hoped that was the extent of their relationship. But judging from the hostility Xavier exhibited, he was beginning to doubt it.

Things were quiet until Babs spoke up, "You know, I've been thinking-"

"Hope you didn't stress your brain too much."

Dick sent Rachel a hard stare, though she found it as threatening as a mouse. "Fine." She rose from her chair, "I'll just be going then." She directed her eyes towards her disputant. "My coven awaits." As much as she enjoyed using Babs as her own verbal punching bag, a hassled Richard was one she tended to avoid. She did a double tap on his shoulder, a gesture to which he nodded, understanding its meaning.

"Don't hurry back, dear." Babs rolled her eyes, casting a nasty look at Rachel's back as she headed off to join her father's table.

Dick swayed his gaze towards the direction of the lobby, where Kory had disappeared with Xavier not minutes ago. He stared as hard as he could at the lobby doors, almost as if the harder he watched, the sooner she'd appear, until he realized someone was gawking at him. He slowly side-glanced to see Babs had somehow managed to sneak into Kory's chair and when satisfied with his attention, said, "Like I was saying before we were rudely interrupted," she sent another glare towards Rachel's table ahead. "There's something that I've been needing to tell you."

Dick felt a soft touch of his hand and looked downward to see she had cupped it with hers, but looked back to her when she had stopped speaking. "You were saying?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking about us and what I told you back at the restaurant." She smiled, her fingers doing all the flirting for her. "Well, maybe you were right."

He blinked back in confusion, realizing exactly what she was implying. "I was?" Again, he felt her stroke his hand, only this time more avidly. Though he had to admit, even if he did miss her touch, it didn't trigger the same stimulation it once had, and he found this to be odd. He gazed at her sentiment, then back at her. "What's going on, Babs?"

In a more sincere tone, she said, "I'm sorry that I ever hurt you. You have to understand that I was confused."

"You were confused?" He shook his head and shrugged, emphasizing the senselessness of her excuse. "So you ran to Xavier?"

She, too, shook her head. "It wasn't like that, Dick. He and I only started dating after we broke up. I never cheated on you."

Dick's mouth tightened, though he didn't know if it was from the idea of her and Xavier's romance, or his uncertainty with her telling the truth. Whatever the reason was, he conceded his point. "You left me for another guy and you didn't have the decency to tell me the truth. If we were having problems, you could have told me. We could have tried to work through them. It would've been a lot better than what happened at the restaurant."

"I agree, wholeheartedly." She brought her hand to her chest, leaving it there. "I was wrong. But Dick, even you have to admit you're not perfect."

"I don't claim to be, Babs." He wondered how this conversation had accomplished in making him the bad guy, or yet why he felt the need to have to defend himself. "I still can't figure out what I did wrong? Did I hurt you at all?"

"No," she answered, her voice trailing off into the rest of the chatter at their table. She caressed his jawline with a single stroke, remembering just how soft he felt, especially after a clean shave. "You did nothing wrong."

Without realizing it, Dick brought down her hand away his from his face and back onto the table. Seeing her smile back at him, his hand played with hers as he looked into her blue eyes. He expected to feel that familiar tinge of warmth he usually felt when their eyes would meet, but was surprised to find himself wanting to gaze into a brilliant green.

"We've shared so much together, Dick. It would be stupid of us to just let it go, don't you think?" Dick just looked on, not answering. "That's why I feel that if we both tried, maybe things could work out. A second chance to make it right," she offered with a toothy smile.

Almost immediately, Kory's advice prompted him_. The ball is in your court now. If she thinks you're still interested, she'll use it to her advantage._ Interesting how it all made perfect sense now, he thought. "And what about Xavier? Is there trouble in paradise already? Or is he just disposable?"

Her lips curled into a weak smile. "He's not disposable, Dick. And as much as I care for him, he and I have an understanding."

Dick perked an ear, "What kind of an understanding?"

"He won't ask, and I won't tell."

He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms, sickened by her answer. "Well, Kory and I do have an understanding, and we don't work that way."

Babs scoffed, "Oh, come off it, Dick."

"Come off what?"

"You and someone like her? I just can't see it."

A little offended, he asked, "What does that mean?"

"You know what it means." She added, "She's nothing like us."

Now he was mildly curious. "Us as in who? You and I? Us as in you and Helena? Us as in you and Bruce? Who exactly is _us_?"

With the sudden state of exasperation in his voice, Babs gave him a sharp look. "Why are you defending her to me?"

"Because you don't even know her but you find the need to judge her. Just like you did with my friends. Just like you did with me. You're turning into Helena 2.0 and that's not who I fell in love with."

Babs' eyes flared and her mouth fell open in total shock. "Where is all this this coming from?" She gazed past the lobby, realization setting in. "It's that woman you're dating, isn't it? She's changing you, Dick. You've never acted like this before."

Dick kept his composure simple. "I'm not the one who's changed."

"Me?" Babs fingered at her own chest. "You think I've changed?"

"Let's see, a week ago, you left me for this guy and now you're talking about wanting to get back together and not inform your boyfriend about it. You don't care about the hell you put me through when you left, do you?"

"Your feelings were all I cared about. You have no idea of what I went through when I thought I hurt you. I'm just trying to show you how much I still care for you. Nothing's different."

"You're different. We're different. _Things_ are different."

She leaned in closer. "They don't have to be." With a couple of fingers, she moved his chin to gaze at her. "You still love me. I can feel it. I've always been able to read you so easily." Babs continued to edge closer, and he could feel the warmth of her skin until they were only mere inches apart. He felt himself moving towards her. He was only a couple of seconds away from contacting her lips before his eyes widened and he abruptly pulled away. He began to back away from her, leaving her dumbstruck as to what had happened.

He breathed hard. "I can't," he told her. "It wouldn't be fair. I'm sorry." Dick's mind screamed at him to kiss her, this was what he had wanted all along. For what seemed like the hundredth time that night, he looked towards the lobby doors. The longer she took chatting with Xavier meant the sooner he would find himself giving into his ex-girlfriend's seductions, exactly what Kory told him not to do.

Breathing heavily, she too, backed away, embarrassed to form any kind of eye contact with him. She got up and moved to her original seat, and would have to wait for Xavier to return in silence.

* * *

**Kory  
**

Kory pulled at the sleeve of his tuxedo as they exited through the double doors of the banquet hall and into the surprisingly empty lobby. He'd added more muscle tone since their last encounter, as she was having a difficult task tugging him along, like a stubborn mule.

"You know, come to think of it, babe." He traced a gloved finger on her bare shoulder and ran it down her forearm. "I wouldn't mind that leash about now." How childish he could be at times, she thought. She stopped tugging and let him go, only to stand there and study his every movement.

Xavier Redd was a work in itself. His tall, statuesque body, fit for any world renowned sculptor to mold to perfection was simply irresistible, especially to her. From his alabaster skin, down to his midnight buzz cut, both succeeded in bringing out the smokiness of his gray eyes. Such a sharp contrast to her own picturesque features, that the two would often be told how well they complemented each other. He was the embodiment of a bad boy. And not the dangerous "watch out because he'll steal your money" type but the "watch out because he'll steal your heart" type, and for a long while, that's exactly what Kory thought he did.

Being her brother's best friend since grade school, it was inevitable that the twenty year old would become a constant figure in her life. Like a silly schoolgirl, she dreamed of him so much growing up that she became enraptured with him. But he was a forbidden fruit, and she hungered for a taste of him. There was always a tender spot for Kory in his heart and she knew it because he'd told her many times. It wasn't until one night when Xavier gave into his emotions, that night being Kory's first savor of intimacy. Since then, he had always remained in her heart and mind.

Now in the privacy of silence, she stood before him, waiting for an explanation as to his behavior. Though all she got was Xavier fishing around in the inner breast pocket of his tuxedo for a pack of his Marlboro Reds, something he was never without unless at practice, where he was sure to face his coach's wrath if he sensed a hint of cigarette smoke on his best boxer.

His gloved hand grabbed at one and lit it coolly, relishing the sensation as he puffed away. Impatiently, Kory grasped at his cigarette as he was in mid drag and threw it to the floor, crushing it with her heel. "What is wrong with you?"

"Oh, sorry." He ushered the pack of cigarettes towards her. "Did you want one?"

She shooed them away, "You know what I'm talking about. What is your problem?"

"I'm not the one with the problem." He resettled the pack into his breast pocket. "It's that dickhead in there who's got the problem."

"Don't call him that. Dick is a nice guy."

He scoffed. "He's a jerk-off is what he is. He has the nerve to say _I'm_ making you uncomfortable," he echoed Dick's sentiments. "Someone should mention his obsession with hair gel." Before Kory could get a word in, he asked, "So what's really the story with you and this guy?"

Her tone of voice was nonchalant, "I told you. We're dating."

Though his hands were masked by black gloves, she could almost see the nervous strain they were under as he used them to run through what stubble of hair he had. Seeing this, she asked, "Why so upset, Xavier? We're just dating-"

"Dating," he repeated to himself, turning away from her for a second to come to terms with the fact that she was no longer his. Yes, it was true. He had no right to be bitter because he, too, was seeing someone else.

"Hey, I didn't exactly see you here all alone," she defended.

He turned back to her. "That's different."

Kory pinched her forehead in frustration, sighing. "Let's turn off the hypocrisy for a minute. What do you expect me to do? Leave because you have a problem with me enjoying myself with someone who is _not you_?"

"Well, there you go, doll. Couldn't have come up with a better plan myself."

"Are you listening to yourself?" She brought her hands to her hip. "I'm not doing that, Xavier. I'm not leaving."

"But if you don't leave, what will become of our children?"

Her green eyes sparked with annoyance and she crossed her arms. "Can you be serious with me for one second?"

"You want to talk serious?" He moved closer, "Alright." His tone was gravely in manner, so unlike the untamed and mysterious charmer that he was known to be, that it surprised even her. "You said you felt something _right_ with him. What did you mean?"

Kory blinked back, cursing his question in her mind. "I just..." she paused, stuck between words. "I can't..." she paused again. Surely she couldn't tell him the truth about Dick's compromise as it might jeopardize the results. "I don't have time for this. I have to go." She circled and began turning away.

"Nah," Xavier shook his head, rushing her before she could leave past the doors. He grabbed her elbow and brought her back to him. "We're not done here. You haven't finished answering me. Are you actually falling for this guy?"

"Xavier, I have to go before Dick wonders where I am?" She pulled away from him.

"I don't care what _Dick_ thinks," he spat out, mocking his name once again. "Are you or aren't you?"

"What do you think? We've haven't even been together a week," she revealed. Kory felt bad for what harmless fibs she was dishing to him, but she had no other choice. "Look, we just like each other." His depressive gray eyes tugged at her heart even as she continued. "Things feel right between us and we're going to see where they go."

He focused on her face, his strong jaw clenched tightly. "How did you two meet?"

"Why should any of this matter any-"

"Because it does," he answered vehemently before she could finish with her answer. "I want to know." He turned down to the ground. "I _need_ to know."

"No, you don't." She shook her head. "We aren't together anymore. We won't ever be." There was a long uncomfortable silence that followed and she found herself growing uneasy with how quiet he remained.

"Well," he puckered his lips into a tight scowl at the truth of her words, "it's not right. It's bullshit is what it is actually." He side-stepped past her, his stride assertive and dominant as he made his way back to to the party.

"Why do you do this to me every time?" she asked as he walked past her. "You know we can't be together," she continued as he stopped in his tracks to look at her, "so why do you do it?"

"I do it because I know you feel the same way I do. The chemistry is still there, it always has been. It's something we can't change. Don't try to deny it. If Ryan hadn't-"

"But he did, X!" She didn't mean to raise her voice to him, though he remained unscathed. She tried a little softer this time. "My brother...your best friend, he caught us. We really hurt him and I hate us for it."

Xavier swallowed hard at the thought. "He felt that I betrayed him. So much that we didn't talk for a month." He laughed at the memory. "Hell, we could barely stand living in the same dorm. And that's because we've been friends since what? …sperm?"

Kory formed a little smile. "Now do you really want to go through that again?"

"But why should that be my fault?"

"It shouldn't..." Kory stood there, her eyes never leaving him. She really had no explanation to offer him that he hadn't already heard at least once. "But we both know Ryan will never accept us together. He couldn't then, and he won't now."

Xavier saw as a strand of her ruby bangs fell to her face and with a grin, he tucked it back behind her ear. "I might have promised him I wouldn't pursue anything with you," he told, looking to her, "but I can't forget you. Believe me, I've tried. It pisses me off that he thinks I'm not good enough for you."

"You know that's not it. Ryan knows better than anyone what a great guy you are. But you have to remember, he's also my big brother. And given that he's extremely overprotective of me-"

"He thinks I wouldn't treat you right, Kory," he snapped back. Quickly he withdrew his temper. "Sorry." He gave his temples a series of rubs, stating, "I'm not in a good mood right now."

"I don't blame you. I've met your date," she joked, rivaling the smile that crossed Xavier's lips.

"Hey, she can be a little vixen when she wants to be."

Kory laughed, though not at his comment and he sensed this. "What's so funny, cutie?"

She brought up her hands innocently, teasing him. "Oh, nothing."

She moved closer, wrapping her arms around Xavier's waist, who in turn enveloped her as well, though much tighter. She decided to ignore just how low his hands had landed on her lower back, instead resting her head against his chest as he gently swayed her side to side, remembering how much he loved her delicate feel. "You're my star, Kory."

He felt as she suddenly stopped her swaying for a beat, and Xavier instantly knew why. It was his words. It was his mantra every time they were together. He started it the first time they became close and he never ceased to tell her. Whether it was because she shined like a twinkle star, looked like a movie star, played sports like an all-star, partied like a rock star, or his favorite...made nice like a porn star, he couldn't decide because she was the incarnation of the word.

She shut her eyes, breathing in his scent. "And you're my fire, Xavier," she replied with her own, just as she always did. He towered over her 5'7" frame, giving him easy access to kiss the crown of her head.

"So when you gonna tell Mr. Moneybags you're really hot for _me_, huh?" Kory, on the other hand, looked up at him, giggling again. He exchanged a look with her. She seemed to be hiding something, but he didn't know what. "That's it, doll. Are you gonna let me in on this joke of yours, or what?"

She tried to smile back. "Ok, fine," she said, defeated. "Do you know that we're both dating ex-lovers?"

"What? I don't get it."

"Dick and Babs," she indicated to the charity ball, "...they used to date each other before they got with us. In fact, she _dumped_ Dick to be with you."

He moved away from her, grabbing her by the shoulders as if he couldn't believe the news she just reported. "Is this a joke?" he asked.

"Really," she said with a nod. "You must have made quite an impression on her, you stud." She laughed again, bringing a finger to her grin. Meanwhile Xavier's pronounced jaw clenched while his gray eyes narrowed in total concentration towards the doors. When she noticed his undivided gaze back to the lobby doors, she asked, "Xavier? What's wrong?" She turned as well, hoping to see what had him so alarmed.

"Nothing, cutie." He grabbed the side of her cheek to face him, not wanting to worry her. "I just realized something, is all."

Her eyebrow lifted into a questionable stare when she felt the fabric against her cheek. She grabbed his hand, puzzled as to why he would decide to wear a pair of black snug gloves designed to match his tuxedo to this ball. "What the..." she giggled. "Why are you wearing these?"

He shrugged without a care. "Commish didn't think it was appropriate." He proceeded to take off his gloves, revealing the huge red X with its edge outlined in black that he had tattooed identically on both outsides of his hands. "Or appealing to the eyes."

"Commish?"

"Babs' father is the commissioner of Gotham, who happens to hate my guts. He finds me to be a bad influence." He slowly formed a broad smile to rival the Cheshire cat from the famed child's book. "Seems like she downgraded from Mr. Moneybags to Mr. Pennyroll." Again, he shrugged at the notion, uncaring of Jim Gordon's assessment of him.

She shook her head playfully. The twosome turned as the lobby doors had swung open from a couple who appeared to be departing early. "We really should get back inside," she said, letting go of him. Just as she had reached the doors, she turned to face him. "Promise me you'll play nice for the rest of the night."

He followed just behind her. "Sorry, doll. But if you think I'm belligerent now, wait until I've had a round of drinks in me. Heaven," he indicated to her, "and Hell," he pointed to himself, "meet for a night of fun, and I'm gonna need all I can just to get me through the rest of this shit."

After they reentered the ballroom, Kory noticed how the guests had grown more raucous, unlike how she had left them earlier, causing her to wonder how long they'd spent talking outside. As they got closer to approaching their table, they came to speedy halt once they caught sight of their dates, who appeared to have cozied themselves up to each other during their absence. As much as she hadn't expected to walk in on that scene, what she hadn't expected more was the jerk she felt in the core of her heart. She couldn't quite understand why the idea of Dick and Babs so engrossed with each other pestered her deep inside. _Wait. Nothing wrong here__. This is supposed to happen._

But her thoughts belied her expression. Before she could suggest anything, Xavier came up with his own assumption. "Oh, yeah," Xavier uttered, bringing her down from her thoughts. He hunched down to her ear, saying, "He's a _really_ great guy, alright." His sarcasm dripped more with each word. "A great guy who still has a hard on for his old chick."

Kory rolled her eyes superficially at his zinger, yet she cracked up inside. "What am I going to do with you, you dirty boy?" He always could make her laugh at any given moment, and she was grateful for that.

"I don't know, beautiful. But that leash is sure coming to mind right about now," he said, slapping her straight across her behind. She jolted a little from his spank but viewed as a plump woman holding a basket of decorative flowers crossed her path. "Excuse me," she called to her, an idea already formulating in her head.

* * *

**Dick  
**

Dick felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and from the heavenly scent that ensnared his senses, knew exactly who it was. Kory stooped down beside him as her other hand held a blossomed red rose which she offered to him before she sat back down. "Having fun yet?"

"Hey," he greeted. He slowly took it from her, gazing down at the only rose he'd ever received in his life, the gesture rendering him speechless. It was usually customary for him to bring his date flowers, but this was a first. He smiled thoughtfully at her, "Thanks."

"You're not the only one who knows about romance."

"Apparently not." He grinned again. "So everything alright?"

"Oh, peachy," she waved off. "Xavier promises to be a good boy from now on." She watched as he rounded the table, settling back into his seat and oblivious to the fact that he was being spoken about. Kory looked to Babs who conversed with Xavier, a smile on her face as he said something funny to her. She flipped her attention back to Dick, who would take an occasional glance at the couple, as much as he thought no one noticed.

Without warning, Kory slid up to him, placing a kiss on his cheek. She hadn't known why she'd done it, but it felt as if that was what he needed the most at the moment. For a couple of seconds, Dick gazed into her brilliant green eyes, a color unlike anything he'd ever seen before and welcomed a contented sigh, for something told him her kiss wasn't meant for display, but more for himself. He viewed her lips part but could easily read them. "Here I am," she mouthed. Both blushed as they caught themselves in the moment and turned away from one another, like a pair of bashful teenagers on their first date who waited patiently for the other to make the first move.

The look on their ex's faces, who had been watchful of Kory's little kiss of endearment, wasn't pretty. Xavier seesawed his gaze between the two, placing his elbows on the table as he intertwined his fingers, a stern look cast on his face. Babs, on the other hand, was a bit more forward with her approach. "So Kory, what do you do again?"

"What do you mean?"

Babs suppressed a laugh, not understanding how her questioned could be misconstrued any other way. "What college do you attend? Your major? Who's your family? I don't know, dear. It's called a conversation."

Xavier's face took on a sour expression and his lips tensed, not liking the tone or manner Babs took with her. Kory's eyes went alert and she glanced to Dick on what to say. Telling Dick's ex-girlfriend that she was only in high school wouldn't have helped their situation, only escalated the problem. "Uh...Kory's actually in," Dick looked to her, unsure of what would be considered an appropriate answer, or at least one that wouldn't garner more questions. "She's in hi-"

"She's hoping to get into ballet school, Babs," Xavier intervened, in a tone more serious than Babs had ever heard him. "She's studied it since she was a little girl. I should know. I've watched her grow up." He relaxed in his chair, though his eyes never left Kory's who sat opposite him. "Buxton Ballet Academy, wasn't it?" Kory nodded, answering him. "At least, she was the last time we..." Xavier smirked, with a mischievous chuckle, leaving his statement open for question.

Babs cut Xavier with stare, willing him to be quiet. "Yes. Thank you, Kory," she scolded at him.

An announcement from the emcee cut through the tension when he informed everyone in the banquet hall that the next course would be served momentarily. Soon after, waiters had arrived with a sumptuous dish, presenting them on the table before the guests.

Dick could have sworn he heard a small groan escape Kory as she looked down to her plate, hesitant to pick up her fork.

"Dick?"

He turned to Rosemary Penderghest, one of the elder guests who was seated at their table, once she called to him. "How on Earth did Bruce manage to acquire Fournier? He's almost always unavailable on such short notice."

"Oh, Mrs. Penderghest," Dick offered with the most uncomfortable grin he could manage. "You know Bruce has his ways."

"If he could only do something about that damned speaker." Mr. Penderghest complained, thumbing towards the podium located at the far right of the ballroom.

"Well," Babs joined in, "I think everything tonight has been spectacular."

Xavier, however, cringed at the sight of the beige pâté, served with a toasted baguette on the side. "What is this frou-frou stuff?" he asked Babs before looking to his plate in disgust again.

Babs hovered a crabby stare to him, hinting that he must have been an idiot to not have known this delicacy in the first place. "It's goose foie gras."

"What?" he misunderstood, swallowing hard at the notion of having to eat this. "Is it French for fur grass?"

Kory giggled. She was familiar with some of the more richer cuisines but not much. "It's French for fat liver, Xavier."

"I can't eat this," he remarked, pushing his plate back a little. "Besides, I'm training right now and coach has me on a strict diet. Anything fattening is not on my menu."

Babs breathed hard. "Just eat it," she clenched, not caring for any more of his stunts tonight, pushing his plate back towards him.

"Babe, unless you're a fan of regurgitation, I'm not touching this shit."

There were a few gasps at their table and Babs found herself levitating towards her outspoken date, whispering, "Will you watch your mouth? You can't talk like that around these people."

"Big deal." He flicked a hand in their direction. "They probably don't have their hearing aids turned up loud enough to hear me, anyways." He pushed away his plate once more. "I'll just grab something later."

"Must you always make everything so difficult for me?"

"Must you constantly nag down my throat?" he retorted in a low hum.

At the scene, Dick smiled inwardly, trying to drown out the arguing couple, but watched as Kory picked at her plate. He moved closer to her, draping an arm on her chair, and spoke lowly into her ear. "Not a fan either, huh?"

She looked to him with a faint-hearted smile. "Give me dim sum over haute cuisine any day."

"I know what you mean," he nodded, gazing down to his own plate, deciding he, too, wasn't really hungry for such delicacies, nor was he eager to remain at this ball any longer. "Hey," he patted her arm, "the party will be over soon and..." he looked across the table to see Babs in the midst of another lecture, even as her boyfriend ignored her irate fashion. "I think we've accomplished what we wanted to tonight. Want to get out of here and get some real food?"

"But what about the lovebirds?" she asked, motioning her eyes over to them. "Shouldn't we-"

"Nah," Dick waved off. "Let's let them stay in love one more day. So what do you say?" Seeing her pearly whites was all the reinforcement he needed. He shifted out of his seat, "Let me notify Bruce that you're not feeling well. Then we'll be outta here."

* * *

**Babs + Kory  
**

The party guests had downed down to about half, Kory noticed. It had been about ten minutes since Xavier had excused himself to the mens' room, leaving the duo of redheads to sit in silence as Dick had yet to arrive from speaking with Bruce.

Babs sat in her chair going over Kory's image with seething eyes, waiting for any wrong move for her to make. Not that Kory hadn't noticed the pair of blue eyes focused solely on her. She just refused to give her any acknowledgment.

Babs placed her left elbow on the table, using her hand as a form of stool for her chin. Her stare lingered until she spoke, "Hard to believe what a small world we must live in."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play the innocent routine with me, darling. You wouldn't be the first of Dick's girlfriends to fail."

"Unlike you, Babs, I don't have a routine that I use on Dick. But I can assure you, I won't make the same mistake you did with him."

"That's Barbara to you, and that's if you're even given the chance."

"What do you know about it?"

"Only that Dick has been in love with me for years. We may have had our problems, but we've always worked through them. And we'll work through this one, too. Understand, you're just a fling. Nothing serious will come of your relationship. In the end, Xavier and I will have had our fun, and Dick will come back to me because we love each other. But you wouldn't know about that, would you?" Though Babs gave her no time to answer. "You'll have to learn to accept that he doesn't feel the same way for you. I'm truly sorry to have to be the one to tell you this."

The idea that Babs felt she could treat one of the more special persons in Kory's life like an object sent her to another level of anger. "You know, I'll never understand what Xavier sees in you to put up with what you're doing to him."

Babs remained stoned-faced. "Just don't get too attached, Kory."

"Fair enough," Kory bit back with a mischievous grin. "I know how the game is played. Now I think it's only fair for me to let you in on a little secret about _your_ boyfriend." She propped a forearm onto the table, edging closer to Babs. "Xavier talks in his sleep," she nodded. "He does. You see, he has the tendency to say my name. So much, in fact, that it's gotten him into some trouble with his past girlfriends. So don't get too angry with him. It's not that you're _not_ fulfilling him. It's because I'm just that good." She cupped her mouth, whispering out of the guest's earshot. "Just ask Dick."

Babs drew back, her eyes narrowing. "This conversation is over." She rose from her seat. "Excuse me, but I have some friends I'd like to speak with before the end of the night. And that would be a much better use of my time than staying here and talking with you." She left, not bothering to look back.

"But we were having so much fun," she said to Babs' retreating back. "Sour puss," she mumbled, grabbing her drink off the table. As much as Kory hated to admit it, she knew Babs was right to a certain degree. Dick did love her. Why else would he go through so much hell to get her back?

Sipping into her glass of water, she was startled when she heard a monotonous voice from behind. "You shouldn't take heed to what she says."

After spilling a small amount of water onto herself, "Shoot," she moaned. She grabbed her napkin and began wiping down her chin.

"Sorry," the woman apologized, gathering a chair beside her.

"No, it's alright. Despite what some girls around here might think, I won't melt into a greenish puddle of blob." She tossed the napkin on the table and put out a hand for the woman to shake, "I'm Kory."

She was hesitant, but shook her hand anyways. "Rachel."

Kory noticed how the woman examined her closely that she began feeling a bit uncomfortable under her stare. She tilted her head, her lips overcome by a snug smile. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're the proxy," she stated as a matter-of-fact.

"What?" she stuttered.

"Relax," Rachel said, knowing Kory wasn't expecting her to know anything about her and Dick's bargain. "I know about the whole secret love you and Richard have going."

"Richard?" Kory questioned. "Oh, you mean Dick, don't you? He told you?"

She nodded, answering both questions simultaneously.

"Oh," was all she could say at first. "You said your name was Rachel. As in his neighbor?"

"Finally someone who pays attention to him more than his bank account."

Kory gave her a look before realizing her odd sense of humor. "That girl, Babs Gordon," she thumbed to the far distance, "do you know her?"

"She's the reason you're in this mess."

Kory couldn't help but wonder just how much more attractive Rachel would be if she would only learn to stop making such temperamental faces. "Our families travel in the same circles. It's a curse. Richard is about the only normal person I know here."

Kory smiled. "Tell me, what exactly was their relationship like before?"

"Richard's and Babzilla?"

Kory nodded. "Has she always been like this wrecking ball intent on destroying everything in her path?"

"Can't say the idea hasn't crossed my mind. But if I had explain it, I'd compare it more to a tyrannical existence, maybe." Kory's eyes broadened, stunned that Dick would ever allow himself be in such a destructive relationship with this woman. "No. Wait," Rachel paused, causing Kory to look back to her. "I'm being too harsh. To be fair, she wasn't always like this. She used to be semi decent even."

"Why do I have trouble believing that?"

"Really. She was Richard's first serious girlfriend. He'd do anything for her. It's only after she started hanging around Helena and the rest of the witches of Eastwick that she began changing. He was too blind to notice at first, but that was when their relationship took a turn for the worst."

"Aww," Kory frowned. "I hate sad love stories."

"I'll tell you though, the reason those two lasted so long was because of the great effort Richard put into making her happy." Rachel gazed around the hall to find the aforementioned, and stopped at a table of about five high brow women, laughing away at, more than likely, someone else's expense, she thought. "Since then, she's kept a tight leash on him. Trying to change Richard to fit their standards."

"_Their_ standards?"

Rachel palmed around the hall, indicating the guests.

The redhead looked towards the ladies' table. "But why?"

"Because she's Babs. Look, I don't doubt that she loved him, probably still does. She simply just doesn't deserve him."

"Well, you're right about that. Someone like Dick is a rare find now and days. He should be treated with a little bit of dignity."

Rachel sent a curious stare her way. "So you still going to try and get them together again?"

"We had a deal, and I promised him." She gazed once again to the table where Babs was seated, wincing, before looking back to Dick's best friend. "Even if it does go against my better judgment. Besides, he really does seem to love her. Maybe theirs is a relationship only they understand."

Rachel resigned, shrugging her shoulders. "All I know is, I'll be here for him when she breaks his heart again."

"I like you, Rachel." Kory grinned sincerely. "You seem like the only level-headed person in here. A little rough, but you don't sugar coat things. Friends like you must be a reason why Dick's able to stay grounded."

Rachel repressed the grin that wanted to cross her mouth, not knowing why this girl would offer her any such compliment. It was something she seldom got from those who weren't her friends. Didn't Kory know she was considered the social piranha of Gotham's social scene? "Well, I have to go. I need to find someone before this thing is over. I just wanted a chance to meet you and see if you're really as Richard says you are."

Her lips curled into a smile. "Nice meeting you then. Maybe we could do-," Kory paused, raising a red eyebrow at her. "Wait. What exactly _did_ Dick say about me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Rachel stood up with the slightest hint of a smirk on her face and left.

* * *

**X****avier + Dick  
**

Dick remained in high spirits. Just the thought of heading out for a bite to eat with Kory, well...he couldn't understand why it filled him with an unexplainable eagerness. After having notified Bruce of their sudden leave because of Kory's "unexpected illness", nature had called. He did the extra walk to the mens' room, quickly relieving himself.

Thanks to his watch, he noticed it was still early enough to grab some Chinese food. He hurried to one of the automatic faucets and proceeded to wash his hands, then drying them as hastily as he could, not wanting to keep his date waiting any longer than needed. He looked into the mirror satisfied with his appearance, until his eyes caught sight of a figure reflecting behind him.

Dick was shocked to see Xavier's reflection staring back at him, arms crossed as he leaned against the far end of the wall near the door. His jaw tightened as he used his thumb to crack the knuckles of his fingers on his right hand, almost as if in his mind Xavier was considering something. But how had Dick not seen, nor heard him come in was beyond him.

In a flash, Xavier began approaching him, and Dick could feel himself tensing up. He continued to gaze at his image through the mirror but rounded, ready for a confrontation if need be, once Xavier reached him.

"Nice night for a deal with the devil, don't you think, Chuckles?"

"Don't call me that. What do you want?"

"Just a little word with you."

"What? You going to tell me to stay away from Babs now?"

Xavier scoffed. "Quite the opposite actually. I want to help you."

"You?" he pointed, "want to help me?"

"I'll just cut to the chase, kid. You look like someone who knows a good bargain when he sees one. Let's make one of our own."

"Let's not."

It had only been a couple of steps forward for Dick before the boxer blocked his path with a hand across his chest, stopping him. Dick gazed down to his chest, then to him with a threatening glare to remove it. "You haven't heard me out yet." For some reason, this garnered Dick's attention and Xavier moved his hand away, putting his whole body in front of him instead. "Sources say you're still mooning over your ex."

"Your sources were wrong. Now," Dick gritted, "get out of my way." Xavier did as he was told and Dick used this chance to move past him, heading straight for the door, not forgetting that Kory was still waiting for him.

Xavier placed a hand in his pant pocket, and spoke to Dick's back. "No humor, no patience. You and Babs really did make the perfect couple." He stopped and turned around, opening his mouth to interject but Xavier continued. "Yeah, that's right. I know she dumped you. Heard it was for a _real_ man." Dick's cold stare brought a smirk to Xavier's face, and he brought his hands up innocently, "Hey, Babs' words. Not mine." Xavier cocked an eyebrow, watching as the man came towards him, his walk assertive.

Dick wanted nothing more than to remove his shit-eating grin, one that seemed to come naturally to Xavier.

"You don't like me, do you, Dick?" he asked. "In fact, you downright hate me."

"Gee," he quipped. "What gave it away?"

"Fine. Let's just cut through the bullshit then. We don't like each other. I think we've established that."

"Your point?"

"My point is we both have something the other wants. And what I'm offering you is," he thought, "something along the lines of...well, a trade off."

"A trade off? Is that what you think of Babs and Kory as? A pack of trading cards?"

"Don't give me any of your self-righteous crap." He shook his head. "I've known Kory far longer than you could ever dream. I don't plan on anyone ruining things for us, especially an over-gelled scum like you," he pointed, indicating Dick.

"I'm flattered that you've thought so much about my hair," he said, glancing at Xavier's own stubble atop his head, "but there's a problem with you theory. You see, I don't want what you have. I'm perfectly fine with what I've got. So sorry, but it's not going to happen, Xavier. No deal. You and Kory are over. She and I are together now. And no amount of crap you give me is going to change that."

"Oh?" he challenged. "But don't you want Babs back? I saw the way you were looking at her tonight. Like some kind of a pathetic, desperate man. But a man in love, nonetheless."

"Shut up! Shut up with your mind games and your stupid tricks."

"Hey, I'll admit I might like to fuck with your mind, kid, but I'm not into tricks. It's just not me. I'm just offering you a simple chance with Babs again. So just say the word and she and I are done."

"You would hurt her like that?"

"Meh," he shrugged. "She's starting to get on my nerves."

Disgusted with his suggestion, he grimaced. "Well, I won't do that to Kory. She's kinda become something special to me."

"What a laugh..." Xavier's cocky chuckle echoed through the bathroom walls, making Dick shake in anger as he was beginning to hate the sound of it. "You don't care about her. All you're concerned with is the Commish's daughter and trying to serve me."

Dick furrowed, wanting to cause even more damage to Xavier's face. "You don't know a thing about me."

"Don't care to."

"You know what? I can stand here and continue talking to you until we're both blue in the face, _or_ I can head back to _my _girlfriend and get on with the rest of _our_ night," he said. "Either way, I'm the one leaving here tonight with Kory."

Xavier swallowed hard, "I'm trying to be nice here, kid. Just be thankful I'm letting you retain the use of your legs. But if you refuse to accept a good deal," he drew closer to Dick, "then you'll just have to be forced to take it." This was a speech Xavier had rehearsed time and again, and it usually ending with a submissive response from Kory's suitors. But what he didn't know about Dick was, he wasn't just any suitor. He had a backbone, and a defiant one at that.

"Right," Dick singsonged, sidestepping past Xavier as he brushed his shoulder. "I'm out of here," and began heading out the door again.

Luckily for Xavier, he lived for challenges like these. He turned again, both hands in his pocket as he followed him. "The truth is, Dick, you're not her type."

He rounded. "And what's her type? Don't tell me, it's you. The bad boy that all the girls get off on, am I right?"

"Not _all_ girls. Just Kory," he smiled, "and your ex-girlfriend."

Dick puckered his lips, catching a taste of the gloss that had rubbed on his lips from Kory's kiss earlier. "How about that?" He brought a finger to his mouth, licking his lips for added measure. "Kory's got on that sweet cherry gloss tonight. Kind of makes you wonder what else she has that's so sweet?"

Like a strike of lighting, Xavier's steel eyes shot up at him, sparking a wicked glint. Provoked by his words, he lunged forward at Dick, who readied himself for an attack. But before any contact was made, the door swung open causing the two to stare at the intruder.

"Hey, Dick," Roy called out cheerily. "I've been looking for you all night. I kind of wanted to ask you about-" he stopped when he saw another gentleman exchanging a look with him.

"How you doing?" He stuck his hand out for a friendly shake. "Roy Harper."

Xavier looked to his hand as if it had been infected with about a thousand diseases, refused it, then grimaced to him. "Fuck off, Carrot Top."

Dick's eyes flared. He wasn't going to take Xavier insulting his friends. "You're a dirtbag."

"Me?" He focused his attention to Dick again. "You're the one trying to take away what's mine and I'm the dirtbag?" This time contact was made when Xavier darted forward, pushing Dick, who automatically pushed back but with slightly more force.

A shoveling match quickly escalated into a series of punches being thrown, none of which had any success. "She's not yours..." Dick voiced out with a struggle, panting just as Xavier swung and connected with his lip. He could feel a bit of warm blood ooze onto his chin. Immediately, Dick retaliated with his own jab but Xavier managed to duck just in time, only to be caught by a surprise punch with Dick's other hand. Xavier felt a sting to his right eye, a repeat of his earlier match.

"Knock it off!" Roy shouted, though no one listened. Roy moved as best as he could to get in between the two. "I. Said. Knock. It. Off!" Though it seemed like an eternity, Roy managed to grab Dick by the waist and pull him away from the expert boxer. Both chests heaved, breathing in and out as heavily as they could, hands still clenched into tight fists as they continued their stare down with one another.

"I think I should warn you, kid. I can be a really sore loser." He shook his head, "Which is why I never do," he proclaimed, his playfulness gone, completely replaced with mortal seriousness.

Dick remained silent, and Xavier turned to leave. Nothing else needed to be said tonight. He eyed Roy with a glare, maybe because of his interference with the fight. Or perhaps he was just guilty by association. "What was I thinking? You're not Carrot Top. Your his gay lover."**  
**

Roy thought twice about insulting him back, thinking back to Dick's busted lip. The last thing they needed was any more conflicts. He watched as Xavier left through the door. "Nice friend you got there, Dick."

He looked to Roy as if he was crazy. "He's no friend of mine."

"Yeah, I kinda guessed that from his cheery disposition. Who was that jackass?"

Dick's mouth throbbed and he knew Xavier's punch had broken skin. He brought up his hand, feeling at his bottom lip. There was some blood staining his fingers. He exhaled deeply as his body still panted. "A problem."

* * *

**Kory**

Kory waited for him outside the lobby doors. She wondered if Dick knew where to meet her as minutes had ticked away, and he had yet to arrive. It wasn't until he walked through the lobby doors, that she grinned. She gasped once he reached her. "Dick?" She grasped his chin, raising a couple of fingers to the cut on his mouth, careful not to apply any pressure. "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing, Kory." He jerked his head away. "I just ran into the bathroom wall."

"A wall?" She tilted her head to the side, not believing him for one second. "How original. Did Xavier do this?" She didn't wait for a reply as she had already started making her way back into the party.

He grabbed her elbow, "Where are you going?" and began pulling her back to their spot.

"I know he had something to do with this, Dick. He had no right to hit you."

"No. It's fine. Let's just get out of here and get something to eat. That's what we wanted to do, remember?"

"But-"**  
**

His stare said drop it, but she couldn't. "Did you two argue about Babs? Because he felt threatened?" The look on his face was answer enough. The doors opened again, only this time out appeared Babs. "Speaking of which..." Kory mumbled, throwing her hands in the air in surrender.

"Dick?" she called, approaching him. "Bruce said I might catch you out here. I just wanted to let you-" she gasped. "Oh, my God! What happened to your lip?" she pointed.

He sighed. "Nothing Babs. I'm alright. I just need to get out of here."

"So that's why you're leaving early?"

"Yeah, and Kory doesn't feel too well. So I'm taking her home."

She looked to her, "Oh, that's too bad. Well, it was nice meeting you, Kory." She moved to give her a hug, and Kory responded by compressing her body. Embracing her, Babs neared her ear, whispering, "Watch yourself. I'm going to nail your ass to the wall."

Kory rolled her eyes at her immortal threat. She pulled away from their hug but not before whispering a soft, "You might _try _and do that, sweetheart. Though, not tonight. Tonight I'll be too busy with your ex-boyfriend and a pair of handcuffs," she taunted, smiling through her teeth at the ex-girlfriend. She topped off their goodbye with a patronizing kiss on Babs' cheek.

If she could have, Babs would have lunged at her for her bold gesture but not now. Not as Dick stood their side and watched.

Kory swung an arm around his waist, leading him away from Babs and the gala. She looked just over his shoulder and shouted, "Oh, tell Xavier pleasant dreams for me, will you?"

The farther they walked, the happier they were to get away from the festivities, and into a more normal night. Dick found himself placing his own arm around her waist as he escorted her into the elevator and down to the first floor. He pushed down the outstanding sensation that was taking resident in his heart every time he was in close proximity to Kory, doing his best to ignore the swift progression into something he didn't plan on.

*********

**So now you have a look into Xavier's relationship with Kory. This will be explained a little further into future chapters. Just in case some were wondering, Xavier has nothing to do with Kory's "incident". I've also had quite a few wonder about Helena's character. So yes, I did base her off the Huntress comic character. And yes, I definitely know that she is way out of character, though I've never been a fan of Huntress, so no offense to those who are. **

**I hope this chapter was to your liking and if it seems to drag, just know that I'm trying to evolve their relationship smoothly. I will start focusing on the other characters as well in the upcoming chapters. They will be having their own troubles to deal with. Oh, and Happy Halloween to all. Here's hoping you get more treats than tricks. **

**Thanks for all those who reviewed. I've received new ones as well: SilpixOX44, pixiepuff101, AnimalGurl55. All of you are amazing readers and thanks for the support. I mean, you all are the reason for this story. Until next chapter...**


	8. Impossibilities

**Dick + Kory**

Never in his wildest dreams did Dick ever think he would find himself strolling down the busy streets of East Gotham in a tuxedo. Even as stares were delivered at the overdressed couple, they kept their attention focused on each other and not so much at the commuters around them.

It had been a couple of minutes ago when they had stopped by a local fruit stand and purchased a small cup of fruit medley to share together. Just something to keep their appetites down until they reached Mei Fu Cuisine, one of Dick's favorite restaurants in this part of the city for some Chinese, as Kory had requested.

She fed him another cherry from the fruit cup, tossing a couple of melons around with the fork in search of a pineapple for herself. "It's a shame I've never stopped there before," Dick said in mid bite. "They're really good."

"Told you," she mumbled, chewing on the last strawberry. "Have I ever steered you wrong, Dick?"

"Well, not yet. Then again, the night's still young," he kidded with a smile.

Kory stopped walking, sliding the plastic fork out of her mouth and using it to point at him playfully, "Honey, if you weren't so gorgeous to look at, I'd have no use for you." She looked inside the cup and found there was one cherry left, and she was saving it specially for him. "Come here," she brought the fruit closer to his mouth. Kory could be very persuasive at times.

He obeyed and parted his lips, "Ah-" Dick winced. She had accidentally bumped the tip of the fork into his cut.

"Oh!" Kory gasped, "I'm sorry." She hurried the napkin she received with the dessert cup to his mouth, gently swabbing any bloody ooze that might have leaked out, even as Dick retracted to the touch. "Oh, stop," she giggled, thinking of how childishly he behaved. The closer she got with the napkin, the more he'd jerk his head away. "If you don't stop, I can't get it."

Finally, he halted the motion and stood still, allowing her to swab his lip. "There?"

"Just a little bit more," she concentrated. "There. All better." She threw away the napkin as well as the empty fruit cup into the nearest trash bin. "Just remember to put some antiseptic on it." She saw as he lightly felt at the wound, like a curious little boy. She shook her head, "I still can't believe Xavier hit you like that. What was he thinking?"

"In all fairness, Kory, I got a good swing at him myself."

"You too?"

"I had to do something. I couldn't just let him..." he shrugged, not knowing exactly what to tell her about their disagreement. "Let's just say he deserved it."

"I'm sorry, Dick. He probably considered you a threat to his relationship with Babs. It's just," she paused, "he's always doing this, you know. Is it any wonder why I have yet to have a decent relationship with anyone. I've seen him in action with all my old boyfriends. And they've never stuck around long enough for a round two."

This just about confirmed what Dick already knew about Xavier's relationship with Kory. They were close, very close. He looked at her, but she kept her head straight ahead, almost as if she was thinking about something. "Well, I think he's learned that I'm not one to back off so easily, Kory."

She smiled that smile of hers at him again, causing his nerves to rattle. "I know that, hun." He didn't know how or why, but it was like she had this gravitational force that pulled you into her world, and the world undeniably noticed her. "Babs is lucky to have someone love her as much as you do."

This caught Dick off guard and he blinked back, "What?"

"You. How you've gone to so much..." but there was a soft contortion of her face, expressing discomfort, and she stopped. "Wait, hold on."

Kory rested a hand on his shoulder while the other undid her French twist. She shook her head, slowly letting her deep red hair flow down as it cascaded in romantic waves, giving her a piercingly phenomenal look. If anything, he preferred it this way. It was such a natural and becoming look for her. Not that Kory would care what he preferred, he thought.

"I needed that," she said, taking off her silk headband which had still been wound tightly into her hair. She fooled around with her locks, combing her fingers through the waves.

Dick wondered how brain dead he must have appeared, without much intelligence coming out of his mouth as he held it open in awe. Kory must have thought so too, when she asked him, "What? Something wrong?" as she still fiddled with her hair.

"Huh?" he composed himself. "Oh, no. I was gonna say the restaurant," he pointed to a couple of buildings up the block, "is just up here."

"Ooh..." Kory said eagerly, rubbing her hands together, "dim sum here I come."

"Did you know dim sum is usually served during brunch in China, so…" He wondered why she off all people would even be interested in such useless information, so he ceased. "Sorry. Just something I learned on my trip to China with Bruce."

"So why'd you stop?" she nudged him. "I liken myself to a sponge." She extended out her arms and closed them, as if to hug all the knowledge she could muster. "I love absorbing all kinds of information."

"Really? Babs always considered me a..." He tapped at his chin. "Now what was it she always used to refer to me as? Oh, yeah." He snapped his fingers, "A Mr. Know-It-All."

"She's crazy. Besides, who doesn't love intellect in a man? It's incredibly sexy."

"Sexy?" he echoed with doubt.

"Yep. A rare combination of brains and brawn is something not many men can pull off."**  
**

They continued on until they reached the entrance, with Dick feeling a little better about himself. Kory gazed up to the sign of the restaurant. "Mei Fu Cuisine," she read and looked to him. "Sounds nice. I like it already."**  
**

"Wait until you taste the food."

He held the door open and she was taken aback by the sweet ambiance of the interior. There in the center of it all was a cascading water statue, and to the right, a large reception area, included was a full service bar and a few stools. Kory held his hand, following Dick as he led the way to an area in the back which opened to a series of lavish tables and booths. She did a double take of everything around her, taking in all the stylish decor and impressive elements. The closer they got to their destination, the more the room smelled of spices and appetizing aromas. It was then that a blond woman appeared from behind the hostess pedestal and smiled greatly at the sight of one of their best customers.

"Why hello, Dick," she greeted but froze when she saw Kory linked to his hand, "…and we're not alone," she finished through her teeth.

"Evening, Veronica. How's it going tonight?"

"Better now that you're here. But what happened to your lip?" she pointed, cringing at what the pain must have felt like.

"Nothing big." Now he was beginning to feel self-conscious. "Just had a little accident."

She pouted, "I hope it doesn't hurt too much." She tapped a hand on his shoulder while looking at Kory, wondering why he had apparently traded in one redhead for another. "Did we just come from another party?" She looked them up and down, indicating their formal attire.

"Yes. We had another one this evening," he shrugged like it was nothing. "But at least it was all for a good cause. That's the important thing." He glanced to Kory, "Oh, I'd like you to meet my-"

"Girlfriend," the redhead squeezed in before Dick had a chance to finish. "Nice to meet you. This really is a beautiful restaurant."

He was unsure why Kory chose to play along with the façade that was their relationship when it clearly wasn't needed, at least not in front of Veronica, but he wasn't one to argue. "Tha...that's right. My girlfriend." He wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her in closer.

"Well, thank you." The hostess gave a stuffy laugh. "Lucky you, Kory." Veronica smiled though her eyes had a trace of minimal happiness. "Let me show you to your table." She breathed out roughly and led them to a secluded booth near the back of the restaurant. There were quite a few diners, but nothing compared to the banquet earlier.

The couple sat opposite each other and Dick thanked their hostess, which was met with another seductive smile. Her stare lingered on Dick with obvious fascination for the man. And Kory noticed. "Your waiter will be arriving shortly, Dick." She cast a silent wink at him, choosing altogether to ignore Kory's existence.

A warm blush had rushed to Kory's cheeks. She wasn't hot due to the humidity, as the central air had remained on, circulating the whole restaurant. No. She was blistering mad! A little more than she should've been, she thought. Albeit Dick hadn't given her a reason to be. He was in no way remotely flirtatious in his behavior; he was a standard gentleman.

But even she couldn't deny that she was a tad jealous. And yet it was this menacing jealousy that had her frightened because she simply _was not _the jealous type…_ever_! She even set up her own romantic interest, Leon Kovar, with her sister. Why? Because she loved the essence of love. More importantly, she enjoyed it when those she cared for found love.

But seeing this woman coming on to Dick taunted her to the very bone. She debated with the idea of leaving right there and then with some excuse of having to return home because in her current state, she absolutely refused to have feelings for someone who was deeply in love with another. It just wasn't going to happen.

"So have you decided what you want?" Dick asked just in time for a young man to appear with menus in hand.

"I don't know. Any suggestions?"

"The Guo Bao Rou is quite addictive," he offered, looking over the menu.

The waiter began his repetitious wording of the house specials to Dick but lost his tongue when his gaze shifted to over his date. Despite his visible attraction to her, he continued on and brought out the pad with which to take their orders. "I'll have the Beef Chow Mein with a sweet tea," Dick ordered, bringing down the menu only to see the waiter's attention lay elsewhere. He looked to his date, who had placed her menu flat on the table to read, oblivious to the men's stares.

She gazed up to Dick. "You know what? I'll have what you suggested, hun."

He nodded, turning to the waiter with a deadpan stare. "She'll have the Guo Bao Rou with a..."

"Cherry Coke please," she answered.

The young man excused himself and the twosome quickly engaged into a more meaningful conversation. Somehow the topic ended up back on what had happened earlier that night between Dick and Xavier.

"So he gave you the whole, 'I've known Kory longer than you' and the 'you're not her type' bit, didn't he?" she air-quoted the words.

Dick did a fast chuckle. "I take it he's given this famous speech before."

"To you and every other guy who has dared talk to me."

"A little possessive, is he?"

"Not possessive," she shook her head at the idea. "He just tends to be a little," she knew there was a bit of denial on her part but she said it anyways, "_protective _of me." Dick raised a quizzical brow at her. "Ok. So maybe just a tinge possessive," she admitted with a gesture of her fingers, signifying a pinch.

"I know it's not any of my business, but can I ask what happened with the two of you? I mean, if he really feels like you two belong together, then what happened? Why aren't you?"

She waited a while before answering. "It's complicated. Things between us are…complicated."

"Hey, I've been told I'm a pretty complex person myself. Maybe I'll be able to relate," he pressed, really wanting to know what issue could have kept these two apart. "And I've been known to be a relatively good listener." Dick smiled, hoping she'd give in.

"There's not much to say. Ryan, my brother, and Xavier are the greatest of friends. Like two macho peas in a testosterone-filled pod. As terrible as that may sound, you can't help but love them. Then X and I," she thought back, a frown forming on her face, "we started having these feelings for one other." She began twiddling with her fingers nervously as she went into more detail. "But after awhile, Ryan found out about us and it hurt him. Us being together really hurt him," she frowned again. "So he threatened to do serious harm to Xavier if he continued to see me. Not that Xavier was scared of him," she waved off, "but he _was_ afraid of losing their friendship. So we decided to stay away from each other," she explained. "…Until tonight of course," she added as an afterthought.

"Do you love him?" he asked bluntly, causing Kory to shift her expression into a muddled one. He immediately caught wind of how prying it must have sounded. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ask that. It's none of my business."

"No. No, it's a good question." Kory nodded her head absently. "Especially since I'm not sure of the answer myself."

A soft,"Oh," was all he replied with. Dick looked down to his hands, interlocked on the table as they were. What was he expecting to hear her say? No, I don't love Xavier?

There was a long pause until she spoke unexpectedly. "I'm just scared that I might be outgrowing him," she informed, perhaps more to herself. It seemed as if this was something she had been reasoning with for a long time in her mind.

"Why would that scare you?"

She looked to him. "I used to think Xavier and I were meant for each other." She laughed softly. "I really did. We understood each other inside and out and we were identical in almost every way. I was happy that there was actually someone out there for _me_," she patted her chest.

She stopped so Dick pressed on, "But?"

"But now," she stared deep into his eyes, "I don't know what it is but something's changing. And I'm not sure if I want it to or not." Kory pulled back a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. "Does that make sense?"

"Perfect sense," he ogled her in wonderment, not thinking that it was possible for her to be plagued with the exact same problem. "You have no idea how sensible that is."

She smiled, glad to know that she wasn't alone in her conviction. They were interrupted by the sound of their waiter clearing his throat. He appeared with their glass of beverages. "Tea for you." He placed Dick's drink just before him on the table. He looked to Kory, "...and for you, a Cherry Coke," he grinned mischievously. Just as he brought down her glass, it tipped over, causing some to spill just above her chest.

Open-mouthed, Kory gasped when she was met with the ice cold soda.

"Kory, are you ok? ...here." Dick reached for his napkin, offering it to her.

Automatically, the waiter, too, reached for the nearest cloth napkin and began wiping away at the soda on her chest. "I'm sorry! I can't believe I did that!"

"It's alright," she breathed out, her body still affected by the cold drink. "Accidents happen." She felt uncomfortable with this stranger's hand whisking the napkin just above the area of her breasts. "Really. I can do it," she informed as nicely as possible, grabbing the napkin away from him.

The waiter shook his head, watching her. "That was stupid of me." But Dick knew better, especially when he saw the excited look in his eyes at the cheap thrill of touching her.

"It's fine." She finished swabbing the last remnants of the soda. "See. All gone." She rolled her eyes away from him, hoping he'd leave.

"I'll come back with your orders now." He looked to Dick, then to Kory and smiled handsomely before leaving. Dick twisted his eyes at the provocation.

"Well, I said the food was good. I didn't say anything about the service."

Kory grinned. "Between you and me, I think he did that on purpose," she whispered as if it was some big secret.

Dick feigned shock. "You don't say?"

And she laughed again, feeling her cheeks warm up. Dick could have sworn time stopped every time she smiled at him. They could smell the aroma of the cuisine hit their senses as the waiter walked up to their table and placed their smoldering plates before them. "Enjoy," he winked at Kory one last time.

Grabbing her chopsticks, she gazed over to her date and saw him taking a hold of his fork. "Aren't you going to use your chopsticks?" she asked, grasping his sticks in her hand and ushering them to him.

He shook his head. "Nah. I never really could get the hang of 'em."

"Wait. Wait," she grinned from ear to ear. "You've mastered the technique and the know-how of all these martial arts moves but you've never mastered," she brought to view the wooden utensils in a dramatic fashion, "…the chopsticks?"

Normally Dick would have shamefully nodded, but Kory's frivolous demeanor only made him laugh loudly. "What can I say? I've always been a stubborn learner."

"Here, let me." Instantly, she raised herself out of her seat and traveled over to his side, moving in just beside him. She cupped his hands gingerly, positioning the sticks correctly in between his fingers. "Just tuck it under your thumb like this and hold it. And grab at the other one like a pencil," she instructed.

As she kept on with her instructions, he was foolishly lost in her words. She was so close to him. Inhaling her fragrant tresses, a rush of divine exhilaration was sent through his body. Even at the loving touch of her hands, his body could only beg for more.

"Did you get that, swee-" she asked, glancing to her right. She was surprised to find him so close to her face. The piercing blue of his eyes could have punctured a hole in her heart effortlessly.

"Every word of it. I guess I just needed the right teacher." He took the stubborn lock of hair that had found its way back to her face, and calmly tucked it behind her ear carefully.

She edged forward, but still hesitant, as she saw him getting closer to her mouth. There it was again. That kindle she felt when he contacted her lips. It ignited something within her. Something she had never felt before. Something she found herself hopelessly immersing in.

As much as it stung his cut, Dick couldn't ignore the sudden charge he felt when he touched her lips. It was almost addicting. Sadly, it only lasted a millisecond as the pestering waiter had arrived and intercepted with yet another question. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" he asked, focusing more on Kory than the couple themselves.

"No, garçon." She kept her disappointed expression. "We're just great."

"If you need anything, you know where to find me," he stated with a breath of desire.

Dick, on the other hand, was getting fed up with his indecent intentions towards her. Kory smiled sadly at him and raised herself from his side of the booth, retreating back to her own, much to their discontent.

Despite the awkward moment, their dinner came and went with a glut of laughs and an occasional tasting of each other's plates. If there was an obvious mood killer, it had to have been their pesky waiter who chose to pass by their table frequently, opting for a better look at Kory. Moreover, Dick noticed this, which would probably explain why he was more steaming than his hot Chinese dish. Kory simply ignored him, while Dick tried his best to not to succumb to his level of ignorance.

After finishing up their meals, Kory excused herself to the ladies' room, hoping to rid her body of the stickiness from the spilled soda. Like clockwork, the waiter presumed to pass by again. That was until he viewed Kory was no longer in the booth. Miffed, he turned on his heels in the opposite direction.

It was blatantly obvious to Dick what he was up to, so he stopped him midway before the persistent young man could leave. "Excuse me, sir," he called to him. He could see him compress his shoulders and turn back, annoyed. He reached their table and waited for Dick to speak. "Can you please bring me the check? We're done."

The waiter coiled his eyes at him and headed off to retrieve their bill, however Dick wasn't finished with him just yet. "Oh, one more thing." He flicked a couple of fingers for him to return. With a bored shrug of his shoulders, the waiter proceeded to lean down to face him. "Try that stunt again and you'll be sucking your food through a tube," he threatened. "She's with me, pal. Are we clear on that?"

Judging from the fresh cut on his lip, his threat must have been warranted. The waiter gulped deeply, "Crystal."

"Good. Don't pass by here again until we're gone." Dick casually dusted off any imaginary lint on his shoulders as he remained in his swooped position. He brought out his wallet and pulled out a twenty dollar bill from the billfold for a tip. "It's called class, buddy. Get some."

The waiter hesitated grabbing the bill from Dick, but did so anyway. He circled to leave, but against his better judgment, turned reluctantly back to Dick. "How am I supposed to bring you the check if you don't want me passing by?" he fumbled with his words.

"Figure it out."

The poor waiter nodded, shuffling his feet as quickly as he could away from the angry boyfriend.

* * *

**Kory  
**

Opening the bathroom door, she quickly entered and locked it shut. Kory walked up to the faucet and turned it on. Grabbing some paper towels, she damped them with water and began wiping away at the sticky residue on her chest. She remembered the smug look of happiness on the waiter's face. "Jerk."

Satisfied that she was free of any dried soda, she shut off the water and looked at herself in the mirror. She shook her head and shut her eyes, her mind muddled with the same question she'd been quietly asking herself for the last twenty minutes. "Why'd you kiss him?" she repeated out loud. She opened her eyes, allowing her to study her reflection for a good minute.

Babs's condescending voice came to mind.

_...and Dick will come back to me because we love each other. But you wouldn't know about that, wo__uld you? _

Just then, Kory slapped herself softly as if that was a surefire way to drive out the unwanted emotions. "You can't feel this way," she mumbled to herself in a whisper. She leaned both hands on the counter, letting out a frustrating blow of air.

_You'll have to learn to accept that he doesn't feel the same way for you...  
_

"You just can't," she reminded herself. She ran her hands over her face, exhaling again. "First Xavier. Now Dick." She shook her head, "I won't let it happen again."

She gathered she'd been in there for about five minutes and decided to make her way back. Returning, she smiled politely at the other diners as she passed their tables. Kory could see why Dick chose to come here. It really was a beautiful place. A place she would probably be bringing her own friends to in the future.

"Ready to go?" Dick asked when he heard Kory returning.

"Ready when you are, babe."

It wasn't long when Veronica approached them with their bill. "Thanks," Dick told her, following her to the pay station.

"No problem. Stephen insisted I deliver it myself. He seemed pretty shook up about something," she shrugged.

Kory gazed over to Dick. His smug smirk was evidence that something was amiss. She leaned up near his ear, drowning out anything their hostess was saying. "What did you do, Dick?"

"Me?" He side-glanced as they walked, feigning ignorance. "Nothing. I just gave him his tip," he smirked again.

"Did that tip include something that could get us arrested in all fifty states?" All she received for an answer was a sly shrug and the embracing of her hand with his as he got ready to pay the attendant.

* * *

**Xavier  
**

He was just a block away from the university, navigating through the streets of Jump City in his fully restored 69' Chevy Camaro, with a favorite Jim Morrison tune blasting in the background.

In addition to it's suped-up engine, his black muscle car, adorned with classic red racing stripes, was a "chick magnet", something his friends tended to brag about. But Xavier wasn't the least bit concerned with using his car as an aphrodisiac. Easily, he didn't need it to garner attention from the opposite sex. It seemed to come naturally to him, whether he wanted it or not.

"Come on, you damn light!" he shouted, taking his anger out on the red traffic signal. The flashback of busting Dick's lip replayed again for about the hundredth time that night. Since Kory had failed to return to their table afterward, he wondered if perhaps Dick had blabbed about their little scuffle in the restroom to her. And if so, was she angry with him?

He looked to the light again. It was still red, and he emitted a loud breath of air. "Who the hell does he think he is anyways?"

_...She's kinda become something special to me._

"What does he even know about her?" he asked to no one particular, but he had to vent. "He couldn't possibly know her better than I do. What's her full name?...KoryLinn. Her birthday?...March 1st. How did she get that barely visible scar on her knee?...Chasing after Silkie when he ran into the street. And who pulled her out of the street and away from that speeding car?" His strong hand gripped tighter on the steering wheel. "...Me! That's who!" His voice grew, drowning out the song that played on his stereo. "What has _he_ done for her?"

He pressed down on the accelerator once he saw a flash of green, finally making his way into the student parking area near his dorm. He turned off the engine and sat, listening to his music. "He's just going to use her. Then she'll be thrown away like yesterday's trash." He turned towards his radio. "You know I'm right, Jim," he said to the late Doors' frontman before shutting of the music. He got out and eagerly took off his gloves which had been bothering him all night, throwing them to the passenger seat.

It was then that he stared hard at the polished leather, remembering how she spent much of their forbidden romance in that very seat. Times of how she would sit atop him, placing soft kisses on his neck as he drove, or the rigorous boxing matches she secretly attended, and the ballet recitals he'd watch from afar as he waited for her to finish, they all came pouring back to him. But his most favorite memories were the days when she would play with his hair, when he had some, every time he laid his head in her lap, both watching the sun-setting horizon at the beach. Its orange rays always lit up her smile while the ocean breeze blew at her hair. He would often do a double take, expecting to wake up from some sort of dream because no way would someone like Kory ever want him. He had to be dreaming.

Even if she was sixteen and he nineteen, just teenagers, those were times that no matter how hard he tried, he could never forget. As much as Ryan expected him to.

Xavier pressed the button on his car fog, triggering its alarm. He battled with the cool air as he made his way back to his dorm. He opened the hallway doors that led to the his room, not paying much attention to the come hither stares from the gossiping ladies who wandered the halls. Despite the wounds on his face, he still remained a looker, especially now that he was donning a fashionable tuxedo. If anything, it probably helped retain a bit more of a mystery about him.

He was met with Billy Michaels, one of his classmates that lived a couple of dorms down the hall from his, walking up to him with a couple of books in hand. He gave a quick laugh, "Looking snazzy, X. We moonlighting as an escort now? ...servicing those widows over forty?" Billy joked in his thick Southern accent.

Xavier just smiled smugly, loosening his black bowtie. "Yeah snazzy. Your mother thought so, too. Though I had to give her a freebie tonight. Seems she's reached her limit on her credit card."

Billy just grinned as Xavier walked past him, until his joke had sunken in. "Hey, that wasn't cool," he said to his back. Xavier just kept walking, responding with a playful flipping of the bird as he reached his door.

Once inside, he found Ryan at his computer desk, typing what was left of his report. "Hey bro," his roommate greeted when he heard him come in but saw as Xavier took off his suit jacket without so much as a word, only a scowl visible on his face. Ryan raised a brow but spoke again. "Hey, Ryan," he imitated his friend, in pure Xavier fashion. "Sorry that I'm too busy acting like an asshole to say hello."

"Not now, alright." He couldn't help but feel a little resentment at his best friend at the moment. Had it not been for Ryan's meddling, he wouldn't be in this predicament, and Kory wouldn't have been out with some complete loser tonight. He proceeded to unbutton his white dress shirt.

"Don't tell me," Ryan crossed his arms. "You and Ms. Diva didn't have such a great time tonight?" he laughed at the thought. He leaned back in his computer chair, now relaxing his hands behind his head.

He forced off his dress shirt until he was left in a white undershirt. "Real funny."

"What?" Ryan maintained his bewildered expression, wondering what had his friend so tensed up.

"You seem to love cracking these lame jokes while…" but didn't finish. He couldn't. Ratting Kory out to her own brother would only make things worse for them, particularly since he knew Ryan would be fuming. Besides, Xavier wasn't anyone's stoolie.

"While what?" Ryan looked on, growing nervous.

_While your little sister is out with some scum-sucking bastard_, he thought. As much as thought explaining to Ryan about his sister's ongoing romance was what he should've done, he wouldn't betray her that way. Their bond and trust would have been broken, and he would never allow anything to jeopardize that. Kory was, by far, an important and influential person in his life. He needed her. But it was apparent that she wanted to keep her relationship with Dick hush.

"Well what?" Ryan stressed.

Xavier pinched his forehead tiredly, exhaustion from his match, and frustration from the night's unexpected turn of events had hit him all at once. Not to mention, Babs's constant whine had threatened to bring on an onslaught of a headache. He raised up a hand, "Nothing." He waved off his argument. "Just forget I said anything. I needed to vent off on someone and you're the one who was right in front of me."

Ryan's expression morphed into one of concern. "What's wrong, man? You feeling like shit?"

"Shit would be putting it mildly, Ryan." He sat on his bed. "Coach Wilder keeps ragging on me. Doesn't he think I know my scholarship is riding on my boxing? Then I have Babs whose never-ending mouth keeps putting me in a jam."

"Look, I've told you once, and I'll tell you again. Dump. The. Bitch."

Xavier brought up a hand defensively. "Hey, don't call her that, ok."

"Why not?" he said absently, turning back to his report. "She is."

"Don't talk about women like that."

Ryan wrinkled his forehead, curious as to why Xavier's tone suddenly became so demanding. With _him_ of all people. He turned back to him. "Jesus, X. What is the big de-" Suddenly it all made sense. He had forgotten what a touchy subject it was for him. Remembering, Ryan backpedaled. "Sorry, bro. Don't pay attention to me. I'm an idiot sometimes."

Ryan held up his hands in an apologetic manner but he was stopped when his best friend intervened, "Don't. It's cool." He raised himself off his bed and took off his white undershirt, wanting nothing more than a good workout. "I'm gonna hit the gym and box me a few with the bag." He looked to his watch for a good indication as to how much time he was left with.

"Well, don't take long. I heard the weather is supposed to get worse tonight."

Xavier searched the closet for his athletic bag, already equipped with what was supposed to be tomorrow's workout sweats. "Be back in thirty." They knuckled punched their hands together and Xavier made his way to the door.

Ryan called unexpectedly, "Hey, X?" He held the door open, waiting for his friend to continue. "Don't worry yourself too much. Everything's going to work out. I'll still be here for you, bro."

There was a faint smile on his lips, but it never fully formed. Along with a crisp nod, he waved and headed out the door to the university gymnasium.

* * *

**Terra  
**

"Would you like extra butter on that?" Terra asked, smiling brightly as she handed the customer his change back.

After serving a few more movie-goers, she leaned herself over the counter for any other signs of life in the lobby of the movie theater where she worked. Most of the movies had started and the place was practically barren except for the latecomers and their nosy children.

She dreaded this part of her job excessively. "Have I mentioned how much I loathe this?"

"Give it a rest, will you Terra? You've only got thirty more minutes to go before your shift ends." Ellie, her co-worker, reminded her as she made fresh popcorn. "I, on the other hand, still have about four more hours on mine."

"Well, it's not coming fast enough." She glanced across the lobby at the mounted clock that hung on the wall near the bathrooms.

Ellie flipped the switch to the popcorn machine, waiting for the red light to come on. "Oh, so like I was telling you," she seesawed her gaze between Terra and the machine, "Henry and I went to this new club last night."

Terra rearranged her ponytail, tugging it through the back opening of her yellow ball cap, which unfortunately was part of her uniform. Listening to her co-worker go on and on about her fabulous boyfriend, she couldn't help but roll her eyes inside her mind. Not that she didn't enjoy working with Ellie, who could somehow manage to make the time just fly by. She just didn't feel like any discussions that centered around boyfriends, considering the dry she'd been having as of late.

Ten minutes had passed, and after laughing at one of the many vulgar jokes Ellie learned the other night, Terra pushed her playfully against the wall. "You and Henry are sick in the head," she kidded. In the midst of their horseplay, Terra looked out into the lobby and noticed a boy of about her age looking back at her. She couldn't shake the notion that he looked eerily familiar.

"Hey, Ells?"

"What?" she asked, trying to pour some cream soda into one of the theater foam cups for herself.

"Come here," she whispered. "Check this guy out, but don't make it so obvious," she rushed out the latter. Ellie walked over to her and examined the teen in question carefully, using the blond's body as coverage.

"Yeah so?" She slurped her drink through its straw. "You interested in him or what?"

"No! Not that, stupid. Do you recognize him? I mean, do you know who he is?" Terra continued to gaze at her co-worker who peeked over her shoulder once more at the mysterious teen. He looked harmless enough dressed in a simple red t-shirt and jeans. Had his abnormal behavior not gone noted, he would have been inconspicuous.

"I don't know. Looks kinda cute with his tendrils of blond hair, but no. I've never seen him before. Why?"

"Because yesterday I went to the beach with some friends and he was there. I clearly remember seeing him there just walking around not doing much."

"Ok, so he was at the same beach at the same time. Whoopee-freaking-do."

"Then what about earlier that day? We went shopping at La Vista and he was there, too. And now he's here at the movie theater where I work? Something's up."

"You think he's following you?" Ellie asked sounding more like a pushy detective.

"Well, don't you find it pretty weird that he's been everywhere I've been lately?"

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Terra, you're just paranoid. Get a grip."

"I'm not paranoid, Ells. Something doesn't seem right here."

"Fine. Do you want me to go ask him if he has a problem then?"

"Have you gone totally crazy? He could be some kind of a whacko or something."

"Or he could be-" but Ellie stopped after she did a quick check into the lobby. "Oh, no," she panicked.

"What? What is it?" Terra turned to look back out into the lobby only to see that the young man was now gone. "Where did he go?"

"I'm not sure. It's like he just disappeared. Maybe he saw us looking at him and freaked."

"You think so?"

"Uh..." Ellie mumbled, a little frightened at this point. "This is very odd, Terra. I've never seen someone just wander around the lobby like that. And then you say he's been following you. Just in case, you better be extra careful. He might be dangerous. Gotham City is known for its lunatics." An apprehensive quiver overcame Terra at the thought. "Hey," she prodded the blond with her drink, "maybe he broke out of Arkham. I hear about it happening all the time on the news."

"Well, thanks a lot," she said, clearly unnerved. "Like that's something I want to hear right now. Especially since I have to drive home by myself."

Ellie gave a little shrug. "Can't your mother pick you up? I'd give you a ride but my shift doesn't end 'til after twelve."

"Madame is out on a date with her new boyfriend," she thought harder, "or lover, or whatever the heck he is tonight," she waved off the suggestion. "Who cares."

"Then to be on the safe side, ask one of the guys to follow you to your car." Terra nodded. Why this young man was following her at all was a mystery, but a mystery she wasn't keen on solving.

* * *

**Rachel  
**

It had been a half hour since Dick had left with his date and for Rachel, spending a half hour without the solace of her next door neighbor, but instead with the elitist drunken fools she was surrounded with was long enough.

She had informed her father that she was tired and called herself a cab. It took no more than twenty five minutes to reach home, what with the heavy Friday night traffic, and the first thing she did was get out of her navy pant suit. She was about to change into something less binding when she received a call from Malachi asking to see her tonight.

Normally, his call would have made her happy, however he had to add those unwelcoming words at the end, "Tell no one you're coming."

She grabbed some clothes, even as her mind fought against it, believing for a second that she couldn't bring herself to continue these trysts. She meant nothing to him, and she knew it.

In a moment of frustration, she took her clothes and threw them across the room, as she slid down beside her bed. She cupped her face with her hands, though she didn't cry. She almost never did. She remained in this position for the next five minutes until she realized nothing would come of it. Nothing ever did. She'd go back to him just as she always did. She sighed. There was no room for self-pity now and she raised herself off the ground, grabbing her clothes again, and reluctantly started changing.

She parked her black Mercedes a block away from their rendezvous spot, hating that she would have to walk the rest of the way. But it was what Malachi wanted.

Rachel pulled her long wool coat around herself tighter, blocking out the cool air that had invaded Gotham tonight. She swiftly walked down the crowded sidewalks with a purpose. She kept most of her gaze to the ground until she passed an arcade store. It was hard to ignore with it bright lights, and it succeeded in casting a neon glow on Rachel's face.

She felt her heels stop as she succumbed to the screams of laughter and shouts emanating inside. There was a shrill of a voice singing over the karaoke machine, and it was this amateur voice that had caught her attention. She moved closer to the window and gazed inside only to see the same young gentleman from the bookstore.

"Garfield?"

He was laughing away with a mic in his hand, along with two guys who appeared to be twins. He pointed to the screen of the monitor, causing the brothers to join in where he left off. Just then, an attractive African American girl had walked up behind them and hung an arm around Garfield as the other brought in one of the twins closer to her. She, too, had begun singing along with a smile bright enough to rival Gar's, before tipping the bill of his baseball cap down upon his face.

_His girlfriend. Naturally. _

She felt the vibration from her phone go off. She sighed and answered it. "Hello?"

"Where the bloody hell are you? I've been waiting for ten minutes. Are you coming or not, love?"

"I'm getting there. You're the one who wants me to be discreet, remember?" she bickered.

"Fine. Just get your arse here quickly." The sound of the phone clicking to an end made her flinch.

She took one last look at Gar, who was no longer wearing his baseball cap as the ebony beauty had now donned it, sipping away at a drink. Even with his hair matted down, she couldn't deny that he looked adorable. Her eyes widened. _Adorable_?

She moved away from the window, as if she had just been burned to the touch. She began her walk again to the dreaded café where she was sure to hear more of Malachi's reprimand for her tardiness. She kept her gaze to the ground, with no enthusiasm whatsoever in sight.

* * *

**Vic + Wally  
**

"So then you don't have a problem with it?" Wally asked again, holding on to his slice of pizza.

"For. The. Last. Time," Vic said through clenched teeth, "I don't care!"

Wally jumped back, some of the tomato sauce staining his new shirt during the process. "Gosh, Vic. It's only a simple question." Wally grabbed a napkin to wipe down much of the sauce but only managed to make it spread further.

Vic glared. "Well, ask me about dating Jinn one more time and it'll be the last one you ever ask me." No. He didn't have a problem with one of his best friends dating his ex-girlfriend. Jinn was still a decent girl, and Wally was a great guy, deserving of someone like her. Besides, his relationship with Jinn hadn't lasted for too long.

"I just don't want to ask her out without knowing how you feel about it first."

"Look, Wally. Go for it, man." He gave him a gentle push against his shoulder. The redhead blinked back, almost touched as he was surprised for Vic to be speaking so openly to him. "_Please_. Then maybe you can bother the hell out of her instead of me."

His face deadpanned, disappointed at how easily it was for Vic to ruin their "bromance" moment. "I know you don't really mean that. You don't have to act all macho around me, Vic. You can let your sensitive side show."

"Damn," he shook his head. "I forgot just how annoying you could be without Dick around."

"Speaking of which, is he still at that," he tried swallowing down the bite of pizza still in his mouth, "…that thing Bruce was having?"

Vic shrugged and peeked at his watch, noting how it was still early into the night. "Probably not. When was it supposed to be over again?"

"I don't know. How about cranking him?" the redhead suggested, taking a hold of Vic's cell phone.

"A crank call, Wally? How old are you?"

"Come on. We both know how he hates these stupid parties anyway. At least we can keep him and ourselves entertained for a little bit."

Vic smiled mischievously at his friend's idea, thinking of the good laugh they'd get out of Dick's expense. "Alright, alright. But you gotta do it." Vic relaxed in his chair and watched as Wally began pressing the speed dial.

"Put it on speaker."

The phone had begun to ring, and Wally brought a finger to his mouth. "Just shut up and I'll do the talking."

"Hello," they heard a voice on the other line say.

In a maniacal whisper, Wally said, "I'm going to kill you."

"Excuse me?" The annoyance of the call was evident in his voice.

Disguising his voice, he nodded to Vic. "You'll be dead by tonight."

"I will?" Dick asked, skeptical of the man's threat.

"But first, I'm going to make animal love to you."

Vic squinted his eyes in laughter as he listened on, nudging Wally at the cleverness of his prank. "Hey, hey," he leaned into Wally, whispering in his ear. "Ask him you hope he likes it rough."

Grinning, Wally continued, "I hope you-"

"Hey, morons! You do know I have caller ID on my phone, don't you?" Dick announced through the other end.

A dry silence remained and the two fools exchanged a look, fazed by the other's forgetfulness of the fact. They both lost their nerve to continue, and Wally began stuttering. "It...it was all Vic's idea." He shifted all the blame to his jokester in crime, and quickly dropped the cell into Vic's hands.

"You jerk," Vic mumbled at his backpedaling friend, hesitantly lifting his cell to his ear. "Yo, Dick! Sorry about that," he laughed nervously. "You know Wally and his stupid shenanigans. I tried to stop him but-"

"Vic, drop the act. I really don't care right now."

"Droppin'." He cleared his throat.

"So where are you two at?"

Vic answered, "At Gemini's Pizza Heaven."

"What about you? You still at this classy dinner you're having or what?"

"Nah. I left about an hour ago. Kory and I just finished having some Chinese when you two decided to call and amaze me with your intelligence."

"Kory?" Vic echoed. "Oh, yeah. The girl you found to help you with Babs."

"Yes, Vic. Her."

"The one you keep-"

"Yes," Dick interrupted. "Her." If he knew his friend, Dick was probably turning a beet red as they spoke, fearing that she might have heard Vic's voice resonating through the receiver. His booming voice wasn't one you could easily ignore.

"Hi, Vic!" they heard a feminine voice call out to him through the phone.

"Yo, she sounds cute," he tapped Wally's arm, who agreed. "Hey yourself, sweet thing!" he shouted back into the receiver.

Dick, on the other hand, was more than ready to end the call, before he suffered any more embarrassment from his buddies. "Ok, well. I'll call you-"

"Yo, can we meet her?"

"Meet her?" There was a sense of dread in Dick's voice. "I'm not sure. She might not be comfortable with the whole idea-"

"I'd love to meet you guys!" she shouted once again.

"Doesn't seem like she has a problem with it to me," Wally suggested, licking his fingers clean of the pizza sauce.

"Yeah. You see, she wants to."

After getting assurance from Kory, Dick announced they would meet them at the pizza parlor. "Oh, and guys?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't embarrass me," Dick gritted quietly over the phone, probably away from Kory's earshot.

A smiling Vic waved off his warning. "Now why would we go and want to do something like that to you, Dickie?"

Wally reached over the table and closer to the cell, which still remained on speakerphone. "Yeah. You have nothing to worry about. It's not like we're gonna tell Kory about what happened to you at Motocross Madness last month."

The two friends both laughed out loud before hanging up, causing Dick to sweatdrop at their impending meeting. Yes. Dick knew them all too well.

*********

**First, let me apologize for the long update. Sorry! I've been exceptionally busy with school and work this month. Although this wasn't much of an update, you can see some things are starting to build up…emotions, introductions, um… _complications_. And though Terra's situation might not seem too dire now, it _will _pose a problem for Kory…and that's all I'm gonna say. And I just love Xavier so much, I simply had to add him to this triangular drama of love. And pairing him with Babs (I'm still taking medication for that!) **

**And in case some were wondering what Arkham is, it's the notorious asylum for the criminally insane that all the Batman villains get sent to. Or if you well, the nuthouse. So yeah, I'd be pretty scared too if I had someone like that following me. How do they manage to break out so easily?**

**Oh, and I need to give credit where credit is due. My friend Ellie, yes I named the co-worker after her, gave me the little phrase about Kory being a movie, rock, porn and all-star in the last chapter. She read some cute little message similar to it, I had to change it a bit, and wanted me to use it for Kory. Of course, she wanted Dick to be the one that said it. I'll be dodging her bullets for that stunt. **

**And of course this author's note wouldn't be complete without props to my readers. Thanks for all those that reviewed, my lovable loyal repeat reviewers and the neat newbies: silpixOX44, linkinparkh2over, depressed 4 eva, KittyAuthor6. Thanks a million guys (girls)! Whatever, you get my drift and until next chapter…**


	9. How Cute, Our First Argument

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Titans.

**Xavier**

He hadn't expected to do this tonight, but what was the point of prolonging it. Things weren't going to get better between them, and he knew this was the right thing to do. Instead of joining Ryan back at the dorm after his workout, he got back into his car and drove. He didn't have any particular destination in mind, but he knew he was in need of a phone. He was going to call her tonight and explain himself.

He strummed his fingers on the steering wheel, scouring the streets for the nearest payphone he could find. Despite Jump City being one of the larger cities in the area, it had been ten minutes until he saw a phone booth that by then, he didn't mind so much its dilapidated state. He pulled up beside it and turned off the engine. Xavier lit up another cigarette as he entered the old phone booth and placed a call to her, not bothering to slide the partition for privacy because he wouldn't there be long, he thought.

He blew out a puff of smoke, waiting for her to pick up the line. He could only imagine what she would say. "Hello?" came a weak voice, sounding a bit annoyed as if she had been woken from bed. **  
**

"Hey, Babs. It's Xavier."

"I know it's you," she said, her voice now clearer. "What's wrong? It's almost...10:30 at night."

"Listen, is there any way I can see you now?"

"Xavier," she groaned, "you're so insatiable. Isn't enough ever enough? I'm tired and I don't feel like doing _anything_ tonight."

He resisted the urge to scoff at her, and her implications. Yes, he was aware of his high level of sexual activity, but when did that become such a bad thing? "Thanks, but that's not what I'm calling about."

"It's not?" she questioned, surprised. "Well, then what is it because I have a long day tomorrow. I don't have time to go back out."

"Are you sure you can't come out? I'd rather you did."

"I said no. I need to get up early tomorrow. Helena and I are going apartment hunting."

He flicked the remainder of his cigarette to the ground. "Fine, but I really didn't want to do it like this."

"Do what?"

Breaking up with a fling was usually an easy thing for him. But Babs wasn't just a fling, and she was a nice enough person...most of the time. But he said, "I want you to understand that, what we had," he paused, "…it was fun while it lasted."

"Had?" she echoed. "Xavier, you're losing me. What do you mean?"

"I don't really know the best way to say this but-"

"Oh. My. God," she started, already knowing exactly where this conversation was heading**. **"You're breaking up with me?"

"Let me explain-"**  
**

"And you're doing it over the _phone_!" Her cursed tone showed no degree of wanting to hear his explanations.

"That's why I wanted to see you. To do this in person."

"Why? Just so you can humiliate me even further?"

"That's not what I'm trying to do." He sighed after hearing what seemed like the beginning of a sob come through the other end. He hated the sound of a woman's cry, even more so now because he was the cause of it. "Don't consider this as us breaking up, Babs."

"How else am I supposed to consider it?"

"A chance for you to find a guy who is more suitable for you. Because let's be honest, it ain't me."

"How can you say that to me?" Her cries came louder.

"Come on, doll. We're driving each other crazy. I'm stressed out, you're not happy." He sighed, thinking back to the kind of man Dick was, or least appeared to be from the moment he met him. Someone with class and a fine upbringing, he was exactly what Babs needed. Not some unpolished guy from a broken home whose only ticket to a better life was knocking the hell out of people. "Let's face facts. I could never be the kind of guy you needed."

Babs's sobbing ceased long enough to say, "But I care a lot about you."

His body tensed. Why was she making this so hard? Xavier ran a hand through his fuzz of black hair, frustration and anger mixing with his words. "Well, maybe you shouldn't."**  
**

"What? You're saying I shouldn't care about you? Why would you say that? What is wrong with you!"

"What's wrong with me? I'm sick. I'm sick of you always telling me what to do and how to do it. You talk down to me like a fucking two year old," he snapped, his choler getting the best of him. "I'm not Dick, ok. I do what I want, when I want. No one is going to change that."

"Dick?" she wondered, confused. "What do you mean? I wasn't trying to change you."

"Yes you were."**  
**

"I can't believe your actually saying this?" she hissed, her temperament changing. "Who do you think you are that you feel you can treat me this way?"

He used his free hand to pinch his forehead. "Babs, lets not go into the dramatics." **  
**

"After everything I did for you. To be with you, and you want to leave me?" Her voice grew to a shout, but she stopped herself for a moment. "It's for her, isn't it? The girl from the party. _Kory_," she laced her voice with venom. "This is why you're breaking up with me."

"Leave her out of this. She has nothing to do with this."

"Don't lie to me!"

Xavier had to tear the phone away from his ear at her outburst. "Calm down, alright," he said, not caring for her tone. "I'm not lying to you."

At this point she was sobbing again. "I thought," she sniffled, "...I thought what we shared was special. That's what you told me."

He knew he couldn't continue this conversation any longer. He needed to make her angry enough that she'd never want to see him again, and that would be that. He breathed hard, not wanting to used the clichéd, "What we shared was just sex, Babs. That's all it was."

There was a gasp, then an eerie silence but Xavier knew not to respond. "You selfish, insensitive bastard!" she seethed with pure hatred. "And to think I left someone as great as Dick for you!"

"Didn't seem like you cared too much at the time, considering you never even _told me_ you had a boyfriend."

He could hear sounds of her crying. Her feelings were hurt and he stared down to the ground. All he wanted was to end the call but he knew he had to handle ending things permanently. "I'm sorry to have to do it like this. It wasn't my intention to hurt you."

"Please, Xavier. Can't we try and talk about this," she pleaded. "Don't you care about me, about us at all?" she tried reasoning, quite unlike herself. If anything, Xavier had a hard time believing this was the same woman he'd been seeing the last couple of months.**  
**

"I want you to be happy, but I'm not the guy who's going to do that for you."

"We are not over." Her tone changed again, more demanding. "It's not fair. You think you can hurt me like this but you can't. I won't let you. You owe too much."

"Sweetheart, I don't owe you anything. And quite frankly, I'm done arguing with you. So this ends tonight."

"No! Wait! Xav-" but at those last words, he replaced the phone back into its base.

* * *

**Dick + Kory**

Dick parked his Tahoe at a curb still a block away from the pizzeria, mainly because traffic was merciless this time of night, opting to walk the rest of the way. During their walk he saw as she shivered gently, hugging herself to fight off the cool front had gradually made its way up from the north to downtown Gotham, and offered his suit jacket.

There were a sea of people still out this evening, but they paid no mind. The two continued down the concrete sidewalk, only stopping to occasionally window shop when something of interest caught their attention. She turned her head when they passed a familiar store. Though Kory had never bothered entering before, she always made an attempt to gaze at their displays, all while trying to avoid having a raised brow directed at her from a supercilious store attendant. _They always have the most beautiful jewelry_, she thought.

This time something had truly caught her attention. "Whoa!" Kory pressed her hands against the glass of the jewelry store, getting a closer look at a golden necklace set on a velvety necklace bust. Linked with it was a pendant in the form of a pair of ballet slippers, and at the center of each vamp stood a single red ruby stone. "Now that's a necklace!"

Dick joined her by the window, "You like it?" he asked.

"They're pointe shoes."

"Oh, that's right. You dance ballet," he stated, remembering Xavier's response from earlier.

She moved away from the glass with a smile. "And hoping to make a future from it," she said, bringing up both hands and crossing her fingers for luck.

"How long have you been studying?"

"Since I was seven."

Dick whistled, "That long."

"Well, I've been taking classes for awhile but I'm in the process of getting a professional trainer. Then off to an academy after high school."

Dick felt a sad impression twitch within but it had left him almost as fast as it came, though he couldn't explain why. Then he realized that it was perhaps because he now knew their friendship was finite. "Seems like you have everything planned out."

Kory was about to open her mouth to reply until a pair of booming voices caused her to look over her shoulder, her ears perking at the noise. Her eyes fell upon a nearby alfresco pizzeria not twenty feet away and the two men who engaged in a zealous chit-chat. She turned back to Dick, who held the most discomfited face he could summon. With a great smile, Kory asked, "That's them, isn't it?" He nodded and she gave a soft pull to his dress shirt before they made their way over to them.

The grappling men at the table did little to prevent pedestrians from sending them their own looks of disapproval. However, their only focus at the moment was the last slice of pizza that remained on the tray.

"I said it's mine, you butt plug!" Vic shouted, rendering his friend in a headlock .

Wally tried squirming out of his grasp. "No way! You got the last slice the last time!"

"You want it so much?! Fine! I'm gonna stuff it up your-"

Dick stopped walking, in turn making Kory bump into him. "Alright. There. You've seen them. Now let's go back." He held her elbow, trying to turn her back around.

Laughing joyfully, she refused. "No, Dick!" She had to lug at him to keep him from making a beeline for the nearest building. "I want to meet them."

"Kory, we still have a chance. They haven't seen us yet," he advised, trying his best to make his way the opposite direction, but her grip on him remained firm.

"Will you stop? I'm sure they're not as bad as you're making them." As they approached closer, the duo's bickering had rocketed to a clamorous war of words.

"Oh yeah," Vic laughed. "I can definitely see Jinn falling for an idiot like you!" He extended his arm up and away, holding the pizza at a distance from Wally's reach.

"Hey, if she dated your dumb butt, then she'll definitely like me!" he proclaimed, making a mad dash for the slice. Vic ceased and sat calmly, grinning widely. Wally opened then shut his mouth as he caught on, understanding his error in words. "Wait…that didn't come out right."

"See," he taunted, "even you agree you're an idiot."

Back and forth through their rants, they failed to notice an irritated Dick and the stunning redhead chuckling behind him, who was enjoying the show. After clearing his throat, they jumped out of their seats and turned, not expecting their best friend to have arrived so soon.

"Dick!" Wally announced.

"What's up, guys?"

"Not much. Just-" Then it got quiet.

Dick's face grew hot when he viewed his friends' eyes lock onto his cut. "Damn! What happened to you?"

Kory bit her lip guiltily. Even if it wasn't her fault, she felt partly to blame for Xavier's behavior.

"Guys, it's nothing." He touched his lip again, "Just a stupid accident."

"You sure?" Vic asked, both men wearing slightly skeptical expressions.

"Yeah." He waved off their worries like it was nothing. "Everything's cool."

Vic shrugged knowing they weren't going to get much more information out of him. "If you say so, Dick," then sprang his gaze on Kory, finally taking in her image despite how long she'd stood by Dick. "Hello," he drew out the word. "Yo, Dick, when you said she was hot-"

"…you didn't say diabolical, man," finished Wally.

Dick's face fell and his eyes deadpanned. There it was. The embarrassment. This must have been one of their personal records, too. A nervous sweat drop emerged on Dick's forehead, along with the reddening of his face when he felt Kory nudge his shoulder. Her lips curled upwards, "You said I was hot?"

He swallowed down a ball of nervousness. "They're only kidding." He smiled sheepishly, but flared his eyes at the two after she looked away. _Note to self. Kill Wally and Vic very, very gruesomely._ Wally cleared his throat, ready for their introductions.

"Kory, these buffoons are Vic Stone," who waved, "and Wally West."

Wally greeted, "Hey."

"Guys, this is Kory Anders. She's the-" but that was all Vic needed to hear as his eyes broadened, doing a double take at the mention of her name, eliciting a surprised gasp.

"Anders?_Kory Anders_?"

"Yes," Dick and Kory both said in unison. "Have we met before?" she added.

"Kory Anders, sister to Ryan Ian Anders. Jump City University's all-star offensive running back who scored a total of 1855 rushing yards this year, winner of the End Zone Award, the 2006 Athlete of the Year Award, the Best Offensive Player of the Year Award who assisted in J.C.U.'s 26-1-1 all-time record, and soon to be enshrined into the College Football Hall of Fame." He panted for the lack of air. "You mean, _that_ Ryan Anders?"

"I see someone's done their homework."

"Boo-ya!" He fisted his hand into the air. "Your brother's my idol! The best running back in college football today! I've followed his career all through high school and college. He's the next big thing out of the NCAA." He got out of his seat and moved towards her, "And here I am in the middle of Gotham Square talking to his sister!" He squealed like a fanboy.

"Wow, Vic. Stalker much?" Wally turned to Kory. "This guy has an unhealthy obsession with your brother and -argh!" He cursed under his breath at the pain he received from Vic's head slap.

"Listen, rock for brains. It's not an obsession. I'm taking notes. Learning the techniques and executions."

"Let me tell you something, hun. To you, he's the God of Football," Kory put her hands on her hip, "but to me, he'll always be the bratty brother who used to barge into my room whenever he wanted, read my diary, and feed all my Barbies to his pet iguana. That is the Ryan Anders _I_ know."

The football fanatic laughed at his idol's mischief. He etched closer to her, a slight glimmer of hope in his chestnut eyes. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have any of his old jerseys-"

"Ok," Dick intercepted with a hand, pushing Vic away. "Why don't we let her sit down, guys," he indicated to the patio table. She thanked Wally as he pulled up a chair for her.

Twenty minutes had passed since their introduction and the four sat around the table talking about nothing and everything all at once. Dick was only too amused by his friends' faces when they realized Kory was still in high school. Apparently he wasn't alone in thinking how mature she looked for seventeen.

Dick remained relaxed in his chair as he sipped his tea. His nervousness had died down after about the first ten minutes of their meeting. So what if Vic's occasional burps grew louder by the minute, or if Wally's jokes weren't in the best of tastes. Kory didn't seem to mind. In fact, for the past two minutes she had failed to even look at Dick.

With her arms crossed as she rested them on the table, she leaned in further, listening attentively as Vic dished on about Dick's incident at the Motocross Madness. Yes, the very story they had "promised" not to reveal to her in the first place. He wasn't partaking in the discussion much, mainly just seesawing his gaze between his friends and her. Though he had to admit, she captured most of his attention. It wasn't until the loud bursts of laughter at the end of the anecdote that he drew away from his thoughts. He shook his head, "What?" It was like he had just realized his surroundings. **  
**

Kory turned to Dick, looking downwards. "So commando, huh?"

For some reason, Dick didn't mind so much sharing his embarrassing moment with her, nor did he mind her enticing stare. "Not anymore. I've learned my lesson."

"Shoot!" she pumped her hand playfully. She turned back to him fascinated. "You never told me you motocrossed, Dick."

"It's just a hobby of mine."

"Are you kidding? This guy's a pro." Wally informed with a point of his finger. "Have you seen his collection of bikes?"

"It's really not a big deal."

"You should really check out one of his races, Kory." Dick jerked his head to Vic, knowing exactly what he was trying to do. Vic smirked, "When is the next time you'll be racing again, Dickie?"

"Hey, I'd love to watch you race," she said. "Of course, that's assuming you won't choke this time."

He raised a brow, leaning forward. "Oh, that was funny to you, was it?" She nodded, taunting him. "I'll show you choking," he joked, raising from his seat to grab at Kory's neck in mock strangulation. She laughed, gently pushing him away.

"Dick,_ no_!" Kory giggled louder as he moved in closer around her neck. "I'll do it," she threatened, bringing up her hand with her fingers ready to attack his perfected hair, which only made him more persistent. "Ok, I warned you." She ran her fingers through his hair, disheveling it into a midnight mess.

At this point Dick held one of the biggest smiles they'd ever seen, causing Wally and Vic to exchange a look as well as a knowing grin while watching the pair off in what appeared to be their own little world. Wally elbowed Vic, to which he mouthed an, "I know."

Amid their laughs, Dick heard his cell go off and slowly stopped their horseplay. He was reluctant to answer it, not wanting to ruin their fun, but he did. Looking at the ID, he widened his deep blues not expecting to have received a call from her so soon.

He flipped open his phone, answering. "Hello." After stealing a glance from Kory, who began to compose herself, he shifted around in his chair uncomfortably. "What's wrong, Babs?" Just the mention of her name, and the table held in their breaths. Gazes fluctuated between the other three when Dick rose from his seat again. "Don't worry. No, I'm here for you." He looked away when he caught sight of the disapproving stares delivered to him by his friends. "Look, hold on a second." He covered his phone, "If you don't mind, I'm gonna have to take this call." He removed himself from the group and wandered off to a secluded area nearby.

She sighed, watching his back as he left, shaking her head. "Even miles away, she still manages to make an appearance." She looked back to the guys. "Houdini's got nothing on her," she joked, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Vic puckered his lips. "She's a master illusionist all right. Always making Dick believe things are there when they aren't." He looked around Kory to see Dick pacing with worry. "Wonder what's wrong with her this time."

"Who knows," Wally shrugged. "Maybe her broomstick is in the shop and she needs him to drive her somewhere."

Kory resisted the urge to laugh. "No, guys. Maybe we're being just a little too hard on her."

"Not a chance," Wally said. "After all the crap we took from her, she deserves the treatment she gets from us. Trust me."

"I just don't approve of the way she treats him," Vic suggested, then thumbed towards Wally. "You don't like her because she's always calling Jinn a jinx."

"Shut up, Vic. That's not why."

Kory looked over to where Dick paced. She knew. She just knew. He was falling back into their old pattern and the idea sent her nerves racing. Turning away, she placed her hand under her chin, focusing on the two men who sat opposite her. "So Wally," she asked as she wiggled her eyebrows at him, "…who's Jinn?"

Wally couldn't help but rub the back of his neck nervously. "Oh, just a friend." There was a slight crack in his voice.

"Just a friend? I don't know. She sounds too tasty to be…_just a friend_."

"Well, she…um..." He cleared his throat and took a hold of his glass, stuttering, "I think I need a refill." He raised himself off the chair and began heading back into the pizzeria.

"Hey, get me one too, will you?" Vic handed his glass to him.

"What? Get it yourself, lazy fart." The ebony hulk growled which sent the redhead into a mad dash inside the parlor.

"Why you little-" but paused, turning to Kory, "excuse me, will ya?" and began the chase after him. "Come 'ere. I'll show you lazy!"

Kory laughed at their never ending battle for the world's biggest goofball. What an opportune moment it was for Dick to return from his call, seeing that she was alone. He was glad the two were absent for the moment as he had been striving for some time with her.

There was a modest grin on his face, but she knew better. Something was wrong. He scooted out his chair to sit down beside her. "Sorry that took awhile."

"No problem. You're friends are great company, Dick. And they're hilarious."

"Maybe, but they sure do lack in the maturity department."

"They are not that bad. Besides, I babysit my neighbor's kids all the time and," she gawked towards the inside of the parlor before leaning in closer to Dick, "ok, so they're not _that_ much different, but you couldn't have asked for better friends. They really care about you."

"They really do, don't they?"

Since his return, she waited for him to tell her something, anything about the phone call. Her green eyes had tried skimming through his thoughts, hoping for any news on why Babs would have called him. So far she was coming up blank. It wasn't like she was trying to pry but she did worry about his ex-girlfriend's questionable behavior. However, it was pretty clear Dick wasn't too eager to discuss it. So she took the initiative. "So Babs called, huh?"

"Yeah." His answer was terse as he looked to the ground.

She leaned forward anxiously. "Everything alright?"

"Actually, no. She was distressed."

"Why?" She raised her glass of water for a sip.

He remained hesitant at first but spoke. "She and Xavier just broke up." He concentrated his sight over to her, wishing to see her expression at the news. It was her reaction. He _needed_ to see her reaction.

Her shock almost made her choke back on her beverage. "They did?" She coughed, regaining the ability to speak. "Did she say why?"

It wasn't the reaction he'd hoped for but he continued. "She didn't mention why. She was too upset. But from what I gather, she broke it off."

"What did you say to her?"

"Only that I was here if she needed me. You know, the kind of sympathy you normally give a friend after a breakup." He waited a couple of seconds before telling her, "She wanted me to come over."

This caught her by surprise. "Are you?"

"I said if I had enough time tonight," he mumbled, "I might." He spoke so low that Kory had to perk an ear forward to catch it.

"Of course," she nodded, moving her side-swept bangs away from her eyes. "What kind of knight in shining armor would you be if you didn't," she uttered.

Yet it seemed he was too preoccupied with his own thoughts to have heard her. "It's happening sooner than I thought, Kory."

"But that's good, isn't it?" She hugged herself tighter with his jacket. "Not long before you two are together again."

He breathed out roughly through his nose. "Together again," he said more to himself, than to her. He seemed distracted, lost even.

"Gorgeous, are you-" but the tune to Kory's cell began playing, causing her to move hastily to retrieve it before it stopped. "What is this? Now we're playing musical phones?" Just in time, she answered. "You got me." A smile came to her face. "Hey babe, I've missed you," she squealed with delight.

___Babe?_ This caused Dick's head to turn to the phone call in question, wondering who on Earth she was talking to.

"What? Terra, are you sure?"

He relaxed. Ok, so maybe it wasn't right of him to feel at ease knowing that she was, indeed, talking to another female, but that didn't stop him from blowing a sigh of relief. And it was this particular behavior that had him worried. This was just more confusion he didn't need at the moment. He ran a hand of frustration through his messy hair as his body began to grow hot. Why was he feeling this way? He looked to Kory as she conversed on her cell, and wondered if she was dealing with the same problem? She did kiss him, too, after all?_  
_

"No. Hang there, Terra." Kory rose from her seat. "I'll pick you up. Love you."

Dick saw the worry on her face after she hung up. "Is everything alright?" He rose from his seat to escort her.

"I'm not sure. My friend needs me to pick her up from work." She reached for her clutch bag. "She thinks someone might be trying to scare her."

"I can drive you to pick her up if you'd like. You can never be too careful around Gotham."

"Oh, no, honey," she waved off. "That won't be necessary. Besides, I think I've already taken up a lot of your time tonight. If you could just drop me off at home, I need to pick up my car."

She looked behind him to see Vic and Wally returning with foam cups in hand. "Yo, what's going on?" Vic asked, noting the couple raised out of their seats.

"Well, boys," she pouted with sad eyes and a frown, "it's been a blast meeting you two but I have to cut our pow-wow short."

"Aw man, your leaving?" Wally whined. "But we were just getting started."

"What can I say," she shrugged, "everyone wants me," Kory kidded. She walked towards Wally and embraced him into a friendly hug. He was taken back by her openness at first but gladly hugged her just the same. "Hopefully we can do this again sometime." She turned back to Dick as if waiting for a confirmation.

She then moved to Vic, "And you, big guy," she jabbed at his chest, "if you promise to lay off Wally here, _maybe_ I'll ask Ryan if he can pay his biggest aficionado a visit."

With an explosive grin, he said, "Now that's what I'm talking about, little lady." Vic picked her up for his hug as she was too short to reach him herself. Piping happily from her facetious lift, she kissed his cheek.

Dick looked on, and a smile graced his lips at their goodbyes. He couldn't deny that deep inside, and really somewhere deep, he secretly wished that, if even for a split second, this was not going to end, and that she was, in fact_, his_. Yet, he hated himself for thinking it because he loved Babs. So why was he being plagued with thoughts for this girl? Feelings for someone he knew he would never be lucky enough to have? _Why?_ Because girls like Kory didn't want guys like Dick, as Xavier had been more than happy to remind him.**  
**

After Vic brought the redhead back down, she turned to gaze at Dick who shook his head playfully, grinning. She leaned into Vic, whispering. "Keep him safe, Vic. It won't be long until they're back on. You know that." They turned around again, watching as Dick ushered for them to go. "And he doesn't deserve to get hurt again."

Vic nodded, aware of her concern for his best friend. She didn't know how long she would have with him until he returned back to Babs but at least she wanted to know he'd be in safe hands.

* * *

Kory relaxed her head against the comfortable headrest, glancing out the window. The images outside slowly transformed into a blur of abstract art, much like one of Koma's paintings. It had been a long day for her, and she turned her head lazily to peek at Dick, who remained focused on the traffic up ahead, realizing it wasn't long enough.

She maneuvered herself out of Dick's jacket when the heater began doing too good of a job, and placed it atop her lap. There was a calm silence except for the rock music that played on the CD player. It was then that her cell rang again from within her purse. Shuffling around, she retrieved it, worried that it might have been Terra wondering on her whereabouts. "You got me," she answered quickly, ready to give her location.

"I need to talk to you," came a deep but almost spectral voice, sending a light beam to her lips. It was almost as if her anger towards him had vanished. She side-glanced to Dick, then spoke as low as she could.

"So talk away."

"No. Face to face. Tonight," he responded with a sense of assertiveness in his tone. To anyone else, he might have appeared demanding but to Kory, it was just something she'd come to expect from him. His straightforwardness was something she couldn't ignore, unlike other suitors who tried to yield her and failed miserably. Yet with Xavier, she just couldn't help herself around him. "Can you be _there_?"

She fooled with her bangs somehow hoping they would manage to cover the guilt on her face. "I'm not sure." She glimpsed to Dick, wondering just how suspicious she must have appeared. But it seemed as if his attention still remained on the road. Perhaps he wasn't one to eavesdrop.

"It's important, babe." She remembered about his breakup with Babs, and felt maybe he needed some consoling.

"Fine. But I'm picking up Terra from work first. Then later. I'll meet you..._there_."

"The beach then."

Kory nodded.

"I'll be waiting for you. All night if I have to."

Nodding, and without saying goodbye, she hung up her phone. She put it away just as Dick boldly spoke up.

"Don't tell me. It's the famous Xavier you'll be meeting tonight." There was hint of resentment in his voice, though she thought nothing of it at the time. After all, Dick was within good reason to be mad with him.

"He's upset about the breakup, and just needs someone to talk to right now," she said as if it was no big deal.

"I bet he does," Dick replied cheekily, topping it off with an irate nod of his head.

She tilted her head and sent him a flying glare. "What's that supposed to mean?" She waited for an answer.

"It means he and Babs just called it quits, and now he's all ready to use you, too."

"Hold on, Dick." Kory laughed at the thought, "Xavier is _not_ using me."

"You're right, Kory." His grip on the steering wheel tightened more with every word. "I'm wrong. He's _not_ going to use you." He glowered straight ahead, hating the feeling of just how dominant his jealousy was over him. How was it that this girl, a girl he just met a few days ago, could leave him up in arms faster than a speeding bullet to the head? "He is, after all, such a _swell_ guy."

"Dick…" she tried to reason with him.

"I mean, how could I be so stupid to believe someone like Xavier could ever use or intentionally hurt anyone?" He stuck out his tongue, traveling it over his dark cut, tasting the dried blood for emphasis of his point. He looked to her again, guilt written over her face. This girl, a fixation he couldn't understand no matter how hard he tried. Why could it be that no other girl he had ever come across could turn him inside out quite the way she had.

She turned in her seat and stared directly at him. "Why does it bother you so much, Dick? I mean, you're _so_ in love with Babs, right?" she asked, drawing out on one particular word. "This would get Xavier out of your way. So the way I see it, it's basically a good thing." She waited for a simple reply but received only silence. "Isn't it?"

Dick rubbed his forehead, but was still as quiet as ever.

The firm look he held only confused her more. "Dick? …are you mad at me?" She used her fingers to touch his chin so he could face her. She wanted to stare into his eyes, hoping he'd answer her. "Dick? Talk to me."

He jerked his head away from her, still angry it appeared. Amidst her confusion, she failed to notice the vehicle come to a slow stop. "We're here," he said finally, not looking at her.

Kory looked out the window to see they had just arrived at her house. Parked in the driveway, she remained still in her seat.

"Aren't you going to get out?" His gruff demeanor was unintentional and he wanted to slap himself for it. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, but he couldn't stop himself.

She shook her head defiantly. "Not with you mad at me like this."

He pinched the crook of his nose, sighing. "Kory, you have somewhere to be and so do I."

She stirred in her seat, not believing what she had just heard him say. She narrowed her eyes, "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess we can't keep dream girl waiting now, can we? Heaven forbid what tongue-lashing she's going to give you if you're late." She reached for the door handle and exited his car, placing his jacket back into the Tahoe. Holding the door ajar, she decided to let him know something else. "But I'm sure you've become accustomed to her blame game by now, huh Dick?"

The sound of the door slamming shut beckoned him out of his coma of antipathy, as did her words. They were brutal but more importantly, they were true. And worst of all, Kory was mad at him.

He watched her storm up the pathway to her front door and enter her home. She hadn't bothered to look back at him, not that he could blame her. Light emitted through a window near the door, and he guessed it was from a lamp in the living room.

He took his tuxedo jacket from the passenger seat where she had left it, bringing it closer to him. Her fragrance lingered on it, and it filled his senses, making him frown harder at the scene that had just played out. "I'm sorry." He sighed again before pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

**…like I'm really going to tell you**

He rubbed his weary eyes vigorously. How long had be been hiding out across the street from her house now? What with the night air getting colder and his legs tired from standing, he had lost track of the time. _She should have been home by now. _After following her for some time, he mentally constructed her work schedule and knew when she would arrive home.

Just as he looked to his watch, he noticed as a red Mustang came into view. It stopped just at the curb of her house. _Who's that? _

He noted the familiar blond as she sprang out of the passenger side of the car and closed the door. _It's her but where's her car? _Just then, he viewed as a redhead opened the door to the driver side and got out. They both walked up the pathway that led them to the front door of the Markov residence.

He couldn't hear what was said but saw as they hugged goodnight. Immediately, the driver began making her way back to what he assumed was her car. A good look at her face, and he instantly knew there was something recognizable about her. _She looks so familiar. But where have I seen you? _Without wasting any time, the redhead started her car and sped off back into the quiet street. He couldn't shake the feeling that he'd seen her before, a time ago.

…_But where?_

As luck would have it, not even a minute after the redhead departed, did a black minivan come up the driveway. He knew from good old fashion detective work that this was the mother. She traveled up the path and unlocked the front door letting herself in. _Well, she's not going to be alone tonight. I'll have to come back another time. _Looking around, he stealthily escaped his camping ground without even the slightest trace that he was ever there. But he would be back, he promised himself. He would have to see her somehow.

* * *

**Xavier + Kory**

This was their spot. Always had been. The last time he was here was almost a year ago, but not much about this place had changed. It was pretty much barren except for the series of beach homes that were being constructed near the vegetation-filled sand dunes that ran about three-quarters of a mile away.

But seeing her again tonight, that was a total shock, considering their circumstances.

Xavier waited on the hood of his Camaro. His feet were propped up on the fender as his elbows rested on his knees, listening to the calming sounds of the ocean's waves as they splattered about, and feeling the cool breeze as it sent a pleasant tingle to his almost-naked head. It wasn't as cold as it was in Jump City or Gotham, but if he was tired enough, he was sure he could sleep through the night here.

He looked to his watch, noticing just how late it was getting. Even if Mr. Modmann's final on the Crusades of the High Middle Ages was the first thing on his agenda tomorrow morning, nothing was going to keep him from seeing her tonight.

He thought back to their phone conversation earlier. Judging by her discreet tone, he knew she was with _him_. Kory spoke so softly to him, as if not wanting anyone to know who was on the other end of her line, that it made him laugh quietly.

Bright headlights from Kory's Mustang grazed his face, causing him to squint lightly as she maneuvered her car onto the beach. He jumped off to meet her.

Her car door opened, and she exited. Just by the slam she gave her door, he knew she wasn't sporting a smile. She had since changed into some nice denim jeans and a black sweatshirt with the words _Gotham West_ embossed in gold, her alma mater. She strutted up the beach to meet him, shaking her hips as well as her head. "Why did you hit him?"

_She sure didn't waste any time, did she?_ Xavier brought up his hands innocently. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't toy with me, Xavier. I'm not stupid."

"Give me a break. It was just a stupid tap," he confessed. "Why? Did princess go crying to you about it?" Whacking Dick on his lip was beginning to feel vindicating, even more now that it made a smirk appear on his face.

"It's not funny."

"Well, you weren't there," he taunted with a toothy grin. Kory responded by crossing her arms, annoyed. His grin deflated. "You know, he's not so damn innocent, babe." He leaned in closer, raising a finger to the fresh bruise just beneath his eye. "The bastard got lucky with a sucker punch. He cleaned my clock with his left, but I guess _I'm _the only bad guy here, right?"

She fixated on his bruise for a bit, but discounted it, knowing more than surely he was the instigator. "Excuse me, but you seem to have a track record going for you."

He gave an inward sigh, hating whenever she brought up the past with him. Xavier would be the first to admit he had issues, no thanks to his father and how he chose to run their home. People, women, love, authority...you name it, he was sure there was some deep rooted issue stemming since childhood. **  
**

Xavier maintained his stony expression, cracking his neck to the left and right as the tension built around them.

"You can't keep doing this, Xavier. You can't keep chasing away every guy I meet."

He wrinkled his face at the ridiculousness of her statement. "I don't chase away every guy you meet."

"Really?" She lifted her hand, raising a finger. "What about Pfeiffer, the soldier from last summer?" Then another digit rose, "Franklin, the quarterback from Star City," Then another, "Then there was Karras, the Greek fencer," and then one more, "and now Dick."

He neared her. "Look, I didn't call you out here to talk about old conquests. I wanted to talk about _you_."

"What about? Everything that needed to be said, was said. What's so important you had to see me?"

"You." He raised a hand, his fingers capturing several locks of her red hair, and traced them down to the tips. "You're important," he grabbed her hand, "and I had to see you."

Kory gazed down to their hands as he intertwined their fingers together. "Or maybe you think since your free again..."

He shook his head with a small laugh. Was he really surprised? "I forgot just how fast good news travels around Gotham."

"So breaking up with Babs was a good thing?"

"Well, I wouldn't have done it if I didn't think so."

This caused the redhead to look oddly at him. "Wait a minute," she brought up a hand, "_you _killed the relationship?"

"I'm not going to kid myself. There's only been one who could thrill me. Keep me." He let go of her hand and grasped both sides of her face, "And nothing's changed yet, beautiful."

She failed to realized how she, herself, was falling back into her old familiar pattern as her hungry green eyes centered on his warm lips. "You never stop, do you?"

He shook his head, "Not when it's something I want." Before she could say anything, his lips linked with hers roughly. His force was unstoppable as he wrapped his arms around her, followed by Kory who hugged his thick neck as they kissed. Their passion, despite the hiatus of their separation, hadn't diminished in the smallest token.

But clipped images of Ryan's anger after he discovered their hidden romance as well as Dick's modest smile defeated her lust and her conscious gave way. "No," she mumbled through their kiss, which she jerked away from. She pushed him away from her with little force. "Stop. We can't do this. We both know where this is going to lead."

"So," he uttered, moving in close, barely able to touch her until she moved away from him again.

"No!" she said louder. "This can't happen!"

Xavier tightened his lips before releasing a hard wind of air. He was more than frustrated. With vexation, he dug his boot into the sandy ground. "I want you so much," he growled under his breath. He looked to her but there was something different about her expression. It wasn't so much her pushing him away because of Ryan's objection that bothered him. There was something more to it, something he didn't want to come to grips with.

Kory heard the cracking of his knuckles, an indication to her that something was bothering him. It was a habit she had become familiar with. "What is it?"

"He's using you."

She gazed back to him, reminiscent of Dick's speech earlier. "Who? Dick?"

He didn't bother answering her, just went straight to the point. "He thinks I stole Babs away from him. Now he's screwing me by screwing you. But you won't let yourself see it." He looked up to see her face him with somber eyes, and it pained him. Sometimes he really didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. The roguish boxer didn't mean to hurt her feelings. He meant well with his words but that didn't change the fact that they still cut her deep like a plunging knife. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it quite-"

"Yes, you did."

"He loves her, babe. And he'd do anything to get her back. Listen to me and don't trust this guy."

The idea of Dick using her had never entered her mind before. From a different standpoint, technically he wasn't using her. They did have a deal, after all. But still, what possessed him to kiss her back at the restaurant? Why had she allowed him? Was their kiss just salt to pour into Xavier's wound? Did it really even mean anything to him?

"Kory!" he called to her when she fell silent without a response, drilling her out of her thoughts.

If there was ever a time she was more confused with her emotions, it was at this exact moment. She was so tired of thinking about the whole ordeal, especially of her fight with Dick. She blurted the first thing that came to mind. "Don't you think I know he loves her, Xavier?"

He narrowed his gray eyes. "Then why are you with him? He's only going to take you for a spin and then hurt you."

What could she say? Obviously not the truth…at least, not now. So she did the only thing she could. She shrugged and uttered an, "I don't know."

Anger was welling up inside him and her ambiguous reply wasn't helping. "I don't know?" he echoed, reminding her so much of her father. "Damn it, Kory! Is that your answer for _everything_?"

She circled, not wanting to be there any longer. Xavier shuffled his feet at the first sight of her leaving. "Kory," he called behind her, following her path. "Wait, I'm sorry. Come back, will you?"

"Leave me alone," she said, still briskly walking back to her car.

"I said I was sorry." His voice was rising. "I just don't want you falling for someone who won't appreciate you."

"You mean someone like yourself?"

There was a small moment of a pause as he took in what she had said, but he quickly caught back up with her. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He reached her elbow, pulling it to make her face him. "Huh?"

She stared at him, seeing how visibly angry he was. "Just forget it," she said, jerking her arm away, and rounded again, keeping her pace as she walked back to her car. "I won't let you tell me who I should be with anymore. I'm not going to stop seeing Dick just because you can't handle it."

_What a stupid thing to say_, he thought. He was beginning to see Dick's influence on her and it enraged him to the point that he turned her around and pointed a threatening finger at her. "I DON'T WANT YOU WITH HIM!"

Automatically, Xavier widened his eyes at his own outburst even as Kory stood paralyzed, fear etched on her face. There was something terribly disturbing about it. Then it dawned on Xavier, this was the same fear Mr. Redd would instill in his mother. He panted, not believing how intimidating he just acted.

"I didn't..." he shook his head, almost as if he was trying to wake himself from some nightmare, "I didn't mean to shout at you like that." He shook his head again. "I don't know where that came from."

Kory's movement was slow and cautious. She didn't know how to react with him, or his outburst. She'd never seen him this manic before. "Why did you-"

"I don't know." He gulped hard.

"What is going on with you?"

"Nothing!" He looked away.

"Why won't you talk to me? I know this has something to do with your father, Xavier. Let me-"

"I don't need your help, ok. I don't need anyone's help."

"Of course you don't." She put a hand on her hip, "Because you're Mr. Independent. You can do it all on your own." She ignored the roll of his unamused eyes, "All I've ever wanted to do was help you, but you never let me in. Why won't you trust me enough to help you? As a friend, as someone who cares for you."

"Let's not start with this Mickey Mouse crap again, doll."

She grabbed his face, "Look at me." He tried moving his head away, "Look at me, Xavier. There's only one thing I've ever wanted from you."

Xavier knew what she wanted to hear, but he for the life of him couldn't bring himself to say it. His father's voice called out to him- _...You're just as pathetic as your mother, boy..._

"How do you feel about me, Xavier? I mean..._really_ feel?"

"You know I care about you more than anything. You have a-"

"...special place in your heart. I know, we've been through this already." Her voice was beginning to break. She breathed in hard, then released it slowly. "Do. You. Love. Me?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "What does it matter?"

"Because it matters to me. I'm sick of this game that we always find ourselves in. You don't want me with anyone, so I want to know now."

"Why do you always have to keep asking me this?" His voice turned into a growl. "Isn't it enough I have to act like I don't know you? Now you're forcing me to say I love you."

Her eyes began to welt while her mouth hung slightly open, and her voice broke once more, "I'm _forcing_ you?"

"Wait, babe. I didn't mean-" He moved to touch her but she pushed him away. "I didn't mean force. It's just that you bring it up all the time, but I just can't say what you want me to say."

No. He couldn't. Xavier didn't grow up in one of those happy-loving homes where love paraded in and around each room. No, quite the opposite. His father ruled with an iron fist, and a drunken one at that. When you have someone who's supposed to love you unconditionally tell you many times that you weren't made to be loved, you tend to start to believe it.

"I just want to know what you feel for me." Kory was on the verge of tears, but she stopped herself. For years, she wondered of his feelings for her, and every time he managed to worm his way around the question. _Not tonight_, she thought. "All our time together, has it been love or not?"

He struggled with what to say, so he said nothing. Just a stoic expression remained on his face. Mr. Redd's voice came again- _...There's no such thing as love, kid. And if there was, you're too much of a disgrace to ever feel it... _

So Kory started again, "You've known how I've felt. If you love me," she moved closer, "just say it, Xavier." She ran a hand through her hair, her emotions besting her. "Just say it, please." He'd never seen her so hopeful about anything before.

He neared her, and she allowed him to hug her tightly. She gazed up to him, meeting his eyes.

_...Pfft! Anybody stupid enough to want you must be brain dead..._

"Kory," he called her name so seriously, his chest just by her ear that she could almost feel his heart beating. Her eyes danced with his, and her heart sped wildly as he moved down towards her. Was he finally going to tell her? She etched up on her tiptoes when he brought his lips onto her...forehead?

"No," he whispered sadly just above her ear. "I don't love you."

It was as if time had stopped. Her mouth was held open in pure shock, her shoulders compressed and she covered her mouth to stifle her cry. He let her go, sidling past her, and her eyes spilled. She cupped her face in her hands, bawling as she put all of her body into the cry.

But he continued walking. No way was he going to look back to see what damage he'd done. He was like the coward his father always made him out to be. He reached his car, but Xavier could still hear her muffled cries, and his eyes shut tightly. It was one of the biggest lies he had ever committed, along with one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

* * *

**Dick**

He undressed out of his tuxedo, taking his frustration out with every movement. He threw the suit in a small pile on the floor, and grabbed whatever t-shirt and boxer shorts his hands had chosen from his drawer, quickly dressing himself. He had voted against visiting Babs tonight. Dick was in no position to console anyone, let alone his ex-girlfriend. Besides, what help could he offer her if he, too, was having his own problems?

Dick laid on his bed, hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling, not paying much attention to its plain white texture. One questioned plagued him just as it had been throughout the entire night. _Why did she kiss me back? _He felt at his lips, ignoring the rough cut as he passed over it. What did it all mean?

But then he would think back to their argument, feeling like every ill-conceived word his mind could conjure up. He tried reasoning with his emotions, wondering what would have caused him to act the way he did. "So maybe I was wrong. Maybe a little _extreme _in my words." He sighed. "She didn't deserve any of it though. But she has to know he's only going to use her."

He tossed in his bed. "Then again," he paused, "_he's_ the one with her right now while I'm left here to mope around like a loser." Dick turned once more in his bed. "Who am I kidding? She hates my guts. She has to." He grabbed his pillow from underneath him and smothered himself. "Brilliant. Freaking brilliant, Dick," he said from beneath his pillow.

As tired as he was, Dick's eyes refused to close. Not as his mind kept replaying their argument. If there was something he was sure of, it was that he wouldn't let their night end like this. He made a grab for his phone on the nightstand. "Surely Xavier won't mind if I intrude on their outing for a minute," he said with a smirk, standing to dial her number.

"Hello?" she answered after about the third ring.

"Hey." He paced around the floor. "It's me, the jerk."

There was a soft giggle. "You're not a jerk, silly."

"Didn't seem that way earlier."

"No, hun. Emotions were running high, and you had every right to be angry." Dick frowned when he heard her tone, tired and lost it seemed.

"Kory, is something wrong? You sound...I don't know, a little sad or something."

"No. I'm fine."

He could of sworn he heard a breakage in her voice. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm just finally starting to see things for what they really are."

He decided not to delve deeper into it, leaving the matter unsolved. "So is he there next to you? Listening?"

She chuckled at his bratty nature. "No, Dick. I'm already back home."

_Good_, he thought. "Kory, what I really wanted was to apologize for my behavior tonight. It was wrong of me and I'm sorry. I had no right to judge anyone, or you for that matter."

"You're being too hard on yourself. Besides, you weren't alone. I'm sorry, too. Sometimes I let my emotions get away with me, and I _really _didn't mean what I said about you and Babs. And the whole thing with Xavier-"

"Look, I'd be lying if I said it didn't bother me. But it's only because I think we've become good friends, and I care for you…as my friend. I see how hurt Babs was, and I don't want to see you in the same predicament."

"I appreciate your concern," she said softly. "Dick, can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can."

"I may not have known you for long, or have this big history with you, but you're different than most guys I know. Something special. I don't think you have to know someone a lifetime to see what they mean to you."

His heart raced while his body woke with a spurring sensation that hovered over her words. "Do you really mean that?"

"I do. As bad as it sounds, you're really making me glad I hit your car." A duet of laughter echoed in both rooms. "I hope we can stay friends after this whole thing is over."

"Sure we will." There was an unbearable silence as the other thought of how to say goodbye, even if saying goodnight was the last thing on their minds. "It's getting late. I guess I'll let you turn in now."

Kory walked over to her vanity to grab her brush when she was side-tracked by a flyer that was left there by Gar. "Yeah, you've kept me up long enough," she kidded, skimming through the ad. Her eyes lit up like a little child on Christmas Day.

"I feel better for calling you. I don't think I would have managed a wink of sleep with you mad at me."

His words of sincerity made Kory weak in the knees. "I'm really happy you did."

Dick could feel his hands get sweaty from the silence. It was this exact silence he wished he could crush with words of his feelings for her, feelings that would have flooded any desert. Dick wanted nothing more than to explore them with her, but if he could barely declare them to himself, how could he be expected to tell her?

"Hey, gorgeous?" she called. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Ugh. Traveling to Chicago with Bruce for some corporate meeting." He hated traveling for these trips and couldn't understand why his adopted father would ask him to come along. He wasn't planning on learning the ropes. Being a business man might have worked for Bruce, but it certainly wasn't in Dick's future. "But I'll be back Sunday morning."

"Sunday morning's not good. I have a ballet class until 11:00. What about the afternoon?"

"Free as a bird."

"Well, does this little birdie like surprises?"

"Now that depends. What kind of surprise did you have in mind?"

"Oh, no, beautiful. You're not getting anything out of me. Just be ready Sunday afternoon. Remember, this is my treat, so _I'll _pick _you _up."

"It's a date. But I think I should let you know, it's not going to be easy to surprise me."

"Then I guess I'll have to try extra hard. You're worth it, right?"

Before he could come up with an answer, a kissing sound came through the other end of the phone, and a "Goodnight, Dick," chimed in his ear before he heard her hang up. Oh, how he envied that phone right about now.

************

**This chapter might have seemed...blah, but I don't know why, I liked it. What do you guys think? It doesn't help that I've been too exhausted to write sometimes. I just hope I don't lose my will for this story because I still had some plans for it. Heck, I'm just glad I finally got Xavier to dump Babs, but will that be a good thing? Well, ever wonder what people mean by _a woman scorned_? Unfortunately, for our Xavier, he's going to get a firsthand knowledge of what it means. **

**And I see some of you have been wondering what that darned "incident" Kory has hanging over her head is. It shall be revealed in the next chapter…at least I plan to.**

**And RobinxStarfireLuvr, thanks for the heads up on actuality of the POV's, so I've taken your advice. I hope this makes more sense and easier to read. I take _all _my reviews seriously, so the feedback helps more than you know. Also sorry for any mistakes, I was in a bit of a hurry. **

**Well all, you don't need me to tell you how awesome you are for reviewing. Thanks to my loyal repeat readers who have kept up with this story from the beginning and the new ones: monique, abcdee, Rix Kid, FL, Silver Fox, SomeOneWhoNos, SuperBrit, Obsessed714, Robin Grayson **

**Thanks from the bottom of my little heart and until next chapter…**


	10. Stumble

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Titans…also warning - some might find some things on here a little disturbing, only the flashback. It all depends on your view. So beforehand, I'd like to apologize in case some do (which I doubt anyone will).

**Gar**

Orchid placed down the Sunday paper on the counter, having read the same article three times already. She glanced at her watch only to that see Gar was running ten minutes late. "Come on, Gar. Where are--"

The sound of the door chiming, indicating someone had just walked through it, silenced her. "Okay, I'm here Or-chid," the late employee panted as he caught his breath from the lack of oxygen. He wasn't supposed to be there today, but after receiving a call to fill in for her early morning, he ran as fast as he could. He used his baseball cap to fan himself, hoping for a light wind to cool him down, and threw his backpack aside.

"You alright? You look pale."

"I'm good. I guess I just don't have the energy I used to." Gar wiped off the perspiration that had gathered on his forehead and proceeded to put his well-used cap back on.

"You sure. I don't really have to go, you know."

"Don't worry," he assured her, composing himself. "I'm fine."

She grabbed her things from behind the counter and began walking near the door. "I know you were supposed to start tomorrow so I appreciate you covering for me. It's just that Van only had tickets for today and I really want to go."

"Go on," he waved her off, "…enjoy."

She took a look around the store, doubt filling in her eyes, "So you think you can handle the place by yourself?"

"It'll be a snap."

"Alright," she nodded. "I should be back before two."

Once she was out the door, he picked up his bag and hid it behind the counter for safe-keeping.

The door chimed again, causing him to look up only to see Orchid standing in the threshold. "And Gar…please don't destroy the place," she groaned, "or Delilah's going to have my ass."

"Give me a break, will you? I'm not that bad." He placed himself behind the counter as he waved goodbye to his co-worker, hopefully without any more interruptions. He reached for his backpack and retrieved his literature. Taking a long look around the empty bookstore, he sighed tediously. _This is gonna be a long day._

It had been an hour or so and the book shop remained free of sound. There was an occasional laugh here and there granted Gar had spent the whole time reading his manga comic book. "Oh, Snooks. You dirty dog!" he laughed at the comic character.

Suddenly, an unexpected clang sounded and it startled him from his position. Gar looked up to see the same girl from the day of his interview entering through the door. The very girl he presented himself as a fool when he ogled her.

_Well not this time_, he thought. "Hey," he greeted, happy to have some other form of life in the bookstore other than his own.

"Hello," she echoed, making her way to a back section of the store.

From behind the counter, he wondered where she had disappeared off to after making herself scarce for several minutes. "Do you need any kind of help?" he shouted from a space away, still choosing to remain behind the counter.

"No. I've got it, thanks."

In a sneaky maneuver, Gar raised himself a bit off his chair, hoping for a clear view of this enigmatic girl. "Where are you?" he asked quietly under his breath.

"You wouldn't be looking for me, would you?" she asked appearing in the opposite direction, a thick leather-bound book in hand.

"What--" he pointed to the opposite side of the room, wondering how she had teleported nearby, then back to her, "how?" With a raised brow, the raw beauty walked up to the register and placed the novel gently on the counter. "I wasn't looking," he added, "just wanted to make sure you didn't need any help, is all."

"How helpful of you. I'd like to purchase this."

"Sure thing." He grabbed the book, glancing at the title. "Hey, this is a classic! I've seen it at the Metro-plex four times already." He beamed from ear to ear, bringing up four fingers.

"Fascinating," she said blandly, gathering her credit card. It was as if she could feel Gar's anchored gaze on her, a feeling that caused her to grow hot with anxiety. Or was it all in her mind?

"Kinda makes me wonder why people don't just rent the movie? It's more entertaining. Not to mention a lot faster to get to the end."

She handed over her card, all the while accidentally touching a part of his palm. Somehow, she couldn't stop herself from peering into his eyes, taking in the unusual color of jade in his irises. "If we all did that Garfield, then you'd be out of a job."

He chuckled nervously, "Good point. But you can call me Gar." He waited for a response from the unruffled woman, but received nothing. "Well?"

"Well what?" Now she was clearly baffled.

"Aren't you gonna tell me your name? You know, me Gar. You…_you_. That's how this whole introduction thing works," he gleamed.

She stood immobile, centering herself on his grin, and not sure of what to do next. Here she was in front of this person who for some unexplainable reason, mystified her. She didn't know him, he didn't know her, but she felt a sense of compassion emanate from him. Yet her relationship with Malachi caused her to always rethink her evaluations of people carefully.

Gar shrugged. "Well if you'd rather not tell me--"

"Rachel," she answered finally, breaking her silence.

"Rachel," he repeated, getting a feel for her name. "See that wasn't so hard, was it?" He chuckled. "It's finally nice to match the face with the name. And it's such a pretty one too."

_Pretty? What's pretty?_ "My name is pretty?" she asked, raising a skeptical brow.

He gazed up, thinking for a moment, then back down to the register. "Yeah, that too."

Judging from his pleasing demeanor, it was difficult to opinionate if this guy was serious or not. However, that didn't change the fact that she was flattered by him, a very rare occurrence. "I thought Orchid would be in today. She usually works every Sunday."

"She asked if I could cover for her," he mentioned, sliding her card through the charge machine. "I didn't mind really."

"At least you're keeping busy." She pointed to the book he had placed down in order to tend to her.

"Oh, that," he said, forgetting that he only used it to guise his comic, the latest issue. Can't have Delilah catching him goofing off, now can he? "I've been busy reading it all day."

Rachel tilted her head to get a better look at the title of the hardcover and a strange expression formed on her face. "Cries of the Fallen? It doesn't seem like your kind of book."

He wanted so badly to impress this girl. Figuring he'd be safe with a more intellectual review, he went with the first thing that popped into his mind. "No way! This book is amazing. Great characters, awesome writing. An all-around fun read," he beamed.

"Really?" She grabbed the book, flipping through some pages. "What part did you like the most?"

"Uh…" he thought for a bit, gulping. He hadn't anticipated that question. "I found chapter five to be um…highly entertaining."

"Odd," she mumbled to herself. "Chapter five, huh?" she asked once more. Gar's idyllic grin only made her coil her eyes, and she put the book back on the counter. "Last time I heard, Cries of the Fallen was a book of poetry and it had no chapters. Furthermore, it's a book about torture and death in the 16th century."

Gar sat in stock silence. This was officially going down as the worst attempt at wooing a girl...ever. Gar laughed nervously and tried rectifying his mistake the best he could. "Would you believe me if I said I was testing you?"

As much as Rachel wanted to smile at his childish antic, she kept her serious nature.

"Do you ever smile, Rae?" he asked bluntly, giving her back her credit card once her order was finalized.

Rachel didn't know whether to be offended. Who was _he_ to ask her this question? She took back her card, "Do you ever stop, _Garfield_?"

"Do you always answer questions with other questions?"

She stared upwards towards his head. "Do you ever _not _wear that appalling cap?"

"Hey, my cap is cool," he whined, taking it off and giving it a once over. "It was--" until he stopped mid sentence. "Wait. How did you know I _always _wear this cap?"

Immediately, she realized her slip-up. "It's a high approximation," she suggested without a care, cautiously avoiding his analytical look or the fact that he had one over on her now.

"That was you, wasn't it?" he guessed, a bit of amusement on his part. "Back at the arcade? You were out, looking in."

"What?" She was plagued with utter disbelief that he'd actually seen her that night.

Clearly he was right as the the stunned look on her face spoke volumes. "You should have joined us."

"I haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking about. Now if you don't mind, I have more important things to do with my time than debate you on anything." She turned around to leave.

"Um…" he called, "Rachel?"

"What?" she gritted, bothered with the idea of having to face him. The last thing she wanted was his apology.

"You might want to take your book with you," he smirked as he held the novel out to her. "After all, you did purchase it."

She stormed over towards the counter and roughly grasped it out of his hands. "Thank you," she huffed, then made her way toward the entrance door.

"Enjoy your book," he beamed, not all put off by her angry tone. "Oh, and don't forget to visit us again soon." He waved, though it didn't matter as she hadn't bothered to look at him as she left. Gar watched as she walked out the door with only one thing circulating in his mind

_Very interesting girl. She'd probably murder me in my sleep, but I'd like to get to know her well._

* * *

**Kory**

"Brush...brush...brush." The dampen-haired redhead chanted as she searched throughout her bedroom for her hairbrush, but to no avail. "Brush, where are you?" She stopped in the middle of the room, hand on her hip, while the other held onto her terry cloth towel to keep it from falling to the ground.

"Great!" She brought an exasperated hand up into the air. "I have to pick up Dick in two hours and my brush decides to go on vacation." The sudden sound of her doorbell chiming caused her to jump in surprise. "Oh, now what?" The last thing she needed was company.

Quickly she trotted down the stairs, growing impatient with how the visitor constantly rang the doorbell.

"Hey, I'm coming!" she yelled as she reached the door. After readjusting the lavender bath towel tightly around herself, she opened the door and viewed a bald portly man dressed in an apparent automotive tech jumpsuit with a clipboard in hand. "Yes?" she asked.

Widened salacious eyes ogled back at the girl not expecting this kind of a morning greeting but promptly reclaimed his professional disposition. "Ms. Anders?" he asked as he checked to his paperwork making sure he mentioned the correct name.

"That's me. Can I help you?" He reached out his palm for a simple handshake before introducing himself.

"Tito Carmino. I'm from Gotham AutoTech Pro. I was hired by Mr. Grayson to oversee the reparation of your vehicle…a 1970 Jaguar XJ6, vehicle identification number A2X--" he read from his clipboard but was interrupted by Kory.

"Oh, yes sir. I understand. Is there a problem?" she bit her lip worried of any bad news.

"Problem? Why no miss. In fact," he moved out of her way to reveal the shiny golden Jaguar parked in her driveway. "it's perfect."

"Goldie?" she whispered silently admiring the newly repaired vehicle as the sun's rays glistened down on her exterior in all her glory. "You brought her back from car heaven!" she shrieked grasping the man's shoulders as she jumped up and down elatedly.

He chuckled at her astonished and jubilant behavior, still admiring her choice of clothing or lack thereof. "But how could you be done so fast? I mean, it's been only four days!"

"Well, let's just say that Mr. Wayne and Mr. Grayson are some of our most important clientele. They tend to get more precedence amongst our other cases."

Although she was donned in only a towel, that didn't stop Kory from examining the vehicle openly. Thankfully, the previous damaged area look as precise as it did before.

"So are you pleased with the results, Ms. Anders?"

"Are you kidding? She looks better now than the day my father got her."

"I am glad to hear that. We do aim to please our respective clienteles but if you have no other questions, could I get you to please sign this form. It indicates you have received the car in question back into your possession."

"Oh, of course. I really appreciate how quickly you worked on her." she said signing her signature on the contract forms.

"Mr. Grayson explained the very importance of this car to me so _she _went above the others in our garage."

"Oh." she uttered feeling a little guilty for his clients.

"Well, if you have any concerns or questions relating to your car, feel free to give me a call." he informed her handing her his business card.

"Thank you, I will." she beamed happily. She breathed a sigh of relief that she no longer had to worry about her father's stern reprimand. _Now he'll never even know…I hope._

"You have yourself a very good day, Ms. Anders."

* * *

**Dick**

"Roy for the last time…yes I'm really with her and no she is not interested." Dick reiterated over the phone. "Look, I'll talk to you soon." he said quickly hanging up the phone. _Maybe in the next century._

"I'm sure Ollie has his hands full with that boy." Dick swayed his head behind to see Bruce's strapping figure making its way towards him.

"Well what can you expect with Ollie for a role model, all that skirt-chasing he does. He hasn't quite grasped the concept that Kory isn't interested."

"Speaking of which, I've been meaning to ask you. Don't you think it's rather _sudden_…this thing with Kory? You've only just split with Babs."

"I'll give that it didn't take long for me to _mourn _our relationship but in all fairness, it didn't take her long either."

"Of all reasons, you're doing this out of spite?"

"Of course not! For you to even think I'd stoop that low is depreciative of you."

Bruce raised a scrutinizing brow at the manly ward. His adoptive father's mannerisms, always serious and sometimes broody, was just another thing he'd grown up with so it didn't daunt him in the least.

"Geez Bruce…it's not like Kory and I are eloping on the next plane to Vegas. I just like her. Is it so hard to believe I could actually like someone who isn't so into herself?"

"I'm only judging from your behavior since your breakup with Babs and up until you began seeing this girl."

Resisting the urge to coil his eyes at his remark, "I know you liked Babs but remember, she broke it off."

"Did she now?"

"What are you saying…you don't believe me?"

"What I think is immaterial, Dick. It's your life and I trust you to make the right decisions. All I'm _saying _is to be aware of the repercussions of your choices. I know I'm not one to be giving any kind of relationship advice…"

"Then don't."

"_But_…" he emphasized, not liking to be interrupted. "I wouldn't like to see Ms. Anders get hurt. She seems like a very nice young lady ."

Alfred's, the Wayne's longtime butler, immediate presence caused the men to acknowledge him and discontinue their small conversation.

"Master Bruce, you have a call from the vice-president of the TrinityCorporation. He needs to ask you a few questions pertaining to your meeting next week."

"Yes, thank you Alfred. I'll be right there." he looked towards the elder man. "I let you be on your way." he mentioned to Dick before leaving.

Dick took a seat on the leather recliner as he felt upon Bruce's advice. It made him laugh quietly to himself, the irony of it all. _Bruce actually thinks Kory and I are together…everyone does. _Then almost immediately, the grin ceased mortally. _Is this really even about Babs anymore?_

"Master Dick?" he trekked his head to see the prim butler and following close behind, the girl who, just recently, ignited something unaccountable within him. Something that he didn't even know he had stored deep inside.

Giving the girl one last smile, Alfred departed himself to the kitchen leaving the pair some personal time together. "Hey!" Dick greeted.

"Hope you don't mind, Stud-lee let me in." she smiled pointing to the absent butler.

"Not at all. Actually, I thought you might've…" but was quieted when he was trampled into a massive hug by the redhead.

"…forgotten about me?" he finished in her embrace.

"Impossible." she said as she gingerly kissed him on his cheek sending a tint of pink to his cheeks.

"Seems like your more chipper than usual."

"Maybe it's because of what I have right here in my purse." She began fishing around inside and pulled out a pair of keys while noisily dangling them.

"Is that to your Jag?" he inquired worriedly. "But it's only been four days?"

"Can you believe it! And I know it's all because of you."

Yes, he had told Tito to be extra careful with this car. He even went as far as to order the parts midnight express for a speedier repair. Hindsight was now telling Dick that the fast service he had preferred maybe wasn't the best way to go. Not to mention, he already had Babs practically begging for him. This meant their deal would no sooner be over. Would Kory forget all about him once they both had what they needed?

"…Dick?" she snapped her fingers loudly. "Hun, did you hear me?"

"Huh?"

"I said are you ready to go?"

"Oh, sorry. Uh…yeah just say the word."

Before long, they were seated in Kory's Mustang traveling to their mysterious destination. Unfortunately for him, she refused to leave until Dick allowed her to blindfold him. Fidgeting with the black cloth, he heard her speak up…

"I'd ask how LA went but seeing as how you found it necessary to call me almost every hour, it's like I was practically there."

"You liked me bothering you, admit it."

"Well, let's see. You've kinda grown on me which, I have to admit, is hard for a guy to do."

"It's just my power of magnetism." he offered cockily.

"Don't make me turn this car around." she warned playfully.

"No…no. I'll behave. So are you going to tell me where were heading?" he asked trying his best not to mess with his itchy blindfold.

"Come on, don't you believe in surprises Dick?"

"Not really. I told you, I'm not easy to surprise."

"Baby, I'm up for the task." she taunted sexily as she turned to look at him. For some odd reason seeing him with his blindfold on, appearing like a lost little child, sent an empathic feeling into her pits of her stomach…

_He seems…helpless, vulnerable even. Like his relationship with carrot-top. He's worthy of something so much more but he's too stubborn to think otherwise. And yet here I am, helping him win her back. Why? She sure as hell doesn't deserve him. So does that make me an accessory to his heartbreak when she ends up hurting him again? _

* * *

**Babs**

She nipped at her fingernails anxiously, foreseeing what was to come ahead. Pacing her hardwood floors, hundreds of nit-picking thoughts swam in her mind. Once the society circuit of Gotham received word on how the commissioner's daughter was dumped by her less than proper boyfriend, she would be the subject of a many ridicule and mockery.

She had tried for so long to be accepted and with the unknowing help of Dick as her boyfriend, she had been. Although she knew he never quite grasped the whole elite circle with a warm hand, actually he was more against it, but that didn't stop all the distinguished people of Gotham from accepting Bruce Wayne's ward welcomingly.

After her talk with Dick and his inspiring words of friendship and consolation, she had begun to see him in a much more respectable and amorous light. Knowingly, she had let the exciting idea of what was to become her new college life go to her head. She paid less and less attention to him, ultimately injuring their relationship. But now, all she wanted more than anything was to be with him again, how she had missed him…_everything _about him.

When he arrived at the Wayne gala with Kory's hand in tow so lovingly, it was all the affirmation her heart needed and she knew that she was still in love with him. Every smile, every whisper, every laugh, every touch, every soft gaze he gave to that girl made Babs wrench with guilt and sorrow. His deep affections used to be for her but now they were meant for another. This was not the way things were supposed to be.

How had she stupidly let Xavier replace him for a moment, she'd never know. _It was all Xavier's fault. Quite coincidental that he and Kory used to be lovers. I wouldn't put it past her if she had something to do with it, trying to use Xavier to ward me away from Dick for herself. Oh, God…I need Dick back…I need him!_

Dick still had to be in love with her, right? He wouldn't just get over Babs within several days. What she meant to him couldn't possibly be interchanged by this devilish of woman so easily, right? _Besides, people like Kory and Xavier belong together. It's pretty obvious they love each other just as much as Dick and I do. I need to find a way into Dick's life again…but how? _

This required the help of her friend, someone who knew of exactly what should be done. It wasn't a secret how her friend felt about Dick's new lover. With that, she knew she'd be more than willing to help Babs devise a plan for Kory to leave Dick or vise versa. Of course, the last thing she wanted was for anyone to be hurt in the waged war for Dick's heart but sometimes you have to go through extreme battles for the one you love.

She picked up her phone and nonchalantly dialed a number. "Helena, could you come over? I need your help with something."

* * *

**Kory**

"Ok, we here." She eagerly exited her car and opened the door for Dick, who still had no earthly idea where he was.

"No peeking, I mean it!"

Slowly he climbed out of the car as she helped him with each careful step. He immediately felt a blast of cool breeze hit him. _Where the heck are we? _He experienced himself being walked into a certain position until she ordered for him to stay put.

Finally she peeled off the blindfold and he realized they were high up above a frondescent hill overlooking the entire city. He was introduced to an expansive view of the big top circus that was being held below them. Although miles away, the nostalgic sights and sounds paraded across the air reaching them easily.

"What the…" he whispered.

"You…don't like it?" Kory stated sadly as she viewed the glum look on his face. "I know its not La Porte D' Or…or anything like those fancy restaurants you're used to but…"

"No Kory…this…this is beautiful. " he expressed gently taking in the vast scene. The gust of wind pounded away at him, and for a split second cleared his mind from his troubles. He never knew such a wondrous and peaceful place could exist. "Actually, I think I'm in love already."

He felt as she nudged him on his arm and pointed behind him. He gazed at the direction and found a throw with a picnic basket set up for them. "You did all this for me?"

"For us silly." she joked as she indicated for him to take a seat. Quickly, she began taking out the food from the basket, handing some to Dick. Out came a bag of popcorn, cotton candy, corn dogs and other kinds of treats you'd normally find at a circus festivity.

"I figured why not have our own little private circus." she shrugged.

"You're one amazing and surprising girl, Kory."

"Now I never get tired of hearing that."

After twenty minutes of scarfing down every last bite of anything edible, and a frivolous fight for the last cotton candy bit, they sat on the edge of sturdy cliff.

"What's wrong, Kory? You've barely said a word to me."

"Nothing, it's just…coming here always reminds me of something, that's all."

"What does it remind you of?"

"I don't like to talk about it."

"If it's something bad, then why'd you bring me out here?"

"Because like I've told you a thousand times, Dick. You're worth it."

"If I'm so worth it, then tell me what's bothering you." Kory gazed skeptically at him before opening her mouth only to shut it once again. "I'd like to think you could trust me, Kory."

"It's not that I don't, Dick." she sighed softly. "I've never even told any of my close friends about this, so it amazes me that I'm even telling you."

"I remember, it was nine years ago and the circus had just come into town. Well my parents thought it'd be nice for all of us to go as a family. So we get there and immediately I fell in love with it. The rides, the animals…the performers."

From her tone, he could tell this wasn't going to end in a 'happily ever after' routine you would expect from someone with her disposition.

"I can't for the life of me remember why my parents told my sister Koma to watch me. And you've met Donna, right?"

"The pretzel girl, yeah."

"Well she showed up and we ran into her."

…"_Koma!" the ruby-haired girl shouted through the ruckus of the celebratory crowd. _

"_Koma!" she pulled at her sister's shirt vying for her attention. With one final tug, she blinked back in fear at the glare she was receiving from her older sister. _

"_What Kory!" she raised her voice._

"_I lost my kadescope." Empty-handedly, she looked up at her sister with sorrowful eyes. _

"_Your what?" she asked irately. _

"_I think she means kaleidoscope." Donna added. _

"_So get another one." Koma suggested before turning back to her friend, who smiled apologetically at the little girl. _

"_But I don't have any more…" _

"_Kory! I don't care! I'm talking to Donna right now…behave and leave me alone!" _

"_Calm down, remember she's only eight." Donna bit back. _

"_And she's getting on my nerves, Donna. If she was your sister, then you'd understand completely. I always have to put up with my parents dropping her off on me. They do have a son too, you know?"_

"_It's because they know she looks up to you, Koma…just the same way I look up to my sister, Diana. Trust me, you'll appreciate it later." Feeling badly for her outburst, Koma nodded out of regret. _

"_I guess you're right, besides she can be…" but stopped short when she glanced behind her only to see Kory was no longer there. "Kory?…Kory!" she shouted panic-stricken. _

"_Where did she go? She was here a minute ago." added Donna, scouring the area. _

"_Kory!" The two friends hollered as they viciously searched nearby for the missing girl. The continuing shouts of her name only to come out answerless brought welling tears to Koma's eyes. _

"_Oh God, Donna. She's gone. Where is she?" she cried out cupping her face, stopping the flow of tears about to erupt. If anything horrible happened to her baby sister, she would never forgive herself. True, Kory could be annoying as little sisters go but she still loved her like no other. _

"_Let's go get your parents." Donna ordered as she grabbed her hand, making their way back. _

…"_ello piggies." the little girl giggled as she stood by the cage that fenced them. The sound of oinks caused her rosy cheeks to light up. She looked toward the crowded mass of people at the circus, the one that she briefly drifted away from to gaze at the circus's pigs. Deciding to go back, she pulled out a piece of cotton candy she had stuffed inside her denim overalls pocket and fed it to the pink oinkers. Not expecting anyone to appear, she was startled to hear the crinkling sound of the bushy grass making contact with heavy footsteps. _

"_Hello princess." she heard a guttural voice sound from behind. She turned quickly to see a man dressed rather sharply in a dress shirt and slacks. "Why are you here all by yourself?" he smiled minutely, fumbling with something behind his back. _

"_I wanna…I wan-ted to see the piggies." she pointed towards the cage. _

"_Oh. So you like animals, I gather." _

"_I love them." she smiled hugely. _

"_As luck would have it princess, I happen to have my own. Would you like to see it?" After receiving a nod from the cute girl, the man brought into view a white animal. _

"_Mister, what is that?" _

"_It's a ferret. Would you like to pet him? He won't hurt you." _

"_Can I?" she begged, approaching closer to the two. _

"_Of course, princess." Taking in her image, he smiled wishing to get nearer to the girl. He kneeled down to meet her height and eagerly grabbed her hand to help her pet the animal. She stroked at its fur and immediately fell in love with the peaceful mammal. _

_Giggling madly, "He's silky." _

"_Yes…just like your hair, my dear." He took hold of a piece of her garnet locks and felt at its smoothness. He loved the feeling, as indecent and wrong as it was…he loved it. Growing bolder, he moved away from her hair and used his finger to trace her ear delicately. _

"_I think he's hungry. He keeps licking my hand." she mentioned. _

"_I have some baby carrots in my car, they're his favorite. Why don't we go feed him?" _

_Though a slight ting in her gut told her she should ask her parents first, she stared back at the crowd guiltily but decided feeding the animal wouldn't take long. _

"_Ok." she answered. The gentleman rose to his feet and held her hand as they began trekking their way back to his car, which was parked a good feet away. _

"_Mister, can I hold him?" she asked using her free hand to point to the ferret. The only priority on his mind was keeping the little girl happy long enough to lead her to his car, so he complied. _

_Hearing her giggles of adoration for the young animal made his insides stir with intoxication. He didn't know why he was like this but his perverse fascination with young girls wasn't something you could dare comprehend. And this girl, this innocent being, blind to the most vile and morally depraved aspects of the world would be his greatest conquer yet. He couldn't contain himself as he found himself releasing her hand only to gently lay it across the back of her neck. However, now with every step closer to his car, he grew more daring and tenderly began massaging the crook of her neck. _

_Kory felt as the man's hand caressed her skin and it caused her to tremble uncomfortably. Her overpowering sense of uneasiness told her to go back immediately. She stopped walking and began pedaling slowly the opposite direction. _

"_Um…mister, I think I'm gonna go back now. My Mom and Dad will be mad if I don't." _

"_But princess, we're almost there. We won't take long…I promise." he assured her with a small grin. His platinum blonde, almost white, hair was gelled back into a strict state which brought out the arctic blueness of his stern eyes. It was his demeaning eyes that she instantly now read as mistrustful. _

"_No…I want to go back." she began heading back to the circus. Without warning, she was grabbed into a dangerous embrace as he forcibly began carrying her to his car. _

"_Let me go!" Her cries of help were muffled as he threateningly covered her mouth. She screamed quietly into his hand as his arms hugged her tightly continuing to aggressively drag her. His paced quickened for fear that someone near might see her dreading abduction. As much as she struggled against her confinement, it was futile as he was a hulk of a man and much more powerful. _

"_Quiet!" he silenced her. Kory, who still held the ferret along with her, let go of the animal afraid that it may have been hurt by her squeezing arms. The ferret, however, didn't jump off but instead traveled down the stranger's arm and eagerly bit him on his hand just below his thumb. The bite was severe enough that it broke skin and drew an ample amount of blood. _

"_Aarghh! You pathetic useless rat!" Stunned from the pain, he unwillingly let go of the terrified girl. Now free from his hold, she dashed as fast as she could back to the circus, not once trying to look back at the man. _

"_Get back here!" she heard him shout after her. Running madly, she saw to her left how the ferret had also joined her in the race back to her family. _

"_What the hell are you doing here! You're supposed to be home!" she heard him holler again but obviously not to her. This caught her attention and she turned to see who the man was speaking to. With a fast glance, all she could muster from far away was a blonde young boy who was riding along on his bike. He too, sped away on it after hearing the man's dangerous tone…_

"That's when I finally reached the circus. Apparently, they had the whole place looking for me and when I got back, they went hysterical."

"I had no idea Kory. I'm so sorry you had to go through something like that. It's horrible when…wait…hold on a second, you said this happened nine years ago?"

"Yeah, why?"

"At Haley's circus, here in Gotham?" he asked making sure he was correct.

"Again…yes. Why?"

"No…this can't be." He shook his head still not persuaded.

"What's wrong, Dick?"

"It would have to mean…" he stated but didn't finish his sentence. His thoughts drifted off leaving Kory to curiously wonder what in the world he was talking about.

"Nine years ago I was performing in that circus with my family here in Gotham about that time."

…_the young boy watched as his mother and father finished putting the last touches of their acrobat uniforms on for their act, causing him to look down at his own simple red shirt and jeans. Hands crossed as he displayed his infantile behavior, he was angry at his parents for not letting him join in tonight's showing. _

"_I still don't get why I can't join you all tonight."_

"_My boy, your mother has already told you why. You just healed from the flu and your mother does not want you to perform tonight. Please respect her wishes." _

"_But I'm fine Dad…look." the young lad proudly performed several quick backflips. _

"_You've gotten so much better but the answer is still no, son." the exotic muscular man informed him with his Romanian accent. _

"_This bites." he sulked._

"_I do not understand…what is 'this bites'?" he asked his son, not fully comprehending the lingo of today's generation._

"_Nothing Dad, it's just an American saying." _

"_My love are you ready? We are set to perform in ten minutes." said a older but radiantly beautiful woman. _

"_Yes dear. First I must see the manager about a few things." He gave his wife a tender kiss before leaving the two alone. _

"_Mom, please can I…"_

"_No!" she ordered defiantly._

"_Fine!"_

"_I am doing this for your own good. Now wish us luck, my Robin." _

"_Uh…Mom, remember when I'm not in my uniform…please don't call me that. It's embarrassing!" he looked around hoping no one had heard her. _

_Chuckling quietly, she kissed him motherly on his cheek. "I'm sorry. I forget, my love." _

"_Mary…we need you!" called a crew member. _

"_I will be back, my love."_

_For the next few minutes, Dick used his time to stretch his ever growing muscles. An exercise that was second nature to him, it helped his agility during his performances. Any chance he had, he would somehow find a way to practice his acrobatic maneuvers during his day. He was on the floor in mid stretch when he heard a shout called to him. _

"_Hey kid!" _

_He turned to see a boy not much older than him standing a few feet away. He looked too much like him, it was frightening. If hadn't been for his gray eyes, some might speculate whether that was his older twin. _

"_Have you seen this girl?" the boy asked bringing a small wallet-sized picture into view. On the picture was the face of an angel or so he thought. Her crimson hair done to perfection while her green eyes sparkled at the camera, her glorified smile set into place. Dick was quickly awestruck with the young girl. _

"_Who…who is she?" Dick dreamily asked the panicky boy lifting himself off the ground._

"_She's missing is what she is." he answered with a hardball attitude. _

"_What's her…" but Dick wasn't able to finish his question when someone yelled out to the young boy. _

"_X, come on…we're going to check the other side of the area!" came a voice from a far distance. The boy, conversely, took one last hard look at Dick and ran towards where the voice had come from. _

_Dick retreated back to his parents who were waiting for the announcer to finish with their introduction. "Mom, Dad…we have to help some people!" he informed them._

"_What do you mean, my love? We are about to perform any moment."_

"_But there's this girl who's missing and she needs our help." _

"_Oh my love, that is terrible. But we can not simply stop our performance right now. Maybe once we are finished…"_

"_But it might to late by then!"_

"_As much as we want to help, my boy…it is out of our hands. I have seen security guards all around. I'm sure they are assisting them with the search of this young girl."_

"_But…"_

"_My love, when our performance is over we shall help." his mother assured him. Knowing they were right, he resignedly nodded his head and left them to perform. _

"And all I kept thinking from then on was how _I_ wanted to be the one to save this girl…the one to find her."

Kory was so touched by his profound words that she tenderly touched at both his cheeks but didn't pull him into a kiss. She hypnotically stared straight through his deep caribbean blue eyes, maybe the greatest blue she would ever witness in her life.

"Well you've found me." she whispered delicately. She leaned in closer but suddenly changed course and placed her head softly in the crook of his neck, where she kept it. She was enveloped in his scent, one that would now haunt her.

At the warmness his shoulder now experienced because of her, Dick closed his eyes peacefully. He was suffering from the enriching stimulation, only because he knew he could not have her. In spite of it all, that didn't stop him from longing to taste her nude shoulder which, thanks to her off-the-shoulder acrylic shirt, was tempting him. His inner struggle was in vain as he found himself leaning in to kiss her flesh. He continued his flight of kisses onto her neck, then onto of course her bountiful lips.

Kory didn't help either as she made the embrace of their lips more passionate with every new second. Breaking away from their kiss, she looked to his shirt and nimbly began undoing the buttons, her concentration fluctuating from his shirt to his deep blues. Dick proceeded to take off her acrylic shirt and quickly wrapped his athletic arms around her waist, fumbling with her white thin undershirt. What was going to happen after their most intimate encounter was unknown but one thing was for sure, nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

**Terra**

"Mom, this is so unfair!" Terra shouted after her mother as she traveled around the house preparing for her lunch date.

"Drop the attitude now, young lady."

"Ever since Dad left, it's like I don't exist. You never listen to me…you go out all the time."

"That is not true, Terra."

"Yes it is and I'm sick of it."

A knock at the door desisted the two disgruntled females out of another looming argument. "Look, we'll talk about this when I get back, I promise. J.S. is here now and you know how he can get a little impatient sometimes."

After another forceful knock, Terra sighed heavily. "Just go." she resigned as her mother kissed her goodbye amongst her cheek.

"Remember later, tonight…we'll have that talk." She waved goodbye and disappeared from the dining room. As much as Terra didn't want to be home alone, she also didn't feel the need to go out either.

Twenty minutes had passed and she still had yet to find something worth watching on the television. Flipping channel through channel, she stopped shortly after hearing another distant knock at her door. Answering it, she was scared stiff to see the same strange blonde teen from the other night. _Oh God!_

Internally, she slapped herself for being careless about answering the door so easily. Without haste, she made an attempt at closing the door straightaway but felt as the boy had also tried to push it open. "No!" she puffed exhaustedly. "What do you want!" she cried out still trying to close the door with all her might.

The boy's force proved to be much more than hers as he pried open the door causing her to step away from it. Though he had until now to verbally threaten her, she wondered what were his intentions with her. Then he did the most surprising thing, he put up his hands as if he was surrendering to her.

"Who are you…what do you want…why are you following me?" she struggled with her labored breath. And he said nothing, only an expressionless stare cast upon his face.

"Say something!" she yelled out in confusion. Only he didn't, he couldn't as he brought his finger to his neck where he pointed at a thick horizontal scar straight across his Adam's apple.

For some strange reason Terra felt as if somehow this gentleman wasn't dangerous at all. In fact, she found herself feeling a little sorry for him. However, her concern changed once she saw him reach into his pocket. He pulled out what appeared to be a…_pad and pencil? _

"Who are you?" she asked with more determination than the first time. Instantly, he began scribbling something on the notepad. He brought it up for her to see…**_JOEY_.**

"Joey?" she repeated and he nodded. "Can you talk?" but he shook his head sadly, pointing to his scar once more. "So you're mute then?" A simple nod was her answer.

"Ok, Joey. If you aren't here to hurt me, then why do you keep following me?" As he wrote away, Terra took the time to fully examine him. He reminded her much of Gar in a way, what from his blonde hair to his green eyes but she had to admit, he did have more of a tall muscular build to him. She quickly averted her gaze back to the written words he held up for her…**_I'M TRYING TO PROTECT YOU._**

_Protect me? _"Protect me from what?" she asked him puzzled. After several seconds of him writing…**_MY FATHER!_**

* * *

Alright, let me just say this…I'm _so _sorry for the incredibly late and long update. What with the holidays and everything in between, I haven't had much time to work on this story. Though I hope the extra, extra long chapter helps put me back in your good graces. I hope so because it was unbelievably hard to write. And I'm also not really sure what I think about it. I don't like writing flashbacks, but I guess it had to be done.

Some might wonder why Babs is just so out of character, mainly because I've never really taken a liking to her (that's just me ya'll). The only ones I really care about writing somewhat in character are the Titans themselves…and she is not a Teen Titan. So please excuse me if anyone is offended by the way I am portraying her.

Also I'm not sure if a book called Cries of the Fallen exists or not, I simply made it up for this story. Also any mistakes found can be blamed on my hectic schedule.

Also, a special note to Seherb1, who actually got me to bust my butt on this chapter, so I thank you! Everyone's reviews have been great and I truly appreciate them. All of my loyal readers, you know who you are and the new ones: Ironsarekool, cartoonstar, imsucharomantic, haley, Nightstar Grayson, strwberryblonde, My-name-is-foxglove, Seherb1...all of you are amazing!


	11. Pull the Strings A Little Tighter

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Titans.

**w/ Dinah**

"Babs!" she shouted as she entered the front door. "It's me. Are you home?" she called out again.

Her soft minute steps trailed up the stairs that led to her friend's bedroom. As she approached the door, which was conveniently left ajar, she heard a quick-paced conversation taking place. It wasn't like her to eavesdrop, nor was it like Babs to be speaking so covertly either. But soon, another voice was heard and she immediately recognized it to be Helena's. Right away, she knew barging in was out of the question though she remained by the door and listened attentively.

"…I can't do this. I can't, it's not right." she heard Babs say.

"You're going to ruin everything if you don't. Do you want him back or not?"

"Yes but I…I…"

"But nothing, darling. That tramp isn't worth Dick's effort. All she cares is about making a leading name for herself. We'd be saving him from an excruciating amount of humiliation when he realizes what a jezebel she really is for using him for her own personal gain."

"I just don't know if…" but was silenced when Helena interrupted.

"Ah!" she brought up her palm to stop her. "Besides, that tart will pay for calling me a whore."

A wide-eyed Dinah stood carefully at the door unable to fathom her current situation. _What is going on…what are you two planning? _She maneuvered her body the best she could, enough to get a clearer view inside. Helena moved closer to Babs and whispered something inaudible. After a swift nod from the redhead, Helena moved over to the dresser to grab at the cordless phone from its base.

"Then you know what you have to do." she informed handing Babs the phone. After what felt like an eon of wait, she finally began dialing a series of buttons.

"Hello, Ryan?"

* * *

**w/ Dick**

"Kory? You awake?" he whispered innocently, using a simple arm to embrace her comfortably. The refreshing breeze swept the fallen leaves around them sending Dick to wrap the throw more snuggly around their collective bodies.

She stirred softly as her weary head moved lightly on his chest, only a gentle hum escaping her lips. In the unbroken silence, he stroked her lush crimson locks thoughtfully. He placed a muted kiss onto her forehead making her sleeping eyes smile with ardor.

Not much needed to be said for they were both in a collaboration of feelings…complete happiness, immense fulfillment but the strangest thing of all, a cosmic love. He knew it, she knew it but none dared to speak the truth.

"Can you hear me?" he asked as he held on tighter under the throw blanket. A faint smile appeared on her lips but faded quickly once she became relaxed again. Her exhaustion wasn't her fault, Dick drained a lot out of her just previously.

"Kory, I need to know what's going to happen…between us?" he inquired though his lips were still pinned against her forehead. But unfortunately, she remained silent due to the welcoming sleep that had now taken over her.

"Are you awake?" he waited but no sound came. "Kory, I've been thinking about this for awhile and…I mean, I know…" but something nervy and internal prevented him, he just couldn't bring himself to reveal it. So there he was, open-mouthed and left stumbling…

"Never mind." he retreated solemnly.

If he could have read her mind at that exact moment, he would have known of the morbid frown gesturing inside. She wasn't fully asleep yet…she was awaiting his pressing words. She had come to terms with the emotions that had transpired within the few days she'd been with him. All she was dying to know now was if they were mutual. But before he spoke another word, her disastrous phone played away.

"You're phone…it's ringing." he kissed her as a means of waking her.

"Hmm…what?" she said tilting her face away from him to stare at her pants, which were a few feet away from her.

"Your phone." he re-positioned himself so that now he was hovering over her as she laid underneath him.

"Oh, let it ring." She smiled up at him and enveloped her arms around his neck when he lowered himself onto her.

"I don't…think…it's going…to stop." he informed in between the gentle butterfly kisses he placed on her shoulders. And he was correct. It continued to ring causing her to drape herself with the extra throw and crawl over to retrieve the phone from her pant's back pocket.

"Yes?" she asked while playfully making a goofy face over to Dick. He laughed carelessly then reached for his clothes and proceeded to change into them. "Mom." he heard her say unexpectedly. "Hi." her eyes danced nervously over to him.

"But I thought you were going to be gone for two weeks…what happened?" she asked as she rushed over to regain her clothes that lay sprawled over the place. "Oh…no everything's fine. No, really. Really!" she stressed impatiently.

"I swear I haven't done anything crazy." she rolled her eyes negatively at the guff she was receiving.

"So I'll see you in a couple of days?" she asked as she franticly tried to maneuver her clothes on with her only available hand.

"Ok, ok…I get it Mom. I love you too, bye." She shut her phone quickly letting it fall softly to the ground. "Can you believe what I have to live with? Constantly…it's been like this ever since that day at the circus."

Dick, who was now fully dressed, began putting up their belongings. "You can't really blame them. They almost lost you that day, Kory."

"Sometimes, I wish they'd…_go away _more often." After hearing herself speak, she remembered about Dick's deeply tragic past surrounding his parents and swiftly regretted her selfishness.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it…"

"It's alright. I'm over it." But that didn't dissuade her from continuing, especially from the agonizing look on his face, both child-like and dark. Despite his best fronting of indifference, she knew better and his despondency downright pained her.

"Hey…hey, come here." she said consolingly. She approached him just as she finally put her acrylic sweater back on.

"I know your parents aren't with you now but that shouldn't stop you from believing that they aren't with you where it counts." she announced placing a delicate hand over his heart. "Dick, you still have so many people who care about you right here, right now."

"Kory…I don't have anyone." he said grimly.

"You have Bruce, Alfred, your friends, Babs…me." she spoke softly on the latter.

"You?"

"Dick, maybe there was a reason, farther than anything we know on why you found me again." _There has to be…_

Her spine-tingling voice was only a distant affirmation, one of the many he perceived, that he had purely fallen so hard for this girl. But when he felt her lips invade his with a mighty force and such a gallant feeling, he knew he had descended so far so deep that he feared there was no seeing the light of day anymore.

Perhaps it was her vivacious demeanor, however outwardly different to his own or her unstoppable tonic kisses or maybe some other form of crucial element that kept him greedily wanting more. With every fresh uncertain feeling that he encountered, there was one thing he was absolutely sure about…_your physical beauty keeps my senses fully but the movement in my heart gets the initial prize. _

* * *

**w/ Terra**

"Your father? What are you talking about?" Terra's shock-filled words rang out.

Instantly, Joey began jotting down his answer. **JOSEPH WILSON**

"I don't know a Joseph Wilson. What is all this about?"

With a harsh sigh, he fluctuated his eyes from the blonde to his notepad until he finally completed his writing. **I THINK HE MAY BE AFTER YOU**

"Me?…why?" Before long, he was again writing frantically onto his frequently used notepad.

**BECAUSE HE IS A DANGEROUS PEDOPHILE AND HE WANTS YOU **Joey looked on as he followed Terra's ocean blues navigate through his paper. Her broadened eyes were his indication that she had read his uncomfortable words about his own father, though he didn't expect her orbs to form disgruntled, glaring slits.

"You are sick, do you know that! First you follow me around like some crazy person who fell _way _off his rocker, now you have the gall to tell me that your father is after me because he's some kind of degenerate child molester!" she accused threateningly. Upon hearing her hostile words, he shook his head sadly, truly not expecting her to behave this way.

She traveled to her sofa where she had last left her cordless phone and boldly began pressing the dials.

"I'm calling the police." she warned as she listened for someone to answer. Joey traveled to Terra and forcefully grabbed the phone away from her.

"Are you crazy!" she scolded.

He wrote down his significant words and strongly waved the notepad in front of her face.

**I'M TELLING THE TRUTH. PLEASE WAIT**

"No…you wait. I don't know who you are…", she pointed irately at the silent boy, "and frankly, I don't care. But if you think you can come here and try to scare _me_, you're going to have to do a lot better than that buddy!"

Joey surveyed the blonde, sorrow filling his senses at her refusal to listen to his warnings. He began writing again into his notebook.

"No…no…no more writing. You…get out, before I call the cops." Before he could do anything else, she grabbed at his small notepad and tore off any unfinished words he had scribbled before shoving them back into his chest.

"Here take your pad and your pencil and don't ever come back here again." she seethed. Joey tried to reason with the fuming girl the best he could but only backtracked to the front door with the help of Terra pushing him along.

"Please." he tried to voice only to come out indistinctly. Without his struggling, he was easily shoved out the door with a greater force than he had anticipated could come from the pretty girl.

His jade-pearl eyes, filled with anxiety, were the only thing she focused on as she slammed the door on him. She crossed her arms defiantly, proud that she stood up for herself with this weirdo. She felt the crumpled paper in her hands and took a quick glance…

**JOEY WILSON**

**563-994-5766**

"…freak." she muttered hotly under her breath and uncaringly shoved the note into her back pocket.

* * *

**w/ Xavier**

He took a swig of his beer letting his wandering eyes take in his surroundings in the dimly lit billiards bar. He heard Ryan call to him as it was now his turn to shoot. Expertly sinking a solid ball into the corner pocket, he advanced himself an additional turn which set off some anger into his nearby opponent.

"Lucky shot, you bastard." Matthew, Xavier's fellow boxing teammate, accused from clear across the pool table. Known to his friends simply as Mammoth, he and X became good friends after he was replaced by the then-rookie as J.C. University's golden glove boxer once he joined the team.

"Luck? I don't need no stinkin' luck." he mocked in his best Mexican accent before he stooped low enough to take another shot at the next ball. Ryan looked on in amazement at this best friend. He was always so collected and self-contained that one would never suspect X had such a difficult life growing up. And he knew that his childhood was something Xavier didn't like bringing up, well to anyone who didn't know him at least.

It's a rather funny story on how he and Ryan became the best of friends. It was the third grade and Xavier even then, being the over-confident, beguiling charmer he was, gained the attention of Selinda Ashcraft.The only problem was that she also liked the resident redhead of the class, Ryan Anders. Xavier would not succumb to being anyone's second, so he began bullying Ryan as a means of ridding the opposition. For the next few months, Ryan dreaded going to school every morning until one day Selindahad set her sights on another, thus ending their juvenile feud. Loosely heartbroken, Ryan's efforts to make Xavier realize the girl wasn't worth his sadness were not in vain. The two boys began hanging together and formed a bond which even today would not be tarnished. Since that incident they had vowed that no other girl would ever come between their friendship, much to X's detriment. But how was he to have known that Ryan's little sister, Kory, would be the one to change his world entirely.

Before long, the sound of Ryan's cell phone played causing Xavier to miss his shot miserably. With his pool stick in hand, he posed in an annoyed manner at the slight interruption.

"Oh, suck it up will you X?" he joked nastily at his friend before answering his phone. "Hello?" At the sound of the greeting he rolled his eyes elaborately. "How did you get my number?…Yeah he's here, what do you want…he's busy."

After a brief second, Ryan laughed bitterly. "Tell me, do kiss Xavier with that potty mouth of yours?" X walked up to Ryan and grabbed his phone from him, followed by a glowering stare.

"I've been waiting ages to do that, bro." he snickered as she nudged X's shoulder. He quickly joined Mammoth and left X to speak on the phone.

"Yeah?" he asked mildly but quickly tensed when he heard Bab's answer back. "Oh, hey Babs." He wasn't exactly sure where to take this conversation as his avoidance on their recent breakup was easily felt.

"Xavier? I…wanted to apologize for the other day. All those things I said to you, I had no right and it wasn't fair of me." The sound of her apologetic disposition caused him to blink back in astonishment.

"Hey, you said what you felt you had to say. There's no harm in that, maybe I deserved it a little. Shit, it wasn't my intention to hurt you…but I'm sure you could've seen where things were heading for us, right?"

"No, I understand and you were right about us but…" she sighed tiredly. "Look, my apology wasn't the only reason I called." she stuttered hesitantly and it went noted by Xavier who raised a puzzling brow.

"Alright, what is it?" Waiting for a response, he grew impatient when she said nothing, only a quiet slur of words.

"Out with it, Babs. What's wrong?"

"It's about Dick and Kory."

"What about them?" His abrasiveness shocked even himself but the thought of those two together infested about a hundred of prickly stings to his conscious.

"I think it would be best to say this in person. Could…could you…come over so we could talk?"

Unbeknownst to X, Babs was having trouble delivering her lines but with a little elbow help from Helena, she was able to finish along with the first portion of their plan.

Whenever anything had to do with Kory, Xavier was always quick to jump to conclusions. "Did he hurt her?" he asked critically as he began pacing what minimal space he had. "If he hurt her at all…" he threatened, running a nervous hand through his stubble hair not realizing he still hadn't answered her question.

"Please, just come over." she pleaded hoping he didn't need any more persuasion. Calming himself down, he felt speaking to her, in person, was the brightest idea.

"Ok. Alright, I'll be over. Just give me about thirty minutes." Without so much as a goodbye, he clicked the phone shut and threw it over to Ryan who barely caught it. Taking a fast sip of his drink, he waved farewell and proceeded to leave.

"Where are you going, bro?" Ryan hollered.

"Yeah, I can't play against Ryan…he sucks. I need some real competition." Mammoth shouted.

"Screw you, man." he shot back.

"I've got to go. I'll catch you guys later." he answered putting on his jacket.

"You've got to go? You mean you've got to get laid!" Ryan accused. "See, I knew this crap was going to happen when she called." he motioned over to Mammoth. They gazed over to the entrance door to see X's figure head out swiftly. After turning the ignition, he sped out of the parking lot and rushed over to Babs's, who waited patiently for him to blindly play his part.

* * *

Yes, not much happening here in this chapter but a clear foreshadowing on what is to come. It was a pretty short one compared to the others but hey…I'm tired and I'm stressed. And Joey's number was only after getting all the letters of his name from the keypad…so apologies to anyone if that number does actually exist.

Perhaps it was a big stretch, a little too much maybe, to turn Wilson a.k.a Slade into a pedophile but come on, didn't anyone here get that vibe from him during those 'Apprentice' episodes? (sweat drops after seeing no one raise their hands…oh just roll with it guys!)

And yes, I do realize it has taken me awhile to continue with my updates…and I am sorry. I've been dragging ass to get this finished but at least I'm trying, right?

I'd like to thank all the loyal readers who's reviews I've grown to admire, your words help more than you know…and that is something all authors will tell you. And I've received some new ones too: milkshakelvr, KichePoth, firegirl.22...thanks!

Alright my fair readers, I have a favor to ask of you. Lately I've had this trying story in my head that doesn't seem to want to go away. I know many of you, like myself, are pro Robin+Star, though I'm curious as to how many are pro Red X+Star as well…long live the triangle! But anyways, here's one that I was interested in trying out…

**The covert but notorious assassin, known in the underground as Xavier Redd, returns home after taking care of yet another target for Chang, his employer. As he sets his first steps into his living room, he finds himself surrounded by a horde of Chang's armed lackeys. Quickly and for some unexplainable reason, he discovers he has been double-crossed by his longtime friend. Knowing full aware this was going to be his last breath spent, he vows his revenge against his former employer. And with that, he gets taken under a hail of gunfire. **

Two months later…

Richard and Kory move to a corrupt Gotham City after he accepts a job offer as their police department's head detective. After settling into their new apartment, Kory quickly begins noticing weird occurrences while Richard is away at work. All around the apartment, she gets an odd feeling someone is watching her. As weeks progress, she begins feeling a different emotion coming from Richard, especially sexually. Until one night, she questions him after they make love on why he's been acting so unusual around her lately. Richard's only reply is…"Call me X, cutie."

So there you have it. Richard and Kory moved into X's old apartment. And Xavier is a ghost who watches over Kory protectively while she is alone fearing what happened to him will happen to her. Being the girlfriend of a detective in Gotham can be dangerous. And every time Richard arrives home, X possesses his body so he can be with her emotionally and intimately because he's in love with her.

Not sure yet but this story could easily go Richard+Kory or Xavier+Kory, that would depend on you all. Naturally, I absolutely won't begin a new story until I've completely finished my current one. And that is if my schedule would even allow me to write it. Well thanks again for reading and until next chapter…


	12. The Hidden Sin

**I don't own any part of Teen Titans. **

**w/ Babs**

"Just remember everything we talked about and everything else will fall into place." Helena informed as the two walked down the stairs to the living area, going over their initial plan. She took a seat in the leather recliner and watched as the redhead seemed to have a private conversation within herself.

Babs constantly watched her mantle clock's hand beat away, the ticking sound deafening her ears as she waited for her ex-boyfriend's arrival. A small part of her wished he wouldn't show because with every wasted second, she slowly began changing her mind. _Maybe this is the wrong way to go about things. I do love Dick and want him back, and Xavier deserves to rot for what he did to me but…_

"Are you listening to me?" Helena asked, her temper rising.

"Yes!" she lied loudly from sheer irritation. The knock at the door made the pair of women jump out of their brief conference. Helena scurried up the stairs within earshot range as her friend rushed to answer the door.

"Hey." Xavier greeted once Babs welcomed him in. "I came over as fast as I could." he added making his way inside

"I hope I didn't interrupt your guys night out."

"Don't worry about it, doll. I'm not going to miss much." He stopped at the foot of the sofa taking an observant look around the room then stopped at her, waiting.

"What?" she asked with uncertain panic by his vigilant gawk.

"What?" he raised his brow in puzzlement. "So you gonna tell me what happened with Kory and that dolt?"

"Don't call him that." she readily warned.

Feeling a hint of deja-vu, he rolled his eyes tiredly. "Oh damn, not you too."

"Dick means a lot to me and I won't have you talking about him like that in my presence."

"Great." he uttered sarcastically. Every moment they shared together during their short-lived romance might have been fussy and discerning due to her selective behavior. Though now, he took a moment to realize something about her. She still held imploringly intense feelings for Dick, it was unmistakable. Perhaps these feelings still lingered while she was enjoying herself with him, who knows. But now it was haunting her and it was almost enough for him to take pity on her.

"You know, you and Dick," he said repeating his name with equal distaste for the man himself, "…you two really are good together…kinda like me and Kory." he finished sincerely.

Upon hearing his words, she was flabbergasted that he would come up with such an assumption. His unheard civility only complicated things further for her. After careful consideration, her mind was racked with guilt, her conscious betraying her. She couldn't do it.

She was at a standstill and left looking clueless as Xavier waited for her to tell him about the 'lovesick' pair.

"But anyways, about Dick and Kory…" he continued.

But there was nothing to tell, how was _she_ supposed to tell _him_ that? How was she to tell him she simply lured him there with ulterior motives? Now she was stuck. On impulse and stressed for time, her best maneuver was to say the first thing that entered her mind, however erroneous it might have been.

"I miss you." she blurted inarticulately.

"What?" he said bemused, unsure if he heard her correctly.

"I said I missed you. And I was hoping you missed me too."

"Whoa, wait. What the hell is going on, red?"

"Xavier, if we could just talk about us. I'm thinking maybe we didn't give each other enough…_time _to fully understand each other. As for Kory, I…just thought that if I mentioned her that…maybe…" she stuttered.

"Are you kidding me? You got me here under false pretenses just to tell me you miss me?"

"I didn't know any other way you'd see me." He grimaced and rubbed his forehead holding back his undersized vexation. He took a strong look at her in her despairing countenance.

At that moment he couldn't help but be reminded of his mother, all those years of corporal pain and lasting distress she suffered. He loved her deeply and she was the single most reason he promised himself that he would never both truly and purposely hurt any woman, emotionally or physically, unlike _him_.

"Babs, I know you don't love me. And _you _know you don't love me. You could barely stand me at times. I really think your wasting your feelings on someone like me." The inapt silence echoed throughout the room causing an uneasy Xavier to shift a bit. He figured from her fixed gaze at the floor that she felt uncomfortable as well.

"Look, I'm just going to trot on out of here." He swiftly made his way towards the door. "I…" he said stealing a gaze at her, "well you know what I mean." Though she still avoided his stare, she knew when he silently crept out of the door. After his leave, she looked to it. Xavier had surely changed somehow, he almost seemed…_humane_.

"What happened!" she heard the brunette debutante holler to her as she declined from the stairs, driving Babs away from her abrupt thoughts.

"You didn't tell him about Dick…or that tramp or about anything we discussed!" she heard her boomingly accuse.

"I couldn't do it, Helena. I tried but…I just froze."

"Apparently. I can't believe you just blew your only chance of getting Dick back." she verbally scolded. "Not to mention sending that floozy of a woman back to the brothel she crawled from. And what do you plan on doing when everyone finds out you were dumped by that bestial thug?"

Babs covered her eyes with resounding frustration as Helena's words impaled her mind.

"I hope you can handle the gossips and snubs you'll receive. We aren't very accepting of women who aren't of our social order. And let's face it, without Dick, you'll be nothing. It's a shame too, because you worked so hard." she continually derided. The more she spoke, the more she realized she was right, and she blew it miserably. This was her last feeble effort for a reconciliation with her ex-love, to finally prove to him they were perfectly intended for each other. "Unless…" Helena persisted.

Adrift in her thought, Babs failed to see a hand heading straight to her cheek until it made contact. A shot of pain stung the left side of her face, a force she never thought her friend was capable of.

She grabbed at her reddened cheek hoping to alleviate the throb.

"What was that for?"

"We have a change in plans." she smirked smugly.

"What?"

"Seeing as how you were too spineless to follow through with our plan…I, being the dear friend that I am, have thought of another." And with that, she sent another flying smack to Babs's opposite cheek.

"Stop it! Why are you slapping me!"

"Oh darling, I didn't slap you," she answered nonchalantly "…_Xavier _did." she finished, without a care.

"What!"

"Think about it. Mr. Redd came here tonight with every intention of getting you back, you outright refused him and he became enraged like a madman and well…attacked you." Helena's voice was full of arrogance yet it, by some means, dripped with a conniving undertone that it actually sent odd shivers down her spine.

"Are you crazed? I'm not going to do that." she answered frantically, still rubbing at her wounded face.

"I'm trying to help you."

"And how is accusing Xavier of physical battery going to help me?"

"What do you think Dick will do when he sees you've been attacked, by Xavier no less?" Though she asked, she didn't wait for Babs's meaningless answer.

"He'll come running to you." she touched Babs's dimly bruising cheek tenderly. "He'll be so distraught that he wasn't there for you. That he let you get hurt by that animal because let's face it, that's the kind of endearing man he is. And no sooner, he'll forget all about that tramp." she stated as her grin grew wider by the second.

Babs traveled over to a small mirror that hung just above a wall table. Helena's forceful blows were pretty vicious as she stared at her reflection. She gently touched her face, wondering if this was the only way. Helena walked up beside her and wrapped a friendly arm around her as she stared back at Babs through the same mirror.

"You have to ask yourself, Babs. What's more important to you? Dick's love once and for all or Xavier's wounded feelings?" she asked, contorting her smile into a mocking frown with the latter statement.

"Dick means everything to me, you know that." she said quietly, more to herself than her severe friend.

"I know he does, dear. I know he does." she stroked her shoulders gently. "The only question is are you willing to prove it to him?"

"Yes, more than anything."

"Good, I'm glad you finally came to your senses. Now then, let's finish here."

Little did they know of the rapid breathing of the blonde friend who hid in the room's coat closet, witness to everything that had transpired at that moment. She covered her mouth hoping to remain as silent as possible and prayed no one would be needing their jacket soon.

**

* * *

**

**w/ Dick**

"Goodness! I can't believe how cold it got." Kory mentioned as she passed Dick while he held open the door to the small diner. Due to the bleak cold front that had loomed its way into the city, an alteration to their plans was unavoidable. Not that it mattered much, the succession of events had already made this a very memorable date in both eyes.

"Trust me, coffee is the best remedy for days like this." Dick held her hand as he led her to a quiet booth in the back, excusing himself to the people already in the aisle.

"Really?" she sang playfully. "Well then what's your remedy for a sore body?" she smiled sliding into her seat careful not to overwork her already tender muscles.

"Hmm, more vigorous _workouts_?" he joked trying his best not to sound too vulgar.

"Listen you handsome devil, you just worry about _hitting _Hudson University this fall."

"Ouch, denied! You're starting to sound more like Bruce."

"Blasphemy!" she gasped. "No really, Dick. All joking aside, he's right."

"Well Hudson has one of the best criminology courses in New York. It's one of my first steps to becoming a police detective. That's what I aspire to do."

"You see, that's what I find amazing about you. You didn't let the need for revenge at the death of your parents consume you. Instead your making sure it doesn't happen to anyone else."

"I've learned it's not something you can heal from…ever. It's something you just learn to live with. It took me years but now I think I've made peace with it." She slowly reached over the table and touched his hand tenderly, her soft spoken eyes delving straight into his.

"So tell me, do you think I'd make a good detective?" he asked.

"Dick, you're going to be the Sherlock Holmes of Gotham. And you're going to protect us all from the crazies of this city, that much I know. You have heart and that is why I have faith in you." Her bangs plopped to her eyes as she edged the center of the table, prompting him to come closer. She whispered secretly, "But most of all, I'm dying to see you wear one of those cute little detective badges."

Her latter statement had caught him by surprise. "One of those cute badges?" he laughed expecting to have heard something more considerable. Once again, he realized he had laughed more so today than any other day that he could possibly remember. Kory's facetious behavior endowed him with something that had long been hidden since childhood. Laughter. Even if she was strong-willed, her naïve mannerisms were testimony not only to her open vulnerability at times but his need and desire to protect her.

"Kory, I haven't been this…uh…um…"

"Happy?" she hoped by crossing her fingers cutely, praying she was right.

"Yes, happy." he smiled. "And I uh…well I'm not sure how to say this but…"

Quickly, she inched herself across the table for a second time and grabbed his face. "But you're not good with words…or feelings. I know that." but delivered a fast kiss to his warm lips.

They broke apart if only for a moment, as the waitress had appeared, to order their coffee. During the ten minutes from receiving their java, they chatted openly about anything that wedged their interests. Sadly for Dick, all his consumption of coffee merely brought about the need to relinquish himself.

"Will you excuse me for a moment?" he excused himself as he rose from his seat. "Nature's calling right about now."

"Just as long as you find your way back to me."

There she sat quietly with her striking ambience, that he found himself swooping down just low enough to where he was a few inches away from her bedroom eyes. He faced her directly and with open honesty. "Oh, that won't be a problem. You see, I've done it once before and I can do it again." he said softly then winked charmingly. Satisfied with the delicate flutter of her dreamy eyes, he chose to make his way to the bathroom.

He walked through the aisle which now had now been occupied by many as they kept trailing in, seeking protection from the cold outside. It was no use. Dick couldn't erase the permanent smile on his face despite the grumpy freezing patrons who looked on, wondering what the heck he had to be so happy about.

_Maybe the best thing to do would be not to discuss our fictional 'relationship'. Everything is going so well, yet we aren't even together. I'm sure she likes me in some way, she wouldn't have made love to me if she didn't, right? Maybe fate does have this funny way of working, like she said. I mean, I'll be the first to admit that I've never had a reason to believe in fate before, though now…_

He took a quick glance back at Kory, who was in the middle of bringing her hair into a stylish ponytail. She grinned away at the people seated beside her table who were already in a deep conversation with her. _Now…I'm one lucky son of a bi…_

Just then he felt a sharp jolt collide with his chest. Forgetting his thoughts, he looked up to see an older man, maybe in his mid 30's looking back down at him. Immediately what caught his attention was the midnight black eye patch over his right eye covering what he proposed was a blue eye if any indication from its twin to the left. The slicking-back of his platinum, almost white, hair further emphasized his cold manner.

His first impression of this man was something out of an epic World War II movie. Fit to be a goose-stepping commander in a Nazi army, he appeared both unsympathetic and menacing, as if nothing in the world could hold him back in his quest to dominate this battle. If his appearance wasn't intimidating enough, Dick for some incomprehensible reason, began getting a bad rhythmic vibe from this gentleman. There was something so eerily wrong about him that it caused him to go into a defensive state. Nevertheless, he continued to mind his manners.

"Sorry." Dick apologized lightly.

The mysterious man, however, said nothing in return. He said not a single apologetic mumble. All Dick received as a response was a deathly stare with his one good icy blue eye. The man pushed passed him causing Dick to lose his balance a bit. Ignoring the unusual tension still lingering, he continued to head on to the bathroom.

Seconds later he felt a peculiar gut-wrenching sensitivity swarming inside him, almost shouting at him to take a final look at this strange man. And when he did, he was stunned to see that the man's gaze was cemented at their table, more so fixated on Kory. She was now laughing away with the diners beside her, unaware of the pair's unfaltering stares.

If things weren't weird enough, Dick viewed as the man quickly shot his head around to intently gape back at him with a nasty grin on his face. _How did he know I was watching him? _The man's taunting smirk faded just as fast. He then did a one interval, but very disturbing, nod of his head before deciding to exit out of the entrance door. Dick stood there shaking his head with full perplexity…_what was all that about?_

**

* * *

**

**w/ Bee + Terra**

"So what do you think?" Terra whispered over the booming sound coming from the movie theater screen.

"Girl, if I were you I would've still called the cops. What does your mother think about all this?"

"I never told her." Bee rapidly shot her a stunned expression, disbelieving that she would keep what had occurred with Joey tight-lipped.

"Don't look at me like that, ok. She's too preoccupied with her new boyfriend to care about anything I do." she said in between bites of butter popcorn.

"That's complete crap, blondie. You need…" but stopped speaking due to the hard kick she felt coming from behind her theater seat.

"Oooh girl." Bee emphasized with a impatient tone. "That's the third time he's done that and I'm about ready to smack his behind up and down this aisle." she gritted to Terra. The blonde took a fast glimpse to the row behind them and viewed two guys wrestling around in their seats.

"It's two guys…ooh and they're hot too." Terra whispered making a giggly face, though it did nothing to lessen her friend's anger. "Bee, just keep your cool please." she beseeched. "I work here part-time and I don't need to get kicked out. Then I'll have to do some major ass kissing to my boss and you know about how I feel about ass kissing."

"What, you already met your quota for the month?" But once again, the dark beauty propelled forward from the annoying horseplay.

Ignoring Terra's plead, she adamantly turned in her seat to stare directly at the goofs. "Listen here! If you two boneheads don't knock off your kindergarten crap I'm personally going to make sure you do!"

The men's broadened eyes signified that they knew she meant business. An apology was uttered from the romping pair and she moved her eyes back to watch the big screen. With no further bothersome behavior occurring from behind their seats, the two girls were finally able to enjoy the rest of the movie.

A hour and a half later, Terra and Bee found themselves walking down Gotham Square with small cups of ice cream in hand. Laughing away, they failed to see the two familiar faces looking at them from an outside eatery.

"Hello ladies." addressed the rather burly man.

"Oh God. It's those jerks from the movie. Quick, act like we didn't hear them." Bee ordered quietly.

"I don't know Beecher. He really seems to want to talk to you."

"Uh…ladies." he raced to stop them before they could leave.

"What do you want, junior?" Bee asked clearly bothered by his direct approach.

"Yo…yo, calm down sweet cheeks. We just wanted to apologize for our _kindergarten crap _behavior."

"Well are you going to apologize for being arrogant idiots, too?" Terra muffled a laugh after hearing her fiery friend snub the men's advances.

He laughed, half embarrassed due to the fact that no other girl had ever spoken to him in such a manner, but moved closer to her nonetheless.

"Ok, we deserved that." he said gazing over at his friend. "The name's Vic and this here is Wally." he introduced while sticking out his hand for her to shake only to be rebuffed. Wally smiled meekly knowing they had no chance with these girls.

Terra grabbed Bee's arm snugly and whispered into her ear. "You take Vic and I'll take Wally."

"Wait a minute, why do I get the meathead?" she said quietly.

"Because it's so obvious that he's into you."

"Please, he's just another blockhead who thinks he can show me pant-less paradise."

"Well I think he's cute and Wally is too adork-able."

"What happened to _Ms. I like blondes_?" Bee pressed as she folded her arms to her hips, maternally.

"She got replaced with _Ms. It's time for a change_." she winked and walked over to Wally.

"Now that's fabulous. She gets Mr. Romeo and I get the muscle-bound monkey." she muttered to herself. _Damn blondie, you are too boy-crazy. _She turned to see Vic's widened smile as he saved a chair beside him especially for her. Exhaling an maddened sigh, she went to join him.

After ten minutes of chitchat, Wally and Terra had excused themselves to talk privately. They found a nearby bench and continued with getting to know each other well. Well, as much as they could talk until Wally's cell interrupted their conversation. He apologized to her before answering his phone.

"Hello?"

"Wally, I'm glad I found you."

"Hi, Jinn. What's going on?"

"Not much. I'm looking for Rachel. You haven't seen her, have you? I would call her cell but she's with Malachi and I can't stand him. I need to know if she's…"

"Waaalllly…" Terra called over to him.

If he could have seen her, he would have noted the narrowing of Jinn's eyes upon hearing the sound of another female voice. "Um…who was that?" she asked.

"That would be Terra."

"Terra?" she reiterated.

"A girl I met awhile ago." he informed further.

"A girl….you met….a while ago. That's…_nice_." she said, swallowing what surprising jealousy she felt.

"But to answer your question, no. I haven't seen Rachel since that last time we talked. Maybe you should try…"

"So are you guys dating or something?" she asked cutting short Wally's unfinished suggestion.

"Dating?…no. We just met a few hours ago."

"So what are you guys doing now?"

"We're over at Gotham Park. The one near the eatery that we..."

"Like a place where you go when you're _dating_." she emphasized through the phone.

"We are not dating." Terra couldn't help but feel apprehensive with his declarations to this caller, this clearly _green-eyed _caller.

"Just do what you want, Wally. If you see Rachel, tell her I'm looking for her, will you?" she requested before hanging up loudly. He gave his phone a strong confusing look wondering why his friend just behaved that way.

"She likes you." Terra stated openly taking the redhead by surprise.

"Who, Jinn?…believe me, she doesn't."

"Yes, yes she does." she nodded positively at him. "And you like her too, don't you?"

"I…will…that's personal." he stuttered, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Wally, you have no reason to lie to me. We don't even know each other." Thinking he'd probably never see this girl again, why not just admit the obvious.

"Then yeah, I guess I kind of do." he asked with a guilty countenance. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me for liking her. _Never _apologize for liking a girl." she advised. "It's a completely normal thing. Have you told her?"

"Not quite."

"Call her…tell her." she said grasping his hand that contained the phone and moved it up to his ear.

"I can't do that, she might laugh in my face."

"That's a good excuse to avoid your feelings, Wally." she said sarcastically. "I'll never understand, why are men so afraid to tell us how they feel?"

"Because we're idiots?"

"You're funny as you are adorable." she said pinching his cheek. "It's no wonder she likes you. You'll defiantly win her over with that humor." Wally sat there was in a perplexed daze.

"What?" she asked unsure of his constant gaze on her.

"It's just when you said that. You reminded me of someone who told me the same thing, that's all."

"Oh, I was hoping you'd say someone like Jessica Simpson. Some people seem to think I remind them of her." she viewed to see the same puzzled look on his face. Coiling her eyes fumingly, "Ok, so Jessica Simpson without the boobs!" she shouted angrily.

He laughed a bit. "No, no you reminded me of a friend…Kory."

She thought for a moment. Not many people had that moniker around here, no one she's ever heard of anyways. "Kory? Ruby red hair…green eyes…legs that never end, Kory…Anders?"

"Yeah. You know her?"

"She's one of my greatest friends. How do you know her?"

"She's dating my buddy, Dick."

"Holy heck! Dick, the guy she wrecked into. Dick, the guy who's _forcing _her to date him to get back with his ex."

"Or how about Dick, the guy who's fixing her car so she doesn't get read her Last Rites when her parents find out she totaled it." he defended.

She had a faint sense of guilt. It was after all, she and Bee who coerced her into taking _Goldie_ out that day. "Or maybe…that." she said defeated.

"Well, ain't this a small, small world." he joked as they began to head back wishing to let Vic know they all shared a mutual friend. Though they weren't going to become romantically involved anytime soon, the two did enjoy each other's company.

Once they returned, they were amused to find Vic and Bee's lips in the midst of a long passionate embrace. Wally cleared his throat to summon their attention and it worked as they, indeed, broke apart.

Just then Bee minutely slapped Vic across the cheek. "You watch yourself, jackass!" she feigned her anger over his kiss. "Let's go, Terra!" she stood as Wally chose to take her seat.

"I have to say, if only your acting skills were as good as that kiss." she joked. "So what happened? You lose your retainer down his throat." she recurrently kidded earning a quick shove by Bee as they left. "That good, huh?" she laughed once more before they disappeared into the evening.

Sending his friend a concerned stare, "Hey, you ok in there?" Wally asked waving a hand in front of the ebony stud.

"Oh yeah, she's mine." he finally answered.

"You…and her?"

"Watch and learn my friend. Watch and learn." Wally took notice of the blonde gentleman who walked past them in a rush. He shrugged his shoulders and examined Vic in the same dazed fashion.

"Well I guess Dick was right. Seems you finally have met your match." he rolled his eyes, still considering giving Jinn a call back.

**

* * *

**

**w/ Rachel**

Rachel looked over to her secret companion as he took out a flask and poured an unknown liquor into his teacup, spilling some in the process. She sighed jadedly before taking a small sip of her own tea and swayed her vision around the café. She looked to Malachi when she heard him hiccup for the fourth time.

"Don't you that's enough? I think you've had a little too much to drink already."

"You want to know what I think, love?" Malachi asked, licking his fingers clean for any spilled fluid that may have remained on his tips. "When I want your bloody advice, I'll ask for it."

Rachel was left only to glower openly at him. Something had to give already, she'd grown incredibly weary of this overplayed scenario.

"Do you always have to look so damn mad? Do you always have to have a frown permanently etched onto your face?" he scolded in his British enunciation.

"Maybe it's my due to my company." she reproached earning a raised brow from him.

"Oh little miss wisecracker now, aren't we? It's no wonder everyone thinks you're a frigid bint."

"I don't care how anyone feels about me."

Malachi's loud scoff caused the other patrons to look crossly at their table. "I'm sure you feel that way, love. You, society's pariah, and that train wreck of a friend, Jinx." he jeered.

"What about you?" she accused looming closer to him. "I'd be careful riding that high horse of yours, Malachi. The falls could be deep."

Just the thought of her mocking sent him into a drunken rage as he slammed his hands onto the table. The pound was forceful enough to rattle the tableware which Rachel quickly tried to stop.

"You watch your bloody mouth when you speak to me." he ordered, shooting a scolding finger at her.

"And I'm just supposed to let you ridicule me and my best friend without any sort of defense?"

"You don't like it, there's the door!" he shouted as the majority of people curved to tune into their disagreement. Malachi's inebriation was causing quite a scene and all she wanted to do at the moment was disappear. She hated when full attention was drawn to her.

"Will you stop, you're making a spectacle of yourself." she said through clenched teeth.

"It's not me their looking at deary." he leered, pointing a snickering finger towards her.

She surveyed the counter of the café momentarily only to see the person she dreaded the most making a purchase. Though his back was directed towards her, she knew that blonde protruding

hair from that famous green cap anywhere. _No…of all the places in Gotham, why here?_

"Why don't we just leave?" she rose from her seat speedily.

"You leave. I'm not ready to go." After hearing his loud refusal, she sat back down trying the best she could to avoid the other's shameful gazes.

Malachi turned towards the counter and hollered at the poor salesclerk. "Blimey, do you care that were freezing our bullocks out here? Turn up the heat!" he slurred noisily.

Rachel looked down to the table mortified, she could feel Gar's gaze on her. She grew hot with anxiety exacted from her _boyfriend's _humiliatingbehavior that she favored being sucked into a dark abyss rather than suffer in her present situation.

Capturing a low glance, she viewed as a jade cap headed their direction.

Nearly reaching their table, he ceased abruptly almost as if maybe he had changed his mind. But continued when he heard the intoxicated individual barking away again.

With a soft tap of his shoulder, "Excuse me, dude. Do you think you could be a little…I don't know, uh…quieter." he grinned as nicely as possible.

"Quieter?" Malachi repeated giving Gar a disgusted glance.

"Yeah, just a tad." he answered, pinching his fingers.

"Who the hell are you, fanny?"

"My name's not Fanny, it's Gar."

"Don't worry. We were just about to leave." Rachel interrupted then traveled over to Malachi and grabbed his hand to help him up. However, he pushed her away roughly making her slide back slightly.

"I said I'm not ready to go!" he roared.

"Hey, don't push her." Gar warned. His outburst caught Malachi's attention. He smirked at the younger man and finally raised himself hoping to intimidate him.

"Stop it, Malachi." Rachel intervened by stepping in between the two.

"You stay out of this, love." he moved her away.

"Maybe you should listen to the lady." Gar advised.

"Lady? I don't see any lady here except for, of course, maybe…you." he heckled. Gar had about as much guff he could bear from this foul-mouthed loser. Swiftly, he found himself grabbing Malachi roughly by the collars of his shirt and shoveled him back a bit.

"Don't Gar!" she said. He flashed an eye over to her and felt bad for losing his temper so easily. Didn't she know he was only trying to stop this jerk from speaking to her so offensively? He turned to see that the rest of the café was also attentively looking at the show.

"Why don't you get some manners, pal. And while your at it, learn how to treat a lady." he voiced letting go of him. He quickly retreated back to the counter to receive his to-go tofu sandwich and headed out the door ignoring the people's stares.

Rachel glanced at Malachi wondering what she was to do. Decisively, she hurried to the door wanting to reach her defender before he was out of sight.

"Where the bloody hell are you going?" Malachi shouted. With no answer from her, "Fine, go! Follow him, see if I care!" That was the last she heard of him once she stormed out of the café and into the cold air.

She searched left and right but saw no sign of him. Thinking he was gone, she traveled over to her car and immediately entered. She drove a mile up the road when she unexpectedly saw him walking along the sidewalk. _What? How did he get this far? Did he fly? _

She drove up beside him and decelerated her vehicle slow enough to match his speed. Rolling down her window, he saw her and stopped.

"I didn't need your help back there." she said blandly.

"Really? Didn't look that way to me." he said and pursued his walk down the sidewalk. He was right and she hated it.

"Get inside, it's cold."

"I'll be alright. It's only a breeze but thanks."

"It has to be 60 degrees Gar, and you don't have a jacket."

"Don't worry Rae. You see these fine pecks," he proceeded to flex his lesser muscles to her, "besides I'm thick-skinned. I can take it." he joked. As much as she would have liked to continue gazing at him, she looked ahead careful not to hit anything.

With a stubborn sigh, "Gar, get in the car…now!" He jumped about from the tone of her voice but agreed with fear of angering her any further. Once inside the temperate Mercedes, "Thanks." he mentioned slamming the door shut. They sat in silence for a moment, with Gar using the heater to warm his hands. Timidly, she spoke up…

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked taking the moment to rearrange his baseball cap.

"For what you said back in the café."

"Just one of the many chivilristic things about me." he said, polishing his fingers on his shirt.

"Gar, chivilristic is not a word."

"Yeah it is. It means charming like me."

"Ok if you say so but it's still not a word."

"Rachel, I work in a book store. I should know."

Rolling her eyes, she decided there was just no beating idiocy._ Sweet idiocy though. _"So where to?" she asked.

"Dude, we're off to the best night of your life." She gave him a nervous cast contemplating what on Earth she had gotten herself into.

"Wh…what?"

"Oh, you're going to miss the street. Here, turn here…" he smiled away. He was going to get her to like him if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

**I've finally been able to put everything aside to finish this chapter. I'm not too crazy about it, though I hope I'm solitary on that belief. I tried my best to have everyone somehow come together. I suppose everything in this story is coincidental, huh? So my fair readers, many things are coming to light now. What could this mean for Dick+Kory, Xavier, Terra and etc.? Well I'll give you a hint...I don't think it will be pretty. **

**What I definitely don't like is how the automatic alerts are jacked and not informing me of anything. **

**I must give a big thanks to sb1 who has been kind enough to preview for me and tell me if the chapter is a go. Also, thanks to all those who answered me on the other story that I had been thinking of doing. I appreciated all the feedback I was given. **

_**Dick means everything to me. **_**After proofreading this, I couldn't help but laugh. Yes, I should've opted for Richard instead…oh, well. **

**To all those who have reviewed since the beginning of this story, thank you so much. I can only hope I continue seeing you to the end of this. And those new reviews I received: lalala5812, RoseXxxXThorn, anon, silentxangel…thanks again, you're awesome. Everyone's words and reviews really do help. **

**Well one of the good things about today…PAYDAY! Until next chapter…  
**


	13. Out of the Depths

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Titans. **

**w/ Gar**

The blonde teen opened the medicine cabinet to the bathroom as he rubbed at his waking eyes carefully. The mornings never really were good to him. He reached for the bottle of pills that rested on the high tier shelf, not bothering to give it a second glance.

With a soft moan, "Another day, another pill." He yawned groggily and expertly swallowed it without any need for water.

A solitary thought, from years ago, materialized in his shrieking mind. No, it wasn't the flu-like symptoms that sent him to the hospital years ago nor was it was the hurting backache that arose with it. It was the unknown bruises that he'd woken with that morning that sent his parents into a frantic drive to seek treatment. But he sharply shook the image away, preferring to keep it in the past, where it belonged.

He outstretched his arms, longing to feel the sensation of his arthritic bones popping. With little effort, he managed to rid himself of his sluggish mode. Except before he had a chance to recollect himself, he instantly felt the delicateness of fingers tickle around his sides. His over-exaggerated jump at the surprising touch was enough for his redheaded friend to go into hysterics. He heard the familiar laugh and turned around to see Kory giggling away at his reaction.

"Duudde! It's too early in the morning for you to scare me to death," he argued against her playful stunt.

Propping herself atop the bathroom counter, she sat in a restful position and watched on as her laughter slowly subsided.

"Someone steal your garbage pail this morning, Oscar?" she chuckled cutely once more. "Your mom wanted me to come up here to tell you to put a step on it. They need to leave to their veterinary seminar soon but they want to see you before they go."

"They wouldn't be the Logans without giving their son their customary morning sermon."

"Cry on, cry on," she teased. "Just hurry up. We're going to be late."

"Late? Late for what?" An assortment of uncertainty and weariness drowned in his pools of green as he gazed absent-mindedly at her.

"Gar, don't tell me you forgot." Still, he looked confusingly back at her.

"Today…breakfast…at Black Jacks," she reminded.

"Uggh…fantabulous," he groaned sardonically. "Do we really have to do this breakfast thing every month?"

"How can you ask that? We've been doing our get together breakfasts since junior year. It's tradition."

With a reconciled shrug of his shoulders, "Fine. You win, like always."

Ignoring his moody behavior,she talked continuously as he washed his face with some mild soap, until she gazed upon the small bottle of pills that he left on the counter. She never liked being overly maternal with him, nevertheless that didn't stop her from always looking after his well being.

Biting her lip, she proceeded to ask him. "Did you take them already?"

"Yes," he answered unenthusiastically, washing the lathering soap off his face.

"Are you sure?" she pried a little more.

"Kory, I think I would know if I just took them," he growled before deciding to jerk out his tongue, an indication to show her he had just swallowed it whole.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you so ticked this morning?"

"I'm just tired alright." Though his words were muffled from him drying his face with a towel, she clearly understood him.

"Of?" she asked, her concerned eyes followed him as he moved about.

"Oh, I don't know…maybe I'm just a little fed up of feeling like crap. Bad. Worn-out. Helpless."

He made a reach for his bottle of pills once again, "Of having to do this every morning. Having people think I can't take care of myself." Had it not been for her interruption, he would have gladly continued with his much needed rant.

"Ok, Gar. I'm sorry. I get it," she said with a guilty frown. And she did understand, he was having another one of his flare-ups.

"Do you…do you, Kory?" he asked raising his voice slightly. "Because the last time I checked, I don't recall _you _having leukemia! I don't see you waking up with your bones killing you! I don't see you having to take these stupid pills everyday! I don't see you so tired you can barely move at times! So excuse me if I don't see how you can _get it_!"

She flinched at the tone of his reproaching voice, not that she could blame him. Even if it wasn't the first time that she'd been the butt of one of his bickering outbursts, it was rare that he would castigate quite like this.

"You're right, Gar. I don't get it. But that doesn't mean I don't see what you're going through. I've been there with you since the beginning, remember? You're my best friend. It kills me that I can't do anything more for you. And having to see you this way…" her forlorn expression were all the words she needed.

"…I'm sorry but _don't say_ I haven't suffered right alongside with you!" she finished with a determined right. However her desolate face, as she directed it down to the floor, made him feel even worse. _Great. Now I've done it_

"Kory, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash out at you like I did. It's just that I'm sick of all of this."

"Honey, I know you are. Believe me, I can understand if you're tired and irritated, you have every right to be. But Gar…you're one of the lucky ones. You've been in remission for four years now. So like it or not, everything…those treatments you underwent, the doctors," she seized the bottle from him, "the pills…you're still here with us. Not many are lucky enough to say that."

"I know. Sometimes I can be an idiot," he sighed. "Everything is good right now. I'm living every day to the fullest and I can't worry about every mundane detail in my life. But sometimes I feel there's always this small room of doubt in the corner of my mind that keeps thinking."

"Of?"

"That I'll be receiving a knock at that door. It'll be the leukemia telling me, 'Hey remember me, I'm back. Thought you get rid of me so easily, didn't you'?" he breathed quietly.

"Well, that's not going to happen."

"But how do you--"

"Gar, that's not going to happen," she announced a tad louder, gaining his full attention.

He smiled briefly knowing she refused to accept any other answer. "Yeah…I've kicked this cancer's ass," he rumbled, as he mimicked a professional boxer's punches.

"Good," she announced, satisfied with the small change in his attitude. Still, she rolled her eyes as he didn't stop from throwing his jabs like a trained lightweight.

With hopes of getting him to quit acting so foolish, she forcibly gathered her hands into his. "Honey, let's leave it to the pros," she whispered jokingly.

"The pros? The pros got nothing on Beast Boy," he roared.

"Beast Boy?" she questioned, trying her best not to laugh at his self-given moniker.

"Yeah, It's my stage name. What do you think?"

Only the high brow Kory raised let him know exactly what she thought of it, causing him to come back to reality. Blushing from the small embarrassment of his display, "Sorry."

He took a second sight into the mirror aiming to fix his disheveled blonde mess.

"Hey, I tried calling you last night. Where were you?" she asked. He fiddled more with his hair, anything to keep him from answering her. But it was pointless since he knew Kory wouldn't let her question go so easily.

"Oh…yeah, uh…I was kinda busy," he stated quickly, hoping that the faster he spoke, the faster the conversation would end.

"Busy with what?" she pushed. "And don't lie to me. I can _always_ tell when you're lying."

"With a…gg..girl." Seeing his friend's fervent eyes only made his coil with discomfort. "I met a girl yesterday, alright. There. Alert the media, inform the presses," he confessed.

"Really?" she asked thoroughly interested. "Dish, who's the lucky girl?"

Taking a good look at the wall clock in his bathroom, "Don't you have to leave to meet our friends at Black Jacks?"

"Oh no. You're not getting off that easy. Who?"

Groaning from the annoyance he felt or maybe it was just the hunger, he answered reluctantly. "Her name's Rachel."

"Ra--chel, got it. More, give me more," she begged for additional information.

"She's always coming into the bookstore where I work. She's…" he searched critically within his vocabulary to sum up the paramount words to describe her. Kory, however, took the initiative and answered for him.

"What? Pretty?"

"Beautiful," he said with a nice click of the tongue. "And she's…hmm--"

"Nice?"

"Brutally honest." Personal experience rang in his pitch, as he gave off a mumbled chuckle. "And she's…"

"Frisky?" Kory gestured, jutting her tongue at him, in an teasing manner.

"Awfully shy," he answered promptly, disregarding her quixotic implications.

"Mmm, so let me get this straight. She's sexy but shy."

"Yep."

"And she has this…zero bullshit mentality?"

"Dude, let's just call her…an acquired taste."

"An acquired taste?" she repeated baffled. "Well, I guess lucky for you, you eat the strangest things, Gar. And she certainly sounds, well…strange."

"She's not strange…misunderstood maybe. But definitely not strange."

"So what happened?" she jolted him when he refused to say any more.

"We had an alright time."

"Just alright?" she wrinkled her forehead, expecting to hear something a little more motivating than _alright_. "Ok, and?"

"_And _we had an alright time." His defying countenance and crossed arms were proof enough that last night's events were going to remain a secret to her.

"That's it? That's all I'm going to get?"

"Correctemundo."

"How nice of you not to trust me. But I don't think Miggy and Manny would like you butchering their language like that," she joked. "It doesn't have that romantic essence as when they say it, so there." She stuck out her tongue childishly, getting even for his tight-lipped mouth.

"Whatever," he said, tossing her vocal punch aside and looked again into the mirror.

If Kory knew her best friend at all, something about him was off. Also, the plaguing look he gave his own reflection was also harrowing.

"Now what are you thinking about?" she asked worriedly.

"I like her." Though he grinned briefly as Rachel's image resurfaced into his mind, it was soon bent into a worried horizon.

"So that's good. What's wrong with that?"

"I'm scared." He emphasized his worries by pointing to his bottle of medicine that lay on the counter, as if it challenged him. "I had taken her to that circus yesterday night, the one I had told you about that was coming into town."

"Yes, I know which one," she smiled on her reminiscent thoughts of yesterday.

"Yeah, well I had another one of those coughing fits yesterday. And in front of her, no less."

"Another one." Kory had become quite familiar with Gar's almost asthmatic spells. Sometimes, they kept him from doing things he had long taken for granted.

"Why don't you just tell her the truth? I sure she'll understand."

"Duudde, what are you smokin'? I just met her. I'm not about to reveal the most private issues of my life to her. She doesn't need to know _anything_."

"Don't you think she at least needs to know something?"

"No, especially after last night. What's worse is that during my 'coughing fit'," he quoted the words nastily, "she kept asking me a gazillion times if I was alright. I finally managed to tell her I was ok. If you could've seen the look of pity on her face, I was totally embarrassed. Needless to say, I killed our whole night."

"Alright, so maybe your date didn't consist of you two frolicking joyfully in a green meadow as fields of gold danced around you under a dream-like sky," she sang mockingly as one would in a cheesy daydream.

"No, far from it."

"I think you're reading too much into this. Maybe she didn't see it that way. _Maybe _she actually _enjoyed _herself."

"Don't be so sure about that. Even a fun guy like me has his bad dates. She kept looking at me like I was some kind of freak who was about to cough up a hairball at any moment."

A disenchanted sight escaped his mouth. "It probably doesn't matter since I'll most likely never see her again anyway."

"Why not? You can't just give up because this one date didn't go as planned."

"And give her a chance to…" he stopped suddenly after a deep thought. "No, it's safer this way because--"

"Gar!" she intervened, predicting exactly what he was going to say. "Not every girl you like is going to leave you."

A moment's silence filled the air when she uttered those words. They were like torture to him, and the same pain he felt long ago flooded his heart.

"Terra did."

Just as quickly, Kory slid off the counter and dashed over to him, gently grabbing his shoulders. She knew he'd been hurt tragically the day Terra left him. After the coming months of battling his illness and the spiritual toll it had taken on him, his girlfriend just couldn't bare to see him deconstruct any longer. It simply pained her too much and she couldn't handle it.

"She left only because she was scared of losing you."

"Yeah…well…I'm scared too."

"Of course you are. You wouldn't be human if you weren't scared, sweetheart."

How the room had become over-emotional in a matter of minutes, he couldn't picture. But he speedily rejuvenated his mind concluding that he wasn't going to start off the morning feeling sorry for himself. That was not how he was going to live.

"Ah," he waved off, "what am I so worried about. She won't call me. Not after that stunt," he chuckled to himself. "But it's ok. I'm fine with it. I don't think I was really her type anyways."

Kory gathered her hand into his and tugged at it to follow her.

"Lets go downstairs. I think we've kept your parents waiting long enough."

"You go on ahead. I still need to freshen up some more. It takes a lot of work to look this good."

"Then hurry up. I really don't want to hear Duncan's mouth on how we had to order dinner instead." Before heading out of the bathroom, she heard the blonde teen call to her.

"Kory?"

"Yeah, sweety?" she asked looking back at him, using the doorway to rest her arm.

"Thanks. You know…for everything," he uttered, grabbing his toothbrush.

She moved over to him, delivering a quick peck to his cheek. "I'm here for you, babe. But really, hurry up. This girl is hungry." Under the frame of the of bathroom door, she heard as Gar called her name once again, but deeply this time.

"Kory?"

"No Gar. I'm not going to give you another kiss," she joked.

His brief smile took on a more serious approach. "Don't tell Terra about Rachel, ok." Not a single ray of light was needed to shimmer down through the room as her smile shined brilliantly than any bulb could garner. She mockingly closed her mouth and pretended to zip it shut, throwing away the fictitious key.

"Finish up so we can jet before Terra calls me wondering…" the sudden ring from her phone played exactly at that moment.

"Told you," she rolled her eyes before answering her phone. "Yes Terra, we're going," she greeted before disappearing downstairs.

He faced towards his mirror once more, genuinely thankful that Kory would always be there for him through the thickest and thinnest of times. "Ok myself, how we doing our hair this morning?" he kidded with his reflection.

* * *

**w/ Dick**

Flashes of strict lightning shot out in the windy sky, its forceful roar of thunder soon sent the neighborhood children running back to their sheltering homes. Even then, the goaded weather could do nothing to stop Dick's tireless concentration as he continued to dribble his basketball past the ever focused Vic.

Competitiveness, it ran deep in both their bloods. All that mattered now was the twelve looped net of nylon that hung ten feet above the ground.

"Guys, I think we should end this soon," Wally suggested as drips of rain trickled on the threesome of men.

"What do you say, Dickey boy. Ready to call it quits?" taunted Vic, wiping off what little perspiration clung to his face. He moved ever so closer to his opponent, trying his best to maneuver the ball out of his hands.

"Not even close," Dick smirked back. Still dribbling with ease, he would sidestep, little by little, closer to the net using whatever tactic he could muster.

Wally looked up to the sky noticing its darkening color. "Ah, come on guys."

"Wally, will you shut…" Vic ordered turning to glare at the redhead for disrupting their game. But the sound of the dribbling grew louder which could only mean Dick had made a move for the net. Vic, with his proficient gaming skills, moved in a flash to block but only received a slight push from Dick. At least it felt slight until he landed flat on his back onto the hard concrete.

Wally wrinkled his face at the thought of the amount of pain Vic must've felt with the hard impact.

"Ooh! Now that had to have hurt."

"You think?" Vic groaned from the ground at his insensitive friend.

Dick celebrated his win with a little dance until he viewed a moaning Vic on the floor. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, lending a helpful hand to raise him up. "Sorry about that, Vic. You alright?"

"Nah, I'm good," he rubbed at his throbbing back. "I'll probably be needing a new spine but hey at least you won…even if you had to cheat."

"That was cheating? I'd call that letting your guard down."

"Can we get out of here now?" complained Wally before Vic jolted him with a light push.

"Wally, you have more whine in you than a busload of alcoholics put together." The griping continued as they gathered their sports bags which were left on the bench for safe-keeping.

"Hey, don't piss on me just because Dick wiped the floor with you."

"He didn't wipe the floor with me, he cheated." They leisurely made their way back to the car, welcoming the refreshing feeling of the cool rain making contact with their hot skin.

"I did not cheat." The bickering lapsed into silence at the basketball court as the boys entered into Vic's car. And moments later they were back on the road en route to Wally's home.

Now in the safety of Vic's car, the cautious driver scorned at the wet storm that now enveloped a portion of the city. He glided his eyes over to his rear view mirror, ensuring it was safe enough to switch lanes. The downpour from the shower made it difficult enough to see, let alone drive. Turning on his right signal light, he checked his blind spot and slowly maneuvered into the lane.

"Careful man," Wally warned. "You want to get us into an accident?"

"Why not. It seems to have worked out for Dick," The pair, minus Dick, in jest, agreed.

But even with his main attention on the road, he didn't fail to see as Dick, who sat in the passenger seat, began flicking away at his preset radio stations. Perhaps a habit he obtained from a certain someone that stuck with him.

In the same way as finding a song he was satisfied with, Dick couldn't make up his mind regarding _other _things. He found himself thinking about _her_…constantly. For instance, what was she doing at this very moment? Would he be seeing her today? Sometimes he found himself wondering if _she _ever thought about _him _throughout her day. Then with a slice of guilt looming over him, he'd remember about Babs.

"Did you hear us?" came a voice from behind. Wally grabbed at both headrests and edged himself up toward the center, trying his best to continue his conversation with his half-dazed friend.

"Actually, I always do my best to drown you guys out," he indicated by immediately touching the radio's volume button etching to raise the noise factor a bit. "See."

"We're serious. We met some of Kory's friends yesterday. Aren't you surprised?"

"Wally, I'm hardly surprised that you met some of Kory's friends. Everywhere we go, she just happens to run into someone she knows. Actually, she's told me about half of them already but I just can't keep track of them anymore."

"Must be her personality that they like," Vic offered. He swiftly slapped Dick's hand away from the radio dial when he heard the beginning chorus of one of his favorite songs.

"…Or could be her legs," Wally stated _very _quietly to himself, making sure he wasn't heard. He'd seen how Dick was capable of becoming a wee bit defensive when remarks were made regarding Kory.

"But you still have to admit though, of all the people in Gotham…we messed around with some of your girlfriend's best friends. Now tell me that shit ain't weird."

"Right, Vic. The fact that you _messed around _with Bee is highly believable." The redhead coiled his eyes skeptically before receding to his previous spot in the capacious back seat.

"Hey, just because you didn't get any action from the blonde, don't go raining on our parade," he teased before taking a swift look at him in his rearview mirror.

"That's because, unlike you, I'm a gentleman. And I think you've forgotten, Kory's not _really _Dick's girlfriend. She's just pretending to be because of their agreement, remember?"

The two occupiers of the front seat looked concurrently at each other with their own abhorrent stares meant for the mouthy backseat patron. It was quickly noted by Wally as he seesawed his nervous face from Vic to Dick, who each weren't to thrilled with his statement, however honest it may have been. Feeling a little uneasy with their glowering gazes, he gulped.

"Well, _you're_ not a gentleman and _she_ isn't your girlfriend," he raised his hands surrendering to his friends' reducing expressions. "Unless something happened that you're not telling us, Dick. Is she?"

"Thanks for pointing that out to the rest of us, Captain Obvious. No, she isn't my girlfriend."

"Exactly, she just plays one on TV." Wally skewed to the right side of the backseat only to slap a playful hand at the back of Dick's head.

"But?" Vic pressed on.

"But what?" Dick inquired.

"Please," his ebony friend exasperatedly whispered away from their ears, or so he thought.

"What was that mumble?" Dick requested with a deadpanning face. Before he could answer…

"I think he said he has only one testicle," Wally answered for him as payment for Vic's earlier comment.

"Shut the hell up, you." He could see Vic's furrowed brows glaring straight back at him through the car's top mirror, and he couldn't help but laugh to himself. In spite of his reproaching expression, Vic rewound his focus to Dick's question.

"Listen man, this act or whatever you want to call it…it's getting a little old, don't you think?"

"What act?" Dick asked oblivious to his reasoning.

"Come on!" he boomed. "I see the way you look at her. Stop playing yourself. It's like you ignore the rest of the world when she's with you. I know you like her…a lot," he pestered his best friend. "Even Wally here can see it and he's a lifetime member of D.E.N.S.A."

Wally, who was in the midst of laying down comfortably in the back seat, shot him a hard grimace.

"Hey Vic, why don't you run off and play a game of hide-and-go screw yourself," the redhead argued defensively. But his snipe only set forth a slewing crossfire of insults between the two, who seemed to mindfully forget about Dick's immediate presence.

Overcome with a resigned sigh, Dick shook his head fatherly at them. He concentrated on the rain that pounded against his window. Were his feelings for Kory that evident? He disbelieved that these two overgrown children, who were solely responsible for the mastermind of their not-so-brilliant plan, could ascertain what was now becoming a bit of a problem.

At the present moment, his weak mind found it hard to think with the shouting match plus the thunderous rain that collided in the background.

"No, you shut up!" barked Wally from behind.

"Guys! Knock it off!" Dick shouted mildly, his mediator skills being put to the test. His tone would brook no dispute and the two butting buddies quickly ceased their sociable backbiting.

"It's hard to believe I have any friends at all. But then again, who am I to judge on character. I still can't believe I let you two dimwits talk me into this stupid idea. And look where it's gotten me." His out-of-the-blue outburst released just some of the frustrations his mind had been plagued with these past couple of days.

"Where, Dick?" Vic loomed his eyes to the man. "Into the arms of a yummy hottie? If anything, a little thanks would be in order."

"Hey, yeah," Wally agreed amicably.

Dick widened his eyes in disbelief. "Thanks? Do you know how completely screwed I am right now?"

"How?" The quietness airing in the car stretched into long seconds when Dick refused to answer. "Well how, damn it?" the driver reiterated.

"Never mind, you wouldn't understand." Dick took an ever deeper watch at the presence of the spell of rain outside his window.

"Then enlighten us, man."

"Yeah. We might surprise you," the redhead jokester suggested.

"Guys, just forget I said anything," Dick ordered, already knowing where this discussion was heading.

"Oh, no. You started this, now finish it." Wally was never one to argue, but he knew when he needed to remain firm.

Vic, on the other hand, flew straight to the point. "Just admit it. You wished that she liked you more than just a friend. Oh wait, I'm sorry…a _business associate_."

Despite their momentous intimacy yesterday, was what happened between them something Kory wanted to forget? Her nightly calls were just some of the things he found himself becoming accustomed to. And when she hadn't called him at all that night, he couldn't help but embark on certain doubts.

"Vic, why would I feel that way about her? I mean, it's not like she feels that way about me?"

"Maybe but--"

"Besides, even if she did feel the same--"

"The same?" his friend unknowingly interrupted. "So you're saying you do feel something for her then," Wally suggested.

"I'm not saying that."

"Then what are you saying?" Vic pried even more directly.

His friend's urging caused him to perk an ear, nevertheless he still chose to remain silent. _What is the point of this argument anymore. _Dick held his breath stubbornly followed by a deep breathe out. His friends had mentally defeated the fortress-like barriers which protected his feelings for the proxy-girlfriend. So really, what was the point of denying it any longer?

"Yeah, alright. I do. I do feel…_something_," he whispered. He turned away from them, more from shame than disturbance. "I know I do. I've never known anyone who could raise the bar for me. And somehow, someway…she does it every time I'm with her."

This was the opportune time he needed his buddies to speak up, to give him comforting words of consolation. Anything to assure him that he wasn't alone or even juvenile in his beliefs. But nothing, he received nothing. As much as he wanted them to quiet down earlier, the stillness was something he couldn't bear right now. He could feel it fester around like a rabid illness.

"Now what? You two big mouths are speechless. No jokes, no comebacks."

Unbeknownst to the problematic teen, Vic was stunned, really stunned. He had nothing articulate to say in response to Dick's emotional outpour. Without any sensible relationship experience to reflect on, he was devoid of anything logical. Somehow Dick had miraculously found Kory, and the way she had managed to breach his walls of guarded ardor still remained a surprise to him. Nevertheless, this caused him to question his own relationships, or lack thereof. The ebony giant found himself liking the idea of having _someone _like her for his own. Someone not afraid to bring him down from his egotistical highs or help him when he felt at his absolute lowest.

He continued his onward gaze towards Wally, who calmly spoke up.

"You know, I do understand what you're going through. Or at least somewhat understand. If Kory is that person for you," the redhead added sincerely with a genuine smile. "…I say, don't let her go."

Dick turned around aiming to get a better look at Wally. "But I still feel something for Babs. What about that?"

"It's called history, Dick," Vic intervened. "You both share a long history together. You won't get over her just like that. No one's expecting you to. In my opinion though, I think you feel obligated to keep feeling for Babs, even when you don't."

But Wally offered a separate reason. "No, it's called guilt. You feel bad that you were with Babs for so long, and the feeling may never have been completely there. But with Kory, your feelings for her are inescapable."

"Inescapable?" Dick questioned. He was uncertain of his friends' theology but they did have some valid points.

"For lack of a better word, yes."

What really irked Dick about Kory was people's perception of her, what they viewed at the sight of her. Her beauty, so it made men weak in the knees and some women volatile towards her. Maybe that might be enough for some but for Dick, he wouldn't have any of it, for he wanted something more that he knew she could offer.

"So have you decided what you're going to do?" Wally asked, within a lengthy amount of time. Vic saw the brief smile that crossed Dick's lips.

"Yeah, I think I do."

"Good. Wally give the man a Kleenex because all his sappiness is fogging up my windows." Vic moaned, reverting back to his normal persona.

"Don't get used to it Vic, something tells me that's the only time these windows will ever get fogged up."

* * *

**w/ Kory**

"Um…excuse me, miss. Hello…" Terra called out to the busy waitress for the umpteenth time as she flashed past their table. "I could use some butter here!" she shouted to her retreating back.

"Give it up, blondie," Bee smirked. "She ain't getting you any butter."

"Well, it's her job."

"Goldilocks, you returned your eggs because they were too runny. You said your pancakes were too bland. Face it, you're the customer from hell," Kory added before taking a sip from her orange juice. "And I don't see her coming back for more of your torture any time soon."

"Then I really think we should consider finding another place fo--"

"No!" was broadcasted throughout the diner.

For a split second the rest of their group, who were made to sit in the booth behind them due to the lack of room, wiggled around their seats for a better look at the commotion.

"Well, one way or another…I'm going to get my butter."

"Look, don't worry about it, Terra. I got you covered." Gar turned in his seat and tapped Duncan's back, who sat directly behind him. "Could I snatch some butter from you?" He gave a mild thanks when Duncan handed over a plate topped with the petite stick of margarine.

"Gar…always the savior." Kory glinted over to him after the seeing the tiny but hungry grin Terra couldn't help but illustrate.

He turned towards Kory's sweet smelling apple pie, salivating for even a smidgen that remained untouched by her except for the small pokes she would give it with her fork. "Hey, there are plenty of people who are starving that would love to eat that and you're just playing with it."

Her eyes shot up directly to his. "Like you," she teased as she handed her plate to him, fulfilling his wish.

"Exactly," he grinned before slicing a piece off.

Echoes of faint thunder could be heard a small distance away outside in the bustling metropolis. They were left with little time to finish their pastry desserts before the noontime would bring a new multitude of hungry customers. Somehow the conversation grew from weary gossip about the not-so-kind members of their high school class to news of Goldie's sudden resurrection.

"Wait a minute…wait a minute. So then, you already have your Dad's Jag back?" Terra wrinkled her forehead in disbelief as she ate what last piece of cherry pie remained on her plate.

"I got her back yesterday. And let me just say, so much better than she originally was. My father isn't going to suspect a thing."

Gar puffed out to a great extent, terrified from the thought of having to explain _any _kind of bad news to Myan Anders. "Let's hope not because then I'd hate to be in your," he took a mild glimpse at Kory's footwear, "uh…girlie, frilly heel shoe thingies."

Gar had long been witness to some of Kory's chastisements since grade school. Her father wasn't violent by any means, but that did little to stop him from being perceived as a very daunting man.

"Good," Terra stressed. "Now you can trade in your ticket to Oz and come back to Kansas, where it's normal."

"Not exactly. You see, Babs still isn't in the picture yet. She hasn't _completely _taken the bait."

"Well what's the holdup? It's obvious she still wants him, especially with all that crap she gave you at the dance," Gar probed as he finished the last bites of his pie.

"Well from what I can tell, this guy might as well be screwing around with a block of ice because this girl is about as boring and cold as one anyhow."

"No Bee, at least blocks of ice are capable of being thawed," Terra added at the innocuous joke.

"Guys, stop." Summoning her best strength, Kory tried her best to hold in her laughter. "Don't be such mean bucks. Remember karma, she's not always so pretty," reminded the concerned redhead as she gave each a lively point of her finger.

"So now she's defending her?" whispered Gar into Bee's ear, who gave her own jaded shrug.

Bee's bewailing was only much more avid as she crinkled her mouth into an impatient frown. "Just speed it up and do what you have to do to finish this whole mess. We've been missing you."

"What are you talking about? I've been hanging with you all."

"Riigght," Terra sang. "In case you haven't noticed, it seems as if you've been spending all your time with Dick lately. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were in some kind of a cult."

"That's crazy. I have not been spending _all_ my time with him."

"Actually Kory, they do have a point. You've been seeing an awful lot of him and a lot less of us." Gar reaffirmed.

"So what's the story with you two anyways?" the blonde questioner continued.

"There isn't a story," she proclaimed, unsure of what to say next. "And I apologize, ok. I guess I haven't noticed. I've been too busy." She fluttered her sparkling greens cutely to her prying friends, but they more than knew this was also a playful clue that she was mischievously guilty of something.

"Busy…yeah, I'll bet. It's no wonder Babs isn't in the picture yet. You're trying to keep him all for yourself," they laughed, to which they all nodded in unison.

But at the latter statement, Kory blinked back in wonderment. Why did Terra's last sentence have such an effect on her? It was feasible for her to understand the meaning behind their jesting yet incriminating wisecrack. So what if she and Dick did get a little _side-tracked _from the initial mission. So what if she immersed every moment they shared as if it were their last, with every indication, it might very well be.

Honestly, she never expected Babs's feelings for Dick to resurface so soon. Then again, she didn't expect her emotions, which she cherished, to begin eating away at her either. Dick, someone who would usually try to escape having to examine his emotions up close and personally, stood unaware of just how near he was to achieving his primary goal.

Except Kory did know. She knew Babs was awaiting her in the opposing end of the courtyard. This was all part of the game after all, right? Kory vs. Babs. This was what she was hoping for…this was _exactly _what Dick was hoping for. Everyone knew prior to the rigged game who was supposed to win but slowly, Kory was taking this more seriously than she knew she should have.

Yet she couldn't help but wonder if she was, by some means, trying to keep him away from Babs, causing a streak of guilt to worm its way into her conscious. Was she, as her friends claimed, keeping him for herself? Since the charity ball, she hadn't done anything that could remotely aid Dick with his ex-girlfriend.

Their most intimate moments would appear sporadically in between her thoughts of him. The images provided her with peace while the ardent sentiments of their love-making touched her deeply, it was one of the most precious moments she would come to revere. It was like nothing she had ever experienced.

So why hadn't she spoken to him since? Cowardice was her definitive conclusion. She was scared, dealing with emotions she hadn't felt before…it was all new to her. Even with Xavier, it was nothing like this. But what would happen when she did see him again? Would he want to take it all back? She wouldn't be able to deal with another rejection…not after Xavier. This was another reason she usually chose to play the ever-growing field.

Within an elongated length of time, she kept still only looking ahead, not flickering a smile. In turn, this began to worry her friends. Certainly a harmless shot taken at her expense but clearly they weren't serious.

"Kory, it's a joke. We know you're not really doing it on purpose," offered Gar. "Things will get better once Rick…Dick or whatever, gets this girl back. Then you won't have to worry about ever seeing them again."

By her present silent reverie, the group, sans Kory, stared oddly at each other with utmost perplexity. This quietness, such disparate behavior for their friend.

_Dick, gets his girl back, won't have to worry about seeing them again…_

"Hey!" Terra jolted her shoulder, wiping Kory out of her wandering mind. "What's gotten into you? You've been acting weird all day."

"Nothing. You just gave me something to think about. You all were saying…what again?"

"That the sky is falling," ridiculed Terra. "What do you think we were talking about?"

Page by page, script by script, Bee read her distressed friend like a dramatic novel. She scrutinized all the hardy warning signs, becoming reacquainted with them yet again. The tough as nails teen remembered Kory going through the same signs with Xavier and now reliving them with Dick.

"I know what's gotten into you," Bee suggested with a stark interrogation, easily drowning out the others. She kept her eyes focused on the girl, who was clearly now trying to avoid all their questioning.

"I'm warning you, Kory…as your best friend, _do not _fall for this guy."

"Pfft," she snickered when she noticed all of their inquiring eyes focused solely on her.

"Bee, come on, you think I'm actually falling for Dick?" she lied, laughing away the idea as if it was the most asinine assumption to ever come out of her friend's mouth.

Unfortunately, they could see right through her overcompensating façade, and she knew it. All of their fixated stares proved it.

"Well, I'm not," she tried a little more seriously. Yet their stares remained unchanged.

"Alright, I'll admit…he's a great guy," she said. "He's sweet and he cares…about _her_," she finished in a pathetic murmur.

A wave of frowns were sent to the emotive girl in her time of dejection.

"My advice, get out while you can." Bee was never one to sugar coat anything, she was always her directive self, sometimes to her own detriment.

Kory, who was just about to contest, was quickly hushed by Bee's hand. Apparently the ebony beauty was unfinished with her statement, "…before you start feeling more and more for this guy. Just get out."

"I can't just _get out_. He doesn't have her yet."

"So what? You already have your car back. I mean, that's what matters, right? Besides, these rich kids are all alike. Believe me, he'll find some other way to get her back on his own."

"I gave him my word, Terra. And I'm not going to let him down…not now." A look of total opposition cast upon her face as she huffed out…

"Even if I do think she's a complete waste of his time."

"Wow. Such bitter feelings for a girl who hardly know, Kory. That's not like you," Gar's suspicious voice trailed on. The redhead could only coil her eyes negatively.

"Are you sure you aren't interested in him?" Gar asked.

"So she says," Bee accused subtlety.

Overly tired with their criticism, "Ok, guys. So yeah, I like him. There…so what?"

"So how does he feel about you?" Terra inquired.

She moved her lips softly to answer but only shut it, dismally. "He's never really told me _how _he feels about me."

"Ouch."

"Why ouch…what does that mean, _ouch_?"

"It means you're into a guy who's clearly not into you." Terra made a careful note to suggest her words a little more delicately after seeing Kory's hurtful glance.

"How can you say that?" It was hard to hear the truth, if this was, in fact, the truth. She felt a small tingle of impression in her eyes and it caused her to look away from them.

"Look, we're not trying to be mean here. We're just trying to keep you from making an even bigger mistake."

"Since when is liking someone who treats you like something out of a fairytale a mistake."

"Fairytales don't exist, girl. And it's a mistake when he's in love with _someone else_." That knowledge kept her quiet for some time, giving her more of a chance to think. She reflected back to his warm embraces, his stimulating kisses, anything that could restore her faith that what they shared was heartfelt.

"In love with someone else, you say?" Kory nodded skeptically.

"Yes," drilled Bee.

"Well, I have a question."

The group sat quietly as they listened to what she could possibly have left to debate about.

" If he loves her so much…then why would he make love to me?"

She quickly noted Bee stroke her forehead, frustratingly. As for Gar, he leaned his back onto the booth impatiently, and Terra cock a brow in disbelief. Impatience, frustration and disbelief rushed them all, it was now that they realized the problem was even greater than they thought.

"Kory?" Bee called as she moved closer to her from across the table, trying her best to hold what anger she wanted to release. "Please tell us you didn't sleep with him."

Already feeling victimized, she stared back and forth at the three and instead of admitting what everyone already knew to be true, her eyes swept the room in avoidance.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Bee scolded.

"Kory…you barely know the guy," Gar faltered.

"It just happened," she pleaded with a shrink of embarrassment. "We didn't plan on it, it just did."

"Nothing ever _just happens_."

"You all want to sit here and police me but…" but paused momentarily, taking in their disapproving faces. They would never understand the underlying truth of her situation.

"No…no," she belligerently shook her head. "If you could only see, he doesn't belong with her."

"That isn't your decision to make. Why do you think you're in this mess? He _still _loves her and he _still _wants her back," Bee explained in her ever cynical tone. "And as for Dick…well obviously the guy's a dog. He's sleeping with you when he claims to still love her!"

The ebony beauty's vocal boom sent a wave of stares to their table. Even with a careful marginal glance at her neighboring friends and other strangers, she was not put off by her own behavior.

"What?" she shouted to them, raising slightly off her seat. "This ain't no damn Broadway show, get back to your business!"

Turning back around, she was met with Gar and Terra's surprised eyes. She was a firecracker, sometimes explosive but always fun to watch. "What?" She sat crimping her forehead to match their, apparently not thrilled, gawks.

"This is news to everyone? Any girl who has dated knows that any man out there equals a mangy dog." Her renowned philosophy earned her a quick discrepant clearing of Gar's throat.

"Except for you Gar…you're the _only _exception," she suggested readily before even Terra could begin roaring down her throat for affiliating Gar with "those other dogs".

"That's all I ask."

However, Bee wasn't finished with her assessment in dealing with Kory's problem since she continued on. Only now she decided to take a much smoother approach to spare herself any more attention.

"Answer me this, babe. You're having your fun now, but what are you planning on doing when he goes back to her? Because he will. They always do."

"That's enough, Bee," the two blondes interrupted after seeing Kory's emotional orbs beginning to welt sadly.

"Guys, she needs to know this."

Whether she was justified in her opinion was irrelevant, but the moment she viewed Kory raise her wounded spirit and depart away from them, she knew she was definitely out of line.

"Kory…wait!" Terra called out. However, she ignored her words, still continuing to head straight past the door to the ladies restroom. In a hurry, Terra's maddened cobalt eyes dashed over to the accuser.

"Great going. You just had to open your big mouth and now look what you've done."

"I'm sorry but I was only trying to help." Bee's tone didn't diminish as she waved her hands about, trying to highlight her belief.

"How? By acting like a bitch to her. Oh yeah, big help," the blonde girl argued.

"Bee. That was unnecessary, not to mention really stupid. You know how sensitive she can be." Gar never allowed anyone to talk to Kory in such a way, not even another close friend.

"I didn't mean it that way, honest. I was trying to stop her from making a big mistake with this guy. We all know that he's going to leave her for this bimbo in the end."

"We don't know that," Terra stated.

"Deal or no deal, she likes this…what the hell is his name again?"

"Dick," Gar answered.

"…this Dick guy too much. I'm just trying to prevent her another--"

"Bee, we know you're trying to spare her a heartache but…it's her decision."

Sending a quick glimpse to Terra but immediately back to Bee, "It's her heartache and she'll have to learn the hard way." Terra couldn't turn away from the guiltiness she felt at his discontented mien. She left Gar just the same as her father had left her mother, citing the circumstances were different. Save for, she couldn't help but wonder if this was a silent shot at her as well.

No one spoke for several seconds because nothing was left to say.

"You know what, just forget it. I'll go see if she's fine," he offered trying to slide through Bee.

"No." Bee bridged her hand straight along Gar's chest. "I was the douche here. I'll go." Gar reluctantly nodded before she speedily went after her friend.

Now alone with his ex-girlfriend, he positioned himself back onto his earlier seat, still a safe distance across from her. All Terra could do was look back at him in admiration but foremost…regret. She noticed how he tapped his hand to the beat of the song that played in the jukebox. A gesture he did when he would become nervous. She still had a lingering of love for him, he had to know this. If only she could hold on to his hand, reel in the nostalgic feeling it used to send her. It had been years since their last kiss, it was then that she realized no other man would measure up to him. Leaving him was an dreadful mistake, she always knew that but a mistake she was planning on mending soon.

The women's restroom door swung open and shut closed as sounds of Bee's soft steps echoed behind. Bee searched under every stall until she viewed Kory's familiar shoes.

"Kory," she called out. She waited for her friend to respond but when she said nothing, she felt it was safe enough to continue. "I'm sorry for busting on you back there." Bee stepped closer to the stall door, using her finger to trace abstract patterns as she apologized.

"I know I can be a bitch at times. A lot of the times, in fact. And I have this problem about opening my mouth when I shouldn't."

"You are a motor mouth," she heard from the other side of the door. Bee stifled a laugh but didn't lose momentum in finishing her apology.

"I only do it because I don't want _you _to do something you'll end up regretting for a long, long time."

The sound of the door opening caused Bee to back up away from the stall. Kory exited but instead of speaking only gave her a short shrug of her shoulders.

"So you angry with me?"

"No. How can I be. You were right, after all. I should've known better. And now, I don't know what I'm going to do." She questioned herself uncontrollably , bringing her hands to shield her eyes from the small ache in her mind. "Ugh…why did I have to be on the road that day! Why did I have to be riding behind him! Why did I have to take that stupid car out!"

"Look. I'm not going to stand here and lecture you like I'm your Momma. But I will tell you that whatever happened between the two of you, it meant something. When you fell for X--"

"This isn't the same, Bee. Xavier and I, maybe it _was _love," she exhaled tiredly. "I don't know now…because what I feel for Dick, it's stronger than what I felt for Xavier." For once, a still silence came over Bee as she found herself speechless. She had no words of wisdom for the poor girl.

"And if I have fallen for him…then what? Where do I go from here? Or even worse, what if he still loves her?"

"You're asking me? That's something you're going to have to confront _him _about. He needs to tell you how it's going to be," she said.

"I don't think I can do that."

"You, who wears her heart on her long sleeve, who wants the whole damn world to be peachy keen, who's always setting up people on dates they don't want to go on, who thrives on being open and honest, can't tell a guy that she's into him."

"It's not that simple with Dick. _He's_…not that simple."

"If Dick can't see what he's missing, to hell with him. I say, let him chip his tooth on that cold block of ice."

A giggle flew out of the girl, "You have, by far, the biggest mouth this side of Gotham," she joked.

"Damn straight."

"…but when you're right…you're right." Kory rested her arm playfully around Bee's shoulder as they exited the restroom door. "Hey wait, speaking of mouth, what's this I keep hearing?"

"Huh?"

"You and a random make-out session with some guy."

"I'm going to kill blondie!"

* * *

**w/ Rachel**

It was unfitting for Rachel to have been remotely attracted to someone of a divergent universe, or at least he might as well have been. They were so compellingly different in every aspect of life. Should that have stopped her from receiving his open invitation to a entertaining night out?

Was she right, was she wrong…that was a thought that wore her mind down until she could no longer endure the constant mental voiceover. Of course it didn't help that beside her walked her best friend, who went on and on about how Wally's recent behavior had been troubling her.

"Jinn, if you really have a problem with Wally…why am I the one having to hear about it? Tell him."

"So he can think I'm jealous. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction."

"Well, aren't you?"

"For your safety, I'm just going to forget that you even asked that."

"Whatever. Do what you want, it's none of my business anyways."

They continued down the sidewalk before crossing the road over to reach the nearby pet store. They entered through the clear door, setting off the annoying entrance chime.

After looking around for a nearby attendant, Jinn shrugged before handing over the small fishbowl to Rachel, and swimming inside was the main reason for their visit.

"I still can't believe you're keeping it."

"I'd feel bad if I got rid of it."

"Only because he won it for you and you like him."

"Don't start with your implications. I don't like him like that."

Jinn quickly crossed her arms, skepticism in her voice as she challenged Rachel's words. "Really?"

"Really."

"Then why did you offer to give him a ride in the first place?"

Rachel turned to every corner avoiding her friend's dissection of questions. "Where the hell is that clerk?" Surveying the area, no help was in sight.

"Forget about the clerk. You haven't answered my question yet."

"After how he stood up for me to Malachi, I felt obligated to." Jinn dared to raise her brow suspiciously at her friend. It was painfully obvious to her what Jinn's facial expression was saying.

"It was freezing outside Jinn, what was I supposed to do? Let him walk in the blistering cold?"

"If it was anyone else, you sure would have. A little part of you liked him, admit it." Instead of an admission, all Rachel constructed to do was shake her head pessimistically.

"No, I don't. I felt sorry for him. That was it."

"Kiss my ass. Admit it, Rachel," Jinn egged on.

"He isn't my type, nor will he _ever _be my type."

"Oh I see. He's isn't your type because one, he respects women. Two, he likes to tell these lame jokes hoping that maybe one day, in this century, he might actually get a laugh out of you. But then again, I suppose someone like Malachi has so much more to offer you," she added to her sarcasm.

"Oh and of course," Jinn snapped her fingers feverishly, "how could I forget…" she tapped at the clear bowl, trying to summon the fish's attention. "He tried his best to win you this…thing."

"Helio."

"A...whata?"

"That's its name. Helio."

"You named him?"

Following a trip to the very arcade that she'd had seen him in days before, he'd taken her to the circus that had traveled into the nearby town. Much to her despair, she surprisingly liked spending what minimal time they shared. Even if he was loud and annoying at times, it was a content change to the ever cosmic quietness that had enveloped her life. However, she still favored a silent night but it was a nice transitory substitute. Her thoughts ran back to that day and a mental grin crept its way at the pleasant memory. It took him five tries to win the darned tropical fish for her, now named Helio.

"What's next? His and hers t-shirts with yours saying 'I'm with stupid'." Rachel thought, for an instant, this trip to the pet store would have been better taken alone.

"Cute," she coiled her eyes at her friend's teasing. With another look around the store, "Excuse me, hello?" Rachel called out a little louder inside the store seeking any kind of customer service.

"Hey, look. I'm just messing with you. This Gar person seems like an alright guy. So are you seeing him again?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not? He couldn't be any worse than Malachi."

"Why must you always talk so negative about him."

"Because he's an A class asshole who treated you like shit." She was blunt, but she was also dead-on-accurate. Rachel contorted her unpainted lips into a minimal frown when past visions of their relationship came fluttering back to her.

Jinn didn't truly realize the affects of their breakup until she viewed her disheartened countenance. "You're not having second thoughts about dumping him, are you?"

"Did I say that?"

"But you're thinking it."

"I'm not having second thoughts, ok."

"Then what's bothering you?"

"Last night at the circus, well Gar had some kind of…I'm not sure what to call it. A coughing spell, I guess."

"What do you mean, a coughing spell?"

"He just couldn't stop coughing. For about four minutes he almost hacked himself to death."

"Big deal, Rachel. Maybe he was getting a cough. It's not an uncommon thing to get sick."

"No. This was something different. I think something was wrong with him," Rachel froze in her words, only to re-evaluate yesterday's occurrences. She didn't think much of it then but now, she felt herself genuinely caring for his well being.

"Let's just hope it's not herpes. Talk about a mood killer."

Rachel churned silently. "Are you finished?"

"Not really, no."

"Well I'm done listening."

"To reason."

"Yes, can I help you?" inquired a middle-aged man, appearing from the storage room with a couple of boxes and placed them on the floor beside him. He rearranged his employee vest, trying to dust off any small lent.

"Yes. Perhaps you can help me. I was given this fish." She raised the fishbowl and placed it atop the counter. "I was told it needed a specific type of fish food."

"Oh yes. That's a Mandarin Dragon fish. It's considered to be good luck. I'll be glad to get the food for you."

"Thank you," she said as she watched him disappear from behind the counter. Now with some privacy, Jinn took the opportunity to make her misunderstood friend grasp her words.

"You know what I think. I think you're just using his "coughing spell" excuse."

"An excuse for what?"

"You're trying so hard not to like him. Get over it, ok."

"That's rid--"

" Not every guy is going to turn out like Malachi. It wouldn't hurt to try something different for a change. You know someone who isn't so…you."

"Well that's comforting to know."

"That's not what I meant. You just…" Jinn exhaled her frustration, "he might surprise you is all," she finished.

"Me and him? I seriously doubt that's going to happen."

Jinn couldn't help but coil her eyes, annoyed with the new degree of her stubbornness Rachel held.

"Hey, I'm your best friend, right?"

"Which I'm slowly starting to regret."

" So then I'm allowed to tell you when your acting a little high strung and phobic…or _bitchy_," she suggested, softening the latter word which wasn't meant for Rachel's ears. But failed miserably.

"I'm bitchy?"

"Oh, it has been pointed out, a few times in fact," she nodded zealously, making her point quite clear. "All I'm saying is give this a chance. If it doesn't work out…then it doesn't work out."

"I'll think about it."

"Don't think, do."

The rustling sound of a plastic bag came closer just as the store attendant appeared with the fish food. "That'll be thirteen dollars."

* * *

**w/ Terra**

In the midst of the day, Terra had stopped by her job to obtain a copy of her weekly work schedule, today favorably being her day off. After the traditional brunch this morning, she had received a voice message from her mother opting her not to make any dinner plans. She was to be spend it with not only her mother but the new "man friend", as her mother would so famously put it, she had been dating.

This was much of a burden for her but it made Mrs. Markov happy enough, and since the abandonment of Terra's father, she felt her mother deserved a little happiness. Even if it did interject into her own personal life, this gathering was a mere way for everyone to get to know each other better.

Time for dinner was hastily approaching. As Terra came down the stairs, she found her mother hurriedly running about, everything had to be in order before J.S. arrived.

"I hope you don't plan on wearing that," Terra's mother huffed out before entering back into the kitchen with just a quick glimpse given to the girl. It had been a few moments after Terra had set her first steps into the dining room and already her mother had found a problem with her attire.

"Give me a break, Mom. What's wrong with what I've got on?" she hollered, nimbly pulling on her mustard yellow tank top.

The older woman retreated back into the dining room with her best china in hand, then quickly began plating the table orderly. "It's all wrong for tonight. Tonight everything has to be…perfect."

She gave a fast look to her watch and furrowed her brows in panic. "He's almost going to arrive. Here, help me with the silverware."

She could almost feel her mother's nervousness and in a last feeble effort she tried to avoid this dinner. "Do I really need to be here tonight?"

"For the last time, yes! Will you stop trying to get out of it because it's not going to work," she warned, quite tired with her daughter's bored tone.

"I just don't see why I should have to get to know him. You've never cared about my opinion on any of the men you've dated before. Then again, you've never lasted with them long enough--"

"Look here young lady," she interrupted her. "J.S. and I are beginning to get a lot more serious in our relationship. He's not like those other jerks I've dated. He makes me feel good about myself and since your father left…well I just haven't felt this way in a long time. So I really want to make it work with him. Now in order to do that, some things are going to have to change around here."

"Like what?"

"Your attitude, for starters."

"I'll have you know there is nothing wrong with my attitude. Besides, the man creeps me out."

"What?" her mother laughed from the ridiculousness of it. "How does he creep you out?"

"Well let's see, the eye patch…his eye patch bugs me."

"Now you're just being silly," Mrs. Markov waved off the impractical comment.

"Oh, am I? You can't tell me it doesn't bother you. Especially when you…yeek! I can't even think it."

"Sweetheart, believe me, it doesn't bother me. With or without that eye patch, he is still a very handsome man. I think it adds some mystery to him," she cooed. "And just so you know, that's nothing compared to his--"

"Ugh…" Terra nauseated, covering her ears revoltingly. "Mom, save it for the ladies at bingo night."

"It's nice to see I can talk to you about these things. Just finish setting the table," she ordered tiredly. At the risk of hearing another one of her mother's more dirty tales, she uncovered her ears slowly once the woman retreated back into the kitchen.

"And Terra," she shouted past the walls, making the girl look in her general direction. "I don't want you making him feel uncomfortable about it either."

"What if he--"

"Not a single word about it," she said automatically. She nodded, setting down the last utensil.

"So Mom…" she called out.

"What?"

"…how did it happen?" she hollered to her, hoping she was loud enough to be heard.

"Would you really like to know, my dear?" came a guttural voice directly from behind the girl. Low and yet so striking, she'd never heard a tone quite like it. She shrieked from the sound, jumping and turning quickly to see the object of their discourse right behind her.

"I didn't mean to frighten you."

"J.S. ? Darling, is that you?" called out Mrs. Markov from inside the kitchen as soon as she heard the recognizable voice. Entering into the dining room, "I had no idea you were here. Terra, why didn't you tell me?" She moved past the young woman and greeted him with a soft kiss.

"I didn't know he _was _here," she panted lightly, still from her sudden scare.

"I knocked at the front door. When no one answered, I thought letting myself in would be just as well. I hope that was fine."

"No, don't be silly. Of course that's fine."

"I took the pleasure in getting you these." The gentleman carefully brought out a fresh bouquet of long stemmed red roses from behind his back.

"Thank you. They're beautiful." After taking in the aroma of the fresh flowers, she embraced him dearly. "Why don't you sit down, dinner is just about ready."

Within minutes, their lasagna feast was promptly steaming on the table waiting eagerly for any takers. Mrs. Markov began reciting a customary blessing earning a soft groan from her daughter. As their heads were bowed during the religious ritual, no one was attentive enough to see that J.S. wasn't the least bit interested in the prayer nor dinner for that matter. Even with his head down, his icy cold eye perked up precisely to see the young blonde beauty that sat before him. Not once did they desert her naïve figure.

There was simply no other way to have done this and he knew _this one _was going to take some time.

Prior to meeting Mrs. Markov, he studied Terra like a book and she never even knew it. At first sight, he knew he wanted her next. With his own incisive research, he delved into her existence, found where she worked and learned of her troubled family life. Initially her mother posed as a problem but who would've thought that in the end, she turned out to be more help than he could have hoped for.

He took another hard look at her from across the table, he was going to enjoy this one, indeed.

"Amen," he heard them say and shifted his glance back to his plate.

The rest of the night went on particularly well. He tried every conceivable way to get a decent laugh out of the unsuspecting girl. But more than anything, he needed her trust. That would be the foundation of their relationship, her entrust in him.

Just in the middle of one of Mrs. Markov's anecdotes, Terra's phone jingled when she received a text message from a fellow friend.

"No calls at the dinner table," her mother instructed.

"It's only a text message," she wrinkled her forehead, "…from Kole." Her mother shook her head maternally but continued on with her story as her uninterested lover listened on.

"Yes!" Terra shouted through her mother's comical tale.

"Hey Mom. Kole just got her tickets to the Geomancer concert."

"Oh, that's nice dear," she smiled as her eyes fell back on J.S., wishing she could finally finish with the end of her story.

"Have you gotten my tickets yet?" she asked in between bites of her food.

"Is that the one you all are planning to drive five hours away to."

"It's only four hours away. I'm going with Bee and Ko--"

"I've been thinking about that honey, and well…I don't think it's such a good idea after all. It's too long of a drive for you girls and it's also too much money."

"What? But you promised."

"I know I did but--"

"You can't back out now. I've already told everyone that you OK'd it. If I don't go now, I'm going to look like such a spastic loser."

"Terra!" her mother clenched her teeth tightly. The last thing she needed was to be embarrassed in front of her boyfriend. "We'll talk about this later." Her maddening eyes sent the red-light warning…_drop it or else_.

"This isn't fair."

"No, what's not fair is how these musical artists think they can charge an arm and a leg for their performances. It's not even music. That's what's unfair."

"I'll pay for it myself. You don't have to worry about it. I have a job now."

"I said no and that's final!"

Terra remained immobile, her mouth strung open, unknown of what best efforts could be said to change her mother's mind. She shot a desperate and pleading look to J.S., why she didn't know. After all, how could _he_ help _her_.

"Why not let her go. She does seem very…mature for her age. Nevertheless, I think we all deserve a little _fun _now and again. We were all her age once, weren't we?"

"It's still a lot of money. I don't think she should go and spend it all on a silly little concert."

"It's not a silly little concert. It's Geomancer," Terra intervened.

"If it's any consolation, I'd be happy to buy the ticket for her."

Simultaneous heads turned to the charming man after his noble offering. "We can't let you do that, J.S."

"It's not a problem, really. Consider it a late birthday present. You did said her birthday was three weeks ago, correct?" Terra nodded almost immediately.

"Well, yes it was but--"

"Are you serious? That's great! Can he, Mom?" A look of excitement plus her intertwining fingers, as she prayed for a positive answer, were read by her mother.

"I'm not sure, it's still a good drive away."

"It's not like I'd be all alone. I'm going with a lot of friends." Mrs. Markov's simple smile was all the permission she needed.

"Then it's settled," J.S. finalized and blinked back when he heard the young woman squeal in delight.

"Thank you…thank you…thank you!" she exclaimed, placing multiple innocent kisses on her mother's cheek.

Mrs. Markov grinned over to J.S. "You're going to spoil her rotten."

"Can I be excused, I need to call Kole."

"But what about dinner?"

"Well," she viewed the small portion of dinner that remained on her plate, "dinner is practically over now anyways."

During the chatter, the phone rang making the hostess tilt her head to the kitchen. "Fine. You're excused," she said, relieving her daughter of their dinner date. She scurried to answer the phone before the caller could hang up.

Terra took this moment to thank J.S. for his kind offering and his quick thinking. Maybe her mother was right and he wasn't so bad after all. She traveled over to his chair and stood beside him, not sure of what to say.

"About earlier. I know I wasn't ready to give you a chance but…I just want to say thanks for sticking up for me."

Raising from his seat, she was met with the realization of how tall and burly he really was.

"So say it," he said, with a mild hint of gloating on his part.

With a soft blush of her cheeks and a rare timid smile, "Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"And about those tickets--"

"I'll have them for you by next week. I will be seeing you, won't I?"

"If you're lucky." At the risk of sounding a little flirtatious, "Wait maybe that didn't come out right," she laughed.

"Sounded perfect to me."

He projected an odd sensation in his words but to Terra, she didn't know how to feel about it. Somehow, his strict demeanor nor his black eye patch weren't so bothersome to her anymore. In fact, up close she realized that he was, undeniably, a very handsome man. He stared back at her and quickly constructed his lips in such a manner, though not to be confused with a smile, it clearly wasn't. But it certainly meant something.

Before she could bid him farewell, J.S. took a single rose from the bouquet he brought chiefly for her mother and handed it over to Terra. Her hand crept slowly to grab it from his waiting fingers.

And when she did, only then did he use his free hand to immediately wrap it over hers along with the pretty rose. Both his hands huddled hers softly until he squeezed their hands together forcefully, causing a painful prick to occur from contact with the spiny thorns. A minimal cry escaped her mouth and she gazed up to him wondering why he would have done something so uncaring.

Except all she found was a seductive grin staring back at her. She couldn't help it and followed suite, smiling minutely back at him, her face growing hot as a tide of stimulation came over her.

"Grandma sends her best," interrupted Mrs. Markov, startling her daughter greatly as she pulled away from the mysterious gentleman. Somehow the awkward tension now brewing in the room remained oblivious to her mother.

"Maybe you should give her a call tomorrow. She hasn't spoken to you in so long," her mother said, casting an eye to her daughter, who was too busy looking at the light drops of blood emitting from her palms. She covered her hands far too quickly before her mother could ask what happened.

"Oh…good…Grandma," she laughed nervously. "I'm kinda tired. If you don't mind…I'm gonna…just go up. To my room now, I mean," she stuttered. "It was nice meeting you J.S.," she finished in a garbled whisper. With the rose tucked safely behind her back, she left before he could answer.

"Wow!" Mrs. Markov announced excitedly. "She must've really liked you. I've never seen her this accepting of any man other than her father." She moved over to him and wrapped her frail arms around his torso, teasing him with a playful kiss on his chin.

" Who knows…maybe with time, you two will become closer," she added.

"Oh, I'm counting on it," he smiled greatly.

* * *

**w/ Dick + Kory**

The omnipresent sun slowly began drawing away its glowing curtains of light, soon to be replaced by the nightfall's luminous moon.

In a short time, Kory knew her summer would be superficially gone what with her parent's unexpected return tomorrow. Unforeseen circumstances made her unable to enjoy what momentous week she had planned during one of their rare getaways. Time was crucial for the moment, nevertheless, how odd to find her last night of juvenile freedom would be spent at Wayne Manor.

Upon returning home from her brunch, she received a call from Dick urging her to come over tonight for a quiet evening together. She, with good grace, agreed. Now she stood outside the mansion, delicately pulling her hand away from the aged knocker. With her, she brought along a dear old friend, someone with whom she wanted Dick to become better acquainted.

Dick didn't spare much time answering the thump at the door. Prior to this, he spent much of his time readying himself once Kory accepted his invitation for a twilight get together. He knew he would have the manor all to himself that night as Alfred, always the ever tending butler, chauffeured a dubious Bruce to the airport for an immediate rendezvous in Germany.

The billionaire magnate was assisting in the co-development of a new series of innovative steel from a newly formed plant in Berlin. He remained an outstanding monetary asset in the project but being of a skeptical nature, he was still somewhat apprehensive with its advancements, thus needing to witness the progress for himself.

Hesitation crawled around in Dick's mind as he didn't know what to expect once he opened that door. He knew she requested permission to bring along a close friend, he didn't mind that. Well maybe just a tad as he remembered feeling the buckets of jealousy when she uttered the frightening words…

"You'll love him, Dick," over the phone in their earlier conversation.

"Him?" he reiterated nervously, more to himself as his grip tightened the handset of the phone.

His mind was suffused with ideas of what her friend might look like. _Probably tall, dark and handsome, like all women go crazy for. _But now was not the time for such illthoughts after hearing her knock for the second time.

Giving the mahogany door a hard pull, he widened his eyes when he viewed a pair of beady midnight eyes looking intently back at him. Not much time after that, her "friend" leaped out and attached himself to Dick, using his pink nose to _meet _him.

"Silkie, no. Bad boy," Kory scolded.

"Oh," he said as he pulled him off his chest and into a secure cradle. "So this is the famous Silkie."

"This," she huffed as she moved closer to pet her adoring ferret, "is Silkie."

As if his prayers were answered, he blew a mental sigh of relief at the aspect of her "dear friend" being a 4 lb. glorified mouse and not the Don Juan he initially deemed.

Thanks to her charming host, she received a guided tour of the exquisite mansion and its many amenities before settling into the recreational hall. It was one of the few places which Bruce allowed a television to be kept. In the background, the crinkling wood burning away in the grand fireplace sent the pair into an idyllic harmony.

Now in the dead of silence, she initiated a gentle massage onto Dick's lower neck just after he babyishly complained of a crimp near his neckline.

"Now this is the life." She lovingly emitted a healthy sigh as she worked her finger's agility on his dulling pain as she sat on the recliner.

Dick, who sat on the floor just below her, would casually wake every time he found himself drifting his eyes shut. It was impossible not to revel in the ecstatic tenderness that she produced with her simple rub. Her fingers worked their heavenly magic as the crimp had gone from a strong twitch to virtually nonexistent.

"I hope Bruce doesn't mind Silkie tagging along."

"Nah," he murmured, opening his caribbean blue orbs slowly. "Besides, he won't be back until tomorrow." It was then that a delicate jump from Silkie, probably due to hearing his name called, stunned him wide awake as he leaped straight into his laps.

A giggle escaped her mouth at the sight of it. "I think that means he likes you."

"Yeah?" Dick held up the silver white animal almost as a father would hold his cooing baby, giving Kory's fingers time to rest as she snuggled back into the posh recliner. "Well, I like the little guy too."

_This must be the one who saved her from that sick pervert. _"So I take it he's the one who--"

"Yes," she said, with a slight nod, more serious than she intended. Visions of that atrocious man still haunted her to this day, and she never enjoyed thinking about it, let alone speak of it.

Whether it was the clandestine chat he and Silkie shared, as the boys had most likely bonded, or the smile that would grace his face as he played flippantly with him**…**whatever it was, she had this crushing need to be closer to him.

She repositioned herself on the leather chair and edged her way near the pair, using Dick's shoulder as a soft cushion for her chin. "It's sad how not many people are appreciative of them."

"What ferrets?"

"They're such beautiful animals."

"I hear they make good companions too, like dogs. In fact," he swayed his head to the right looking for a particular picture frame containing a certain canine, "I think even Bruce used to have a dog named Ace."

"Really?" she asked, a little shocked. "I would've never taken Bruce for a dog person."

"I wouldn't stop there. Not many consider Bruce much of a people person either."

Clearly understandable for Kory as she remembered her opening impression of him during their first encounter. "I can see how some might consider him uh…a smidge broody."

"He means well, really. He's a complicated person and not many people understand him, nor do they take the time to try."

"In all fairness, he doesn't give people much of chance to understand him though," she stated with her chin still resting along his broad shoulder blade.

"Well that's true too. But he just appreciates his privacy." Without warning, Silkie scurried out of Dick's hands and made a run for the couch adjacent to the recliner, leaving his fellow chums to talk on their own.

"I care for Bruce like a father but…I hope I don't become that way."

"Gorgeous," Kory leaned into his cheek playfully, taking in the masculine aroma of his aftershave, "…what reasons could you possibly have to become that way?"

"Well, lets see. I became an orphan at age ten, people have misconceptions of my character and always try to refer to me as this playboy…which I hate. People seem to think I can't decide my own future, I got used twice by girls who were only really after my "money", got betrayed by the one woman I thought loved me. See the pattern here?"

"Ok, so maybe you're just a shot glass away from a rehab center…but you forgot one minor but enjoyable detail."

"What detail would that be?"

"You didn't mention me," she said softly.

With a midway turn of his face, he was surprisingly met with a small space between their lips. He hadn't realized precisely how close she was to him. "You?"

She leaned in a bit closer as he could feel her sweet breath inches away. "Me," she whispered.

How could someone so beautiful as she, not know the extent of her sexual her prowess.

"I didn't know if…what--"

But Kory silenced him as she grabbed his chin, moving it directly to face her.

"Dick, you don't have to ever worry about being anyone other than yourself with me."

Without wasting much time, she closed what bridge of air remained between them and barely touched the rim of his lips, however not long enough to enjoy it as he surprisingly pulled away.

Kory blinked back in confusion, not quite understanding his gesture. _He doesn't want to kiss me?_

A mental recite of her friends' earlier arguments played repetitively in her mind. Was every single word they critiqued her with correct? _It means you're into a guy who's clearly not into you._Was her strong intuition mistaken all along? _No _she would tell herself, what they shared was both, real and mutual. She had mass amounts of faith in what she felt.

"I'm sorry. I just…"

Her eyes danced with his, a lonesome song. "What?"

He raised himself off the floor and scratched the back of his head despairingly. He gazed at her, his eyes full of upheaval. "Look, maybe we shouldn't do this."

She repeated his words, first mentally then back to him, uncertain if she heard correctly. "We shouldn't do this?"

"It's not…I'm not--"

With mild upset, "You make love to me and we shouldn't do this?"

He looked on, hating himself every second for hurting this way. This wasn't his intention.

But this didn't stop Kory from brazenly raising out of her seat. "I'm falling for you…_and we shouldn't do this_!" she exclaimed with a strong trace of disbelief.

Surely he couldn't have heard correctly. Someone with such spirit, such grace, such love…everything he's not, couldn't possibly want him. It wasn't right for her to want to be with him. He was at a distant loss of words and all he could do was stand there gazing at her endlessly, frozen beyond belief.

"Did you even hear--"

"I heard you," he said deadly serious, refusing to say anything else.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"…Dick?" she urged. "Say something."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Kory. You're confused is all."

"I'm _not _confused. I know exactly how I feel."

"You shouldn't fall for someone like me."

_Not again! _She ran a hand through her ruby mane with this sudden relapse of déjà vu, confliction swimming through her veins. _No…not this time. _"Would it kill you to be honest with me?"

"Fine. You want a better reason. Because someone like me couldn't give you what you needed."

"Is that so?" she replied with a thwarted temper. "But I suppose someone like you could give Babs exactly what she needed, right?" she huffed once more. "I mean, why should anything I say matter. After all, I'm just someone who was fun for awhile, right?"

Seconds ticked for what seemed like an eon as Dick's muteness was becoming too much for her to bear.

"Great…thanks," her voice broke. She meant it to be sarcastic remark, but he heard the hurt in her pitch. Did he lose the use of his tongue, or was he simply too much of a recreant to speak.

Luckily, things became exceptionally clear for him once he saw her trying to get a hold of Silkie, possibly so she could leave. Ridden with panic, he immediately snapped out of his gutless state and instantly blocked her way from retrieving the ferret and stopped her.

She backed away from him, defiantly crossing her arms. Was she even interested in what he had to say?

"Wait. That's not what I meant." He approached her cautiously but loosened a bit when Kory attentively carried on his every word. "What I wanted to say was…Babs is…Babs," he said plainly. "But _you_…you deserve someone so much better. I'm just not sure I could be that person for you."

Mature feelings of the exact consequence shrouded her when she remembered the same tired line come from Xavier, long ago when she admitted her feelings to him. Now, she simply didn't want to hear any of it.

"That's complete bull and you know it."

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you doing this, Dick?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do. This charade…this game, it's not working anymore. I'm tired…ok. Tired. I've been trying so hard to help you get back with this woman, God knows why."

Dick opted to remain quiet, rather stupefied from the sudden turn of events.

"You know as well as I do, this isn't about Babs anymore," she continued.

"I know what you're suggesting and you're wrong."

"I'm wrong?

"Yes."

"Lately, you've barely even mentioned her name to me. Why?"

He knew plenty well why he hadn't mentioned Babs's name for a time. She wasn't the one who consumed his thoughts. She wasn't the one who he longed to see. Babs wasn't the one he needed.

"You can't even tell me, you're so scared." To him, this conversation had now been taken too far.

"I'm not scared of anything, alright." He decided it was best if he left the room as he didn't feel the need to discuss the issue any longer. Or simply, he hated being faced with having to deal with any of his emotional trials at the moment.

"No Dick!" She ran after him before he had a chance to leave. She moved in front of him, she could feel the warmth and pounce of his chest reminding her that he was perhaps getting impatient.

"Please don't avoid this."

"I'm not trying to avoid anything."

"Fine, then tell me why."

"Why what?"

"Why are you afraid?"

"Afraid of what, Kory! What do you want me to say! What am I afraid of!"

"Of me…of us…of the truth! You're scared to show me how you feel. At least I can be honest with you."

She looked away shamefully for a split moment though decided she hadn't any reason to be ashamed of how she felt and continued with her heartfelt confession.

"I've never met anyone like you before."

"Kor--" however, she stopped him from intervening, wishing to get this out in the open.

"…and maybe _I'm _the one that doesn't deserve you--" she continued earnestly.

"Don't say that. Don't ever say that."

"Do you still love her, Dick?" He remained eerily quiet but faced toward the ground solemnly. Kory could only assume he refused to answer for fear of hurting her.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Maybe in a way, I think I do. We were together for so long…I'm lost about what I feel anymore."

"That day at the circus, after the picnic--"

"I can't forget about that," he added. "My mind keeps replaying _everything_. You…me…us."

"Understand, I don't normally do _that_…unless it's with someone I have feelings for. Strong feelings."

"I know. It's just…" he sighed quietly.

"Just say it, please."

"With Babs, I begin to think that I know what I want," he spoke with mild frustration.

"But with you. You're everything I see, everything I feel," he said, taking in her galvanizing presence. "And I become spellbound all over again."

"I feel something for you, Dick. At first, I thought it was purely physical because you're beautiful…that I just pushed it to the back of my mind like every other stupid thought. But I've realized it's not something physical. It goes so much more deeper than that. And every day that I'm with you, it grows stronger. I was stubborn and too blind to see it before. But I do now. My feelings for you were something that I couldn't stop from happening and honestly…I didn't want to."

She could feel the sudden wetness in her eyes. She'd never felt as emotional as she did now. But facing him now, everything was just so crystal clear to her. She dispensed her outpour of emotional ramblings and all so surprisingly easily to him.

"Kory, I've been hurt before. Many times than I care to count…because of love. My parents, Babs…I can't afford to get hurt again."

"I see," she breathed out disappointedly. "And you think that I would be the one to hurt you?"

"I don't think that. I--"

"No…I get it. You don't have to--" she sighed heavily, too tired for any more explanations.

She viewed Silkie sleeping peacefully on the edge of the couch. "You know, I should leave before things get even more…awkward." She moved past him and removed her pet off the couch, tenderly waking him.

He watched as she began making her way out of the room, but just before completely exiting, she turned to him. "Just so you know, Dick. I would have died before I ever allowed you to get hurt."

Not waiting for a response, not that he had many of those tonight, she left the room. She traveled awhile before finally reaching the same mahogany door. Through a faint struggle, she opened it but viewed as something forced it closed abruptly.

Unknown to her, all this time Dick had trailed behind her, ensuring that she wouldn't get away. Once they both reached the door, he shut it compellingly, using his hand to block her from leaving.

Quickly, she tilted her head behind her and found Dick only inches away from her face. It was then that he boldly spoke up…

"I _am_ certain of my feelings for you. We both know that. But I _need _for you to be sure of your feelings for me. Because if you are, then all I need to know is one thing," he said as he moved closer to her.

She nodded for him to continue.

"When you said the day you found the right guy, he'd be loved--"

"I meant every word of it."

That was all the answer he needed as he mindlessly pushed her against the door, commanding a passionate kiss. Automatically, she wrapped her arms around his neck. The deepened contact of their lip's embrace grew furiously until a bang at the door interrupted them.

"Of course…of course this would happen now," he ridiculed with his lips still pinned against Kory's mouth, causing her to giggle humorously at his whine. Still, the knock didn't cease.

"Go away," he hollered, with a mild grin despite the growing loudness and urgency of the bang.

"Let me…just," he offered apologetically before giving her a last kiss. Opening the door, he shouted.

"What!"

Quickly his irritated countenance morphed into a horrified expression while Kory's eyes widened in fright. There standing outside the door was Babs, a battered and emotional mess of a girl. Nothing like the vibrant and pretty woman who only a mere days ago tested Kory's determination for the same man.

"Oh my--," Kory gasped, raising a concerned hand to her mouth.

"Babs?" he called to her, letting go of Kory almost immediately to tend to the poor woman. "What happened to you?"

"Dick, please help me," she cried as she lunged towards him, sparing no time to latch onto his waist.

* * *

**No need to tell me how long it took me for this chapter, I already know I'm a mean bucket. I had some personal problems come my way and well…**

**Thanks to everyone for the thoughtful reviews. I really, really appreciated them, especially now when I needed them the most. I'm not sure if I'm able to reply to your reviews on here since I'm too lazy to check the rules. But anyways, I thought I'd give a little props to all of you personally. I think all my loyal readers deserve a little of my recognition for their inspiring words. **

**Aahhh…summers here so perhaps I'll have more time for updates. Thanks again for reading! **

**longhairedhorse****: I have to say you are by far one of my favorite reviewers. You always push me to do better and I truly want to thank you for that. Even more, I have read your stories and they are remarkable, as is your flair for writing. **

**samuraigurl1213****: You're enthralled and I'm happy. I'm hoping the alerts are working this time but I won't hold my breath. Thanks for reviewing. **

**cartoonstar****: Yeah, I always felt deep down RedX has some sense of goodness in him, even if he didn't show it much. I'm glad you like the whole Dick+Kory saga. And yes, you should have a bad feeling about "that weirdo guy". On a plus, everyone is starting to realize "hey, maybe there is someone out there for me too." And thanks for the positive reply. **

**lalala5812****: Nice to see you're adoring this story. After proofreading the last chapter, I literally slapped my forehead from sheer stupidity. But oh well, it was funny so I decided to leave it in. Thanks for reviewing. **

**ComixFan1224****: You want to talk about character development, your stories are all about character development. I wish I had an articulate mind such as yours. As for Gar+Rachel, if you read this then you'd know that they didn't have such a great time and why they didn't. But not all great romances have a great beginning. **

**Jadare****: You loved the chapter and I loved your review. I guess we're even. Just kidding, but really thanks for reviewing. I welcome input whenever I can get it. **

**milkshakelvr****: The person in the closet would be Dinah. She's the one who came by to see Babs in the first place but overheard she and Helena going over their plan. She hid in the closet downstairs not wanting to be seen when she heard them coming closer. She might not seem important now but she will be later on. And the blonde guy with one eye…(coughsSladecoughs) **

**RoseXxxXThorn****: Of course, you're in my "thanks thing". I value your feedback because it's **

**reviewers such as yourself who show the writer if they're doing a good job or not. So I do 'preciate it. **

**sb1****: I really would like to thank you for all the help you've given me. And thanks for the much needed pre-post feedback. I've enjoyed chatting with you throughout all this. For all those readers out there who are in need of a good story, please check out hers. She an amazing authoress with a natural ability to drown the reader with interest. Btw, it's funny that you should mention how "when I read this story I feel like I'm watching it."****Mainly because that's exactly what I do when I'm writing it. I picture them acting out what I want them to do. It helps the words flow faster…it's an odd approach but it's a great tactic for me. And no, I'm not part of any S.S.W. Club. But I say, hey let's start one. **

**Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar****: Just wanted to say a little "thanks" for every review you've ever left me, even with my old story. 'Preciate it a lot. I love reading your stories as well. You are talented. **

**BonitaChickia****: Yeah Babs does seem pretty desperate, huh? Maybe it's true love…(I'm rolling my sarcastic eyes here) Btw…I like your stories too. **

**FL****: I'm really glad you liked it. I only hope you continue to like the rest of the plot. And I'll try to update sooner. A lot sooner. **

**silentxangel****: Well Babs is going through some tough times right now…I guess. Dick is somewhat sure of his feelings for Kory but he doesn't want his heart broken again. As for Mr. Eyepatch…well I'm sure after this chapter you know who he is (wink, wink). **

**Crimson Black****: Wow, is it really you? I've missed reading your reviews or heck even your story. No update for months. But I totally understand how hectic life's schedules can be. I'm glad this story is intensifying. And don't worry, our favorite stud, Xavier, isn't done yet…not by a long shot. However, I can tell you that life is going to get awfully complicated for him. I know…I know, I'm a mean bucket. **

**Animalgurl55****: Thanks for the review. I should have opted for "Richard" instead. Even with that, I'm crossing my fingers that you enjoyed this chapter as well. **

**Dark's Soul Mate****: Hey, it's one of my loyal reviewers since ****It's This Simple****. Thanks for reviewing from the beginning. Your words always mean a lot to me. Oh and I love your stories, please keep them coming.**

**starfangurl89****: Hey, I'm a star fan girl myself. Where have I been? I fell of the face of the Earth for awhile. Sorry. Truthfully, school and work…and friends don't seem to want to leave me alone. Yes, the new guy is Slade and he never usually means good news. I'm glad you like my rendition of Kory+Dick. Thanks. **

**skye668****: Thanks for the review, short and straight to the point. I'm glad your enjoying it. **

**Starfire Grayson Anders****: Thanks for the reply. Slade has invaded my story, yes. Well our dear Richard has finally admitted to himself…and everyone else how he feels about her. But what's going to happen next…hmmm. Give me a cookie and I **_**might **_**squeal like a stoolie. **

**Nightwing's Gurl 2023****: I'm sorry to have kept you up so late. I'll make it up to you, I promise. Don't fret about the "book-like review". Honestly, I love long reviews. I think it encourages me to write faster or put some hard thought into my words. Thanks again. **

**BeastBoy4pres052****: Well BB definitely has my vote for president (I think that's what your name means, right?). Just as long as he doesn't put a ban on all meat products. I'd really like to thank you for reviewing practically every chapter. I tried focusing a little more on him in this chapter, can you tell? So now you have an idea of what happened long ago in his life. **

**XxStarRobinxX****: No need to beg, sweets. I'm glad you love this story. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Obsessed714****: Sorry to make you wait. But hey, I updated…right? (scratches head nervously) I hope it was worth the wait. Tell me what you think… **

**Starsoffire****: Hey! Sorry you got in trouble, let's not let that happen again, shall we? Glad to know that you think that this story is 'effin amazing. I figure if you all can take time to read this story AND review, then I need to make it worthwhile. I hope it's up to par so far. **

**Harry Potter Fan 1994****: All I can say is that this will NOT be a Babs+Dick story **_**in the end**_**, despite how it may seem now. Just typing their names so closely together gives me disturbing chills. Thank you for thinking it's awesome though. **

**BerryDrops****: Glad you love it so far. And here's hoping you'll continue to love it. Thanks for reviewing. **

**BookWormSchnitzel****: Danke! I'm glad you're enjoying this story thus far. How about if you keep reviewing and I'll keep udating. Deal? **

**PS…I so want to visit Germany. Lucky you, you get to live there for free (well not technically "for free" but you get the idea). **

**puppyeyes135****: Oh let me just say, I'm not done with Helena. And I too am a RedX+Star fan, so I'll see what I can do for them. Thanks for the reviews on **_**all**_** my stories. It's great that you liked them. Hope to hear more from you. **

**Ash Wednesday****: Thanks for reviewing this one as well. I'm glad you're enjoying it. I'm a fellow RedX+Star girl, I think we're growing in numbers! **


	14. Unearthed

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Titans.**

**w/ Dick + Kory**

At times, she was like a fierce animal, so unyielding and forthright, that to tame her would have been a depreciation of her boundless core.

He was madly captivated by her and for him, there wasn't any other simpler way to dictate it. Ironically, he also knew there wouldn't ever be a simple moment with her.

His body no longer felt the need to tense at her touch. As his addiction for her grew, so did his soulful appetent for her.

And now, he mindlessly pushed her against the door, the deepened contact of their lips growing wildly. Automatically, she circled her arms tightly around his neck with a force which could have easily rivaled their kiss…until an unbidden bang at the door interrupted them.

"Of course," he ridiculed with his lips still pinned against her mouth, "…of course this would happen _now_," he finished. The harmless vexation caused her to giggle humorously but did nothing to stop her from releasing her encircled clasp on him.

Still, the knock didn't cease as they could feel the growing reverberation emanating from the other side.

"Go away," he hollered, with a mild grin despite the mounting loudness and urgency of the bang.

His jaded sigh ultimately gave way. "Let me just…" he brushed her lips again, "…hold on," he apologized with a feeble shake of his head before giving her a concluding kiss.

She moved behind him, resting her head behind his shoulder, her curious mind waiting to see who would be visiting Dick late into the evening. Except for him, all he desired was time alone with Kory. So whatever nuisance was at the door, he wouldn't waste anytime sending them back on their way.

With a hard pull, he opened the door and shouted. "What!"

His body tightened as morbid shock ran through his cycle of blood, his beaming smile contorting into that of a wicked frown.

In her weakened mind, Babs's eyes brushed the couple, seeing the horrified look each cultivated. On edge and shamed, she touched at her reddened bruises. The swelling, from what she could feel, had only gotten worse.

Kory gasped, raising a concerned hand to her mouth. "Oh my--"

Babs initially tried to repress her thoughts of flight, thinking this a very bad idea.

"Babs?" he called to her, breaking away from Kory almost immediately to tend to the poor woman. "What happened to you?"

She cried as she lunged towards him. "Dick, please help me."

Babs suffocated herself into his chest, keeping him close. There wasn't a bridge of air between them and he found himself breathing in the usual fragrant shampoo from her tresses, stroking the back of her head soothingly.

"Babs, tell me what happened to you?" he asked again, his concern choking from the edginess of his tone.

Not completely bothered by their abrupt closeness, Kory moved behind Babs, trying the best she could to console her at the distance they stood.

Albeit she and Babs did share a certain _hostility_ towards each other, she wouldn't ever wish her, nor anyone else for that matter, serious bodily harm. It just wasn't in her realm of beliefs to feel spiteful, especially for someone so helpless.

She raised her arm in a soft motion, wishing to place a caring hand to her shoulder. "Hey, are you--"

Only Babs decided to interrupt her heartfelt concern, choosing to gaze deeply into Dick's eyes. "I need your help," she said through low sniffles.

"Sure, anything."

"Um…" her voice broke before looking cautiously over to Kory, hesitant to continue. Instead, she opted to whisper into his ear. "Can we talk…just you and I…alone? Only for a moment."

"Well…uh," Dick wandered his eyes over to his would-be girlfriend. "Let me talk to Kory first."

Unenthusiastically, she nodded and let go of Dick with a small degree of hesitance.

He took Kory's elbow and pulled her away to speak privately. She couldn't help but steal a few glances from the side of Dick's shoulder at the distressed woman behind him.

"What happened?" she whispered to him, luckily now out of earshot. "Did someone do that to her?"

"I have no idea what happened. She hasn't told me anything yet," he answered in the same faint voice. He gave a quick glance to assure Babs was still a safe length away.

"The thing is, she wants to talk to me…but alone," he mumbled the latter.

Dick could almost hear, and to a profound extent sympathize with the clement wavering in her mind. Because he too was having difficulties managing through his own overprotective mannerisms when it came to Kory _and the opposite sex_. Though he knew she was much more understanding with things like this, as oppose to his old fashion jealousy.

He reached for her hands, enclosing them tightly with his.

"I know tonight was supposed to be about you and me but," he sent a quick look to his ex-girlfriend's direction, "do you think Babs and I could have some time alone? Just until I can find out what happened."

It wasn't the first time that he'd asked something unreasonable of her, drawing up memories of their first encounter. Thus he was apprehensive causing his eyes to trail hers, hoping she would understand his predicament.

If he did expect anything, it sure wasn't the pleasant smile she graced when she looked at him.

"You…blow…my…mind," she expressed animatedly.

"Huh?" he questioned, perking his brows in amazement.

Her compliment riddled his mind. The fact that she remained undisturbed, even after he suggested canceling their night together for _another woman _was…well astonishing. He'd dated plenty of women to know it was never that easy.

"Babs needs you now, probably more than ever and here you are…worried about how it's going to make _me _feel."

He crossed his arms accompanying it with a displeasing pout.

"You know Kory, soon you're going to have to _stop _underestimating my feelings for you," he instructed, finishing it off with a tantalizing smirk.

And just like that, she dove straight into his arms with an unbridled joy, for she could not help herself. Every single one her emotional sentiments at his words redirected itself into her affectionate hug.

After a few long moments, she called to him. "Dick?"

His chin rested cozily atop her head and he found himself intoxicated somewhere in between her scent and warmth. "Yeah," he answered, his eyes shutting peacefully.

"I really want this."

Still snuggling her tightly, he moved a bit to look down at her. "What do you mean? What do you want?"

"_This_…you and me. To always feel this way." She gazed upward to face him. "I need for you to know that you can always depend on me."

"Well," he suggested with an amused look on his face. "Does this mean you'll always be around to show me?"

She tiptoed herself playfully, nearing his lips. "What do you think?"

"What do _I_ think?" He then enveloped his hands just beneath her jaw line, thumbing her lips tenderly. "I think…I can't remember a time that I've seen anything so beautiful."

Melting into his words, Kory fixed her face into a seducing gaze and instantly he caved into temptation. He stirred closer to reach her lips until a an unclear noise, who they presumed to be Babs, was heard in the not-so-far distance. Playing it coolly, he kissed her forehead instead as they stifled their laughs, forgetting for a moment that she still waited for them a good feet away.

"Maybe we should get back out there," he voiced softly.

Not wishing to end their moment together so soon, Kory stuck out her tongue lightheartedly at him but agreed nonetheless and soon headed back to her.

He held her hand as he led her back to the living room. "You know Kory, I still can't see how you're not angry with me?"

"Why gorgeous? She's your friend after all…_and _she seems to need you badly right now. I'm not going to pull a jealous poo over that."

"But that _friend _happens to be my ex-girlfriend. The same ex-girlfriend that I coerced you into helping me win back. I mean, I could understand if you were just _a little _bitter at me."

"Look Dick," she stopped walking, causing him to follow suit. Nearing him, she cradled his face into her hands.

"I trust you as the days are long.Just forget about what you've ever felt for anyone…_anything _that has ever hurt you. You're safe with me. I promise you this."

Initially, he licked his lips and nodded shortly. But still, some rather underlying thoughts couldn't help but find their way into the back of his mind.

"And all I ask is for a chance to let me prove to you that I'll make you happy," she finished sincerely. In the end, he strongly knew he had no need for reservations about her devoted intentions.

He smiled. "You're too wonderful for me. Do you know that?"

She tilted her head, her face crinkled in a playful sort. "Hmm…yeah. Yeah I do, actually," she teased. "And don't let your sexy behind forget it."

Her hands drew away from his face and settled onto the collar of his shirt, giving it a minor tug.

"Ok, Mr. Grayson. It's high time you went and played detective," she mocked in an authoritative tone but promptly reverted back to her natural timbre. "So go do what you were born to do…maybe save a life or two…and call me later."

Babs could hear their indistinct chatter several feet away but didn't dare look at them. Watching their every move would only make her feel worse, if it was at all possible for her to feel worse. At the feel of a furry tickling near her feet, she nearly leaped a mile away when she looked down to see Silkie making himself comfortable at her ankle.

_Since when did Bruce have ferrets in his home?_

She turned when she heard the coupling's footsteps grow closer. The embittering sight of their intertwined hands and euphoric smiles made her want to wail in misery.

"There you are," Dick chaffed as he captured the rascally Silkie, who wanted anything but to leave. "You don't want to leave me too, do you buddy?" he joked.

"Serves you right, Dick…turning him against me like that," Kory drew out, scouring around in her purse until she heard the metallic rustling of her car keys. "Poor thing, he must get that nasty stubbornness from you."

"What? No way. His charming good looks maybe," he kidded as he handed his old accomplice to her.

"Uh…no," she amorously bound her lips with his for a brief second. "My parents would happily agree that he gets that from _our _side. Thank you!" she taunted cutely.

So much under the spell of their sugary relationship was she, that Babs failed to notice when Kory waved goodbye…twice. Perhaps it was the wounded churning of her stomach at the display of their "picture perfect family" that distracted her.

Babs breathed in deeply_. Just look at you, Dick. So satisfied, are you?…and it has nothing to do with me. It's just not right…_

Dick escorted Kory to the threshold and they spoke quietly amongst themselves as he held the door for her. He kissed her goodbye, compassionately though not ambitiously due to Babs's delicatesake. He mutely used his fingers to signify that he'd call her.

"I'll wait up for you," she promised, leaving an enriching kiss on his chin as a parting gift. "Remember, take it easy on her. It looks like she's been through a lot," she reminded him in a whisper, to which he nodded, before heading to her car.

Reaching her Mustang, she opened the door but for some unexplainable reason halted to give a final look at the mansion. Dick had already disappeared inside, perhaps to tend to Babs's emotional state. She thought again about Dick's innate supportive character, his bleeding heart, the same sentiments that magnetized herself to him. Could she really blame Babs for choosing to run to him with her troubles?

_No, I can't. _

She sat in her car with the engine idly running. Ideas filled her mind on the possible scenarios of what could have happened to Babs but none made any sense to her.

"Babs…" she uttered with a sigh, shaking her head resignedly. Easily the world could ascertain why she fell in love with Dick in the first place. At long last, things simply didn't work out for them, so…

_Now Dick's feelings are for me…right? _

Would Kory have to surrender to the inevitable notion that his ex-girlfriend would always, one way or another, be a part of his life whether she liked it or not?

_Well she's certainly making a mission out of it. _

Imagery of all the days she and Dick spent together, conversations they shared, emotions felt, their reveling love-making, it all came deluging back to her.

Just as she was about to shift into first gear, a figure became visible in her peripheral vision. With a small fright, she turned to the manor and there at one of the elongated windows was Babs, half-hidden behind a grand curtain, staring back at her. On account of the lightened room, her visage behind the window grew deeper.

In the air a strange chill was brewing, while the equally cold repelling gaze Babs sent her rightly confirmed her worries. It seemed to Kory as if an abnormal roiling of shadows had enclosed her, warning her to stay away.

She shook her head vigorously hoping she was only seeing things, just her green-eyed mind mischievously playing tricks on her. And when she took another look, she was gone from the window.

She pushed aside the mild panic that Babs had initiated because she truly believed the attachment she had formed with Dick, absolute and full of passion, was potent enough to withstand anything his ex-girlfriend could throw at them. Still, that didn't stop her from cringing at the thought of Babs and Dick sharing somewhat of a moment together.

She gazed at her ferret who had already rolled himself into a comfortable spot on the passenger seat.

"What do you think, Silkie?" she stroked his head delicately. "Do we have any room for worry?" He purred softly, wishing to be left alone with his nap.

But internally, she repeated a foreboding mantra…

_I trust you, Dick…it's her I don't._

* * *

**w/ Terra**

"Thanks a lot, Toni."

Terra griped into her cell phone, gazing through the outside window of the Argent Video Rental. To her left, she viewed the pink neon sign indicating it was closed.

"Well I'm standing in front of the shop right now…and guess what? _It's closed_," she emphasized to her friend.

"So then I basically came over here for nothing?"

She began her trip back to the car, which unfortunately was parked around the corner into the next block.

"Nah, I'll try again tomorrow. We might come over after I'm done finishing up my mom's errands. They never do end, do they?" she added to her friend, then took a quick glimpse to her watch, "…so I'm jetting now."

No longer on her phone and walking down a now empty street, she was able to narrowly survey the nature of her surroundings. The night had brought about a sparse mist and it had unevenly spread throughout the city.

"Great," she hugged herself from the rising darkness. "Cute and alone…in an empty street…a serial murderer's dream come true."

It was then that she heard the sound of footsteps quicken behind her. With broadened eyes, she looked back, a little unnerved.

She coiled her cobalt blues, however, when she recognized the figure behind her.

"You again," she tempered, choosing to look forward and ignore his presence.

Her feet moved faster, wishing to lose him. Not that it mattered as he, too, quickened his pace to reach her, ready with a piece of paper in hand.

She stressed at the sound of the zephyr brushing against the note he held. "Listen, can't you take a hint? I don't feel like dealing with you or your zany messages tonight."

Yet he ignored her nagging and handed over the small sheet of paper. Presuming she didn't have much of a choice, she grabbed at it.

"Dinner," she read aloud then gazed at him with confusion. "What?"

He stopped briefly only to shell out another message but caught up instantly. He moved the message intricately closer to her line of sight as she continued to walk swiftly to her car.

_**YOU HAD DINNER WITH HIM**_

"With who?"

He tore off the message from his book and handed her the paper this time. _**MY FATHER JOSEPH **_

At the spot of the penned words on the paper, she suddenly stopped walking to turn to him, in return causing him to bump into her unexpectedly.

'Sorry', he signed in his given language.

"For the last time…I don't know any Joseph, ok!" Her temper dropped when she saw that his attention was no longer on her but solely on finishing his next message.

She moved her head just beneath his, a childish play to divert his attention away from his writing. She grinned at the timid glance he gave at their new proximity, but just as quickly he continued with his writing.

"You're a persistent little man, aren't you?" She beamed as he kept his concentration on his message.

"Hey I'll admit, you're not as dangerous as you look but you're definitely a little…_kooky_," she chuckled somewhat at the thought. Truth be told, she couldn't see how this guy could even hurt a buzzing bee.

"If you don't mind--"

But she stopped and looked down to her wrist, which he held softly to stop her from leaving. He motioned for her to grab the message.

_**YOU NEED TO BE CAREFUL. HE'S GETTING CLOSER TO YOU**_

Just as she was beginning to feel safe with him, he had to snuff it by delivering another unsettling warning. Though she wouldn't openly admit it, his messages were beginning to startle her.

"Look, the only thing _getting _to me…is you. You and your constantfollowing me around everywhere I go. Why can't you go bother some other girl?"

Before he could begin to write yet again, a habit that she found herself becoming accustomed to, Terra snatched the notepad and pen away from him.

She smiled as Joey tried to grab at it but she playfully tucked it behind her back, out of his reach.

"Joey, was it?" He nodded, not enjoying the moment.

"You want your little pad back…_Joey_?" she grinned puckishly, waving the writing pad in his face.

With a fast lunge, he tried to grab at it again but good reflexes allowed her to pull it away. Giving up, he all together mouthed and signed a simple 'yes'.

"Then…" she sang sweetly before throwing it into the far distance of the side street. "Go fetch!"

She giggled at the picture of him running after it, like a cute bouncing puppy.

"Good boy! Good boy, Joey!" she taunted.

Ignoring her chaffing, Joey traveled with speed down the concrete walk in search for his notepad. With the city street lamp as his only guide, it was somewhat becoming a difficult task. Though he was amazed for such a petite girl, her effortless throw was spot on.

Up a few feet, he found his notepad near the corner of a building and turned back to look at the girl only to discover her already gone. He changed his pace and continued to walk slowly to retrieve it. He sighed…_no one ever listens to me around here._

Upon bending to pick it up, he fell back onto the stony ground when a gruffly boot slammed on it. Shocked and a little wary, he looked up to see a spurning but very familiar face staring back at him.

"Long time no see, hey Joey," gritted the man nastily, energized by Joey's shaken expression.

The man bent down and picked up the notepad, flipping through a few pages. Joey crawled rearwards as he viewed the man creep towards him, countering his every move.

"What's the matter?" The sound of his boots stomping onto the hard road echoed in the barren street. "No hello for your big brother? After all, it has been a year."

"Ghr…rra…aan--"

"Yye…es…sss," he imitated his brother's unskilled vocalization. "It's me. Still can't talk worth a shit, I see."

Grant held up the notepad in one hand, "And just what were you going to tell her, Joey? Another one of your lies?"

Joey rose off the ground, but before he could answer him in his language, Grant shook his head sneeringly and proceeded to tear up his writing pad, flickering a snidely smile…

Yes, she could be indecisive at times, but even Terra could not excuse her behavior with Joey just now. So she traveled back to him, readying herself with a mental rendition of an apology. But why did he choose to pester her so much, exclusively about his own father, someone whom she's never even met? Besides that, why did he care enough to "protect" her from this individual?

"Who is this guy he keeps talking about?" she asked herself almost nearing the corner from whence she came.

As she approached, she could hear an odd and disturbing conversation taking place. Smartly, she decided to hide behind a corner building adjacent to the street, gaining a safe view of the commotion.

It appeared to be Joey with another man in the middle of what seemed to be a light argument. With the same honey-blonde hair, or what she perceived to be due to the lack of illumination, he appeared to be an elder version of Joey. His physique was muscular and daunting as he towered over the boy.

However that was all she could absorb until she viewed the mysterious man punch Joey square in the gut. She jumped at the sudden attack, covering her mouth to muffle her gasp. From the look of things, this man wasn't someone she was gearing to make an acquaintance with. Only then did her terror spiral, as did her concern for him, when the man kicked Joey to the ground. She could hear him grunt in pain but after a few seconds, she forced her eyes to return to the scene.

"No…" she whispered into the cool air at the display of him on the ground.

She listened intently as the man spoke again yet more audible this time…

"You know, it's one thing to split up our family because of your insane accusations," the man paced back and forth, leaving a commanding impression with each step. "But to go and involve this bitch…"

Terra watched closely as he squatted down to the ground, inching near Joey's face…then abruptly smacked him upside the head.

"What the fuck were you thinking!"

He forced Joey to face him by grabbing a handful of his hair. "Stop trying to play the goddamn hero," he pointed threateningly at him, "…and stop making up disgusting lies about Dad. Consider this your _final _warning."

He let go of his brother when the alarm on his pager sounded. "Damn," he mumbled, setting off the ring.

"Hate to cut our little reunion short but don't worry," he patted his shoulder insultingly and stood back up. "I'm sure you'll be ss..see..ing mmee…sssoon," he mocked again before making his exit.

Seeing Grant nowhere in sight, Terra felt it was secure enough to call out to him. "Joey!"

At the mention of his name, he was stunned to see her return. She ran to him, helping him off the ground.

"Are you ok?"

Amid a soft whimper sounding from his mouth, he nodded. He hugged his stomach while he waited for the pain to weaken slowly.

Terra fixed her face into a frown. She knew she was being lied to, but in his current condition, she couldn't bring herself to argue with him.

"That guy just now…he was your _brother_?" Joey affirmed diffidently.

"What did he want? Why did he attack you?"

He searched for his notepad, which was now sprinkled over the sidewalk in pieces. Picking up the shredded papers, he reflected back to his brother, wondering how he managed to find him in the first place.

"Come on," she sympathized. The girl stood beside him, as he released the papers back onto the ground jadedly. "I'll take you home."

Regardless, he shook his head steadfastly and gestured that he'd prefer to walk home.

"I'm not letting you walk home, especially in your condition." Again, he indicated that he'd be fine.

"Right…and with your luck, your missing grandmother who you haven't seen in ages might come and attack you with a bowl of her stale tapioca. Yeah, like I really need that on my conscience right now."

He smiled meekly at her antics and she was glad to see it. "Let's go," she uttered earnestly.

Reluctantly, he permitted her to maneuver herself alongside him, aiding him in his walk.

The gait to her vehicle was a quiet one. She didn't know what to expect once they reached the safety of her car. Other than the fact that they both shared screwed-up families, she didn't know much, if anything, about Joey Wilson.

The noise drowned out as she turned the engine to her car. Going over tonight's events, she realized something that needed clearing up. She paused before putting the gear into drive and looked over to Joey, who held a puzzled expression at her breather.

"And contrary to popular belief, mainly your _brother's_," she huffed, "I'm not a bitch."

* * *

**w/ Babs**

Dick held back his questioning nevertheless perked a brow atthe picture before him. He saw as Babs gazed outside past the window, her fingers wrestling with the golden curtain in her hand.

He loomed behind her ear and whispered, "What are we looking at?"

Quickly, she drew away from the glass. "Oh," she expressed nervously. "I just wanted to make sure she got to her car safely. She did."

He nodded calmly and extended a mug of decadent chocolate to her. "…some hot chocolate? Kory made some earlier. It's very good."

She took the beverage gratefully and found herself a seat on the same couch which had previously been occupied by the harmonious lovers.

"I'm sorry to have ruined your evening but I didn't know where else to turn."

"Babs, please don't think you have to apologize to me. I mean, it's me, Dick. Besides, despite everything that's happened between us, it's nice to know that you can still come to me."

Smiling for a moment at his response, she raised the mug nearly halfway to her lips, stopping once she caught sight of the warm liquid.

Dick perused her reluctance clearly. "Hot chocolate," he shrugged. "What can I say, it's her favorite."

All the while, Babs resisted the urge to coil her eyes unkindly at Kory's immature tastes…_in just about everything this side of the moon_. She wasn't an avid fan of hers, not in the least, nor was she eager to try out any kind of concoction she may have produced.

"Did Alfred leave any of his English teas around? I could--"

He answered by the shaking his head. "Give it a try. You'll like it."

She shrugged off his suggestion but raised the mug no less. Sipping her drink lightly, she could feel his impression as he sat down beside her.

"Just a scintilla too sweet for my taste," she lied, wrinkling her forehead to further prove her statement.

"Really?" he asked, her critique just about surprised him. "I thought it was one of the best hot chocolates I've had."

If she ever wondered what being gagged with a silver spoon must've felt like, it was now. More so when she viewed his perky smile at the thought of Kory.

_What am I doing here? This is all pointless…so pointless._

Amid dashed spirits and a thwarted plan, she was but an inch away from her defeat. That was until she felt the warmth of Dick's fingertips feel at her face, smoothing over her contusions.

Seconds passed before she herself placed her own fingers over the bruising, then with a seducible mingle, she placed them over his. Her touch stunned him visibly as he wasn't expecting her to be so…_touchy-feely_.

"Does it look as horrible as it feels?"

He coughed weakly before answering. "It doesn't look too bad." Hastily, he pulled his fingers away not wanting to tempt her with any ideas. "But then what do I know, I'm not the one in pain."

Dick found it difficult to tear his eyes away from her bruises. So much that Babs moved about uneasily under his scrutinizing stare. He concentrated on every detail, the swelling, its redness in color. Yet, there was something peculiar about her contusions though he couldn't figure out what.

"So are you going to tell me what happened or not?" It wasn't really much of a question as it was more of a demand.

"Always the detective, aren't you?" she quizzed with another fast sip of her beverage.

"Don't treat me like your father, Babs. I'm still your friend and I do care about what happens to you."

There was something in his stern disposition, something that she rarely witnessed spring from Dick, that excited her.

"Does what happened to me really matter?"

"What are you talking about? Of course it matters!" He moved about in his seat, trying to keep his composure. "Why would you even ask that?"

"Dick, let's not make a big production about this. I made a mistake. It happened, it's over."

"What mistake? Will you clue me in on what you're talking about?" He waited but grew tired when she refused to say any more. "Babs, you can't--"

"Yes I can!" She bowed her head dejectedly, upset at her own outburst. In turn, her distress made Dick soften his opposition.

"I understand how you might feel a little…conflicted," he comforted her. He grabbed her chin, raising it to look at him, to hear his commiserating words.

"Hey, it's me, Dick. Remember?" he assured with his capering smile. "You can talk to me about anything. I'm not here to grill you."

"All I really want is to forget everything that happened…_please_."

"I know you want nothing more than to forget what happened but I really want to help you through this. Only I can't do anything if you won't at least tell me what's going on. If you could just tell me who…what, why…anything!"

Dick Grayson was a phenomenon. She truly believed this because this was her only logical answer. What with everything he endured throughout their relationship…all for her.

Even when she treated him coldly or simply put her feelings above his at times, it didn't stop him from going against the current for her. Nor did he stray from her shortcomings, he accepted her for who and what she was. And for that, he presented himself so godly in her eyes.

She realized a little too late how much of an ignorant fool she was for thinking she could've done better than him when she reached college.

So now she had made an adamant decision. There was no imaginable way she could allow this girl, the _next slap of silicone _and a _simple bimbette off the street_ at that, to test the might of their love.

She looked back to him, longing now filling the void in her eyes.

"You really want to help me, Dick?" The steep nod of his head was enough of an answer for her. "Then hold me," she answered, her voice in its own fragile state.

"Hold you?"

"Put your arms around me like you used to do. Tell me that everything is going to be fine. _That's _what I need from you."

She ignored the seeming battle waging in his mind, especially when he looked to the front door that Kory had exited through a while ago.

As he placed her in a nurturing embrace, Babs could feel an encompassing sensation. She hugged the most of him she could, resting her head along his chest. Though it couldn't compare to the splendor of when he stroked the back of her head, rocking her back and forth slowly.

"Everything's going to be alright, Babs."

The comfort of his voice, she had taken it for granted so many times before…but she vowed to no longer. She lost count of the minutes they remained this way.

Regardless of their contact, it pained her to feel the reserved distance between them. His mind was with her but his heart was elsewhere. That much she knew.

She suffered a firm panic at the contemplation that she might not ever get him back. Or maybe it was the inkling she sensed every time he carefully watched not to overstep his boundaries with her.

A trickle of a tear glided down her face, ultimately landing on Dick's navy buttoned shirt. If he felt it, he didn't make it known.

"Dick?" she muttered quietly, still pressed against his chest.

"Hmm?" he responded absently from his surprising weariness.

"Since I left you…it's been one nightmare after the next. And when I need you the most, you're so far away. You are one of the few people I trust, Dick. I promise to tell you what happened to me but in time. Ok?"

She moved away from his arms when he hadn't responded.

"Dick? Did you hear--" but stopped shortly after viewing his closed eyes. "Most likely not," she sighed sadly.

Maneuvering out of his embrace, she positioned him back on the couch where he could remain comfortable. She sat beside him but nonetheless, kept up her conversation with him as he slept.

"Where are you, Dick?" Her eyes studied his sleeping form, inching closer to him than before.

"You're here but…you're not with me." She found herself raising her fingers to touch his lips, perhaps subconsciously hoping he'd waken by it. But he didn't.

"You might think I'm crazy after everything I've done to us…but I still love you. I think I always will," she sniffled through her soft tone of voice, her fingers still converging with the tenderness of his lips.

"If only you knew how much it hurts to see you with her."

She could feel his breath on her fingers as he respired quietly in the midst of his sleep. She pressed herself near his resting body, removing her fingertips from his mouth, and without warning, replaced them gently with her own lips. Seconds later, even after her abbreviated kiss, she wasn't completely satisfied as he remained immobile on the couch, showing no signs that he even acknowledged the caress of their lips.

"This isn't right. I shouldn't have to _steal _a kiss from you, Dick…because we shouldn't be apart," she breathed out loudly, clearly aggravated with her situation.

"I think you still love me. After all our time together, I know you couldn't just have stopped loving me. _Especially _for this…this girl," she scowled at the thought.

"So," she whispered desperately with a final stroke of his cheek. "…just come back to me."

The air confessed a cool chill and she hugged herself but ultimately decided to get up from her seat.

"I'm going to get us a blanket." And without a moment's notice she disappeared out of the room.

Now in the safety of solitude, a pair of dumbstruck caribbean blue eyes stared open, almost as if they had just seen a ghostly apparition.

He breathed hard as dread filled his lungs. Just when he was ready to celebrate his unequivocal feelings with Kory, the same woman he had come to envision as grace personified, why did life choose to make his more complicated?

Even after Babs announced to him of her lasting love, Dick did not possess the reaction he expected to. Shock, apprehension…_panic_ were more along the emotions spewing from his conscience mind at the minute.

As much as he knew he should've, he certainly couldn't tell her that he didn't feel the same enamoredness for her, at least not anymore. With her current state in shambles, he couldn't plague her with such news. Nor, did he want to deal with any other _issues _that his ex-girlfriend might have pushed on him if she knew he was awake.

He shut his eyes soundly after hearing the proximate noiseof Babs's heels hitting the parquet floor.

"I'm back and I brought you a little something to keep you warm," she spoke quietly to her sleeping ex-lover. "Well, other than me," she grinned knowing he couldn't hear her anyway.

"So peaceful and quiet. I wonder what you're dreaming about." Sitting closer than before, she snuggled up near him, draping the throw over each of them. She settled her head alongside his arm.

All the while, Dick remained still and careful not to utter a single sound. _Oh please, let this night end quickly._

* * *

**w/ Kory**

She was pleasantly surprised at the dwindling traffic in the streets of the city center as she commuted back to her suburbia neighborhood. And now she had received a call from Koma, mostly to warn her of their parent's scheduled return from their trip tomorrow.

Kory turned down the volume from her car stereo to better hear her sister's apprehension through her cell phone."Yes, I know they're coming back tomorrow, Koma."

"Will you turn down the stress meter just a notch before you pop a vein. You won't be getting blamed for anything. I told you I'd take care of it and I did. She's back in the garage where she belongs, safe and sound."

"And after only four days, I know."

"Well, I don't know how he did it, but let's just be thankful that he did," she continued with their conversation. "Or else…you know what, let's not go there."

"Remember Koma, this is _our _father we're talking about. It would've been punishment of galactic proportions."

Before decamping out of the metropolitan area, she drove out to an eatery at a nearby plaza, thirsting for a tropical fruity slush. This particular eatery was one that she and her friends frequented often, mainly during their school's lunch period.

"Yes…as long as you didn't tell Ryan _anything_--"

"Good. Then, we'll be fine," she said, pulling into the parking lot right outside the plaza.

"Actually," she chuckled at the thought, "in the beginning, I had my doubts about Dick. Yes, the guy who's fender I rearranged, but…"

Only the words froze at the tip of her tongue when she looked up ahead. Thanks to the bright beams of the headlights, she had a sure view of a pedestrian making his way into the same parking lot, who at the exact moment, crossed right before the front of her car.

"Oh, no…" she gasped, forcefully slamming down on the brake within time before contact could be made with the man.

Strangely the gentleman, blinded by the lucent lights, immediately halted his walk and remained anchored in place when the car stopped suddenly before him, letting what he carried in his hand fall the ground.

Kory trembled into her phone, disregarding her sister. "I…I have to go." Yet Koma continued to talk freely, without a care.

"Koma! I…have…to…go!" she shouted before shutting her phone completely and quickly exited her car. She shuddered drastically with the horrible notion of what she could've just done.

_Oh, God…please…don't be hurt!_

Paying no heed to her idling car with its door ajar, she shouted. "Are you alright!"

She dashed to the gentleman for a clearer examination, hoping he wasn't injured. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there and…oh God, are you alright! Are you hurt!"

"You mean, other than the slight cardiac arrest," he stated unmoving, gaining a more watchful look at her. "No, I'm unscathed."

Kory shook her head fearfully. "I'm so sorry. I…I can't believe I just did that." She could feel her heart pulsate to its utmost level. "I can't…that was _really _stupid of me. I wasn't paying attention because of…" she looked back to her car.

"That's it. No more talking on the phone for me."

"Well, thank you. I'm sure that would appease the majority of Gotham."

Kory didn't dare blink back at his berating, she surely deserved every bit of it. "I really am sorry. If you need…"

Her words became mumbled when she took a fast look to the ground as the man bowed to pick up what appeared to be a nice arrangement of roses. In turn, she bent helping him retrieve them, reaching the bouquet first.

"Your roses, they're…ruined. I'm so sorry," she frowned but quickly changed her outlook.

"But don't worry because I'll buy you a new bunch," she offered briskly, as if somehow it would make everything better.

"Really, don't concern yourself too much, my dear." His chilling demeanor thawed somewhat once he realized who he was speaking with exactly.

"But--"

"…They'll do just fine," he finished for her in his husky undertone of a voice. He observed the intriguing stare the girl kept on him which made him loom closer.

"Why do you keep staring at me? Am I that grotesque?" He allured at her sweet virtue, kindly grabbing the bouquet from her hands.

Yes, his unmistaken memory had placed this dashing beauty, also from the day at the diner, as the same nostalgic innocence that got away the first time. _It appears as if fate is choosing to make a believer out of me._

"No…no," she amused, almost as if their "accident" was a now distant memory. "I don't mean to stare, it's just…well, do you ever get that funny feeling when you _know _you've met someone before?"

He kept quiet for a time but resignedly shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose it happens."

"Like now, it feels as if I've met you before but I can't place you anywhere. It's surreal."

"Perhaps I simply remind you of someone. Perchance someone _special_."

She nodded agreeably with a grin. "Maybe that's it, you just remind me of someone."

Kory took a glance at the time from her watch, absent of the reality that now it was the gentleman who kept an attentive but desirous gaze on her.

"Ooh, I gotta go," she divulged, straightening her silver designer watch.

Though before leaving, she insisted, "Are you sure I can't get you a new bouquet or…_anything_? Look," she pointed to the roses, "these are wilting."

The man gave a skimmed eye to the floral bunch. "Maybe they're just depressed to see you go," he uttered in a friendly whisper, bending to etch closer to her face.

Not that she was full of herself or even narcissistic in any way, but this man wasn't the first to flirt with such crafty affection. Many had tried long before him and many had deemed unsuccessful in doing so. He was, however, the first attractive 40-something year old, with his almost white hair and evenly matched stubble of a beard, who oddly wore an eye patch, something of a contrast to his deep gray spiffy suit.

"Well thanks," she grinned at his compliment, "but my main concern is if _you're _fine."

"I'm impeccable. Thank you for asking."

"Great," she breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm _really _late," she indicated by pointing to her car, "but it was nice _not running _into you, uh…well you can guess what I mean," she beamed.

She got as far as her car door until being summoned back by the gentleman. "Excuse me?" he called out to her.

Kory turned around with confusion but still walked back to him, yet stopping gently when she saw him pull out a single long-stemmed rose from the fresh bouquet.

"For _me_?" He nodded tightly. "I almost killed you and you're giving me a rose for it?"

He carelessly shrugged, his body language speaking volumes. Although he did speak up when she, within seconds, touched the stem.

"Even with the most beautiful love, one must be careful," he advised, his sole blue eye diving straight into hers, "…because every one does have its thorns."

Kory couldn't help but draw back at his choice of words but, in any case, took the flower nicely. There was something questionable about this man's presence and she found herself wishing to get back to her car as soon as possible.

"Don't go breaking too many hearts, huh," she kidded nervously before leaving back to her waiting vehicle, thankfully uninterrupted this time around.

She seemed to have not cared enough or plainly forgotten why she initially came to the plaza since she exited the parking lot just the same way she entered.

Visually, he followed her car out of the lot, focusing on the license plate more than anything else. As he finally reached his own car, he brought out his phone, the echo of the speed dial sounding in his ear.

"Yeah?" came a voice over the phone.

"I need you to do a run for me…"

Kory lazed about at the end of her bed, lying down on her back, watching commercial after commercial of useless endorsements. She swiveled around the Dum-Dum lollipop stick that protruded from her mouth.

"…you need an upgrade. New Pearl tam…"

"Ugh…upgrade this," she winced at the overplayed advert, turning off her television set by the flick of the button.

At all costs, she would try to avoid glimpsing at the time. But because of her weary eye's persistency to close, she knew it was getting late. Yet she refused to go to bed until she heard from Dick, her _newly acquired _boyfriend.

The beautiful teen needed to refocus her attention on anything else.

She slid over to her cherry oak night stand and pulled out an unread magazine from the drawer, unfortunately getting a fast look at the time in the process.

_11:12 P.M. and still no call from you, like you promised. Well, maybe you just haven't had time yet. Yeah, that could be it. _

Once more, she laid on her back and hovered the magazine above her to read. She thumbed through the pages slothfully, browsing through the articles and celebrity photos.

_Or maybe, Babs has you in a chokehold and refuses to let you use your phone. I honestly don't think I'd put it past her._

And again, it wasn't enough to keep her attention away from the clock.

_11:15 P.M. Ok, this is getting ridiculous. It doesn't make sense. He would've called me by now._

"Wait a minute? I'm just as much in this relationship as he is. So why can't _I_ just call him?" she questioned herself aloud.

She extended her arm and blindly reached for her phone where she began dialing his number. After a series of rings, she wrinkled her forehead in worry when he still hadn't answered.

_No…something's wrong. He would've answered…_

"Hello?" replied a groggy but still recognizable voice.

Kory immediately sat upright, shocked to hear her answering Dick's phone. "Babs?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"It's Kory. I had no idea you were still there."

It wasn't too much of a question but she hoped for an explanation. However, if there was one, Babs chose to remain silent about it. Kory cleared her throat from the awkward hush but continued on.

"Can I talk to Dick?"

Kory heard a definite, if not cutting yawn over the phone. "He's sleeping," the woman whispered tiredly.

She glimpsed back to her clock radio, a little skeptical of Babs's excuse, and the digital numbers, 11:16 P.M., shot out in bold red.

"He's…sleeping?" she asked blankly, knowing Dick usually never went to bed this early, at least not without a call to Kory first.

Babs gazed over longingly at Dick, as he slept soundlessly beside her on the couch, arms still crossed. She moved closer to him, pushing aside the loose short lock of dark hair that had fallen over his face.

"Actually, we both were," she said, rubbing her eyes. "We were so extremely …_exhausted_."

With a final yawn, Babs questioned. "Why is something wrong? As peaceful as he looks, I'd hate to wake him for something _unimportant_."

That was a cheeky remark, filled with satiated allusion, if she ever heard one. Thus she could identify Babs's avidity in the art of competition. And for this, Kory had to keep reminding herself that despite Babs being helplessly attacked, this was still the same woman who longed to "nail her ass to the wall".

"The poor thing. So he's sleeping?"

"Uh, huh." Babs mumbled impatiently.

"Well I can understand how he might be tired. I mean, after the long night we had together. And let me tell you, it was an _extremely long _night too," she noted with a provocative change in her pitch. "Whew! Let me tell you," she giggled.

"Oh, wait a minute. _You've _been with Dick. So then you know exactly what I'm talking about, right Babs?"

Babs sent an ambiguousgaze to him as he continued to nap calmly, speculating if what Kory was obscenely trying to imply was, indeed, the truth.

Did Dick really have the audacity to sleep with someone so soon after their breakup? Of course, that goes without saying that she didn't enjoy her own "moment" with Xavier so soon after she left Dick.

However, the thought of Dick sharing an intimate moment with just about anyone, specially this girl who was clearly trying her patience, sent Babs over the edge.

"You sure are a crude, foul-mouthed…_boorish _piece of work, aren't you?" she seethed.

Kory was surprisingly taken aback by her comment. "What? I don't think--"

"Dick was just _fine _until you came along. But mark my words, he and I might not be together _now _but I can assure you this, I won't let someone like _you _hurt him."

"Someone like _me_? Hold on, hun. Let's not forget _why _Dick came to me in the first place. And just so you know, I would _never _hurt him!"

Babs's face blended with that of revulsion and jealousy. "Ugh…I'll never understand what he sees in something as _vulgar _as you," she whispered through clenched teeth, her face reddening with anger.

Although eager to counter her with another entertaining snap, Kory stopped a transient moment to contemplate Dick's friendship with Babs a little more closely. It was then that guilt had ridden to her stomach. To her, she knew that he did still care very much about Babs, even if it was only in the platonic sense. The last thing she wanted was to cause Dick any uneasiness.

Kory sighed with difficulty, thus deciding that continuing this act of childishness wasn't the best way to go in dealing with "the ex from Hell".

"Can I call times here for a sec? Let's not play these reindeer games anymore, alright. I think we can both agree that Dick is important to both of us. So for once, let's _try _to act civil with each other. If not for us, then for his sake."

"You…_civil_? You must be deranged," she retorted quietly with disgust, not wishing to waken the sleeping gentleman beside her.

Kory held her tongue back. Babs wasn't going to make this mint armistice easy for her.

"Look…you had your chance with Dick, _I'm_ with him now. If you can't…" but abruptly stopped speaking at the sound of the dial tone.

"Hello? Ba…"

She perked a speechless ruby eyebrow, her mouth fell open, fairly stunned. "The icebox hung up on me!"

* * *

**w/ Xavier**

…_and he followed the habitual path that led him straight to his home, noticing the unmistakable black truck parked in the driveway. Apparently his father was home early from work today. Growing closer to the concrete set of steps that led to his front door, he could feel his palms begin to sweat with each new footstep._

_He pulled nervously at his backpack, still slung over his shoulder, before opening the wooden door, hoping that his father was in one of his better moods…well hoping more so for his mother than himself anyway. _

_He continued onwards past the living room where things were startlingly quiet. "Mom?" he called out into the still air, but no response followed. "I'm home."_

_He traveled in and out of rooms and yet they were nowhere to be found. He walked closer to his parent's bedroom, and sure enough, he heard her sharply groans and sniveled cries come from inside the room. In a rush, he reached for the door handle only to find it securely locked. _

"_Mom! Open the door!" he banged. "Dad, leave her alone!" _

_Then an eerie quietude lingered and he stood back from the door, fearing the silence. He reached to turn the knob for a second time, however jerked back when the door immediately swung open. _

_Not making an effort to conceal his aversion, a rather full-bodied man appeared and propped himself against the edge of the door frame with an unwelcoming lour. "Get to your room, boy," his father threatened, the smell of alcohol evident on his breath._

_His resistance as he defiantly stayed put only amplified his father's need for control. After a hard push into the wall, he glared while listening to his father's orders. _

"_This doesn't concern you," he slurred. "I said go!" _

"_No!" came a voice from behind the door. His mother emerged and stood between the duel. _

"_Stop!" she shouted to her husband, restraining him from going after their son. "Xavier…please," she begged with her hands, "…just go to your room. Please!" she urged fearfully. _

_Apart from her bruising cheek, he could see the painstaking worry in her blue eyes, and he couldn't refuse her. Long ago, she made him swear that he'd never allow himself to intervene with their familial disputes, especially when their "confrontations" escalated so violently. _

_Begrudgingly, he made his way to his room which was conveniently down the hall from theirs but not before hearing a triumphant scoff from his father first._

_He slammed his door shut before throwing his backpack atop his bed, unwilling to accept what had just occurred. He walked past his mirror and gazed at his reflection. He generated a morose frown as he touched at his handsome features and looked away. It was not easy for him to see himself, to see the striking physical resemblance he bore to his father. _

_Even when he stayed over at Ryan's for too long, he would feel an immense amount of guilt for having left his mother alone with that despicable man. _

_He bit back on his lip, feeling more like a coward with each new pace of his feet. The haunting sounds of his mother's grunts entangled with his father's flaunts, after he would deliver a further blow, began persecuting his young mind. _

"_What the hell kind of love is this?" he asked himself when he heard the vague sound of shattering glass make contact with a wall. _

_He clenched his hands because he knew…the youthful fourteen year old knew he was too powerless to stop him. Vulnerable…he felt weak. He wanted so badly to cleanse his body of this feeling. _

"_I'll never be like you," he grated at the wicked thought._

_He looked desperately about his room, almost as if he searched for an answer that refused to show itself in the light of day. He ran a weary hand straight through his downy hair until his eyes caught sight of something protruding from one of the side pockets of his backpack. With its beautiful array of pinks, as it contrasted so well with the midnight darkness of his bag, he realized that it was a single mid-blossomed flower._

_An enduring smile cascaded off his lips, with it sending scores of images of Ryan's little sister. Kory had obviously been in his backpack again._

_He slowly retrieved the floral gift out of its secured place, careful not to tear into its delicateness. He chuckled silently to himself as he examined the flower closely. _

"_That girl is going to break some major hearts one day." _

_So mulled over on his thoughts, he failed to hear the door, nor the hushed footsteps that crept their way into his bedroom. With his head bowed down, he easily noticed as a pair of boots came into view. Quickly, he looked up only to be met with a forceful fist headed straight his way. _

_The impact was painful to say the least as he staggered back, though he didn't fall. No…there was absolutely no way he would give his father the satisfaction of seeing him strewn on the floor. _

_Tipsy and furious, the boisterous man walked over to him and glowered when he saw what his son held in his hand. "What the hell?" he voiced with disgust, ripping the flower from him. _

"_Flowers are for sissies!" he barked, crushing the petals harshly. "I'm not raising any pansies in this family! Do you get me!" he pushed him once more, crashing him into his dresser which reeled greatly due to the strength. _

_In a common moment of his callousness, his father stood there, revulsion gleaming from his gray eyes at his son's flaws of frailty. _

"_Damn, you're pathetic," he hiccupped. "Boy, you're never going to amount to anything but a speck on my boot. Hell, I bet you couldn't even lace my boots," he laughed arrogantly. _

_The adolescent faced him with a foul look cast upon his face…and he was still powerless against him. _

"_Whew," the older man exhaled despairingly. "I need another beer." Just as silently as he had entered the room, he was gone… _

The sound of the blaring clock beeped, wakening a sleeping Xavier out of his recurring dream. He raised himself up to turn off the alarm after hearing an agitated grumble from Ryan. He wiped off any sweat that had accumulated throughout the night and rubbed at his tired eyes. He looked again at the time…5:30 A.M.

_Monday…practice…6:30…in the morning…_

He scratched his head blearily, wishing death upon all early mornings. Skillfully, he traveled in the dark and, with no trouble, grabbed his workout sweats from his dresser.

As he exited his dorm room, en route to one of the only two showers that rested on their floor, he thought back to his dream. Only it wasn't a dream as he remembered, it was that fateful day his father passed away from that precise beer run.

His instantaneous death stemmed from "his failure to negotiate a curve in the road and slammed head-on into a nearby tree," as it had read per the newspaper article.

He stopped in the center of the hallway when his breath became shallow, his heart slowing in pace…looking back to his room, something told him to call his mother. He knew she'd be sleeping peacefully at this time of hour but he had to know she was fine.

Retreating back to his room, he searched for Ryan's cell phone which was usually always left on his desk. His fingers dialed the numbers automatically as he had done so many times before.

"Hello?" said a groggy voice, clearly awaken at this hour.

"Mom?" he whispered.

"Xavier? What's wrong, honey? Is everything alright?" the woman asked hastily, her voice riddled with concern.

He sat at the edge of his bed, burying his head as he spoke calmly. "No, everything's good."

"But it's so early and you are whispering. I just assumed something was wrong."

"I don't want to wake Ryan. I just wanted…I _needed _to check on you. Just to make sure you were alright."

A terse chuckle could be heard on the line as she suggested, "I'm fine."

Though he preferred to see the grin on her face, if only to calm his doubts.

"In fact, I've never been better. You shouldn't worry so much about me," she yawned slowly.

"Mom, that's like telling the sun not to shine so damn bright. It's just not going to happen."

Following a few more minutes of conversation, he ended the call, finding it necessary for her to go back to bed. He reminded himself about his shower and left the room again, at least this time with a clear mind.

* * *

**w/ Helena**

"To call," she smirked to no one but the bitter coldness in her room,"…or not to call."

With her free hand, she tickled her fingers at the phone's handset as it rested silently beside her elegant night stand while with the other, she took another sip of her red wine. The crystal goblet dwarfed her fine fingers whenever she would occasionally raise it to her lips, taking in the sweetness of its flavor.

Hypercritical and contemptuous, Helena had long learned how to use her manipulative ways, often working public opinion in her favor, and deceit being among her favored weapon of choice.

"Now what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't."

She immediately set aside her wine glass and grabbed the cordless phone off its base. Impatiently, she waited for a pick up on the other line. She stomped the foot of her heel restlessly, displeased with GCPD's apparent wait time.

She exhaled deeply, bored. "God forbid, I'm ever in an emergency in this city. I'd probably have--"

"Gotham City Police Department…Precinct--"

"Commissioner Gordon, please. It's very important." The raucousness of the busy police station could be heard in the background but she excused it.

"You'll need to call our _non-emergency _number. This is only for--"

"Then connect me to it, you half-wit," she scolded, ignoring the offended gasp from the operator. The line went quiet for a moment as she was redirected to the correct line.

"Jim Gordon's office. How may I help you?"

"Do we really need to go through this again?" she complained. "I need to speak with Mr. Gordon."

"Commissioner Gordon is under a tight schedule and isn't taking any calls at the moment. Is there anyone else I could connect you to or would you like--"

"No! You don't seem to comprehend what I'm telling you," she rudely interrupted. "This is of an important matter and I have to speak with him. Now!"

"Well, I'm sorry M'am but he's given me specific--"

"It's concerning his _daughter_, Barbara. So I'm sure he wouldn't mind you rebuffing his instructions just this once."

"I see," the secretary huffed sharply, holding back her temper for the unpleasant caller. "Let me see if he's available. Please hold."

She paced aimlessly around her room, waiting. "Oh, hurry up, you old--"

"Commissioner Gordon," he stated succinctly.

"Mr. Gordon?" she called, her voice now laced with nice pleasantries.

"Yes."

"Hello. I'm Helena Bertinelli. I'm a good friend of your daughters. We met--"

"Yes, I know who you are, Ms. Bertinelli. How can I help you?"

She brushed away the fluster in his question. Quickly putting her plan into effect was her main priority.

"Firstly, please forgive me for calling. I know you're quite the busy man, what with protecting our grand city. However, I do believe this news bears your utmost concern."

"That's quite alright. What seems to be the trouble?"

"Well," she uttered distantly, "I take it from your tone that you haven't spoken with Barbara yet."

"Not since this morning," he informed. "Why? Is something the matter? She's fine, isn't she?"

"I don't know if it's my place to tell you of this but," she paused, choosing her words carefully, and acting precisely, "…as she and I are such good friends, I feel it is my duty to at least to mention it to you."

"Ms. Bertinelli, you're beginning to worry me. If something is wrong with Babs, please let me know," he suggested, apprehension etching across his face.

She let out a clear sigh, ringing a mock sympathy for her friend.

"Earlier today, Barbara phoned me and told me about an incident that occurred this evening. If you wish to call it an _incident_."

"What incident?" Mr. Gordon's, or Jim as those close to him preferred, heart raced at the unsettling hint in Helena's voice. "I've been in my office all day. And from what I can remember, Barbara has spent the whole day home alone."

"Well yes, but that was until she received a visitor."

"A visitor?" he asked suspiciously.

"As I'm sure you already know, Babs recently broke off her relationship with Xavier Redd. Correct?"

"That's correct. I can't say that I'm heartbroken about it though."

"Yes, neither can I. She was far too good for him. I can't fathom what she ever saw in him in the first place, but I digress," she stated.

"You see, Xavier was none too thrilled with the idea that he was…_jilted_," she underlined the latter happily. "So he went by to speak with her this evening. That was when things quickly turned…_sour_."

"What happened?"

"She informed me that he initiated a heated argument."

His voice began to quicken. "Concerning what?"

"I suppose he was still a bit resentful about the falling out of their farce of a relationship," she said, holding back the urge to scoff.

"I'm not sure one way or the other. Barbara tried explaining herself to him but he declined to listen to anything she had to say. Therefore she suggested that he leave, but again he refused."

"What do you mean he refused?"

"Exactly that. She said that he appeared to be…oh what was the word she used," she asked herself aloud, "…oh yes, _crazed_."

"What did he do to her?" he threatened, parts of his mind considering the worst.

"He began insulting her with some rather disgusting names that I'd rather not repeat. It was when she refused to listen to him anymore that he attacked her."

"What!"

Helena was unprepared for the shout of his voice and swiftly found herself pulling away from the earpiece.

"I'm not sure the gravity of the situation or how violent it escalated. I believe she mentioned it was only a couple of slaps but--"

"A couple of slaps! I'll kill him! I…will…kill…him!"

"No, calm down Mr. Gordon. There's no need for that," she panicked. "Besides, he left quickly after. He's no longer there."

"Ms. Bertinelli…with all due respect," he gritted harshly. "He went into _my _home and attacked _my _daughter! There most definitely is a need for that!"

"Oh, dear," she feared. "I suppose this is why Barbara insisted upon _not _telling you."

"I knew it," he uttered, more so to himself than the woman on the other line. "I always told Babs there was something shady about him. I, for one, never trusted him."

"Yes, I can see that now. I truly do believe that something needs to be done to ensure that this animal can no longer come near her. He's a menace to society and who knows what else he'll do or who else he'll hurt."

"Believe you me, society won't have to worry about him once I get my hands on him. I can promise you that! You can guarantee, Babs will definitely be pressing charges on that miscreant punk!"

The commissioner's reaction was priceless, if not unexpected. The stupendous grin on her face was interrupted when he spoke again.

"Where is she now…at home?"

"No, she was still shaken up when she spoke with me last. Since then, she went over to be with Dick Grayson. She'll be spending the night there. She always did say she felt the safest with him."

"What I want to know is why she didn't tell me. Why didn't she come to _me_? This is more my domain, not Dick's."

"For obvious reasons, of course. Fear that you might have gone hysterical, as any father who loves his daughter would."

"Ok, so I'll give her that. I suppose she does know me rather well." He rubbed at his forehead, worried beyond belief about his daughter's whereabouts. "I'll go by Bruce's and make sure she's fine."

"Actually," she cleared her throat. "Seeing you right now might make her a little uncomfortable. Trust me on this, I know Barbara. She'll tell you about this when she's ready."

"But I'm her father. She shouldn't feel uncomfortable with me. It wasn't her fault."

"True. Yet the best thing to do is to give her some time. She's been through quite an ordeal. She'll be fine, Mr. Gordon. Dick is her love and maybe some time alone with him will perk up her spirits. I think we can all agree that she needs all our support now."

"It doesn't seem right for her not to tell me about this but…maybe you're right. Though uncomfortable or not, I _will _be stopping by tomorrow."

"Barbara always said you were such an understanding father. Now I can see why," she rolled her eyes apathetically.

"It's easy when you have a daughter like Babs," he smiled.

In the privacy of her own room and away from his eyes, she easily gave him and his sappiness the finger. "Please, let me not keep you any longer," she concluded.

"Ms. Bertinelli?"

"Yes?"

"I do thank you for reporting this to me. I'm not sure if Babs would have had the strength to tell me."

"As I said before, she is one of my good friends and I felt obligated to say something."

"Yes, you're a sincere friend. Thank you."

"Goodbye." She clicked off her phone before he could continue with any more nonsense where his daughter was concerned.

"Old fool," she laughed, positioning herself comfortably on her bed.

"I'm looking forward to the goldmine coming out of this one," she finished off with a strident snicker. Sinking further into her bed, she was rather proud of her cunning work.

She turned her head slightly to the left and there rested the day's issue of the Gotham Gazette, the city's longest running newspaper in circulation, at her bedside table. Helena reached for the paper, its pages already folded to a particular article.

Her eyes skimmed through the column, CHARITY BALL AT WAYNE MANOR A SUCCESS, though her main concern remained on the picture below.

A picture of Bruce Wayne with his fellow colleagues in a full discussion took up much of the photo. Though in the background, Dick and his date for the evening were pictured in mid dance and laughing together.

Sky-blue threatening orbs rested on that focal point, piercing through the inked page with a heated passion. Soon, she crinkled the article before throwing it down to the carpeted floor.

Running a slim hand through her bountiful black mane, the only thing that could give her any kind of solace at the moment was the idea of the possible events that were about to unfold with her callous stunt.

"That'll teach you and that whore to go outside your social circle."

Consumed with a profusion of alcohol, she stumbled somewhat when she relieved herself off the bed and headed out of her luxurious quarters. Though before long, she entered straight back in through the door with an apologetic frown plastered on her face.

"Oh my darling, now how could I have forgotten about you?" she consoled to her wine glass before downing it whole.

* * *

**Hey all, I know it's been months since I've last updated so thanks for being patient with me and my snail-like updates. There's just too many things going on in my life right now, though nothing major. But I've returned with this chapter…ok, so maybe not the best but…raspberries **

**Let me just add that I know I'm not a candy factory ergo I'm not good at producing any kind of sweet balls of sugary fluffs. I did try my best though. I hoped all enjoyed it. Even though it was a little more darker than the rest. **

**And for the record, if anyone is wondering…yes Dick was _actually _sleeping when Kory spoke to Babs over the phone and didn't hear a thing that was said. **

**The poor guy though, he's all in a panic because he found out Babs is still in love with him. Funny how things change like the wind. Silly little Robin, but if he's thinks he panicking now, wait till he wakes up the next morning. snickering**

**Also, I appreciated all the views and reviews left for me. To all the loyal ones, thank you for sticking with me and my craziness. And thanks to the new reviewers: RobStar14, KawaiiUsako, $ToTaLLy InSaNe$, rite4fun  
**

**I have some of the best audiences out there. You guys are totally great!**

**And of course, The First to Sin, my bestest friend…thank you! (Oh and sorry hun…but that update will be coming along soon, I hope anyways)**

**Until next chapter, guys…**


	15. Deep Waters Don't Run Still

**Hey, all. I know I took my sweet time with this story but so much has happened over the year for me. I'm sorry for that. And thanks to all who motivated me to get off my rear and continue it. I hope everyone keeps on enjoying and reading this story. Oh, and yeah…feedback, please! Love you all, and thanks again. **

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Titans.

**…****Terra…**

"_Mom! Mom!" _

_A young boy, no more than ten years of age, sprinted straightaway through the door of his family home in so much of a frenzy that he failed to close it behind him. _

"_Mom, come quick!" he shouted, making a full circle throughout the house. Yet, no sign of his mother. He figured he was alone until he heard the squeak, mainly from the rusty hinges of the door, then a stern click indicating someone had just closed it. _

"_Mo-" he ran back to the living room but stopped once he observed his father just before the door. _

"_Hello, Joey." _

_The young boy's __body began to quiver with panic._ _"Dad. Where's Mom?"_

"_She's gone to do some shopping. She shouldn't be back for awhile."_

"_Where's Grant?"_

"_She's taken Grant along with her. Don't worry, son. It's only you and I." _

_Joey found himself carefully stepping away with every nearing pace his father took. _

"_Joey, I'm in no mood to play games with you now, so I'll be frank. You saw me," he pointed to his son. "The problem is…how much did you see?"_

_Fresh images of the little red-haired girl's struggle with his father played in his mind. "I didn't see any…thing," the young boy softened at his scowl. _

"_You're becoming quite the liar, Joey."_

"_Dad, I didn't mean to follow you," he confessed. "I wanted, I-I just wanted to know why you and Mom had been arguing so much. That's all." _

"_And following me today, that was your best solution?" Joey shrugged and remained silent knowing he didn't have an answer that his father would consider truthful. "I believed I asked you a question."_

"_No, sir." He stared sullenly to the floor but gazed at his father once more. "But that girl. Who was she? Why did you take try to take her?" _

"_My choices are my own and aren't of any importance to you. You," he directed a finger to his son, "need not speak a word of this to anyone." _

"_But sh-she was only a little girl, Dad! Don't you care?! You were going to kidnap-" Joseph suddenly pulled Joey by the collar of his shirt and led him into the nearest room, quieting him._

"_Son, we're all human. I suppose you're still too young to understand what I'm talking about…but soon. Soon you'll know all too well. Until then," he shut the door tightly to the den before locking it, "…I'll need some form of guarantee that you won't be able to breathe a word of this." _

It was the last thing Joey recalled before dozing off in Terra's car yesterday night.

But now he woke to a bright morning, the sunshine beaming past the glass windows and through ecru laced curtains, interrupting his sleep as he slumped uncomfortably in a firm wicker chair.

Rubbing the wake in his eyes, he received a clear view of an unmade bed that lay before him and not to mention a scattered array of what seemed like shirts, skirts and jeans all piled along the carpeted floor.

In a panic, Joey's head canvassed the room around him, too worried to deal with the stiff neck he felt quickly after.

_Definitely not my room, so where am I?_

The hum of the bedroom door opening made him shoot out of his chair. He stared intently at it, waiting to see whose face would pop through.

It was her. She appeared into the bedroom carrying a steaming lilac-tinted mug.

"Hey, sleepyhead," she said with a quick smile as he met her gaze. "I was wondering when you would wake up. You must've been really tired last night, huh?"

His eyes softened at her smile and he simply nodded.

"I brought you some coffee. You do drink coffee, don't you?"

He nodded again.

She blew soft puffs into the mug trying to deter the small steam that rose before handing it over to him. "Here."

'Thanks' he signed. Terra, not exactly sure what he had just gestured, simply disregarded it.

"You're probably wondering what you're doing in my room, huh?"

Only a mere shrug was answer enough and she continued. "Well, you fell asleep before you had a chance to show me where you lived. After coming to the conclusion that you're not some homicidal maniac who's out to get me, I guess it was safe enough to bring you here to sleep it off."

Terra traveled over to her bed and laid down, automatically resting her hands behind her head as he took small sips of his dark java. "But this is where it ends, got that?"

Joey refused to answer but did choose to take a mini-tour of her room. She eyed his every move form her position. Her beige bedroom walls were adorned with senseless boy bands, photos of friends stuck to her vanity mirror and on every other table lay a half-finished soft drink bottle. She found herself struggling to stifle a laugh every time he almost tripped from an article of clothing that lay gathering dust on the floor.

But for Joey, it was a picture that rested on her computer desk, consisting of a young Terra and her parents taken at what he could only assume was a zoo, that quickly caught his attention and he grabbed it. Instantly, he pointed to her mother.

"What? My mom?" she asked, resting now on her side, looking straight at him.

He put down the picture and, again, began writing in an unneeded notebook he found nearby, which she only ever used to jot down notes for her Government Economics class.

**WHERE IS SHE NOW?**

"I don't know. She's barely at home anymore. She goes her way and…I go mine. Since my dad left, things haven't been the same between us." He sensed bitterness in her tone but could see the sadness in her eyes.

**WHY? **He didn't wish to press the issue but it intrigued him.

"I don't know," she responded, sounding more harsh than she intended. "I think maybe she blames me for him abandoning us or something." And for a moment he simply stood there and she realized she had perhaps revealed a little too much information.

"Look, I don't like talking about my personal life so can we _not_ talk about it?"

**I'M SORRY. **He felt guilty and looked everywhere else but at her.

"Don't be. Anyways, why are you so concerned with my mother?"

Again, he continued scripting. **I SEE HIM WITH HER ALL THE TIME.**

"Care to be a little bit more specific. I mean, seeing as she's become quite popular among the men population. _Him _could be anyone."

**MY FATHER AND YOUR MOTHER.**

Then it struck her, his previous claims about his father and such. "Oh, your perverted father who's after me," she added with a sarcastic roll of her eyes. "How could I forget?"

Joey shook his head, agitation running through his fingers as he wrote. **I REALLY WISH YOU WOULDN'T BE SO CONDESCNEDING TO ME. I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH. **

At this point, Terra was a tad shocked at his words. "Joey, if you're telling me the truth, which by the way I _highly_ doubt…then why hasn't this Joseph guy done anything yet?"

He slumped his shoulders weakly and walked over to her bed and she moved her legs away, allowing him to plop down beside her. He sighed loudly because he honestly didn't know what his father's next move was or when it would happen and that troubled him.

Seeing his solemn expression, a part of Terra actually started feeling guilty and she sympathized with him. "Let's say for the sake of argument, I believed you," she began again. "You say that you see your father and my mother together all the time, right?"

He nodded.

"And you said before that I had dinner with him, right?"

Again he nodded unenthusiastically, not seeing a clear direction where this conversation was going.

"But the only guy I've had dinner with is my mom's boyfriend…J.S."

At the mention of the name, Joey jumped violently whilst pointing wildly at her.

Without warning, she sat up. Terrified that he'd began having some sort of convulsion, she freaked. "What? What's wrong?"

He ran back to her computer desk, grabbing at the notebook and turned to a fresh sheet. **J.S. !!**

"I don't get it. What about J.S.?"

He continued to move about like a madman as he practically shoved the notebook which included the name in bold letters to her face.

"Wait a minute…" she shoved the notebook away, standing not more than a foot away from his face. "Are you saying J.S. is the big baddie?" She considered it but then ultimately rejected the notion. "No," she ridiculed.

Joey could feel his head pulsate. _Are you really this blind? _He thumbed through the pages of the notebook, taking out his frustrations on the poor pages with every loud crinkle.

All the while, she took a conspicuous look at Joey as he wrote and with J.S.'s visage still fresh in her mind, she quickly saw a striking resemblance between the two. A resemblance she couldn't deny. Though she still didn't want to believe any accuracy in his plausible theory.

**J****OSEPH ****S****LADE ****WILSON****!! THINK ABOUT IT! IT'S HIM!**

"No," she denied, shaking her head in disbelief to which Joey countered by nodding his head. "Don't you think I would've realized…"

At that moment, she fixed her eyes on her palms, the faint marks of Joseph's prickly rose still evident. Thinking back, the ominous look in his eyes along with his sinister smile achieved in sending another shiver down her spine.

"--it," she said, her voice slightly higher than a whisper. "Wait. J. S. _is _Joseph, isn't he? Your dad." She questioned but didn't need to look at Joey to know the answer.

No longer believing his words were utter lies, her mind drifted off to all the chilling possibilities that might have occurred had Joey not presented himself to her and her eyes began to water.

Overcome with anxiety, she sat back down on her bed. Joey kneeled before her and offered a consoling hand to her shoulder. "Wh-What does he want with me?"

Slowly, he retrieved the notebook and took his time to answer. **I TOLD YOU WHAT HE WANTS. **The thoughts of his father and his perversions made him tense up.

Her breath became caught in her throat. "This can't be happening. Not to me."

**TELL YOUR MOTHER ALL ABOUT HIM. SHE HAS TO STOP HIM.**

"Oh, right," she said, her voice breaking only for a quick cynical laugh. "Like that's going to do much help. She's practically in love with him. She thinks he's a saint. Like he can do no wrong. She'll never believe me."

**SHE CARES MORE ABOUT BEING LOVED THAN HER OWN DAUGHTER?**

"Joey, you don't understand my mother. She's been desperate for someone to love her since my father left. She's felt this…void in her life for awhile," she sputtered. "And since she's met Joseph," she paused. "Well let's just say she saw _something_ in him. Now if he leaves, it's going to be like my father all over again. He'll be gone and somehow she'll blame me for it."

**THE POLICE THEN. **

"And tell them what? We have no proof of anything. Just some dumb blonde with an overactive imagination. And you, they'll just say you're a vindictive son who's got some major father issues. They'd sooner send us to a psychiatrist before helping us, Joey."

Joey stared blankly at the wall in front of him and kept his thoughts to himself. The silence was deafening that even Terra swallowed the lump of nervousness that surged in her throat. The pressure began to build on him. She might not have said it, though he knew she was looking to him for answers. He gave her the best advice he could.

**DON'T WORRY.**

"Don't worry? What is that supposed to mean?"

**YOU WON'T BE ALONE. I MIGHT NOT BE MUCH BUT AS LONG AS I'M HERE HE WON'T COME NEAR YOU. I'M SURE OF IT.**

"How do you know that? How can you be so sure?"

**HE'S MY FATHER. WHO BETTER TO KNOW HIM IF NOT ME.**

"And what? You'll just be watching my every step? Making sure he doesn't come after me? My personal protector? Is _that _your brilliant plan?"

**IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES. YES. I PROMISE YOU.**

"Right," she bit back. "If there's one thing I've learned about-" she stopped abruptly, noticing the deep blue in his eyes widen. "Look, just don't promise me anything, all right."

She made a move to stand up but Joey quickly stopped her and gently led her back down to sit onto the bed. He wrote but kept his gaze on her as he had no need to look down at the paper. His fingers automatically placed each inked letter correctly and intact on the sheet.

**DO YOU NOT TRUST ME TARA? **He held it up for her to see.

Ignoring the misspelling of her name, she looked at his concerned eyes and for the first time realized just how beautiful and innocent he appeared as the sunlight radiated off him, giving him an almost angelic glow.

"But I don't even know you. _Anything_ about you." They stared at each other for a good couple of seconds until…

"Terra!"

Both snapped out of their dreamlike musings and sprung a nervous look to the door after hearing the familiar shout.

"She's home!" she panicked, pushing past Joey. "We need to get you out of here," she squealed searching around her room to find the best place in which to hide him. "If she finds out you slept here last night-"

Outside the bedroom, her mother's impending footsteps drumming against the stairs could be heard.

"Terra! I'm calling you! Do you hear me!"

She turned to see Joey simply standing there with a confused expression plastered on his face which made her scrunch her nose with frustration. "Why are you just standing there?!" she shrieked as quietly as she could.

With a soft whisper, "Hurry. Hide in the there." She hurried, pushing him deep within the confinements of her messy closet. "Stay!" she ordered before shutting it close.

Almost immediately, the doorknob to her bedroom began to turn. "Terra!" a voice summoned from the other side.

She hurdled to the door, disallowing her mother from opening it any further. "Mom! Do you mind?! A little privacy please," she demanded, only her head peeking through the barely open door.

"Why didn't you answer me when I called you?"

"I didn't hear you."

"Terra, people in Ecuador could've heard me."

"I'm sorry, Mom. I honestly didn't hear you calling me." Terra gazed at her mother while still trying to ignore the expression of doubt visible on her face. Mrs. Markov took full notice and looked even more suspiciously at the girl.

"Why are you acting so strange?"

"I'm not."

"Really?" she questioned, looking her daughter up and down and whatever glimpse she could through the small opening of the door.

This was it. Terra knew she had to think fast before her mother-

"Then I guess you won't mind if I come in, now will you?"

She sighed sorely and stepped aside begrudgingly, allowing her mother entry. "Be my guest."

"Thank you," she stated sharply and walked past her. Her mother looked about the bedroom and not a second was wasted before she badgered the blonde girl to it's condition. "Damn it, Terra. How many times have I told you to clean up this mess. I'm not your private maid."

She watched as her mother picked up clothes off the floor and sorted them onto her bed.

"Mom, will you stop. I like my room this way." She highlighted her point by throwing her clothes back onto the floor where they would remain for the rest of the day. "It lacks…structure."

"It lacks a good cleaning," she retorted to her daughter. She did several checks under the bed, almost expecting to find something new and unexpected at every turn. But it was when she saw her mother walk over to her closet that Terra shut her eyes, anticipating the worst.

She opened the door to the closet in a clichéd, gotcha-like motion, the very closet that was supposed to be keeping a soundless Joey well hidden.

_Oh baby, I'm screwed._ Terra moved forward, "Mom, let me just-"

"Well I'll be," her mother interrupted just as her daughter was about to burst into a full confession. "I guess you were right."

"Huh?" She strutted over to see what had happened with Joey. Her eyes broadened as she observed an over-cluttered closet, sans a blonde-haired young man. He was nowhere to be found.

Terra quickly put an arm around her mother's shoulder and gently spun her around, gladly leading her back to the door and eager to find out where Joey could've disappeared to.

"So you see. Nothing weird is going on here. Just relax, Mom."

Mrs. Markov blew a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry, honey. I guess I'm just a little off today," she laughed softly until she took sight of the dirty kitchenware that had been left around her room. "Get rid of these dishes, will you? It's starting to look like a landfill in here."

"Ok."

Her mother began heading for the door, "Oh, and wash those clothes…_now_," she warned but stopped once again after noticing the steaming mug of coffee that had been placed atop the nightstand. Terra followed her gaze back to the mug and held her baffled expression.

"Now what?"

"Coffee?" Mrs. Markov questioned, her blue eyes not moving away from the steaming mug. "You don't drink coffee. You hate coffee," she reported to her young daughter.

"No I don't. I like it."

"Since when?"

"Since two weeks ago when the girls and I went to that new coffee shop that opened up on Berber Square," she lied expertly. "But I guess you'd know that if you actually spent some time at home once in awhile."

"Here we go with this again. I swear, Terra. If there was ever a morning where you didn't start with me…"

Her mother walked out the room and down the stairs, leaving behind the echo of her voice to fade in the distance. Terra chuckled at the ease of annoying her mother but paused and looked strangely at her closet.

_All right now, where the heck are you?_

Nothing but clothes and junk cluttered the closet and she found herself digging around the mess for the strange teen.

"Joey," she whispered. "Where the heck are you? I'm not kidding." No doubt, he couldn't have disappeared but his whereabouts remained a mystery until-

A flimsy clearing of his throat and Terra looked above to where the sound originated. There she saw Joey, hanging on for dear life, pressing his hands and legs against the perimeters of the walls with a winning smile gracing his lips.

She grinned in return, "Get down from there before you get hurt."

Joey nodded, drawing in a deep breath and slowly climbed down.

**

* * *

**

**…****Kory & Bee…**

_Kory sighed with difficulty, thus deciding that continuing this act of childishness wasn't the best way to go in dealing with "the ex from Hell"._

"_Can I call times here for a sec? Let's not play these reindeer games anymore, alright. I think we can both agree that Dick is important to both of us. So for once, let's try to act civil with each other. If not for us, then for his sake."_

"_You…civil? You must be deranged," Babs retorted quietly with disgust, not wishing to waken the sleeping gentleman beside her._

_Kory held her tongue back. Babs wasn't going to make this mint armistice easy for her._

"_Look…you had your chance with Dick, I'm with him now. If you can't…" but abruptly stopped speaking at the sound of the dial tone._

"_Hello? Ba…"_

_She perked a speechless ruby eyebrow, her mouth fell open, fairly stunned. "The icebox hung up on me!"_

******************

Bursts of laughter ensued inside her Mustang and for a moment Kory found herself regretting accompanying Bee over to Terra's house. Had it not been for Bee's lack of transportation and having the responsibility of picking up her parents from the airport later that morning, Kory would have more than likely slept in.

After an explanation of the previous night's phone conversation with Babs, she turned and glared at her friend.

"Stop laughing, Bee. It's not funny."

"The hell it ain't!"

With Bee's amusement abating after reading her friend's expression of discontent, she moved about in the passenger seat, ignoring her sour puss frown. "So what'd you tell the prude after that?"

"She hung up on me. Couldn't tell her much after that, now could I?"

Bee shrugged. "Guess not," and pulled down on the passenger visor before rummaging through her purse, searching for that certain lip gloss.

Kory watched her for a second then darted her eyes forward, focusing most of her attention to the road, thinking for the most part. "But that's not important. What I'd like to know is _why _she was still there so late?"

Bee scoffed. "Do you really need it spelt out for you?"

"Zip ittt, Beee…" she warned, rolling her eyes.

"So is it safe to assume we at least know _why_ he was too busy to call you last night?" she continued her taunts.

Kory groaned and without realizing it, gripped her fingers around the steering wheel snuggly. Bee, however, did see the tension her words had brought.

"Oh, please. Don't tell me the thought hasn't crossed your mind yet? Dick is a man after all."

Kory heaved a sigh. "Maybe with the majority of the men you date. I'm choosing to trust mine."

"You see, that's the problem. There's just too much trust on your part."

"What the heck does that mean?" she looked directly at her, noticing a familiar gloss in her hand.

"Please," she jeered, adjusting the angle of the visor. "Men, boys…it's all the same. They can't help if it's built into their genes since birth to be complete morons."

"Oh, really?"

"Think about it," Bee mumbled, using the mirror to apply her gloss. "Why would Dick ask _you_ to leave his house just so he could talk to the prude? Couldn't he have asked you to wait in another room or somethin'? Was it _really _necessary to have left them alone?"

"Dun-dun-dunn!" Kory sung dramatically, knowing exactly how much her mocking would annoy her best friend.

"Yeah, you joke now but we'll see," Bee forewarned.

"Ok, then. Here's a thought. It's called giving them their privacy."

"Privacy?" she echoed. "Do you not see the red flag wavin' in front of you? He wanted some privacy with _the woman he used to share hot times with_," she griped, replacing the cap on the gloss. "I call bull-"

"FYI, Babs was pretty shook up about her face being used for a punching bag. I mean, in her situation, who wouldn't be. Even _I_ felt bad for her and you know how much she just _loves me_."

"Even so, you have to admit that somethin' about the whole thing is whacked."

"Look," she returned. "I may not like Babs or the fact that she's still in the picture but I'll learn to deal with it…my own way."

"Well, you better learn to deal with it," Bee added before licking her lips to get a taste of her gloss, "-because it's obvious Dick and her still have some unresolved issues."

"Issues? What issues?"

"You know, feelings."

"Wait a minute. Are you suggesting that Dick still has feelings for her?"

"You know what?" she said, quickly regretting saying anything in the first place. "Let's just drop the discussion. I'm tired of talkin' about those two," she stressed, beginning to put the tube of gloss away.

"Uh-uh," Kory shook her head softly, turning towards her. "No. I'm really interested to hear what you think."

Bee opened her purse but could see as Kory neared a hand to her.

"By the way," Kory grabbed at the pink gloss before she had a chance to veil it back into her purse. "You little thief! So you're the one who seems to be abducting my makeup!"

"Hey!" Bee fought meekly.

"Hey yourself! I've been looking _everywhere _for this," she added, tossing it to the back seat, giggling as Bee looked sadly at the lost lip gloss. "Back on topic-"

"What topic?" she snapped, disgruntled. She really did love that gloss.

"I want to know what you think about all of this. So, go on."

"I'm just sayin'." Bee sighed and stared out her window, the houses becoming a blur as the car sped down the road.

"Saying what?"

"That I don't see Dick as being _the_ guy for you. Don't get me wrong. I'm sure he was fun to play with for awhile but now I think it's time you put that toy back on the shelf."

"I told you I'm not doing that." Kory declared, sending a playful push to her shoulder. "He's not just for kicks, Bee. He might be a little different than my norm but-"

"Ok, I still don't get this relationship."

She grinned warmly at her. "It's not that hard to interpret, hun."

"Yeah, thanks. That's not what I'm talkin' about. I'm not a complete idiot."

"Then what don't you get?"

"Well, let's see. First, you were supposed to help get them get back together because he still loved the prude. That was the plan, am I right?"

Kory pressed. "So?"

"So what happened?" Bee waited, eyeing her critically.

Kory kept her eyes fixated on the road ahead of her. It was a simple enough question; not a simple enough answer.

Since she first set her sight on Dick, it wasn't easy.

Granted it was only days, every night when they would part, Kory would feel that faint hint of missing him, hence why she'd need to speak to him every night. She tried her hardest to fight back the feelings that dared to nip at her, to lock them out even.

But he was adorable in that he was so straight-thinking, always with a comforting warmth surrounding him. Albeit down underneath Kory could sense he was lonely. For Babs? For his parents?

"All of a sudden he's over the prude and he's so into you? Just like that?" she persisted, snapping her fingers and Kory back into reality. "You mean to tell me he all of a sudden stopped feelin' for this woman he supposedly loved in a matter of days?"

Before Kory could open her mouth, her breath got caught in her throat. How exactly was she supposed to answer that question?

She thought about it for a moment, "It _can _happen," she urged. "It's not out of the realm of possibility, you know. His feelings for Babs weren't as strong as he thought. Th-they grew apart," she stuttered.

Kory could feel herself begin to ramble on. "It happens to a lot of couples. Besides, I've already discussed it with him. He doesn't feel that way for her anymore."

"Or maybe he's milkin' ya," Bee interrupted.

"Dick's not that kind of guy. He wouldn't do that…_to anyone_."

"Darlin', you've known him a week. You don't know what he would or wouldn't do. Then to go and have sex with him-"

At first, a slight blush rose onto her cheeks before settling upon the idea that to Bee, this wasn't the wisest decision.

Kory rolled her eyes. "Do you always have to be so judgmental about every choice I make?"

"I'm a realist, girl. And as a realist I can tell you people don't all of a sudden have a change of heart. I don't trust him. Somethin's not right here and I don't want to see you get hurt...again."

"Aww," she tapped Bee's chin lovingly before laying a slight peck to her cheek.

She pulled away from Kory. "Look at my face," Bee snapped back. "Does this look like the face of a woman who's handin' out jokes? I'm serious."

Kory moved back to her original position, carefully maneuvering the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry. Look," she breathed softly. "I know you're more than serious. And I know that you care. But Bee, I'm going to be fine."

"You really believe that?" Kory couldn't ignore the sincerity in her voice.

"For the last time, yes. Dick is- is someone like I've never met before. He's something like uncharted territory for me," she suggested. "And I want to explore where this can go. Whether it works out or not," she shrugged, "I'm lucky to have found him."

The ebony firecracker elevated a brow. "Don't you mean you're lucky to have wrecked into his car?" she commented while Kory glowered over to her.

"Hey, if this is how you truly feel," Bee hesitated, "I won't have much of a choice except to trust your judgment," she spat the latter.

"Good. You'll have to," the car halted to a stop and the engine turned off, "-because we're here."

Parking right behind Terra's Jetta, which rested by the curb, they looked to the house ahead of them and noticed the absence of her mother's vehicle. Bee unfastened her seatbelt, grinning. "I hope this means we won't have to deal with the terror that is Mrs. Markov this mornin'."

"Don't be so sure," Kory pointed towards the garage. "I'm sure Ms. Medusa parked it in the garage."

The girls continued their small talk as they descended from the car and started up the walk, finally reaching the front door.

Bee brought up her hand to knock but stopped. "Now that I think about it, it's a sick twist of fate, huh?"

"What is?" Kory asked with a smile, eager to hear what answer she'd come up with.

"You and the icebox have both shared the same guys," she laughed.

Immediately, Kory narrowed her eyes. "Oh, haha. How hilarious," she mocked. "Now shut up and knock," she pointed towards the door.

"-'Nother symptom of love, I suppose. The loss of humor."

Just as Bee's knuckle was about to make contact with the door, it opened suddenly and the girls found themselves jolting back a bit when Terra stepped forward in a rush. Behind her was Joey, widened-eyed and just as surprised to find people outside waiting like sentries.

"Umpf!" Terra froze except for the apprehensive chuckle that followed after. "Ladies! Wh-what's going on?" she hesitated, trying to push Joey back inside the house before he could be seen. "Why are you here? -so early?"

If the girls caught sight of Joey, they remained silent for the moment. "What do you think, girl? You haven't been answerin'-"

"Or returning," Kory added to the argument.

"-or returnin' our calls so we headed over here," Bee finished.

"We thought something was wrong," the redhead suggested, almost swearing she saw a hint of something move behind Terra, even as the blonde tried to close the door behind her. "It's not like you to _not _answer your phone."

Kory could sense something peculiar about Terra's behavior and shifted about, trying to get a good glimpse at what was behind her friend.

"You had us worried," Bee answered, looking over to what Kory was trying to focus on. "So what gives?"

Joey could hear the girls continue to chatter outside the door and he tensed. With what little opening that Terra allowed, he could see ruby hair but little of its owner. He certainly couldn't move further away from the door now that Mrs. Markov remained somewhere in the midst of the house. He needed to remain close by to the only possible exit.

So he waited, unnerved. That was until the door came swooshing open, apparently by someone. He stumbled back a bit and saw now three pretty faces staring back at him.

"Well, heelllooo," Kory mediated the awkward silence with a beam. She completely ignored her friends and focused her attention on the blonde gentleman who now appeared to be caught by surprise.

He, unsure of what to do, moved forward slightly and stared blankly back at them, his face paling noticeably.

Bee, quickly resting her hands on her hip, gave the stranger an interrogating look. "So what's up? Who's this?"

"Who?" Terra asked, playing dumb.

Kory repositioned Terra's head in Joey's direction. "I think she's referring to the blonde fox standing in the middle of the doorway," she whispered into her ear.

"Oh, him," Terra chuckled playfully. "Uh…girls, this-" she thought. What other choice did she have? All the same, she knew her friends wouldn't let up until they received some definite answers.

She gave Joey a heavy tug, bringing him forward for a clear view of her friends. "This is a…a friend of mine. Joey Wilson."

"Joey?" Bee repeated with a suspicion hunch.

Despite Bee's skepticism, Kory's interest and friendly nature caused her to brush past them. She instantly took Joey's hand and gave it a mild shake, hoping to find out more about this mystery man that Terra had apparently been keeping a secret.

Kory beamed wholly. "Hey, Joey."

He grinned shyly at her inviting smile.

"Wait," Bee interjected again. "You've never talked about a Joey before. When did ya'll meet again?" She looked straightaway at the man, expecting a quick answer.

"Bee!" The redhead glanced over her shoulder, protesting to her friend. "Give it a rest alright," she muttered, quickly defending the new guy. She met Joey's eyes once more.

"I'm Kory and this is Bee." She pointed to the ebony beauty, who refused to smile, before cupping her mouth to whisper, "Don't mind her. She's an acquired taste if you know what I mean."

"I can hear you, you know," Bee countered to the redhead. Immediately the friends began another amicable spat.

"Uh, Kor." Terra called nervously to deaf ears, as no one was paying any attention, except for maybe the blonde gentleman, who brought a docile hand to her shoulder. "Hey, girls-" she tried again but was drowned out.

Terra peeked inside through the door, hopefully showing no sign of her mother anytime soon. She crossed her arms, annoyed. "Got a sec!"

The shout summoned the quarreling girls silent. They then composed themselves.

"Now as much as Joey would _love_ to get to know you, he really needs to go. Like _right now_."

"Terra!" Everyone looked inside towards the sound of Mrs. Markov, who now was trekking down the end of the stairs. "Where are you, young lady?!"

She could hear the steps of her mother nearing quickly to the door. This left little time for Terra to suggest a plan. A lump of panic began to form in her throat and she hastily shoved Joey straight into Kory.

Before she knew it, Mrs. Markov pushed herself past the door to where the girls, plus Joey, stood. "Terra, what's with you today? Again, I've been calling you. Do you need your ears checked?"

"I was just talking to the girls," she pointed.

Mrs. Markov soon realized her daughter had guests. "Oh," her mother conveyed stuffily. "Well, it's a little too early in the morning to start having visitors."

"Get a grip, Mom. They weren't staying."

Joey could feel his face redden from the constant stare Mrs. Markov sent his way, mainly to the scar on his neck. "Don't I know you from somewhere? You seem vaguely familiar to me," she questioned.

"No, Mom." Terra ran her fingers through her hair, evidently discomfited. "You've never met him before. This is Kory's cousin," she lied.

Kory tilted her head. "Huh?"

Terra twisted her eyes and quickly jabbed Kory.

"I mean…yeah," she played along, slowly putting a friendly arm around his shoulder. "Joey, your manners," she giggled quietly. "Don't be shy. Say hello to Mrs. Markov, Terra's mother."

"He can't speak, Kory," gritted Terra through clenched teeth. "Remember?"

Kory and Bee both held looks of confusion at her. "I mean, he doesn't speak a word of _English_," she clarified.

"Uh, that's…right?" She looked to the blonde girl hoping not to sound completely clueless. "That's right," she insisted as Terra nodded. "How could it have slipped my mind. He's from…from Norway-"

"-Russia." Bee added simultaneously, immediately causing Terra to sadly shake her head and shut her eyes. _I'm dead…_

Apparently with good reason as Mrs. Markov's doubts were easily read on account of her wary eyes wandering to and fro at the girls, mainly Joey, causing Kory to retract her hand from his shoulder.

Kory nervously responded. "You see, he was born in Norway but grew up in Russia. I have family all over the world," she stuttered, mixing an edgy chuckle in between.

Unlike Kory, Bee kept her cool. "We were just showing him around Gotham while he's in town visiting."

Joey nodded.

Mrs. Markov exhaled tiredly. "Ladies, I'm a little beat this morning. Why don't you all come back later." Mrs. Markov slipped inside the front door, with a soft "…when I might actually care what you're babbling about."

Terra had only begun to open her mouth to say something.

"Terra!" called her mother again.

In no mood to argue with her mother this early, she mouthed, _I'll call you later_, to her friends and shooed them away.

"Inside now!"

"I'm coming!" she yelled before shutting the door. The girls then gazed away from the door to each other.

"Norway?" Bee mocked, forgetting for a brief moment about Joey's presence nearby.

"Give me a break. It was the first thing that popped into my head. You know I'm not good under pressure."

"Ugh." Bee turned and took another look at the closed front door. "I really hate Terra's mom."

"Eh, what's to like?" Kory shrugged off. Currently, she wanted to chat with the new guy. "So Joey, need a ride-" she quieted. He was nowhere to be seen.

Bee looked around. "Yo, Joey? Where you at?"

They scanned their surroundings, then looked towards the street. His whereabouts were as odd as the mystery man was silent.

"Where'd that oddball go?" Bee uttered on the their way back to Kory's car.

**

* * *

**

**…****Dick…**

He couldn't remember how long he waited there with Babs the night before, nor could he account for the time he drifted off to sleep.

Now morning beckoned and he awoke to find himself alone on the couch, only a small throw to keep him company. He tossed it aside and glimpsed at his watch just in time for the minute hand to strike.

"9:39," he read and sat up sleepily, looking around him for any sign that he wasn't alone. None presented itself.

"Alfred?" He listened behind him expecting to hear the soft footsteps of the elderly butler at any time.

"Hey, Alfred?" Only this time his eyes roamed around the finely decorated walls and parquet floor but still no answer.

He shrunk back into his seat, his head collapsing against the couch. Minutes had passed since he first blinked open his eyes and there he sat, not longing to move. His eyes tiredly began to shut once more until, chaotically, he jerked his head upright.

"Kory!" he breathed, eyes wide, and took another quick look at the time.

"Damn!" he muttered to himself as he ran his hands over his face. "I forgot to call her."

Sighing, he stood and sauntered towards his bedroom, continuing to wipe away at some sleep residue that remained in his eyes. Along the way he made a mental checklist.

_Alright…first, find Alfred. Next, a bath. Later, a big lunch with Kory._

He ran a hand through his oily mane. "Wait, scratch that. Bath, first."

_No. Maybe I'll call Kory now_…"and pray she won't be too mad. No doubt she'll be expecting an explanation." He sighed again. "I can't believe I'm already blowing it with her," he thought out loud.

He walked past the huge den, onwards through the dining room and brushed by the kitchen. The echo of clinging pans and pots could be heard, which he assumed to be Alfred preparing him a late breakfast.

_There you are._

"Mornin', Alfred!" he shouted from afar, not bothering to look in through the doorway. "Just let me wash up and I'll be right with you!"

"Dick?" called a voice. "Is that you?"

It alone stopped him dead in his tracks. It wasn't one he expected to hear so early in the morning. Peeking inside the kitchen, he was surprised to see Babs bustling through the pantry, various cabinets and the refrigerator, in nothing else but a simple oversized undershirt. One of _his_ undershirts to be exact.

He stood at the doorway, looking on. She was now in the middle of preparing a pot of coffee.

How long had she been at this? Where the heck was Alfred if his ex-girlfriend was occupying the kitchen this morning? Easily, he knew Alfred must've been gone. She'd never dress so freely around the refined butler's presence.

At the sight of him, "Good morning," she greeted with an elated smile, now beating away at some unspecified batter.

Responding with his own small grin, "Morning." He looked around the kitchen, seeing it was only them two, alone again.

"So how did you sleep last night?" she asked in between her tasks.

"Well, my neck is a little sore," he rubbed at a kink. "Other than that, not bad really."

"Oh," she sounded. "If you want, I can rub out the knot for you," she grinned, more than happy to help.

"No, no," he declined. "That won't be necessary. Thanks."

Babs couldn't help but notice how his cerulean blues stayed locked onto her choice of garment. It was almost comical since he'd seen her in it so many times before when she would sleep over.

"Um…Babs," Dick started again, cautious of his choice of words. "Where's Alfred and," he scratched his head almost afraid to even ask, "…what are you doing?"

"What do you think?" she questioned, almost mockingly. "Preparing breakfast." She swirled the whisk in a clockwise motion, focusing on her batter and looking up only when needed. "I just thought you'd be hungry this morning."

"And Alfred?"

"Um…" she traveled over to the breakfast countertop and retrieved a square notepad. "He left this for you before he left this morning."

Babs watched as Dick skimmed through the hand-written note. It appeared that Alfred had to deliver some vital documents to one of the Wayne Tech advisors at one of Bruce's corporate buildings in downtown Gotham.

"Hmm. I guess this means Bruce will be held up in Germany longer than we thought," Dick considered out loud until the sputtering of the gourmet coffee maker sounded, breaking him of his thoughts.

"He still could've woken me up," he suggested, tearing off the piece of small paper and disposing of it. "I would've preferred it actually. It's not like me to sleep in this late."

"Well," she clicked her tongue. "I suppose that would be my fault."

Dick gave her an odd stare. "Hmm?"

"I told him it would be better to let you sleep in," she admitted, retrieving two mugs from a nearby cupboard. "The way you dozed off to sleep last night, obviously you needed your rest."

"I guess I _was_ a little tired last night."

"A little? You fell asleep before we could even talk."

"Again, sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, stalled and unsure of what to say next. "Uh…Babs, speaking of last night-"

"Hey, don't worry about it. Now that you're free and clear," a seductive grin formed on her lips, "…we have the time, not to mention an empty house all to ourselves." She leaned up against the counter and gazed back at him.

And yet, for the moment, Dick's mind was anything but clear. She and that come-hither stare. Oh, how he used to adore that stare.

_Yes, used to being the operative word. _

But her body language was speaking volumes. And he couldn't deny the old feelings he felt for Babs or how they chose to slowly surface and hang around his body whenever she was near.

He kept himself thinking about what had happened to Babs, and what had happened to the person who had done it to her. Why the refusal to speak about it? Dick was beginning to feel more than a little concerned for her, not that the guilt of being absent in her life was helping much.

Randomly, a memory of his favorite redhead rose to the top of his thoughts. Yes, the beautiful bodacious proxy who with one kiss managed to turn his life upside down. One whimsical word was all it took and he was lost of all of his senses. Her smile, her fingers roaming their way across his face. One touch that day at the circus and he knew he would never be the same.

So preoccupied was his mind with Kory, that he failed to see Babs's lips moving.

"Dick?!"

He felt his arm being tugged. Now out of his stupor, he froze and was surprised to see his ex-girlfriend ogling him, questioning him with her eyes.

"Are you even listening to me?" She crossed her arms and scowled back at him.

_Apparently not._

Before he could answer, it was then that Dick truly noticed the bruise on Babs's cheek, how it had reduced in size and color.

He pointed to her cheek, etching closer for a better look. "Well, what do you know. Your cheek is improving," he informed, his lips creeping into a smile. "Looks like the swelling has calmed down a lot."

Babs delicately backed away, seemingly embarrassed by his engrossed stare. "Oh, yes," she touched the affected area tenderly. "Alfred gave me a cold compress before he left. It must've done the trick."

"Must've. It's hardly noticeable all that much anymore."

Dick neared her, pressing his shoulder lightly onto hers and Babs could feel a slight burn on her face from the touch. Even without his routine morning bath, he smelled heavenly, she thought.

Unfortunately, he was only reaching for the mug of poured coffee that sat on the counter just behind her. He took a strong whiff, letting the steam hit his face before tasting.

After a couple of more sips, Dick was surprised when Babs suddenly grabbed the mug out of his hand and placed it atop the counter in its original position. Next, she intertwined her arm with his, leading him away from the mess she had created, and to a nearby kitchen table.

"Dick, I just had the best idea," Babs stated. She pulled out a chair and Dick followed suit, sitting across from her. "Why don't we forget about breakfast and take a drive down to the lake?"

"The lake?"

"You know, the one in the country. The one you took me to on our first date," she reminisced, reaching over and placing a hand daintily on his. "What do you say?"

"Isn't that almost an hour away?"

"Oh, come on, Dick," she stomped her foot lightly underneath the table. "It's not that far of a drive. It'll be like old times. I'll pack us a lunch-"

"No," he stopped her. "It's not that. You see, my schedule isn't all that clear today."

Her hopes deflated. "It's not?"

"No." After the quiet rumbling of his stomach, Dick stood and traveled back to the fridge. Examining its contents, he opted for an apple and forcefully held it in his mouth as he nosed around for another quick bite.

"Oh, I see." She drummed her fingers on the table nervously, watching him. "So wh- what exactly did you have planned for today?"

Dick groaned, fretting over the lack of snacks in the fridge before shutting it closed. "I'm taking Kory out for a big lunch this afternoon. Speaking of which," he checked the time on his wristwatch. "…I'm running a bit behind schedule."

He gazed over to the messy kitchen, chewing madly away at the red fruit, a guilty look on his face. "Sorry about breakfast. Some other time, alright."

In a matter of seconds, Dick had left out the doorway of the kitchen and into Bruce's library when he heard the trailing of footsteps right behind. He took a quick glance behind him. Sure enough, Babs was quickening her steps.

"But what are you doing later?"

"It's too early to tell," he munched, still walking to his room.

Babs was losing sight of time. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. Now, for some odd reason, an old conversation with Helena voiced through her thoughts…

"_Dick means everything to me, you know that." _

"_I know he does, dear. I know he does. The only question is are you willing to prove it to him?"_

"_Yes, more than anything."_

"_Good. I'm glad you finally came to your senses. Now then, let's finish here."_

"Hey, Dick," Babs called after him. _Think Babs, think. What would Helena do? _"Hold on," she bid, still following closely behind.

He stopped. There was an unusual silence that fell around them but all Dick could really do was stand and carry on with his apple, waiting for her to continue.

"There was actually uh…some- something I needed to ask you. More of a favor really."

"Sure. What is it?"

"I just thought that with Bruce being gone probably for the rest of the week…"

"Uh-huh," he nodded.

"Could I maybe just…stay here with you?"

Dick ceased his chewing, unsure if he heard her correctly. "What?"

"I can't very well, let my father see me this way."

"You're still keeping quiet about what happened? Babs, your dad's the commissioner-"

"Exactly why I can't tell him. Dick, you know him. He would go crazy if he saw me this way."

"I don't know about this. What about Dinah? Or Helena? Wouldn't you be better off staying with them?" he proposed.

"Are you kidding? They'd be the first to tell my father about my condition. I can't let him find out. He'd pressure me into filing charges on hi…"

Dick raised a brow, hoping she'd slip and let her guard down and reveal some bit of information.

"Anyways," she composed herself, "it's pressure that I don't need right now. I just couldn't deal with the embarrassment if anyone found out this happened to me. Why do you think I came to you?"

"I'm not sure," he gulped down the last of his apple. "Why did you?"

"Because I trust _you_, Dick. You're the only person I know that I can truly count on. You always have been," she pleaded, moving closer to him. "Please."

"What about-"

"I won't be a bother. Just until the bruise is completely gone and I can face the world again. Two…three days, tops. Then I'm gone. I promise."

For a few moments, his unblinking blue eyes stared at the her, knowing that he was eventually going to have to give in to her request. Dick moved about, throwing the remnants of the fruit into a nearby garbage bin. He suddenly wasn't very hungry.

_No. I can't bail on her. Not now. _He sighed quietly. "Just for the rest of the week, you said?"

"Scouts honor," she gestured, hopeful.

"I guess it's a go," Dick voiced, but his tone was unconvincing.

He saw as her eyes widened and she cracked a smile before she flew to him. After a brief hug, she planted a soft kiss on his cheek, causing his face to redden.

"Ok, ok." Dick smirked, releasing himself from her hold. "What are you going to tell your dad in the meantime?"

"You just leave that to me. I'll tell him," she thought, "I'm going on a trip with Dinah. Don't worry. I'll make up something," she waved off. "He'll never question me," she concluded, disappearing out of the room.

Dick blew out a long breath. He was sure this wasn't the best idea but what other choice did he have?

_Even if she did hurt me, it doesn't change the fact that I still care about her. _

Nine years later and he could still feel his parent's old wisdom seeping through him. The adventurous little circus boy had definitely grown up but not away from his humble teachings.

Thirty minutes later, Dick descended the stairs that led into the dining room, drying his hair off from his quick bath. Shirtless, he clung the towel around his neck and finished fastening his leather belt on his denim jeans.

"Babs?" he peered into the kitchen. "You here?"

_Nope._

Just as he was about to enter the living area, conveniently, the doorbell rang. Reaching the door, he unlocked it and quickly turned the knob.

His eyes had snapped fully awake as his expression switched to utter shock.

"Kory?!" He wanted to believe he was imagining her standing there.

Her bright light eyes widened at the instant sight of Dick, as did her smile. "Hey, gorgeous," she greeted, not wasting any time pulling him into a sweet embrace. "What happened last night? I missed you."

All Dick could do was concentrate on how exactly he was going to explain his new temporary roommate. He knew he would have to tell Kory about her short stay at the manor but was too worried on how she'd take the news.

"Uh-" He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't. Internally, he ordered his heart to slow its pace or soon he'd be suffering through a heart attack.

Kory lightened her hug before pulling away slowly, still waiting for Dick to invite her inside. "Are you baring your chest for another lucky lady or can I come in?"

"No. Y-Yes," he struggled and the look of confusion on his girlfriend's face made it harder for him to answer articulately.

"Ok, what's wrong?" she pressed. "You're worrying me?"

"Sorry," he shook his head. "It's nothing. I wasn't expecting you this early. I thought _I_ was going to be picking _you_ up for lunch."

"I thought I'd surprise you." She moved closer, his aftershave penetrating her senses. She linked her fingers with his, holding them at arm's length, then quickly wrapped her hands around his neck. "And it seems, I've succeeded," she flirted.

His heart sped into overdrive as she neared. Dick moved closer, pushing aside a section of her ruby hair that had fallen to her face. He could suffocate into a sea of that sweet-scented red hair and be the happiest man alive.

He felt the soft touch of her lips and it wasn't long before they entered into a steamy lip lock.

A ignition of adoration, warm and alive, generated through him, stimulating every inch of him. It was enough to say he had never been so affected by anyone, not even Babs, to this degree.

He responded by pulling her in tighter. "God…I think," he mumbled, hushed through their tender kiss, "…I…love you."

She could feel the tickling of his lips, but couldn't hear much of what he was trying to say. "What?" she giggled through their occupied lips.

Dick pulled away, grasping Kory's face with a goofy grin pursed on his lips. She lovingly placed her hands over his as he still held on to her.

"I said I think-"

"Dick?" came a voice not far behind, ceasing both lovers to look at the disturbance.

And there by the entryway was Babs, still in that revealing undershirt. "Oh, I'm sorry," his ex said with a hint of smugness. "I didn't know you were in the middle of something."

At first, Kory's appearance was as if someone had sent her a strong blow straight to her stomach, actually a bit more towards her heart. She oscillated her gaze from her boyfriend to the almost bare woman standing there in the entrance.

Kory refocused her eyes to Dick's bare chest. Her mouth rapidly soured into an enraged frown when she figured out what exactly was going on and with whom. It all made perfect sense now, didn't it? Just the thought of what might've occurred last night between the exes had Kory reeling back. Her body began to quiver with anger.

Dick could see the limpid fury in his girlfriend and became pale.

"Funny choice of words." Kory directed her glare to her boyfriend, or perhaps her former. "_My_ apologies. Clearly _I'm_ the one who interrupted the two of you."

Dick could see her begin to move back, "Kory, it's not what you think," he explained. "Tell her Babs."

"Hmm?" she looked to Dick, then to the enraged redhead. "Oh, yes. This is all completely innocent," Babs helped, with not much enthusiasm. She turned back to Dick, ignoring his girlfriend's reaction. "If it's alright, I'm going home to get the rest of my things since I'll be staying with you the rest of the week."

Kory remained open-mouthed. _Staying the rest of the week? That's it! _

"Babs," he gritted. "Maybe now isn't the best time-"

"Oh, no," Kory mocked, interrupting him. "The timing is just perfect."

With her tone of voice, Dick turned back to her, worried.

"...for me to leave," Kory finished.

"What?" Dick tried to grab her hand, but Kory more than happily pushed him away. She started a march to her car, eager to leave the pair behind.

"Kory! Wait!" he called, dashing after her. She could hear Dick treading faster and she quickened her step.

"Will you please let me explain what's going on here?" he pleaded behind her.

"Dick, can you go away and _not_ talk to me right now."

But he wouldn't hear of it as he rushed past her and confronted her. Blocking her way, he refused to let her pass. "No! I'm not going to anywhere until you listen to what I have to say."

She raised a hand, indicating she'd rather not hear anything he had to say. "You are in no position to ask me for anything. So just leave me alone." She sidestepped past him and continued to walk back to her car.

Again, he followed her. "If you would just let me explain everything-"

"Explain what, Dick?!" This time Kory stopped and turned straight to him, eyes blaring. "Why you have your half-naked ex-girlfriend parading around in your home? Why she's apparently going to be staying with you? Or maybe you want to explain why you were too busy to even call me last night."

No, things definitely didn't look well. He could feel his happiness with Kory slipping away from him. "Well among other things, yeah."

"Don't bother. I can already see why." She made a mad point towards the mansion's front door.

"I swear. It's not what you think happened."

Kory rested a hand on her hip. "Oh, you mean she didn't spend the night with you?" She couldn't wait to hear the answer to that one.

"No! Well, technically…yes she did-"

She shook her head angrily, bringing her hands up, "Unbelievable!"

"But not in the way you're thinking. She came over and after you left, we talked for a bit, then I fell asleep, _on the couch_, before I could call you last night."

"Stop-"

"Then I wake up this morning to find her in my clothes and making me breakfast. Why? Don't ask because I don't know. But that's all that happened. I swear, that's it."

"Don't!" she shouted. "_Don't even _try to waste that story on me!" she grumbled.

"But it's the truth."

She groaned and continued back to her car. "I can't believe I actually felt sorry for her. I could slap myself!" she seethed. "And she had the nerve to call _me_ vulgar…"

Her car was coming up a few feet away and Dick had done little to rectify the situation. This day had escalated from bad to worse.

Dick tried again to explain. "Kory, I'm only letting her stay with me until her face clears up. She can't tell her dad the truth right now. It would devastate him."

"Oh, did you two come up with that one together?" she mocked sweetly.

"Damn it, Kory. I wouldn't lie to you."

She didn't know why but Kory found herself slowly stopping a mere foot away from her car. She didn't want to leave him, but she could get herself to stay either.

He took the chance and brushed up just behind her, enclosing his fingers in her long hair. "Listen-" he grabbed her shoulder. "Will you look at me for a second? What I want to tell you is important."

"I can't," she stated, keeping her back towards him. It was a turtle's pace but she made it to her car door.

"Why not?"

But Kory opened the door to her Mustang, hesitant to get inside. "Because I need- I need to get away from you for awhile." She attempted to enter her car until she heard Dick speak again.

"So now you're eager to get away from me?" he swallowed back.

"That's not what I meant."

"Kory?" he whispered desperately. "Look at me."

She turned to face him. If the look in her green eyes alone caused him to feel such regret, the scene of her retreating into her car and closing the door shut must've nearly killed him.

He rushed over to her, pressing his hands against the door. "Please don't go."

"Dick…" she struggled as he crept closer to her, still hanging outside the door. "She's a part of your life and I understand that. I can't make you _not _want to be with her."

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought I could deal with it but I can't," her voice broke, tears rimming her eyes.

"Kory, what are you saying?" he stammered, his body numb.

"I want a kind of love without boundaries, Dick," she stated. "And someone who cares enough to show it."

He mentally kicked himself, feeling a little taint of hurt tiptoeing inside his heart.

"I don't deserve to be treated this way. Not when…" Kory's tone crumbled. "Not when I feel the way I do about you."

She immediately started the engine to her Mustang.

"Kory!" Dick cried.

Before long, her car pulled out of the long driveway, farther and farther away from Dick.

"What do you think I'm doing out here!" he shouted into the air. Not that it mattered as she was long past the gated entrance. He kicked a foot in the air. "Damn it!"

How had things always managed to work out for everyone else but him? To Dick, it just didn't seem fair.

_I can't let this happen._

Unexpectedly, Babs appeared behind him, apprehensive and back in her old clothes.

"Oh, Dick." She insisted on placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry. This whole misunderstanding was my fault. I should've known better."

"You didn't do anything," he said, and about now, a little annoyed with everyone.

"If I did anything to cause you two to break up-"

"We didn't break up!" he bit back, surprising even himself at his tone. He winced as Babs stood shaken at his verbal bullet.

"We're fine," he claimed in a more calm composure. He ran a hand through his still damp hair. "Everything's fine." He tried to convince even himself and that scared him. "I just need to give her some time to cool off."

Downfallen, he subtly moved away from Babs grasp and turned to head back into the mansion.

Babs kept her eyes fixed on him, choosing to follow closely behind instead. Once inside, she shut the door and stood there, even as he continued up the staircase to his bedroom.

There was a sad silence in the air. Now she felt guilty. Especially when Dick paused at the middle of the staircase, resting one hand on the banister. He seemed lost, alone.

She walked to the end of the staircase. "If there's anything I can do-"

"Babs," he hesitated. "Just go," he said, averting his eyes away from her.

She remained stunned. After everything that happened, he was kicking her out of his home?

"…Get your things," he finished, resuming his trot to the top of the stairs.

She blew of sigh of relief.

"Dick!" she called to him, though he remained free from view. "I'll be back later, ok!" She waited for a response, any sign that she was heard. No answer.

Babs moved further up the stairs, looking up towards the top. "I'll be here if you need anything, alright!" Hoping to hear an answer this time, she shrugged and walked back down and out the front door.

**

* * *

**

**…****Kory & Gar… **

"Don't you think you might have overreacted a little?" Gar suggested, walking with his best friend. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his name tag, which he was required to wear for work.

He raised his hand to gaze at the time on his wristwatch as the other was interlaced with Kory's. Only fifteen minutes left before he would be late for work.

"I don't think so, Gar," she replied, looking down towards Silkie, who persisted to tug at his leash until he became distracted by a couple walking past them.

"Can you try and walk a little faster? I'm gonna be late." That wasn't necessarily the only reason for his fast pace today. The odd stares from the nearby pedestrians were also making him uncomfortable. "Why couldn't you have dropped me off instead of parking three blocks away?"

"I told you. Silkie needed his exercise."

"Kory, he weighs less than air. How much exercise could he need? Besides, everyone keeps looking at us. I mean, really…who walks a ferret?"

"So people looking at you strangely is something new to you, Gar?" she joked.

"Cute. What are you? Some sort of a comedian now or something?"

"Sorry," she gazed to the ground. "I'm just still in a bad mood."

"Yeah, I know," he stated, remembering their conversation about her argument with Dick in the car. "I'm telling you, you should've listened to him. Dick probably had a good reason and you just blew him off."

She looked at him, her eyes wide in surprise. "What reason could he possibly have for Babs's butt-nakedness?"

"Whoa." Gar shook his head with disbelief and stopped, causing Kory to stop as well. "She was butt-naked? You didn't tell me that," he whispered with a boyish grin.

"Well," she hesitated, "…ok, so not _totally_ naked."

With a roll of this eyes, "Then jump to conclusions, why don't you. Geez," he quipped and they continued on their way.

"Hey, it was enough to make me want to gash my eyes out," she gestured comically. "They don't make mental floss for something like that."

Gar pitched a deafening cackle causing Kory to glance sideways with a subtle smile. "I'm serious."

"No, it isn't that. This reminds me of that time at Lillian's pool party where we all found you on top of her boyfriend. What was his name again? Ted…Todd or something like that?"

"Are you kidding me? The guy almost drowned, Gar! I was giving him mouth-to-mouth."

"Yeah," he agreed. "So you of all people should know how some situations can be completely misconstrued."

"This is different."

"No it's not."

It was a second before he realized Kory had stopped walking. He turned around to see her show off her best 'who's side are you on' stare, resting a hand on her hip.

"Hey, I'm not saying you have to forgive him," he put forth, grabbing her arm and dragging her back. "Just hear him out. If your gonna dump him, at least make sure you've got the whole story."

A blithe little melody from Kory's cell began playing.

"Here. Take the leash, will you?"

Gar reached for the leash tentatively, quickening his strut now that he controlled their pace. "Come on, buddy. Come on." Silkie followed submissively.

Kory retrieved her phone, deciding to look at its ID before answering.

"Who is it?" Gar asked, immediately catching her crestfallen eyes and crooked frown.

After what seemed like an endless song, "Well?" he pressed. Kory gazed at him, unsure of what to do."…aren't you gonna answer it?"

She kept quiet.

He whistled, waving a hand in front of her, capturing her attention. "Yoo-hoo. Kooory…"

"It's him," she whispered, almost as if she thought Dick was near enough to hear her.

"What are you waiting for? Talk to him," he urged.

"I can't. What do I say?"

Then the tune had stopped, indicating the call had ended.

He sighed. "Guess it doesn't matter now. Face it, Kory. You're miserable and I'm sure he's just as miserable too."

"Fine," she snapped. "So what if I am miserable. Call me selfish but I don't like the idea of Dick still having this emotional tie with her. I mean, wouldn't you if you were me?"

"Dude," he extended an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. "Just because he cares about this girl, doesn't mean there's anything more than that going on. Look at Terra and I. We care about each other a lot. But it's not ever going to go farther than that anymore."

"Because of Rachel?" Kory wondered with a sideways glance.

"Because we don't feel that way about each other. It was young love. But you grow out of it. Just like this Babs chick and Dick. Don't expect him to forget what he and Babs shared together. It wouldn't be right."

"It wouldn't be right," she repeated to herself.

"Do you think Dick would expect _you_ to forget everything you and Xavier shared together?"

Hearing his name again was like an alarm sounding off in her mind. Nothing, or more like no one could ever take away the memories, the experience she lived through when she was with Xavier. "You're right," she admitted with a reminiscent smile.

"Yep."

"I acted so neurotic." She shook her head, her hands covering her eyes.

"Yep."

"I trust him. I do. But-" she reclaimed Silkie's leash as Gar stared off into a familiar store widow. "But Babs doesn't make this easy. You should see her, Gar. She tries-"

Before long, he vanished, leaving her alone in mid sentence. "Gar?" She could see his back as he made his way to the same window that had caught his attention.

"Oh, cool!" she heard him roar as she drew closer. Pressing his fingertips on the edge of the glass, "Kory, check it out!"

It was the moped he had been claiming he'd be getting all summer long. "The Blackhawk STX 150cc," he wooed. Staring at the moped hungrily, he traced little hearts of love on the glass. "The latest and greatest design. Oh, you have it all, don't you? Don't you?" he flirted, pitifully.

"Not again," she sighed, shaking her head, joining him in front of the store window.

Like a little boy looking through the window at an adoptable puppy on display, she grinned. "Gar, every time we pass this place, it's the same thing out of your mouth. Well, that and maybe a little drool."

He ignored her, choosing to sway his full interest on his dream bike.

"Dude! It's on sale! Awesome!"

Kory took a closer look at the display model. "Dude! It's $1200!" she mocked. "Awesome!"

After awhile, she poked his shoulder, hoping for a shot of maybe liberating him from his fantastical stupor. "Come on, Mr. Delusional. Before you're late. And don't forget, I still have my parents to pick up at the airport."

She looked down to Silkie. She could feel his leash agitating through her fingers. Her pet ferret heaved again, only more forceful this time. "Silkie?" she called with much concern. "What's wrong, boy?"

She bent down and picked him up, examining him carefully. "He looks fine to me."

"He _is_ fine," Gar said over his shoulder. "He's lazy and just doesn't want to walk anymore."

"Shut up, Gar." It was then that Silkie shifted about wildly in her hands, trying to escape from her grip. "Something's wrong with him."

Gar turned just in time to see the animal break free and belt away from them, through the tight crowd and nearing the busy crosswalk.

"Silkie!" Kory, in a panic, ran after him. "No! Come back!"

"Ah, man," Gar whined, gazing one last time at the moped. "Always an interruption." Like a house on fire, he followed after the pair.

For Kory, it was a struggle to navigate through the congestion as she politely excused herself to the pedestrians sharing the street, but the sight before her was much worse.

Silkie had made his way into the busy street. "Gar! He ran into the street!"

"Yeah, I get that," he witnessed, sighing with exasperation as he came up behind her. "Silkie, stop!" he ordered.

Like that of an obedient soldier, the little ferret stopped in mid-traffic.

"You crazy ferret! I didn't mean stop in the middle of the road!"

Deep in her chest, Kory could feel a tightness of worry. She had to get her precious friend out of harm's way and back to safety. At the moment, less cars were whooshing by down the street and she decided to take a chance at retrieving him.

"Kory!" Gar grabbed her shoulder, pushing her back. "Are you crazy?! You can't run clear across traffic!"

"But he's going to get hurt."

"Better him than you."

A curious crowd was beginning to form behind them, wondering what the whole hubbub was about.

She turned back to the ferret, who still stood motionless in the middle of the busy street. "Silkie, come back here!"

Gasps were heard as cars kept zooming by him, somehow managing to miss him at every turn. The boisterous horn of a dilapidated dump truck sounded, apparently trying to alert the pesky rodent. It made no sign of stopping for him, either.

"Oh, dude. Not good," Gar mumbled.

The constant sound of the deep horn filled into the air. People around them held in their breaths. "Silkie, move!" he barked one last time.

"Oh, my God," Kory gasped, panic-stricken. She buried her face into Gar's back, shielding her eyes to the impending tragedy that lay ahead. She could hear the dwindling sound of the dump truck as it traveled past them.

"Is he…dead?" she asked softly, eyes shut.

Traveling cars made it almost impossible to see if he managed to make it out alive. It was then that Gar viewed as the ferret, just barely, strutted to other end of the crosswalk, unscathed.

"Look, Kory!"

She straightened up and slowly raised her head, only peeking. He moved aside, pushing her before him for a clear view. "It's alright. He's fine. See," he pointed from behind her.

Suddenly, Kory felt fresh air fill her lungs again and she beamed from ear to ear. The pair of friends waited at the corner of the crosswalk until it was safe enough to pass over.

"Why'd he jump like that?" Gar questioned, waiting for the 'walk' sign to appear.

"I don't know. He's never acted like that before. He's usually very obedient."

Eventually reaching the other side, they were surprised to find Silkie already in the arms of an unknown man.

Without thought, Kory rushed up to him. "Silkie!"

In contrast to his friend's spontaneous behavior, Gar first studied the gentleman with a fast glance.

There he stood, all five feet and eleven inches of him, dressed in simple jeans and a white shirt hidden over a black sweater. He seemed to be a little older than himself, with his fine honey-blonde hair cut to perfection. His physique, he thought enviously as he grazed down to his own frame, was a bit impressive.

"He's fine," he heard him say as he approached them. "Just a little shook up it seems." The gentleman continued to stroke at Silkie's silky coat.

"Thank you so much."

He gazed up when he heard her speak and his steel blue eyes scanned the couple. Kory took the liberty of seizing him out of his hands. Maternally**, **she snuggled Silkie's face to hers.

"I don't know what I would've done if you'd gotten hurt."

"You might try to be a little more careful with him," he advised her.

"Well, somehow he got loose from the leash," Gar explained, a bit offended. "It's weird behavior for him. Honest. He's usually a calm little guy."

Oddly, Silkie wiggled around in Kory's hands and tried looking toward the gentleman. Gar twisted his eyes over to the him as well.

"Strange. It's almost as if he recognizes you or something."

"Really?" The gentleman stared hard at the small animal. "Now that you mention it, he does seem familiar to me." The man looked up only to see the two staring peculiarly back at him. "I, too, had one just like him when I was younger," he clarified.

"Why?" Gar wondered, earning him a jab from Kory. "I mean, that's cool. Ferrets are cool," he mocked with a thumbs-up.

"They make really good pets, kid."

_Kid? I'm not a kid. _"The names Gar, by the way," he introduced, stretching his arm out for a handshake.

"Gar." The man only nodded in his direction, not wishing for a handshake. Gar pulled back his hand, self-consciously.

"You said you _had_," Kory interrupted after hearing Gar's uncomfortable cough. "What happened to your ferret?"

"My father killed it," he stated matter-of-factly, looking at Kory, who after nestling with Silkie, gazed up at him grimly.

Shock exploded in her eyes, "That's completely horrible."

A slight rough silence took over.

"Well, I really should be going," the man stated.

"Alright," Gar insisted, glad for him to be going on his way. "Thanks again, sir."

"…Grant," the man revealed. "And you are?" he asked, looking towards the redheaded beauty and completely chose to ignore Gar.

"Sorry," she sported with a light chuckle, putting Silkie on the ground. "I'm Kory," she smiled, shaking his hand.

Gar sensed a little challenged as to why Grant chose to shake her hand and not his but shrugged the thought and left it to that of pure egotistical, macho behavior. He whistled, catching their attention.

"Not trying to break up your pow-wow but I'm gonna be late for work if we don't get moving," he thumbed to the other side of the street. "So if you don't mind…" he interlaced his arm with Kory's again and began to head in the opposite direction.

"It was nice meeting you," she said as her friend pulled her away, "…Grant."

"Ditto," Grant nodded. "Who knows, it's not that big of a world. Maybe we'll run into each other again soon."

Kory had to force a smile this time. "Sure, maybe," she agreed uncomfortably as Gar continued to lead her away. "See you around."

The two had reached the corner of the crosswalk rather quickly, thanks mostly to Gar who had quickened their pace. But Kory had sensed a problem. "What is wrong?" she uttered.

Gar pressed the button again, waiting impatiently until it was safe to cross. "What was that?"

Kory picked up Silkie off the concrete walk. "What was what?"

"That jerk…_Grant_. Did you see the way he was scoping you out? I thought he was gonna lose an eye."

Kory turned, seeing Grant's retreating body dissipate into the bustling crowd. "Don't over exaggerate, Gar. He was merely talking to us."

"Um, no. To me, he was talking like a father ready to beat his redheaded stepchild. To you, he was already envisioning what you're kids were gonna to look like years from now."

"Now you're being silly."

"What about the way he refused to shake my hand but he was more than willing to shook yours? Does he think I'm an infectious disease or what?"

"He wasn't thinking clearly."

"Oh, he was thinking alright. He was just thinking with the wrong anatomy."

"Ok, let's not go there," she winced.

"Hey, I'm a guy," he shrugged, "and I know what was going on up here," he illustrated by pointing to his head.

"You know, I'm starting to believe Bee and her theory about the boy mentality." Kory squatted down, securing Silkie's leash. "And that they don't have much of one."

"Hardy har har."

She looked back to the crowd into where Grant had disappeared. Sure, he was rather good looking but definitely not for her. Definitely not the one who plagued her thoughts every night. Definitely not the one who's voice could send her into a fanciful dream. And definitely not the one who continued to pull her heart strings like some sort of puppeteer.

After about eight more minutes of walking and pointless chatter, they managed to reach Gar's workplace. He held open the store door, "So, what'cha gonna do later?"

"Parents…airport," she reminded. "Write it down," she took another look at the time on her watch. "Time of death of my freedom, 11:23."

"Just pray that your dad doesn't find out about your little fender bender with Goldie. Then you'll really have a time to stamp on your death certificate."

"The sad thing is, you're not joking."

"Call me later, will you? I get off around six."

"Will do."

Gar nodded and hurried to open the door again.

"Hey, wait. You never finished telling me what I should do about Dick. So what? Let him explain things? Give him the benefit of the doubt?"

"If you want my honest opinion-"

"I wouldn't be asking for anything else."

"This guy…he might be the real deal. Before you end up doing something you'll regret, give him a call. Listen to him."

Kory's smile brightened as she walked up to him and planted an exaggerated kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he pushed her away like a toddler fearing the cootie monster.

He watched her leave shortly after, not wanting to make him any later. He secured his name tag one last time before walking through the entrance door, its dinging bell signaling the beginning of another boring day at work.

**

* * *

  
**

**…****Helena…**

It must've been mid-afternoon as Helena looked out the window from her high-rise apartment. With a glass of wine in one hand, she turned to glimpse at the grand clock that rested on the mantle.

Her male companion was now ten minutes late. If there was one thing Helena Bertinelli did not approve of, was tardiness.

She jumped at the sound of a knock at the door. "About time," she said, incensed. She did a swift makeup check as she passed by her large mirror by the door.

"You know I don't like to be kept waiting," she announced to her guest as they continued to knock.

Opening the door, "Where have-" but stopped once Dinah appeared into view.

"Oh," she frowned. "It's you. Well, come in, come in," she moved aside. "Keep me company for awhile."

Dinah stepped in and looked around. The apartment was filled with the most extravagant furnishings and decors. Of course it was. Helena wouldn't settle for any touch of mediocrity.

She moved over to the mini bar and began refilling her glass. She gestured over to Dinah, "What will you have?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

She shrugged, uncaring. "Suit yourself," and continued to pour.

"Helena, there's something I need to talk to you about. It's just…well I don't know the best way to say it."

The dark-haired vixen stared at her coldly. "Preferably as fast as you can. I'm expecting company."

"Fine," she gulped heavily. "I know about everything, Helena," she revealed.

Helena couldn't help but snicker. "And what's that, Dinah?"

"I know about what you're doing. You and Babs."

She was surprised to see Helena simply brush off her comment. Perhaps she didn't quite understand what she was talking about. "…With Xavier," Dinah clarified.

"Oh, that," she scoffed. "I suppose this is where you have your long rhetoric about morality and what we're doing is wrong and deceitful."

"No! I only came here to tell you that-" but she stalled, growing nervous.

"What? You want something in return?" she interrupted. "Is that what this is about? Blackmail?"

"Blackmail?" she echoed. "No, Helena. It's one thing if you want to be a despicable human being but now you're dragging Babs into it and I won't let you."

"You won't…_let me_?" she challenged.

"I know exactly what kind of a person you are and I won't allow you to hurt her or get her into any kind of trouble, which happens to be your specialty."

"That's the difference between you and me," she said, walking closer to Dinah. "You see it as me hurting her when, in fact, I'm trying to help her."

"You're helping the only person you care about…yourself!"

Helena laughed, placing her wine glass aside. "Maybe so," she shrugged. "But there's nothing you can do about it."

"I won't let you have Xavier take the blame for something he didn't do. He's innocent-"

"Oh, save it!" Dinah was stunned at her outburst and found herself keeping quiet.

Helena walked up to her. "Nothing is going to happen to Xavier," she voiced, eerily pushing aside a strand of her blonde hair. "Dick is the only person Barbara is going to mention this to. Nothing else will come of it."

Dinah frowned in disapproval which Helena quickly caught.

"Save the good girl act, Dinah, because it died out a long time ago."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't?"

The blonde woman could hardly bring herself to think of the answer. "No. I don't."

"I see," Helena grinned. "Tell me, darling. How _is_ Mayor Queen these days?"

She looked to her left to see Helena's face sneering at her, and Dinah's expression began to tighten with worry. "I-I wouldn't know."

"Right," she taunted near her face, then walked past her. "Word is, _you _know all too well."

"I don't know where you're getting your vicious gossip from-"

"And isn't he up for re-election soon?"

She followed the manipulator with her eyes. "What does that have to do with me, Helena?"

"I'm sure all of Gotham would be very shocked to know that our beloved mayor has been having a very disturbing affair with a girl old enough to be his daughter."

"Helena, please. Don't."

But her plea went ignored as Helena gazed back at the worried woman. "Not to mention how you two started your affair just when you were fresh out of high school."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I can see the headlines now-"

"Stop it!"

"Let's get one thing straight," she seethed. "You don't ever tell _me _what to do."

Dinah nodded.

"And as far as you're concerned, you…know…nothing. Do you hear me!" She sent a threatening push against Dinah's chest. "Not one word. If you breathe a thing of this to anyone-"

"I heard you!"

"Good," she nodded, glad they were both on the same page. "Just follow the rules princess and everything will be peachy keen. Stay out of my business and I'll be more than happy to stay out of yours."

Again, Dinah nodded.

Helena gave her a discerning look. "Now leave. You're annoying me."

Dinah proceeded to leave, slowly letting herself out. She opened the door to find an older gentleman, not much older than her own lover, Ollie, in a fine suit and standing out in the hall with a bouquet of roses.

She turned and pierced straight at Helena, who held her own smirk. She directed her gaze back to the older gentleman, "That's some piece of work you've got there."

He looked back, confused as to her words and identity as Dinah approached the elevator.

He headed inside the apartment, "My love-"

"You! Where have you been?!"


	16. The End of Something

**Author's Note****:** Long chapter alert! Seeing how it's been over a year since my last update, I thought it'd only be fair to give you something that would hopefully be a little time consuming, at least until my next year long update. Just kidding...or am I? Anyways, this chapter might seem a little confusing since I have gone back and "revamped" the story from the beginning. The gist of the plot is still the same, but I thought I'd improve it a bit. But it's mainly Chapter 9: How Cute, Our First Argument, that you might have to reread. Oh, and thanks to all those who reviewed and PM'ed me with all their support and pleas for an update. You gave me the motivation I needed to continue. Now ladies and gents, on with the show...

**Gar & Rachel**

"I do love youuu..." he sang out of harmony inside the book store. "I doooo..."

A few patrons observed in horror while the rest tried their best to tune out the screeching of his voice. Gar, oblivious to their stares, grabbed at the nearest couple of pencils and began striking at books that lay on the counter like some sort of rock star drummer burning up the stage.

The ding of the bell sounded as someone entered the bookstore. She pushed aside a midnight strand of her short bob, exhaling nervously. There was a certain apprehensive glint in her eyes as Rachel let the door shut behind her. It had taken so much will power to come see him today. The poor girl didn't have to wait long once she heard a musical shriek come from behind the counter.

There he was, reclined in a chair and tending the cash register. She approached the counter as her brain scrambled to come up with an icebreaker, something to ignite a conversation. But all she could do was stare in awe at his childish behavior as he drummed away at his makeshift drums, still failing to notice the quiet beauty.

"Gar," she called softly. His eyes were shut, like a musician deep into his work. Judging from the muffled noise booming through the headphones of his MP3 player, she didn't think she'd be getting his attention anytime soon. "Gar," she tried a little louder. It was pointless feat as his singing grew louder.

"No! You don't know...what I'd do for youuu..."

"Gar!"

His green eyes widened, startled out of his seat. He gasped, "Ra-rachel." How long had she been there?

She sighed and looked behind her to see half the store looking at them, some laughing and others shaking their heads. She turned back to him, watching as he composed himself, his face reddening from embarrassment. "You alright there, hotshot?"

He looked to the pencils in his hand and quickly threw them out of sight. "I-I didn't see you there," he giggled nervously.

She nodded. "Obviously."

"So..." he clicked his tongue, his face returning to a more normal color. "What are you doing here?"

"I come in here all the time, remember?"

"Actually, I did remember. It was just a feeble attempt to try and make you forget about my..." he thought.

"Stupidity?"

"Well, I would have gone for silliness, but I guess that works, too. So what brings you by?"

"I just thought I'd come by to see you."

"Really? I thought after our date, you might've never wanted to see me again."

"Why would you think that?"

"Oh, come on." He sat back in his chair lazily. "I may be a lot of things but blind isn't one of them. You weren't having much fun and I," he sighed, "...well, let's just say I wasn't the smoothest Casanova."

"But that's good, isn't it?"

"Good?"

"Contrary to what you believe, Gar, I actually had a nice time with you. I'm glad you weren't trying to act like something you're clearly not."

"If that's so true, then why haven't you called me since?"

"I could ask the same of you, don't you think?"

Gar shrugged. She had a point.

"The truth is," her voice was low and Gar could tell this wasn't something she wanted to be overheard by prying ears. "I don't really go on many dates." She shuffled her feet nervously. "In case you've failed to notice, I'm not much of a people person. One look at me and they tend to--"

"Scram?" he suggested without letting her finish. A taste of her own medicine.

She looked on, resisting a quick urge to slap him upside the head for his assessment, however accurate it might have been. "Yeah. Something like that."

"A little something I've learned," he rested an elbow on the counter, moving closer to her as if about to reveal a deep secret. She crept closer. "You shouldn't let people's opinion of you dictate who you are, Rachel. Take me for an example. Most people just think of me as an annoying clown who lives on practical jokes and tofu. Now how wrong are they?"

Rachel felt safer not replying to that one.

Gar continued, "But to me, you seem like a totally awesome person. You're intellectual, and you're classy without the need to rub it in people's faces. There's something secretly sweet about you. You're a little judgmental, but only where it counts. I mean, those are just some of the things that I picked up right away, and I hardly know you."

A modest smile graced her lips. "Thank you, Gar."

"No thanks needed. It's only the truth." Rachel could have sworn she saw a hint of rouge on his cheeks. "But..."

Her ears perked up. "But what?"

He grinned like a shy schoolboy. " I'd like to change that. I'd like to get to know you more."

"You would?" Even to Rachel, there was no denying the sound hope in her words. But why did she hope? And could Gar sense it, too?

"Yeah. So what do you say?" he asked a little too eager, his smile brightening. "Could we try another date? Maybe a movie and a bite to eat this time. Like what regular couples do."

Couples? Why did she like the idea of the possibility? Why did she like the idea of _him_? "I'd like that."

"Stupendo!" he shouted. "How about meeting me here around five tomorrow? That's when I get off work."

"That'll be fine." She heard a slight cough behind her, and what she assumed to be an impatient customer waiting to pay. "I guess I'll let you get back to work." She turned to leave, excusing herself to the customer for taking up his time.

"And this time, Rachel, I promise..."

She turned back to look at him, as well as the stares of the people in the store who had more information about their date than she wished.

"You're going to have a mondo good time, baby!" His eyes widened, going over the what he had called her. "I mean, I'm not calling you a baby." He gulped. What exactly was he trying to say? "Because, well...you're not a baby in the actual sense. But, you're hot and amazing..."

If Rachel could have, she'd have raised her brows to her forehead. Did he actually feel this way about her?

"Wait," he fumbled with words, feeling Rachel could certainly see his nervousness. "I mean--"

"You're killing yourself, man!" came someone from the crowd, hoping he'd stop babbling like an idiot. "Just shut up!"

"And I'm shutting up now," he obeyed, wiping off the tiny tears of sweat off his forehead.

"Thank you!" came the annoyed customer again.

Rachel held open the door, giving him an understanding nod before she left through the door.

* * *

**Kory**

To say she was frustrated was an understatement. Kory's argument with Dick that morning had been the start of a really crappy day and she didn't anticipate things getting any better for the time being.

She grunted in exasperation, letting out a deep breath while wisps of her fiery bangs blew in the process. Now was not the time for her hair to be working against her. "Ugh," she gritted through her teeth.

For the last half hour, Kory had grown tired of the numerous hot rollers fastened in her hair, that when the final wave was set, she was relieved to be rid of them. If only her problems ended right there. With her relationship in shambles, and Silkie's near death experience later that afternoon, not to mention two parents who now lounged around downstairs because they decided to leave their unpacking for tomorrow, she didn't need any more of life's distractions.

Enter Jamie Cooper, the Anders' kid neighbor of nearly thirteen years, whose birthday Kory would be celebrating tonight with another one of their traditional dinners at the same little eatery in central Gotham, just the two of them. As if Kory was in any mood to celebrate. She wondered just how she was supposed to enjoy herself this evening when everything around her reminded her of him.

She walked up to her vanity mirror to apply some gloss until a simple photo taped to the mirror caught her eye. It was one of those fun photos they took while at the snake booth during their trip to the circus. Her fingers touched it gingerly, almost as if she hoped the touch could be felt by Dick. Even as the oversized boa constrictor snaked around his shoulders, his smile remained bright, his body eager. But the look in his enthusiastic electric blues made her turn away. So different from the look of utter sadness in his eyes when she left him that morning. She just left him standing there, she told herself. The feeling caused her stomach to lurch and her heart to sink faster.

She hated to admit it, but this relationship was beginning to get harder to handle. She knew she would have to face him eventually but just couldn't bring herself to do it now. She could only imagine how he felt. Only she didn't have to imagine it, she experienced with Xavier, which made the idea of hurting him that much worse. Her face slackened ruefully while her emotions waged a war with her mind.

She sighed and walked to the corner of her bedroom where her Victorian floor length mirror stood. The antique didn't really go with the contemporary decor of her room, nor the lilac-painted walls, but it was an heirloom handed down from her grandmother, and she couldn't bear to part with it. Examining herself, she fiddled with the top edge of her strapless maxidress, an ombre print which degraded in shade from a soft gray to a powder blue then to a cream that layered with a thin transparent fabric for a stylish touch. She paired her darling dress with fabulous open-toed taupe heels that once belonged to her mother. Thankfully, Luanne was as much a fashionista as her youngest daughter.

With a pleased look on her face, "Not bad," Kory muttered, raising a satisfied brow at the end results, circling to get a better look at her backside.

"You look fabu!" shrieked a young feminate voice from the other side of her room.

The redhead swung a gaze at the newly teen who was sprawled out comfortably over her bed, too busy on Kory's cell to realize how loud she'd become. Lost into her thoughts, she had forgotten Jamie was there. "Thanks, but I don't--"

"Wait, wait!" Jamie interrupted into the phone, following it with a bust of laughter. "She said what?"

Kory shook her head, a smile breaking onto her lips, remembering how she was once that age. Luckily, she grew out of it, she thought. Jamie was a bubbly teenager whose mouth tended to run a mile a minute. Vibrant, but impressionable, she had long since her preteen days looked up to Kory, which could explain why she had spent much of her childhood hanging around the Anders' household, much to Ryan's headache.

Kory turned back to her reflection, her eyes focusing on the pair of floral taupe dangle earrings before sending them a light tap. "These are so much better for tonight," she said absently to no one but herself, and swayed her face to the left, then to the right.

"Hey, Kory?"

She turned away from the mirror to look at the young teen who seemed a little impatient as she covered the receiver of the phone. "Your phone keeps beeping. Can't I just answer--"

"Jamie, I said no!" Kory was adamant enough that she managed to quiet the girl for a moment, something she didn't think was possible. She did not need a telephone psychic to tell her who was on call-waiting. It wasn't the third time he'd called since their argument. Heck, it wasn't even the tenth.

"Well, it's driving me nuts. Whoever it is has been calling every ten minutes," she huffed before tending back to her previous conversation on the phone.

"There's an easy solution to that." She walked up to her, playfully hitting her with a pillow. "Just get off my phone!" she hollered, wondering if Jamie and her anonymous friend realized how many valuable minutes they were using up on her cell.

"No," Jamie drawled with a whine, evading the pillow's wrath and quickly jolted her away. "Will you hurry up, Kory? We're gonna be late and all the good seats are going to be taken."

"Fine," she said, tossing her pillow aside, defeated. "I'm just about done anyways." She worked in a small amount of styling cream, cursing herself for taking Jamie's advice of styling her long tresses into flowing romantic waves.

Suddenly, there was an impatient knock at her door. "Oh, Kory..." came a voice laced with sweetness from the other side.

Koma, she recognized. "Yes?"

The door opened, and Kory turned in time to see her sister enter. It wasn't hard to see she was up to something, a look of surreptitious cleverness evident on her face. If Koma's sly tone didn't set off her alarm, then her eager smile surely succeeded.

Kory cut her off with a wave of her hand. "You're wasting your time, Koma. I know that look already and nothing good ever comes from it." She turned back to the mirror, finishing up with her hair. "Besides," she nodded in her young neighbor's general direction, "Jamie and I are about to head out for her birthday dinner, so I don't have the time to be suckered into it."

Koma gave a quick glance to the youngster who, still on the phone, smiled widely at her and followed it with a wave. "Birthday?" she wrinkled her forehead. "So what are you now? ...Ten?"

"Thirteen," Jamie corrected, offended.

"Same difference," Koma uttered just under her breath, and directed her attention back to her sister. "It's not that, dear. You have a visitor. A very interesting visitor, indeed."

Kory stopped what she was doing and stared at her sister's reflection through the mirror. "I do?" She looked at the clock on her nightstand to catch a glimpse of the time. It was already late into the evening. "Now?"

Again, Koma grinned, a look of curiosity deepening further across her face. "Oh, definitely."

"Well?" she waited. "Who is it?"

"He didn't say--"

" He?" the two friends said in sync, exchanging looks. Kory knew it couldn't be Gar as her sister wouldn't have made such a fuss about one of his routine visits. He was about as much family as Silkie, and was accustomed to just inviting himself in. But she also knew she wasn't expecting any of her other friends to be showing up tonight. _Could it be?_

"...but I'm definitely jealous," the older sibling concluded, looking much too happy for a simple visit from a friend. Kory couldn't help but roll her eyes at her sister's confident grin.

"Nice way to control those hormones of yours, Koma. Need I remind you that you've only been with Leon for two weeks."

"So?" Koma crossed her arms as her sister walked past her to reach her vanity, mumbling something under her breath. "As long as I don't touch, I don't see the problem. Besides, it's not like Leon and I are exclusive anyways. We're just testing the waters. He knows that."

Kory groaned, not liking her sister's cavalier attitude. Why couldn't she have kept that same resistance with Donna's ex-boyfriend, she thought. "Fine. Just tell whoever it is I'll be down in a minute."

Koma waited by the door. "Then you might want to hurry it up before Dad gets wind of him. He's sleeping on the couch but he's bound to wake up soon. Mom tells me his interrogative techniques have improved since I've moved out," she reminded with a look of worry before closing the door as she left.

Jamie paused on the phone for a moment to ask, "Hey, you didn't invite anyone else to our birthday dinner, did you?"

"That's the strange part," she shook her head, "I didn't." Kory picked up the nearest perfume bottle and sprayed herself a few times. Her nerves had begun to unsettle as she prepared to head downstairs to meet this "person".

"Hmm...intrigue." Jamie spoke into the phone again, "Mona, I'm gonna have to get back to you," and hung up the phone before Kory could leave without her. "Hey, wait for me!"

The two descended down the stairs as quickly as Kory's long dress and heels would let them, past the living room where her father laid on the couch in a deep sleep. A loud snore erupted through the living room and Kory had to forcefully shush her friend quiet before her laughter could threaten to awake her jet lagged father.

With anticipation, Jamie reached the door knob first, opening it. Kory could have sworn she heard a soft murmur of "ooh" but chose to ignore it.

Although she wasn't surprised to find him at her doorstep because she was pretty much expecting it, it didn't stop the anxious lump from forming inside her throat as he stood there. She moved behind Jamie, placing a hand on her shoulder while the other held onto the door frame to steady herself. There was an awkward pause as Dick's eyes penetrated through hers.

She tried opening her mouth to say something, anything that wouldn't make her appear like the crazed girlfriend from earlier that morning, but all she could manage was a nervous, "What are you doing here?" At first, he was quiet, though she knew what he was thinking, almost as if the words were screaming at her.

"It's not like you left me much choice." Dick saw as she bit down on her lower lip, a habit he'd come to realize she did when she became increasingly nervous, or felt guilty.

She didn't want to believe Dick was bitter. It just wasn't like him to be sour at her, but his voice was suggesting otherwise. "I didn't know if I was ready so see you or not," she replied, returning the look he gave her.

His face looked worried and his body spent. "You won't take my calls. You won't answer my texts," he urged, pausing for a moment to notice Jamie's presence, but was too tired to object. "Kory, I want to know what's going on with us?"

"Hey, wait a sec," Jamie interrupted, looking over her shoulder at Kory. "This is him?" She pointed to the aforementioned man. "This is _the_ guy you've been moping about all day?" The girl turned back to Dick, eyebrows knitting together. "So genius, what did you do--" Jamie's eyes widened with surprise at the unexpected touch of Kory's hand over her mouth, silencing her further. "What?" came a jumbled mumble through the redhead's fingers before she brought up her hands defensively.

She hunched to Jamie's ear. "Zip it, will you? Don't make things worse for me." She released her hand from her mouth after hearing a grumble from the girl.

"Just trying to help. Sheesh!" With a scowl and shrug, Jaime moved aside, allowing the couple some eye contact.

Dick couldn't help but give the redhead a once over, noticing just how nicely prepped and dressed she was for someone who was supposed to be saddened. He seemed confused. "Moping?" he almost scoffed. "You're so depressed that you look like a million bucks?"

Kory looked down to her own dress, his jealousy dawning on her. Leave it to him to have an avalanche of assumptions. "Dick--"

Both the couple turned to stare at the birthday girl who broke into a gleeful fit of laughter. "Dick?" she echoed, holding a hand to her mouth to stifle her laugh. "Is that seriously your name? What...was Johnson taken," she chuckled again, "or did your parents just hate you?"

Dick's face recoiled at the comment, one that Kory quickly caught. The subject of his parents had always been a touchy one for him, and for that sake Kory felt the overwhelming need to protect him. "Jamie!" she warned with a finger, while an hot berry blush crept onto her cheeks. "Take that back!"

A look of shock crossed his face as her tone even surprised him. Well, not too much since he had already gotten a glimpse of how angry she could become if you struck her the wrong way. But nonetheless, it made him feel slightly better that she cared enough to react in such a way.

The girl's grin quickly faltered under her friend's glare, and she tugged at the hem of her black skirt nervously. "What? He knows I was only joking with him," she looked to Dick for assurance before cowering away from their stares.

Dick rolled his eyes, not allowing himself to be fazed by a pubescent girl. There was only one girl who could rile his emotions, and at the moment he desired an explanation from her. "So all this time that I've spent killing myself trying to find a way to speak to you, just to explain what happened this morning," he smoothed a hand through his mess of hair, generating just how vexed he was, "you've been beautifying yourself? ...And for what? ...A hot date?" he indicated to her attire.

At his words, a wry laugh escaped her. The thought was so idiotic, it was funny. "A hot date? Are you serious?"

"For your information," Jamie interrupted once again, not caring for Dick's tone, "Kory's taking me out for my birthday like she does every year." She crossed her arms, just barely stepping away from the redhead's backside. "Now who looks foolish?"

Dick tightened his lips, sending Kory one of those 'please, do something with her' looks.

Kory agreed they needed to talk intensively about the matter, and without anymore "friendly" interruptions. She circled to face the young interceder, trying to make her thoughts come together. "Jamie, sweetie," she gave her a weak smile, "you're not helping here. Why don't you..." she peered towards the inside of the house, indicating she wanted to be alone with Dick.

Jamie shrugged. "Whatever." She didn't care, as long as they left soon. "I'll be in your room if you need me." She turned away from them, leaving the couple to continue their lover's quarrel in private. "This is why I'm going to stay single forever," she said lowly under her breath, disappearing inside the house.

Kory barely had enough time to turn around when Dick pounced back to their argument. "Why did you just leave like that, Kory?"

_Is he serious__?_ She rested her hands on her hips, mildly agitated. "What did you expect me to do, hun? Join you?"

"I expected you to trust me. At least, stay long enough to let me explain what you saw."

"So you're going to explain to me how your mansion has suddenly become clothing optional? Do you have any idea how I felt when I saw you and--" she grimaced at the visual, "and her in nothing but--"

"It wasn't like that at all. I told you what was going on, " he stressed. "Nothing happened between Babs and I." He brought up his hands, "Not last night. Not this morning." He heaved a tired sigh, rubbing at the crook of his nose. "I wish you would believe me," his voice was tired and broke.

"Can you really blame me, Dick? Two weeks ago, you swore you were in love with her." She moved towards him, jabbing his chest with her index finger as her voice grew. "You said your life was miserable without her."

He breathed in hard, remembering the exact words he used at the time. Okay, so she had a valid point. "Yes, I did say that," he admitted, like it was nothing. "And I was. My life was miserable."

She pulled back her finger, taken aback by how easy the words came out of his mouth. Had she truly expected him to admit he still missed his ex-girlfriend? She felt stupid for even asking a question she clearly wasn't ready to hear the answer to.

"But Kory," he waited only until she looked at him, "...a lot has happened since then. You have to believe things have changed. You have to believe that when I told you I wanted to be with you, it wasn't just something to say. I meant it. Every word."

"But you're still with her!" She slipped her fingers through her hair, stressing the latter.

"What are you talking about? I'm not--"

"Dick, every time I turn around, she's with you. Or she's calling you. Or she's trying to find some way to weasel herself back into your life." Dick sensed the animosity in her tone, but couldn't deny that Babs was guilty of the things she mentioned. "And now she's going to be staying with you? In your home? What am I left to think?"

"That's just ridiculous. You can't honestly think something's going to happen?" The longer she took to answer, the easier his bouts of anger began to multiply inside. He wasn't sure what to make of her argument, though he was sure he was getting tired of her insecurities.

Kory caught herself in the middle of a wry chuckle, but sadly there was nothing funny about her expression. "She's not going to stop until she fools you into going back with her." She crossed her arms, "And it's only a matter of time until you allow her."

Dick's eyes widened with absolute shock. "Is that how you really feel?" he demanded. "Is that how you think I feel?"

Kory sorted through her thoughts and feelings, finally nodding as she was sure of her answer. "Let's face it, gorgeous. I was only the proxy, remember?" There was a certain finality in her tone.

He looked downward, a look of disappointment, but mostly hurt on his face. He shook his head regretfully until his eyes met hers. "Nothing I say is going to change the fact that you have zero trust in me," he frowned, "and in us. I actually believed that--" but shook his head, not bothering to finish his statement. Instead, he rounded and took a couple of steps down the porch stairs.

_Wait! Where is he going?_ Never mind that, why was she still standing there, immobilized? All Kory could do was look on, too shocked to move an inch as he took one step in front of the other and farther away from her. Her hopes of him returning were growing slimmer. Even now, Dick hadn't bothered to gaze over his shoulder to look at her. Not even a peek to see her reaction. No, he was simply walking away, and he showed no signs of stopping.

Was this really happening? Was he just going to disappear out of her life? What about--what about them?

She uncrossed her arms and dropped them to her sides, but was rooted to the floor, despite wanting to follow him before he could leave. Her mouth parted, wanting to call after him, but it was as if she lost the ability to speak. The only movement was her heart as it hammered away inside her chest. It was angry and stinging, cursing her for being so stubborn. She knew she had no one but herself to blame for her heartbreak, and for Dick's departure. But what she didn't understand was why she was allowing herself to repeat this behavior? Why was she giving up on him so easily?

Echoes of his lost words kept replaying in her mind, and Kory was being faced with the crushing reality that he wasn't coming back to her. Suddenly, it was as if her eyes had finally awoken with alarm. "Hey! You! Wait!"

She rushed after him as quickly as her heels would let her. Not such a difficult feat when she noticed Dick wasn't in any real rush to get away from her, but it didn't change the fact that she knew he was still hurt. She reached behind him and was able to drape a hand around his wrist, turning him around. "Stop, Dick. You can't go, okay?"

"Why should I stay? You don't want me. You don't trust me," he said, stopping to look at her. "You've basically admitted as much just now."

"No, that's not true. I do--"

"Then how could you ever think I would do such a thing to you?"

"I--I don't know."

"You don't know?" he echoed with frustration. "Kory," he paused, thinking of the words, "love...it just doesn't work that way."

"I know, I kno--" She moved back a bit, taking a deep look into his eyes. "Wait a minute." She wrinkled her forehead in confusion. "Love? Who's talking about love? All I said was--" but then it hit her like a speeding train, and she stopped short her reply.

Dick's eyes bugged to their fullest. What had he just done? He tried revising what he had just said in his mind, making his heart beat faster. "I don't mean--I wasn't suggesting anything by that." He immediately looked away to hide whatever expression was making its way onto his face.

Alas, she read his slip-up loud and clear. Her lips tricked upwards slowly, "Dick?" She grabbed the sides of his face, turning him so their eyes could meet. "Why would you say anything about love unless you meant _something_ by that?"

He remained quiet, not letting his eyes focus on her but to everything else around him instead.

In a softer tone, she pressed, "Tell me. What did you mean?"

Even as he took his time to come up with an explanation, she waited patiently. "Look, Kory," he cleared his throat as if he was having trouble finding his voice. "Ever since my parent's death, I've been cautious of who I let in. Consider it a defense mechanism, I don't know. But it's always worked for me."

Kory felt a flush of shame and wondered if it was visible on her face. Bringing up his parent's death just made her problem sound all the more trivial. "I know this is hard for you, so you don't have to--"

"I want to," he insisted. "I mean, you deserve to know this." She nodded and he continued. "Babs is one of the few people that I've come to trust. So when I lost her, I thought I was losing another part of my life that I wasn't ready to give up just yet."

Kory braced herself. "But?"

"But I've realized there wasn't anything to be lost with Babs because we'll always be friends." Kory opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by Dick's hand, indicating he wasn't finished. "I realized we're better off that way, even if she hasn't," he added with a stressed smile.

Kory couldn't help but smile, too.

"Kory," he spoke sincerely, "if not for you, I don't know where I'd be right now. You have to understand, it wasn't my intention to fall for you," he admitted. "But I did. You didn't make it easy for me to ignore my feelings and soon I found myself wishing you felt the same." Dick's eyes lit with the same emotion as from their first night together and he raised his hand to stroke her jawline.

Her head snapped at the warm touch of his hand, and she could feel her heart fluttering. She placed her hand over his, gazing into his eyes with the same intensity, with the same glimmer of hope and somehow knew things would be fine between them after all.

"Do you know that I think about you all the time? Every time you leave, I find myself missing you more. If only you knew how much I wanted to be with you, _only_ you," he emphasized, "then you'd know there isn't a time that I would ever let myself hurt you. Not for anyone, anything in this world."

She wrapped her fingers around his face. "You," she kissed his left cheek, "are," then his right, "all," her lips moved to his forehead, "I Want." He puckered his lips playfully, ready to accept his mouth with hers, but contorted his face, surprised when his lips were absent of her touch. "Just you, Dick," she said with an teasing smile before finally grazing her lips with his.

His hands lifted to encase her in his arms, turning her so his chin could rest comfortably on her shoulder. "We'll get through this, but only as long as there's trust between us. I need that much from you," he conceded.

She pressed her back further into his chest, smiling in awe. "Well, you have mine. I mean, completely, gorgeous."

He held on tighter as she let out a playful giggle. "Now what's so funny?"

"It's odd, is all."

"What?" He was thoroughly curious.

"How you can have this way with me. How you can make me forget myself. I just can't explain it."

His lips centered onto the crook of her neck, whispering, "Oh, I can."

"Can you now?" she challenged. "Well, do tell."

"It's because you love me, Kory."

His confident words were such a playful whisper that she had to roll her eyes, curious as to when Dick had become so brazen. "Is that so, Mr. Grayson?" She gazed up, batting her thick lashes at him facetiously. He nodded without a care. "Well, looks like I'm going to have to teach _someone _how to get over their ego--"

"Just the same way that I love you." However, this time his voice was anything but playful. Dick said nothing more, though his electric-blue eyes slowly gazed from her jasmine-scented neck to the deep green of her eyes. It was sudden stillness, and he felt his heart almost skip a beat. _Why wasn't she saying anything_, he thought.  
**  
**She was rendered speechless, a serious expression on her face, something only Dick could have done to her. _He told me... He loves me... M__e?_ She found her body circling to face him fully, a movement so automatic she hadn't realized she was doing it. She refused to lose her gaze on him, and her lips curled ever so slightly. Before she could question him, Dick's head lowered down to hers, only inches of space available between them.

She felt his breath tickle her insides, closing her eyes. "I do love you, too," she confessed opening her eyes just as Dick moved in to kiss her. He could feel her fingers slide to the back of his neck, intertwining as they clung there while he roamed his hands down to her waist, securing her. He could have held her for a lifetime, he thought. She squeezed tighter around his neck when his kisses crept down to her bare shoulder. Kory could hear him utter something just under his breath.

It was almost eternal, and he could no longer hold back his love for her. "Eşti frumoasă," he said with longing, brushing his lips against her shoulder. Her taste was almost addicting.

She leaned back, pressing a hand against his chest, stopping his flow of kisses for a moment. Wrinkling her forehead, she asked with a smile, "What?"

A childish grin graced his face. "I said, 'Eşti frumoasă'. It's what my father used to say to my mother, and now I'm saying it to you."

"But what is it?"

"It means you're beautiful in Romanian."

Kory shut her eyes for a short moment, loving the sound of his family's native tongue, and how easily his his voice dripped with sensuality when he spoke it. But best of all, he was speaking it about her. "More."

"Mă faci să mă simt iubit."

Her heart beat faster. She had lost all her will to resist him, and raised her green eyes to meet his. "What's that mean?"

He shook his head. "That one you're going to have to figure out all on your own," he teased before leaning in to brush his lips against hers. She held onto his neck as he deepened their kiss. For a moment, it was as if Kory forgot where she was, and why. All she knew was that love didn't look so bad right now.

* * *

**Grant**

"You failed to mention what a looker she is."

Across the street and a few houses down, he'd been staring at the same scene for the past twenty minutes. The last five had been preoccupied on his cell phone as his eyes remained glued to the ongoing spectacle just outside 5010 Tamaran Drive. A smirk flashed across his lips. "No. She's arguing with some punk."

A mumble from the caller resonated through the phone, and Grant did as he was told. He opened the manila envelope that had been resting in the passenger seat since earlier, and brought out a sheet of paper of what appeared to be an enlarged copy of a driver's license belonging to a certain female. He snorted into the phone, "Name, KoryLinn Anders."

"Yes," he answered into the phone, examining the sheet, "but this one was a bit harder to obtain. Fuckin' new laws they've put into effect. It's making my job harder." Skimming through her page, he concentrated on her picture like he'd done hours ago. He studied every texture, every color, that he practically could see her in his sleep.

The couple were still out on front lawn, only they weren't as hostile as before. Quite the opposite, in fact.

Grant repeated into the phone, "Height, 5'7". Hair, red. Eyes, green." He took a glimpse at the girl for a comparison, watching as she swayed in the arms of the punk who held her now, and was astounded to feel an inkling of jealousy fall upon him. Their conversation from earlier reminded him of her jubilant voice. "She's more beautiful in person, you know," he remembered from their chance meeting. What had brought him there at that exact moment when she arrived downtown? No, it wasn't the stupid ferret. Something more brought them together, he thought.

Grant looked down to the copy, his fingers sliding just over her picture. "Something so pure about her, isn't there?" He had to pull away the phone from his ear as a quick scolding gave way. "Now is that any way to talk to your oldest son?"

Getting caught up in the moment, he hadn't registered the boom coming from the other end when he failed to respond. No, Grant eyed the couple, long enough that he lost all sense of his surroundings to the point of forgetting why he was even there in the first place. His mind lay elsewhere.

Indeed, he wanted her, and something stirred within him. The feeling energized him even. Could he break her down? A sinister grin formed on his face at the idea of--

Then something finally dawned on him. His father's sickness, was _his_ sickness. What's the saying again? _Like father, like son?_

Okay, so he never actually "helped" his father, Joseph, with his...endeavors? But why did it not bother him that his father was a monster? Always so stoic when the news clip would cut to an image of the latest missing person, mainly because Grant knew she would turn up sooner or later, they always did. _Usually in a muddy ditch. _After time, Grant just stopped pretending. He knew his father was rather "disturbed in some areas" but it couldn't be helped. His mother simply didn't understand his father. Heck, most women didn't even understand him. Joey, on the other hand, didn't like their father's strict demands due to his strong military background, so he rebelled and lied about him relentlessly. It was only a matter of time until it broke up their family.

Grant recalled assisting his father on more than a few occasions during his special operations, but it usually only consisted with the retrieving of intel and infiltrations. Now it was _this_ stuff. Grant wasn't sure when, but somewhere along the way, Joseph's work had managed to take a back seat to his perverse nature.

But this time was different. She was different. Not like the others, and he wanted to learn exactly how different...

"You know, on second thought, Pops," he said with grin, "I think I'll take matters from here." Grant's face contorted into mock shock after the caller shouted into the phone, most of the volume making him wince. Joseph never was one to get shown up, he should know. "I'm not pulling any stunt," he raised his hands defensively. "I just don't see why she can't be my target when I'm the one doing all the work."

"Don't sound be too heartbroken," he interjected innocently. "It's not like she's the first. Most certainly won't be the last."

Suddenly, the humor fell from his face, "I'm not worried. I've learned from the best, after all."

There was a dangerous pause. "Or what?" Grant challenged over the phone. "You're going to fix me, too?" The idea was beyond funny that he laughed. "You forget, I'm not Joey." Nothing more needed to be said and he hung up the phone.

* * *

**Xavier**

Xavier turned the handle of the restroom faucet and began rinsing the lather off his hands. The faucet didn't have much pressure, taking that much longer for him to rid the soap off. He did a quick scan of the place. The last time he'd been in this eatery, he was romancing Kory and finding it harder to keep their relationship hush. A smile crept on his lips at the reminiscence, but he never let it fully form, much like their romance.

Standing there, he caught movement out of the corner of his eye and looked to his right to see a young teen, no more than fifteen years using the next sink. "Cool tatts," he heard the him say with more excitement than he thought the boy could muster.

He stopped a beat from washing and gazed down to his hands, realizing the boy was referring to the bold 'X's he had inked just beneath his knuckles. "Thanks," he said and went back to work, finally turning off the faucet when he was satisfied his hands were beyond clean. He reached for a paper towel from the dispenser, but turned back to the boy when he heard him speak again.

"Did it hurt?"

What the kid didn't know was how over time Xavier had become accustomed to pain. A prickly needle piercing through your flesh repetitiously was nothing, if not an easy punishment, compared to a good punch in the face by a drunken intemperate father.

He leaned against the wall, drying his hands while examining the young teen. "Not really, kid." He shook his head and headed towards the door. He stopped short of twisting door handle, instead turning back to the teenager again. His life wasn't one to be followed. "But I wouldn't recommend it," he advised, swinging open the door to the restroom.

He headed down the narrow hall that lead out to the busy tables. The eatery was a bit noisy tonight, not that he was expecting otherwise. It had always been a popular spot, one he always took his dates to if they were lucky enough to get a second invite from him. He reached down to his wallet to grab a couple of dollars for a hot coffee when he heard the sound of a shriek, along with his name being shouted.

"Xavier!"

He looked up to see a girl approaching him, truly excited. She looked familiar, that much he knew but failed to match a name to the face.

"It is you!" After reading his confused expression, "It's me, Jamie."

He wrinkled his forehead, trying to process the last time he'd seen her face. Now he remembered her as being the little girl who constantly lounged around Ryan's house. "Little James?" he indicated with his hand. "Ryan's little admirer?" Xavier's mind drifted back to all the times he would hear Ryan constantly nagging to his mother to send Jamie home already.

Jamie blushed a crimson red. "That was a _long _time ago, okay. I've grown up a lot since then."

"I can see that," he said, giving her a once over. "So how you been all these years?"

They exchanged a quick hug before she answered with, "I'm good. Just celebrating my birthday with a couple of friends." She waved off to a booth in the distance.

"Today's your birthday?" She nodded. "Well, happy birthday. So how old?"

"Thirteen," she said proudly.

"Really?" His head shook, wondering where the time had gone. "Well, looking good, kiddo."

"I do?" She looked down to her boyish figure, more than sure he was just being his charming self. "You've gotta be lying."

"Now would I say something that wasn't true?"

For someone like Xavier Redd to think she was looking sweet was a big ego boost for her. "Thanks," she beamed from ear to ear. "So what are you doing in town? I thought you and Ryan were living over at the JCU dorms."

"We still are. I just had some things to do in town and--" An odd grumble had caught his attention. He gazed downward to the girl's stomach as her cheeks turned a cherry red. He continued talking as if nothing had happened, wanting to spare her any embarrassment, "...thought I'd drop in for some coffee before I get back on the road." He raised a brow when she continued to grasp at her abdomen. "You alright, James?"

"Uh, yeah," she groaned. Jamie's face began paling and she could feel the remnants of her birthday cake not agreeing with her. "I was just on my way to the girls' room. No thanks to Kory. She just about ordered the whole menu for me," she excused, her cheeks reddening again.

Xavier blinked back and almost lost his breath. "Kory?" he echoed, looking over her shoulder for any sign of red hair. "She's here?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah. We're in a booth over in the corner there." She tugged at his hand and pulled him a little further down the hall, entering a section where tables and booths crowded the area. "See?" she pointed. And see her, he did. But not alone for right beside her, was _him_.

His face deadpanned. _She brought him here? _

"You should come join us."

"Nah," he shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

He wasn't about to divulge the details of their last argument, so he kept it simple. "Let's just say I'm probably Kory's least favorite person right now."

"Oh, come on. It's my birthday. Plus, it'll be even more fun with you there," she wiggled her dark brows. "You and Ryan were always the life of the party."

"I don't want to in--" but stopped when Jamie raised her palm.

"Hold that thought..." and off she rushed to the girls' restroom, clutching tightly to her stomach.

He watched as she sped past him, down the hall and through the restroom door. He tried his best not to laugh at the poor girl, though his crooked smile faded fast when he turned back to the couple at the booth, whose affection was growing more heated than the burning in his chest. _So she's still with Dick, _he thought bitterly. But then did he really expect her to not see him just because he said so, especially after he told her he had no love for her?

Despite being a good forty feet across from the couple, he could see Kory's smile light up the room, as well as the vicinity in his heart. Even after all these years, it surprised him to feel this way. His gray eyes shot away from her, continuing down the hall where Jamie had left him. He made his way back to the entrance of the eatery, not wishing to be seen. Judging from the many people scattered about, he doubt she'd notice he was even there anyway.

Xavier stopped just in front of the door, holding it open just enough to feel a night breeze come in from outside. He was in a standstill, debating whether to go through or not. In the back of his mind, he always wondered what would have happened had he told her of his true feelings. Would things have changed? He hated having to pretend she was never on his mind. What if she knew? It was her love alone that kept him from feeling soulless. It was all he had left. He wanted so much for the chance to reveal these things to her.

But now, it was nearly impossible for him to have any sort of contact with her. With him being so busy with college and her living her own life, he was thankful for any moment with her that didn't involve angry brothers, hoity-toity parties or insecure boyfriends.

Come to think of it, Xavier wasn't satisfied with how he and Kory had left things during their last tryst. So naturally he chose to do something about it. He closed the door and turned on his heels, making his way towards the couple. _Maybe a quick hello wouldn't hurt._

The closer he got to their table, the more he could see how Dick would caress her hand, then follow it with a 'Don Juan' kiss. The sight alone gave him a sickening feeling. _Can't say I blame James for wanting to barf_, he thought. Finally reaching the couple, he lightly rapped on their table with his knuckles after they failed to see him standing there.

Heads turned and Dick raised a brow while Kory sat in stock silence. She swallowed hard, not knowing what to make of his presence. "Xavier?" Since their last encounter, she didn't think she'd be seeing him anytime soon.

"Hey, cutie." He turned to Dick, who alone sparked his anger when he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Was it intentional? Xavier didn't know, nor did he care. "Dick," he greeted with little enthusiasm for the man, their bathroom brawl still fresh in his mind. Xavier took a glimpse at his mouth, hoping to see a scarring on his lip from the blow he delivered. He noticed the cut had begun healing far better than his own bruise.

"Xavier," he greeted with equal enthusiasm as he sunk further into the booth. He was visibly bothered by the boxer's interruption, but tried putting on his best smile. "What'a nice surprise. I didn't know you'd be here."

"Ditto," Xavier shrugged carelessly. "But I guess Kory can tell you, I have impeccable timing." With a satisfied grin, he looked to her then back to Dick, who didn't share his humor at his sexual innuendo. "Okay, bad joke. Actually, I ran into Jamie who squealed. I couldn't leave without telling my best girl a quick hello."

Kory leaned her back into the booth, giving a side-glance to her boyfriend when she heard the low tightening of his jaw, no doubt due to Xavier's comment. There was a nervous glint in her eyes and she knew matters were soon on their way to getting worse. She turned to Xavier. "What are you doing here, X?"

He wondered what was running around in her mind. Was she still angry with him? Was she hurt? Her face showed neither emotion. "I had to come back to Gotham and take care of some things. Thought I'd grab some coffee before heading back home. Ran into James," he thumbed a finger towards the direction of the restroom, "who told me you were here. Bada-bing, bada-boom, we're all caught up to speed."

"Well, please," Dick replied, "don't let us keep you."

He wasn't expecting any less from Dick, and ignored him. "Actually," Xavier drawled, holding on to the edge of the table. His eyes concentrated on the redhead before him. "Now that I'm here, I kinda needed to talk to you."

Kory drew back slightly. "Now?"

"Why not?" He glanced around the room, "Now's a good a time as any."

Kory looked to Dick, who remained eerily still in his seat. "Maybe now isn't such a good--"

"It won't take long."

But Dick replied for her instead, "I don't think she wants to."

Xavier tore his gaze away from her and his head snapped to Dick's, not crazy about his meddling. "Well, I don't believe I was talking to you."

Dick began rising out of his seat, placing his hands on the edge of the table as well, but in a more hostile manner. "Well, _I am_ talking to you..."

Across the room, diners had caught wind of their little spat and quieted down.

"You two, just stop it now!" Kory intervened, shaking her head as she put herself in the center of the two. She seesawed her gaze between both men."You're both acting like two little boys in sandbox. This problem has gone on long enough."

Xavier brought up his hands defensively, "Chuckles is the one with the problem."

"Call me that one more time--" Dick threatened through gritted teeth.

"Keep acting like a straightedge prick, and I will--"

"Stop, please," Kory stressed, fearing how far the two would take their quarreling. "I won't have you both ruining Jamie's birthday dinner. We're not having a round two tonight, especially here." Their stare down didn't let up until Kory tapped Dick's arm. "Let me just see what he wants," she whispered into his ear.

Dick's blue eyes shot up to Xavier, a feeling of defeat coming over him. He hated this feeling. Kory sensed how he wasn't thrilled with the idea but saw as Dick still slid out of the booth, standing up to let her pass.

The distance between the two men narrowed down to a couple of feet, close enough that he could almost feel Xavier's gray eyes burning a hole in the back of his head. Kory slid out and took Dick's hand as he helped her out of the booth. She kissed his cheek before sidling past him and through the narrow aisle to reach the doors of which they first entered. Xavier followed behind her, much too close for Dick's taste. With reason, he watched him like a hawk. Just as he was about to sit back down, he noticed as Xavier paused, only long enough to send a snarly stare his way.

_Oh, yeah. This guy definitely hates my guts_, Dick thought.

*****

Once outside, Kory inhaled a breath of fresh air, hugging herself against the cool night wind that had swept at her hair and bare shoulders. She looked up to the sky at the thousands of glowing stars that beamed down. It was a beautiful night, she thought and found herself smiling, until she heard the subtle sound of Xavier's boots slapping the pavement behind her.

She circled, "Well?"

Xavier stopped in his tracks. Just the sight of her caused some of those old feelings to resurface. Her bare shoulders stiffened at the chilly wind and Xavier regretted that he had no jacket to offer her. He swallowed down the bout of nerves that remained caught in this throat, even as his eyes moved over her hungrily. How she could manage to spark all these feelings and set them off like dynamite, he'll never know. These feelings he taught himself to bury over the years, or so he thought. "You're not going to make this easy on me, are you?"

"Any reason why I should?"

_Ouch._ "Babe, I get that you're still angry with me. I don't blame you. I acted like an asshole. But..." he sighed.

She looked on, showing no signs of relenting anytime soon.

"But something's been eating at me. Something I told you back at the beach."

She looked away, ashamed. The last thing she wanted was to be reminded of how piteous she appeared back at the beach, or of her flat out rejection.

"The thing is, you deserve to know the truth."

Kory raised an eyebrow, "What truth?"

He thought of the best way to say it. He wasn't known as the soft and sensitive type, after all. You'd have an easier time pulling his teeth, before getting these words out of him. "When you asked me if I loved you..." he paused, "well, I didn't know what to say." Xavier looked down to his palms, surprised to find them clamming up.

She crossed her arms. "You sounded pretty clear to me. You said you didn't."

"I know what I said, but the thing is," his lips tightened, the words edging to come out. Would they? "I lied. Miserably."

For a second, she lost the ability to say anything at all. She blinked back, "What?"

"I lied to you." He looked back down to the ground, not able to bring himself to look at her with what he was about to tell her. "I've always loved you."

Her eyes grew, "You _love_ me?"

"Yes, very much." There they were. The words his love had longed to hear for so long. However, he was surprised to see her shaking her head in disbelief. Grinning, he moved closer. "I know that this--"

"No," Kory uttered. "No, this is...all wrong."

"What?" His smile faded as he walked a couple of steps towards her. "I'm being completely honest with you, babe."

"No!" she pointed to him. "You said you _did __not _love me. And then you left, Xavier," her voice rising. "You just left me there to cry! Like..." she was so angry, "like I was _nothing_! Less than nothing!"

"Because I couldn't handle it." It was pitiful excuse, but it was the truth. "You telling me that you loved me was not something I was prepared to face." Xavier stepped forward again, making a reach for her, but Kory stumbled back, bringing her hands up.

"Don't."

What the heck was going on? This wasn't the reaction he was anticipating, further proving his point that their relationship had somehow been scarred by his stubbornness. His voice softened, "Don't push me away, Kory. Not now."

"Why would you lie to me?" She still maintained her distance. "Why are you telling me this now?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. _Why, she asks?_ Things suddenly felt tense, and uncomfortable. This wasn't how Xavier had foreseen things going. He was confessinig his love for her, damn it! Things weren't supposed to be tense and uncomfortable! "Because I need you, okay. I don't like what I'm becoming." He moved towards her, but she backpedaled, still in shock it appeared. Now this was getting ridiculous. Why did she keep retreating from him? He held back the need to get angry at this point. Isn't this supposed to be the clichéd fairytale that women always complain about wanting?

"Come on, babe. I don't understand why you're acting like this. It's what you've been wanting to hear. Well, I'm finally saying it. I'm in love with you. I always have been, and I'm ready to be with you. No matter what the costs." His lips rose upwards as he moved towards her again, wanting more than anything to feel her touch, her warming skin. "You said I'd always be the one for you. Remember? And like I said, nothing's changed."

"I just c-can't," she croaked, bringing her face into her hands. "Everything's so confusing."

Why was this harder than he originally thought? "What's confusing?" he questioned her, frustrated. Xavier truly couldn't understand what the problem was. "I love you and you love me." He extended an arm to the eatery, "_He's_ no one. Just go and tell him we want to be together. Or should I?"

Kory said nothing, she didn't even move. Still, there was something so sad about the expression on her face. She had peeled her eyes away from the ground to look inside the building at Dick, then back to her ex-lover. "No," she proclaimed. "I won't."

Xavier stopped for a moment, her words hitting him hard. It wasn't until realization dawned on his face that he realized something. Truly realized something. What he had hoped to find was no longer there. Xavier lowered his head and took in a deep breath as his heart pressed painfully inside his chest. He'd already lost her.

"Do I have it all wrong?" He turned upwards to glare at her. "Am I no one then? You've moved on already? Is that it?" Xavier looked back into the eatery where Dick sat, still conversing with the birthday girl. "So you love _him _now? Is that it, KoryLinn?" he said through clenched teeth.

Kory had to admit, she was intimidated, enough that she flinched when he called her by her full name. It _never_ happened. "You told me you didn't love me, Xavier." There was a shift in her tone, more saddened. "What was I supposed to think? You hurt me--"

His lips tightened, "That's not what I asked."

Kory studied his face, then gazed back inside the eatery. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest at the slightest glimpse of Dick as he sat with Jamie. It was in that moment that he smiled that modest smile of his, oblivious to the ongoing dispute outside, and Kory's love for him surged inside her. She knew it. She felt it. And she found she could no longer hold back her feelings for him, nor did she want to. Dick deserved that much.

"Yes. I'm in love with him."

A pang of hurt struck him hard and after what seemed like an eternity of wait, Xavier lifted his eyes off the ground and to her.

His eyes alone caused her shoulders to droop. "I mean, I do love you, Xavier but--" she struggled, not sure the best way to explain her feelings for him. "it--it's just not the kind of love we had."

Unexpectedly the anger he had been holding back had risen through his chest and made its way onto his face. "What the hell does that mean?" he said icily. "Not the kind of love _we had_?"

Kory brought up a hand to shield her eyes from the tears that threatened to spill. Growing nervous, she couldn't give him an answer that he'd be willing to accept. Not to mention, his stare was intimidating enough to silence her.

"Answer me!"

She shifted out of place. It was like something inside him snapped; his anger reminiscent of their argument at the beach. Her mouth trembled as she removed her hand from her eyes. "It's just not the kind of love I share with Dick. It's not the same. I'm sorry," her voice began breaking. "Things could have been different--"

"I don't get it. It's _always_ been me," he snarled, pointing a finger at his chest. Xavier could see her fearing him again, but was too mad to care at the moment. "_I'm_ the one who's always been there for you. Waiting for you. Doing everything I could to make you happy. And now when_ I _need you, when I finally build up the courage to tell you how I feel," he shook his head angrily, "you blow me off."

"That's not what I'm doing," she tried reasoning with him.

"Right," he drew out the word, scoffing as if it was the most idiotic thing she could have said in this situation. "Why am I even be surprised? It's not like it'd be the first time I've found myself alone."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I was stupid for letting my guard down. Even stupider for thinking that I could trust you to be there for me."

"That's not fair, Xavier. I've always been there for you. I've always cared for you, and you know it!" But he had already began walking away from her, not wanting to hear her excuses. She followed behind him. "I mean, what did you expect me to do? Wait forever for you? Would that have been fair?"

Now wasn't a time for reasoning, he felt too much like a fool. "What was it, Kory?" He tried to control his condescending laugh, emotions coursing through him. "Were you just playing me along all this time? Gross pity for your brother's friend because his father used to beat the shit out of him?" he mocked her. Who would've known his father had been right all along?

"No! How could you even suggest something like that?"

But he rounded, anger flashing in his eyes as they met with hers. "You know what?" He tightened his jaw at the sight of her. "Go," he said in a deep growl, pointing back to the eatery. "Go back to your _fabulous_ boyfriend. Wear his _fabulous_ ring. Enjoy your _fabulous_ mansion with your _fabulous_ 2.5 kids. Live your _fabulous_ lives together. I don't need you."

She frowned. "You don't mean that."

"The hell I don't," he stated coldly, a determined look on his face.

"No, you don't. I know you, " she stated louder, her eyes welting. "We still need each other."

He scoffed. "You think I need you?"

"Yes, and I need you."

She had some nerve patronizing him, especially at this low point in his life. "You know," he slowly neared her, "growing up, I learned to defend myself because I had no choice." He was a bit too close now, and could see the smoke of air from the cold as she panted. "From my father, from everything and everyone that was out to hurt me. So I've learned how to deal with pain. With the bruises and the scarring. Those were _easy_. But you--" Now he was only inches away from her, his tone still a growl. "My father might not have been much of an excuse for a man, but the arrogant prick was right about one thing."

Her green eyes shot up with wonder when Xavier casually pushed back a lock of hair behind her ear. Such an eerie gesture, she thought as he swallowed down a gulp of anger. Kory had expected to feel his hot breath as he whispered a little something into her ear, instead she felt him place a hand firmly behind her neck, forcing her closer. "What would I need with a _whore_ like you?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see how Kory's face blanched, her eyes shiny from a tear that had fallen. Her mouth hung open, too shocked at what he called her to say anything.

Just as the words had left his lips, his stomach lurched, but it was too late. He'd scarred his love.

Finally she spoke, her voice broken and weary. "What did you call me?"

But Xavier simply let go of her and turned away, walking, then rounding the corner of the building until he was out of sight. It wasn't worth the answer.

* * *

Alright, everyone. It's late, I'm tired from work, and I've got a headache. If this chapter sucks as in stupid and clichéd, blame it on either one of my lame excuses :) I'm more than sure there are plenty of punctuation and grammatical mistakes, so I'll probably go back and correct them later. Please review what you thought of this chapter, or didn't like. It helps me to plan ahead as I'm always getting ideas for this story. Oh, and someone commented on the idea that since I hadn't updated in forever, they thought I was dead.

Well, no. I'm not dead...just very, very lazy. Okay, sleep calls...


End file.
